In the Service of the Queen
by Malthazar Lord of Shadows
Summary: Anna lives a rugged life, such is the way of a traveling swords-woman. Live to fight, fight to eat, but while traveling to the kingdom of Arendelle late one winter she stumbles upon a group of bandits, attacking people on the road and jumps into the fray, changing her life. Forever.
1. Traveling sword

Yes I should be working on "you're in the army now." I will finish it. I swear. I'm just not feeling it right now. Im in the middle of a "Frozen" obsession.. so enjoy this.

* * *

Cold.

That was all she was really aware of. The deep biting cold that had crawled its way into her bones as she trudged thru the deep snow of the forest. The wind howled around her, blowing thick clouds of snow up into the air, blinding her. A hardy helping of snow and ice clung to every inch of her clothes after so long in the storm. They were frozen and stiff. Her ragged breaths billowed out of the cloth wrapped snuggly around her face, being swept away by the turbulent winds around her. The barren trees creaked and groaned against the wind, some swaying dangerously. Normally she would walk around these, but couldn't find herself to care at the moment. She had no desire to make her journey even a few steps longer than it had to be. It was like this every year, though some winters were better than others.

She could faintly see her destination in the distance. A soft warm light glittering in the distance, a beacon in the dark onslaught of winter called to her. It filled her with the strength to take another step and another. Wading through the thigh deep snow she was numb to her own movement. Her awareness locked solely on the light, getting steadily brighter, steadily stronger till after what seemed like an eternity she heard more than felt her boot make contact with the old wood of the trading posts porch.

A powerful gust of wind and snow herald her arrival as the door burst open and she lumbered thru. Using what strength remained to close it behind her, shutting out the winter. She gave a few stomps, shaking off a few layers of winter.

"Yoo-hoo" She glanced to her left. A large man in a sweater, which she would have rather frozen to death than wear in her opinion, was staring at her smiling.

"I knew I'd be seeing you again soon, that time of year again, yeah?" She nodded, dual teal orbs staring out from underneath a black fur lined hood. Reaching up to pull down the frozen cloth of her hood, twin ginger braids fell loose, speckled with gleaming crystals of snow. She yanked the cloth from the lower half of her face revealing a soft rounded face peppered with freckles and a few thin scars. The most prominent of which was saddled across the bridge of her small pert nose, stretching to the inner edges of her cheeks. She gave a little shake, casting snow from her form before running a tongue of her cold chapped lips and croaking.

"Every year" She smiled, teal eyes crinkling around the edges as she pulled off the leather gloves and deposited them in a nearby chair. "It's good to see you, Oaken."

"You too, I was afraid you wouldn't make it this year, Anna." He smiled as she went about disrobing. A thick black fur shawl joined her gloves followed by a wool one. She gave a snort.

"If I don't come and compete I don't eat." She informed him, patting snow from the hardened red leather and metal of her armor. It scraped and chinked against the broadsword at her waist as she moved about.

"You think you will win this year, eh?" Anna grinned, resting a hand on the pommel of her sword.

"I'm gonna do my best." She pumped her fist. The movement eliciting more jingles and tinkling. Oaken nodded. "Is the bedroom upstairs empty?" She gazed at him questioningly. He nodded again.

"Ya, feel free to use it, the sauna too." She smiled kindly at the large man before gathering her discarded equipment into her arms and galloped up the stairs to the room in question. The door was wide open, for which she was glad with her arms full of her travelling gear. She kicked it closed behind her.

The room was dark and cold, easily fixed. She unceremoniously dropped her stuff to the floor and took a small leather pouch from her waist emptying its contents into her open palm. A pair of dull black stones. She crouched down in front of the fireplace and with practiced ease struck the stones together. A shower of sparks sprayed the dry wood, quickly catching. She blew a few shallow breaths of air on to the embers and after a few moments flames leapt from the wood. She remained there staring into the flames as they licked at the wood. Filling the room with a dull warm light and soothing crackle, pop of the wood.

She didn't know how long she'd been staring into the flames till she became aware of how hot she was getting in her armor. She stood with a stiff stretch. Muscles that before were numb with cold were now alive with a dull aching. Her eyes drooped heavily. It's had been three days since she'd last slept, since the day she'd left the north to make her yearly journey south to Arendelle for their sword fighting tournaments held in the spring. A few quick tugs and the strap keeping her sword to her waist went loose and she propped it against the bed post.

Anna began working on the various clasps and straps of her armor. With each one a heavy piece of metal fell to the floor. When the last piece fell away she pulled the chainmail over her head and let it fall to the floor with the rest, revealing a toned but much lither form. Clothed only in a tight pair of brown breeches and a loose white undershirt, she slipped off her boots and flopped onto the bed. Her head had barely touched the goose feather stuffed pillow before she left consciousness. She had three days of sleep she needed to catch up on, and was only a day's trip from the capital city.

* * *

She wasn't sure what time it was when she woke but knew it was still morning at the very least. The fire had long since died out. Not a single ember burned in the pile of ash. She sluggishly pulled herself up into a sitting position. Muscles protesting as she did so. Eyes still closed she haphazardly swiped at the dried drool on her chin. She grumbled incoherently under her breath as she pulled on her chainmail and boots, than began the long process of strapping her armor back on. When all was snuggly back in place she grabbed her sword, allowing a moment to study the sheathed blade. How long had it been since she'd gone to a black smith and had it tempered? Sharpened? Cleaned even? A while, she grimaced as strapped her constant companion to her waist. That would have to be the first thing she did when she got to Arendelle. She pulled the wool cape over her shoulders before layering the black bear fur shawl over it. She snatched up her face wrap and gloves before bounding down the stairs with a renewed energy only a good night rest could give.

Oaken wasn't at the counter when she came down. She wrapped her face cloth around her head before digging into pouch tied to her waist. The gold coins jingled merrily as she pulled them out laying them on the counter. She pulled on her gloves and flipped the hood up before stepping out into the cold.

Her boots crunched in the new fallen snow. It was still cold and cloudy, but Anna was eternally grateful for the lack of wind. She bowed her head and said a silent prayer to the winter spirits. She could see clearly thru the leafless trees, expansive miles of white snow before her. She took a deep breath, burning cold air filled her lungs. Not an entirely unpleasant sensation. She'd always loved winter. Her hand reached up to touch her hood. She could see the white streak in her hair in her mind's eye.

She wasn't sure if Winter loved her though. She exhaled the large cloud of air she didn't know she'd been holding before slogging thru the snow.

After a few trudging hours she summited a hill and her breath hitched in her throat. The Kingdom of Arendelle, blanketed in white lay before her. Still a few hours off, but she could see it none the less.

The distant castle glistened with ice, the chilly blue waters of the fjord like a glassy mirror, reflecting the castle and surrounding city in its waters. She smiled to herself at the magnificent view before her. She was brought out of her gazing by the echoes of shouting and the familiar sounds of battle.

Without thinking about it Anna, nearly tripping in the snow ran towards the frenzied sounds of fighting. She crested a hill to see a pack of six grubby bandits, furiously fighting with four men dressed in the forest green uniforms of the Arendelle guards. A covered chariot sat on the snow covered cobblestone path behind them, the driver trying to calm the frightened horse.

The door burst open and a figure in a blue cloak bolted from the chariot before running into the woods. Two bandits broke away to follow, and so did Anna. She slid down the hill and ran after. One bandit tripped and fell. Anna leapt over him without breaking stride. She could see the figure in blue zipping through the trees.

The wind began to blow and howl as it began to snow again. The figure tripped landing into a deep pile of snow, letting out a small surprised and obviously feminine shout, allowing the bandit to catch up, his sword drawn and raised. Anna leapt in time to catch him. In a flash of metal, her own sword was drawn swinging. It sliced across his back, spraying blood onto her cloak and stained the snow with red. He made a loud gargled sound. Anna knew from experience to be the sound of the dying. The crunching of snow alerted her to the approach of the other bandit. She whipped around and brought her sword up just in time to block a strong downward strike. She kicked him back, knocking his sword away. He stumbled backwards.

She pressed her advantage, jumping forward and with a quick thrust, impaling him on her sword. The same strangled sound as the first burst from his throat as red blossomed forth from his chest as he fell, dead in the snow. She exhaled before turning to look at the figure in the snow, wind still kicking up clouds of snow around them. She quickly wiped her sword clean in the snow before sheathing it and walking tenderly toward the figure.

"Are you okay?" Anna half shouted to be heard thru her mask and the wind. She offered her hand to the strange cloaked woman. She hesitated for a moment before a teal gloved hand reached out and grabbed Anna's. As she pulled her up the wind began to quiet and die till it was gone as quickly as it came, though a light snow still fell around them.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked again. The woman nodded and reached up, pulling her own hood down.

"I am, thanks to you." She gave a small smile.

Anna gaped, though it was hidden by the mask. The woman before her was a few inches taller than herself. Her flawless skin was an ivory color, but not unhealthy. Stunning icy blue eyes shining with gratitude stared into her own teal ones, her platinum blonde hair was piled up in an ornate bun atop her hear, topped with a crown…

'_A crown!'_

Anna immediately recognized this woman. She'd been in Arendelle for longer than usual the year before so she could witness the crown Princesses coronation. She'd glimpsed her a few times from the crowd, and now here she was, standing before her. In all her snow covered glory. The Queen.

Queen Elsa of Arendelle.

* * *

So..thoughts?

~Malthazar LOS


	2. A Queens Gratitude

Chapter 2 – A Queens gratitude

* * *

Anna stared dumbly. Just. Stared. She couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that she was standing face to...well masked face with the Queen. She gnawed at her bottom lip. She knew well that she wasn't cultured enough to even be in the same room as the queen, much less standing less than two feet apart. What if she said something stupid? Or did something stupid? She couldn't even read for fucks sake. She was a peasant. This was the _Queen!_

"Are _you_ alright?" She jolted, startled. How long had she just been staring at the queen lost in her thoughts?

Anna was quick to drop to a knee, her closed right fist to her chest.

"F-forgive me, your Majesty." She managed to choke out. Her voice hoarse from cold and muffled by her mask. The Queen bid her to rise and Anna did so shakily, a bundle of nerves before the sovereign.

"There is nothing to forgive. I should be thanking you, good knight. You saved my life." The Queen curtsied, making Anna flustered. She shook her hands wildly.

"NO! No, there's no need to thank me, your Majesty. I was just trying to help." She couldn't help but wring her hands. The Queens eyes crinkled as she smiled.

"You did help, and I am eternally grateful for it." Anna flushed red under her mask.

"Your Majesty!" They both looked, the four guards from earlier were running to them.

"Your Majesty, are you alright?" A guard glanced at the bodies in the snow before warily eyeing Anna.

"I am unharmed, Captain. Thanks to this brave knight." Anna opened her mouth to correct the Queen, she was no knight, but thought better of it and closed her mouth again without a murmur.

The guards nodded in respect to Anna.

"You have our thanks, Sir." Anna blinked did she really look like a man in her traveling gear? She hadn't thought much of it till now as the queen's eyes bore into her.

"Are you travelling to Arendelle, good Knight?" Anna fidgeted at the title but nodded.

"I am, your Majesty." Her muffled voice puffed out of her mask. She nodded.

"Then please, come with me. The very least I can do for you is a ride." Anna swallowed.

Her first instinct to a ride was hell yes, but this was the Queen! Who must have noticed her hesitation.

"I insist." It was said firmly but with a smile. Anna gave a shaky nod. How could she say no?

The guards escorted them back to the road, where the chariots driver had finally managed to soothe the beast. The bodies of four slain bandits were pushed off into a snowbank beside the road.

The guard captain helped the queen into the chariot and Anna went to climb onto the back. The queen looked to see where her saviour had gone and felt laughter bubble up in her throat.

The guard noticed and called to Anna.

"Sir Knight." Anna looked and he gestured to the chariots open door, the queen looking out at her. A mirthful smile hidden by a glove clad hand. Anna felt her face get hot before jumping down and nodding to the guard before stepping inside. The door closed behind her and Anna stood there looking unsure. Queen Elsa gestured to the seat across from her. Much to her embarrassment the chariot rocked a little under Anna's metal enhanced weight. She sat as gracefully as she could, which amounted to a loud metal on wood thump. Anna burned beneath her mask.

After a moment the chariot began to move. Anna shifted under her own awkward silence. Usually she was a bumbling chatter box when she found herself with company, but her company was usually mercenaries, sell swords and the like. A bit of a rougher bunch than a Queen…

Speaking of the queen, Elsa cleared her throat and gave a small smile when Anna looked up.

"May I look upon the face and know the name of my rescuer?" She asked. Anna shifted awkwardly, though it was hidden by the bumping of the chariots movement. She nodded.

"Of course, your Majesty." She reached up nervously and pulled down her hood than her mask, revealing her bright red hair and slightly scarred face which she was now very conscious of.

"I- I am Anna, your Majesty." Though still slightly hoarse from cold, her voice now had a more defined feminine quality to it when not hindered by the layers of cloth. The Queens eyes widened briefly. Anna wasn't even sure she had actually seen it. If she had it was gone before she could truly register it. She nodded hands clasped together on her lap.

"Where do you hail from, Anna?" Anna suppressed the slight shiver that ran up her spine when her name rolled off the queen's tongue.

"I was born in Arendelle, your Majesty." Anna fumbled with her hands. The queen's face never changed but her tone had a more thoughtful quality to it.

"I was certain I was familiar with all of Arendelle's Knights." Anna's shoulders scrunched up around her neck. Though from embarrassment or something else she didn't know, and swallowed the lump in her throat before speaking to correct _her_ monarch.

"I beg y- your pardon, Majesty, but I'm no knight, just a wandering sword hand coming from the north for Arendelle's spring sword tourneys again." She gave a short explanation. Feeling suddenly embarrassed that she _wasn't_ a knight.

The queen looked openly surprised now.

"I find it hard to believe that one of your skill and bravery is not a knight." Anna shrunk a little under the queen's icy blue gaze. She managed to shake her head.

"I'm not, your Majesty. I just wander around, competing for any money I can get." It wasn't until it left her mouth was Anna aware of how uncouth it sounded. If possible she curled further into herself. The queen didn't comment on her statement. She merely looked even more thoughtful than before.

"May I ask you a question, Anna?" There was her name again, being spoken by the queen. She nodded vehemently. You didn't tell a queen _'no, mind your damn bloody business._' As she did when she knew mercs were going to ask a personal question.

"You can ask me anything you like, Majesty."

"Do you have family in Arendelle?" It was a simple enough question. On the surface. However it was a question Anna dreaded, questions about family. She only thought of her family on rare occasions. Like the last few moments before she fell asleep at night or when she was at a tavern drinking far too much for her own good. Wasting hard earned coin for a few hours of blissful numbness, followed by a morning of bile and headaches.

She was brought out of her musings when the queen shifted slightly. Anna cleared her throat. She'd been lost in thought again.

"No. I have no family in Arendelle, your Majesty." The queen gave a curt nod.

"Where will you be staying for the duration of the tournament than?" Anna inwardly gave a sigh of relief that the queen would not again ask about her family, but was wondering about the question itself.

"Usually...there are rooms available above the taverns for little coin." Anna gave a shrug. "If not and you sleep light enough, a dry alley bereft of drunks has served me well in the past." She let her mouth run away with her and realized it when the queen gave an obvious look of distaste. Red flushed up her neck. She could hardly believe that she'd just told the queen of Arendelle that she'd slept in alleyways.

She was about to beg the queens pardon, even though she wasn't really sure for what when the woman in question spoke herself.

"An alleyway, no matter its condition isn't a proper place for even the beggars to sleep. You will stay on the castle grounds." Anna's jaw practically scrapped the chariots wooden floor. Surely she had heard incorrectly. She hadn't just been invited to lodge in the castle of Arendelle.

"Y-yo-your Majesty, I couldn't. I…" She wasn't really sure what to say, but luckily she didn't have the chance to sputter incoherently in front of the queen as she cut her off.

"You can, and I insist you do. I owe you my life. A ride, food to eat and a bed I can readily supply you. It's the least of which I can do for what you have done for me, Anna." She stared stupidly (as though she could stare any other way) at the queen. Her tone brooked no room for argument, but the slight inflection of pleading was what countered all of Anna's misgivings about staying in the castle. Though she would painfully recall some of them before the day was out, even if she didn't yet know it.

"I…uh...thank you, thank you very much, your Majesty." She managed to choke out. The queen nodded before looking out one of the chariots windows. Anna crossed her arms across her chest. They sat in silence for at least a half hour. Anna's head began to dip down to her chest. Bobbing slightly as she tried to resurface each time, but it was futile. The gentle vibrations eventually did lull her into a light sleep.

* * *

Elsa stared out the window for a time, thinking of her rescuer. Anna claimed she wasn't a knight, just a woman of skill with a blade to earn her living. Her brows furrowed. There were knights of less courage than Anna in Arendelle. Her mind conjured up an image of Sir Markus, a man her father had knighted for gods know why. Her nose wrinkled unpleasantly at the thought of him. In Elsa's opinion he was slime personified. He'd killed a fellow knight during a tourney four years ago. And that someone, of real valour such as Anna was _not_ a knight, chaffed at her.

She'd witnessed the spring tournaments before as a child and teen, after her parents' deaths though she had made little effort to attend any event outside the castles gates. Anna said she was on her way to Arendelle again, so she must have only been coming for the last three years at the most. Elsa felt she would have remembered the red headed woman from previous years, unless Anna had worn a helm.

She turned to voice her question to the red head but stopped short of any words coming out to see the other woman head bowed, chin resting on her chest, breathing even and slow in sleep. A glove covered hand reached up to cover the smile on her face and contain the laugh building there.

She cleared her throat pushing her mirth back down. They would arrive at the castle soon enough, than Anna could rest.

"Anna." She couldn't help the small smile when the red head jolted, glancing around before a pair of teal pools were trained on her. She managed to keep her face neutral as she watched the women's face go scarlet.

"I-I'm sorry your Majesty." She gave a small stutter. Elsa wanted to grin but kept her face still.

"It's quite alright, Anna. We'll arrive shortly. May I ask you another question?" She nodded quickly sitting herself up trying to shake the sleep from her.

"Have you come to the spring tourneys before?" She nodded releasing a huff of air that tousled her bangs.

"Every year for the past three years, and at summers end, I travel back north for fall and winter tourneys." Anna shrugged as she summed up the entirety of her life. "Traveling, fighting, eating and sleeping."

"Sleeping in alleyways." Elsa couldn't stop herself before the words left he mouth. She immediately felt bad seeing Anna curl up a bit as though it were a rebuke.

"Only when necessary…" She mumbled. The silence that followed was heavy and awkward. At least for Elsa. She chastised herself for the faux pas. The last thing she'd wanted to do was make Anna uncomfortable.

She wasn't sure what to say and nearly sighed in relief when one of the guards knocked.

"We've arrived, Queen Elsa." The door opened and she stood. She took the guards proffered hand and stepped out. Anna followed. The chariot gave a small shake when she hopped out causing her to grimace. A guard turned to speak to her but stopped as he looked upon her now bare face. The other three noticed as well. Surprise evident on their faces. Elsa diverted their attention.

"Thank you, Captain. Follow me, Anna" She took quick sure steps through the open gates into the courtyard. Anna gave a curt nod to the guards before following her monarch. Elsa glanced over her shoulder. Anna seemed to marvel at the gardens as they passed through. Large bushes grew all around them. Anna stopped. She'd become enraptured by a large wooden post, vines twisting all around it. Every few inches a large blue flower grew from it. Petals an icy blue and growing lighter till it reached a pure white centre.

_Winter breaths_

They were her favourite flower, and Anna seemed equally enraptured. She'd have plenty of time later though.

"Anna." She gave a start, turning and hurrying toward her, armor jingling. When they stepped into the foyer a servant quickly approached her.

"I'm glad to see you back, your Majesty." She nodded.

"Kai, can you have someone show Anna here to a guest room to wash up?" He nodded and beckoned over a servant, relaying the queen's order. The maid nodded before leading Anna away. Elsa continued down the hall to her study with Kai in tow.

"I trust your trip went well, your highness?" He closed the study doors behind them. Questions about the young red head in armor burned on his tongue. She nodded.

"Yes, fine, until only an hour outside the city when we were ambushed by a group of bandits." She told him the story. He gave a sigh of relief when the story ended with her rescue at Anna's hands and the invitation to board in the castle.

"I shall have to thank her myself as well." She smiled fondly at him. Kai had been serving the royal family for many years, since she was a small child. She couldn't imagine the staff without him.

"Will you make sure a place is made up for Anna at dinner tonight?" He nodded and with a quick affirmative left the room. When the door shut Elsa turned a shelf of books searching for one in particular.

* * *

The maid had lead Anna through a few halls before stopping before a door. "Here we are Miss. I'll return shortly with warmed water for your bath." With that the maid quickly disappeared around a corner. Anna gazed around the room in wonder. It was unlike any place she'd ever stayed. The hard polished wood floors were draped in red and gold rugs that looked to her to cost more than she made when she won a tourney. The papered walls were a soft cream color accented in gold. A few antique looking chairs with plush red cushions, polished wood lions feet and arm rests sat in the corners of the room. But what really caught her attention was the large four poster bed covered in smooth red sheets. She pulled off her gloves and ran her fingers over the gossamer material. Anna nearly wept. They were _silk._

She tossed her gloves onto one of the chairs, fur and wool layers added moments later. She laid her sheathed sword against the chair as well before working on the clasps of her armor. She cringed when her breast plate hit the floor. The loud crash echoed against the bare walls. She was more careful after. Catching the pieces and setting them down gently.

The maid returned just as she'd finished dismantling her armor, pouring it into the large iron tub.

"You're expected at dinner in an hour with her Majesty." Anna nodded and thanked her before she left. She kicked off her boots and discarded her chainmail into the chair. Breeches and white shirt following.

She carefully slid into the tub. The water pooled around her chest. She breathed out a content sigh. When was the last time she had a hot bath? or a bath at all? She found herself cringing. Not since she'd left the north 4 days ago. She slid down, the water rising over her nose. She exhaled bubbles rippled the surface. She sat there for a moment in the warm water before her eyes widened and she sat up, violently sloshing water over the rim of the tup to the floor.

"Dinner in an hour? With the queen!? I don't know anything about fine dining! My manners are barely passable in a tavern! I… She..." one thought struck Anna above all others.

"What am I going to wear?!"

* * *

I actually already had more planned out…but it's 2:30 in the morning and this seemed like a good place to end for now. Hope you enjoyed.

_~Malthazar LOS_


	3. Outclassed

Decided to get this one quick since the responses to the first two chapters were so overwhelmingly positive. Thanks all!

* * *

Chapter 3 – Outclassed

* * *

Anna stared back at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. All she owned she carried with her. So the only 'clothes' she had per say, were her brown breeches and loose white shirt. Hardly an outfit worthy to dine in, with the queen. She had managed a good spit shine to her old worn black boots though, so that was something.

She felt positively grubby. Which wasn't the first time, but it was the first time she'd felt that way when not covered in blood and dirt. After a bath she usually felt invigorated and a little smug that she was usually the cleanest of her normal brand of company. That would not be so tonight. The servants were far better dressed than herself. She let out a loud audible sigh. This would have to do, it was all she had.

No doubt the queen would be dressed in something fetching, the picture of sophisticated grace. Something that accented her tall lean form, hugged her curves…

Anna nearly shrieked when there was a light tapping on the door. Her fist clenched the fabric over her heart. It beat wildly beneath her hand. As though whoever was at the door could hear her less than pure thoughts about the queen.

"May I come in Miss Anna?" She recognized the voice to be the servant that had followed the queen earlier. Ken? Jai? Kai? That sounded right.

"Uh, yes, please." The door opened and he stepped inside with a smile.

"Dinner will be served soon, Miss." A brow quirked upward when he took in Anna's state of dress. "I'm sorry Miss. I didn't realize you were still dressing." Anna's whole face went a bloody red.

"I-I am dressed…" When his face turned surprise she became even redder, slapping her hands to her face. "This is all I've got besides armor." Her fears were confirmed. She must have looked like a peasant farm hand! She felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes. This had to be the third most stressful day in all 19 years of her life.

Kai was quick to overcome his shock when Anna sniffled. He crossed the room in 3 quick strides and rested a hand on her shoulder. She gazed up at him with watery teal eyes and he felt his heart clench.

This girl, who slayed bandits without a thought, was in near tears because she had nothing nice to wear to dinner. He could have laughed, but the look of absolute terror on her face caught.

"There's no need to get upset Miss Anna." He stepped back and beckoned her with his hand. "Please, follow me.

He led Anna down a few halls before coming to a different room. Anna stood behind him awkwardly as he dug through the wardrobe against the wall before pulling out a pair of black trousers and an emerald green tunic.

"Change into these, Miss Anna." He placed them in her outstretched hands with a smile. "I will wait outside to escort you to the dining room." When the door shut behind him, she stared down at the material in her hands. It was soft to the touch. She kicked off her boots and dressed quickly. Taking a moment to look at herself in the mirror. Not too bad. She grinned. The tunic's neck dipped slightly low, but her white blouse covered anything. It otherwise fit perfect, stopping mid-thigh and didn't hang too loosely from her figure. She strapped her belt around her waist before walking into the hall.

Kai glanced up and smiled. "Shall we Miss Anna?" She nodded and followed him through the twisting halls and corridors. He pushed open the dining room door allowing her to walk in ahead of him.

The queen was already in her seat at the head of the table when Anna walked in. She suddenly felt very self-conscious as the queen stared at her for what seemed like an eternity, her face remaining impassive, but there was something in her eyes Anna couldn't quite place. It took all her will power not to clutch her hands to her chest. The queen gestured to the cutlery set on her right with a small smile. Kai pulled her chair out and she sat, thankfully with far more grace than in the chariot.

"Good evening, Anna. I hope the room was to your liking?" She looked at Anna questioningly, folding her hands in her lap. Anna, resting her arms on the table nodded.

"It's extraordinary, your Majesty. Thank you." She caught a glimpse of Kai behind the queen gesturing to his elbows. She whipped her hands off the table, pulling her napkin and all the silverware upon it off the table and clattering to the floor. Anna jumped up, face alight before diving under the table to fetch them. Missing the Queen's and servants surprised faces when Anna dove to the floor. When her bright red head resurfaced, she dropped her silverware back onto the table before sitting awkwardly back in her chair.

"A thousand pardons your Majesty." Anna could barely bring herself to look up at her monarch. She could feel the heat spreading ever still across her cheeks. The pink scar across her nose disappeared completely. Anna wanted nothing more in this moment than to run to her room and fall on her sword. It would have been more merciful than this.

Elsa waited patiently for Kai to escort her guest down. Her thoughts still engrossed with what her father had written about the process of becoming a knight. One had to study under an already established knight for some years, learning the codes and etiquette until they could prove there valor. As far as Elsa was concerned Anna had proven hers without a doubt, jumping into a battle to protect a stranger. She'd poured over the list of Arendelle's royal knights, those Knighted by her father and the few still alive that had been knighted by her grandfather. Unsurprisingly every name on the short list of eleven, were all men.

She drummed her fingers against the smooth mahogany surface of the table. It would be a simple matter to knight Anna. It was an idea that been nagging in the back of her mind since Anna had divulged that she wasn't one. She was pulled from her thoughts when the hall doors opened and Anna walked uncertainly into the room, gazing at the immensity of the hall. Her own eyes however remained locked on the redhead.

Anna was small. Much smaller than Elsa had originally thought when she was in the armor and bulky winter layers anyway. She looked to be about the same size as herself but a few inches shorter, Elsa knew though. Her size belied her strength. She'd never held a sword in her life but she knew they were in no way light things and she knew from experience that the young woman was fast and nimble, having kept pace with her and her pursuer despite layers of heavy cloth and armor. So it was surprising that Anna seemed so…awkward.

After a few minutes admittedly admiring her guest, she realized she was starring and mentally berated herself. She straightened and smiled at her, gesturing to the place set at her right. Anna was quick to amble over and sit, noiselessly. Quick to fill any awkward silence before it could begin she asked Anna if she liked her room. She was quick to nod, placing her arms on the table (Elsa chose to ignore this) and telling her that she did very much.

Elsa was very aware of Kai behind her, she could see him motion in her peripheral, causing Anna to nearly fling her arms off the table. Which in turn yanked her silverware from the wood and spill to the floor, loud ringing echoes filled the hall. Anna shot to her feet as if her pants were on fire before diving under the table. Elsa couldn't help when her jaw fell open for a moment before Anna popped back up, placing her silverware on the table and sitting gingerly back in her chair, apologizing profusely.

Elsa was able to school her look of surprise back to one of calm neutral. The young woman to her right was looking more embarrassed than she had ever seen anyone look. Perhaps she hadn't thought this completely thru. Knights were well educated in all courtly manners, but Anna had said herself she was no knight. Just a simple sword hand, she probably had no experience in formal settings of any kind. And while this was far from a formal dinner, she had to remind herself, she was a queen. Everything that involved her had a certain degree of formality to it. People had to conduct themselves a certain way in her presence, Anna seemed to know this, she just didn't know how. Just by looking she could tell Anna felt incredibly out of place in the large dining hall.

"It's alright, Anna. Kai, would you please?" He nodded quickly took Anna's dirty silverware and returned a moment later with a new set. "No harm, Anna." She smiled more openly, hoping to make Anna feel more at ease in her presence.

"Thank you, your Majesty." She stumbled over the words. Elsa sighed noiselessly thru her nose. She was positive the night couldn't get worse. Unfortunately it could.

* * *

By the end of dinner Anna was seriously considering falling on her sword. She'd managed a blunder at every turn. When bowls of rose colored liquid were set in front of them, she picked it up and started to drink from it. Kai cleared his throat and she glanced up to see the queen washing her hands in the bowl, pointedly not looking at Anna. She bit her lip and set the bowl down forcing herself to swallow the liquid already in her mouth and set her hands in her lap, squeezing the fabric over above her thighs in her fists. She was sure by this point her face was going to be stuck a bright red.

When the main course came, a juicy piece of meat, _even if it was only about the size of her palm_, had Anna practically slobbering on herself. She managed her silverware but not the size appropriate. She cut it in half and shoved it into her maw. When she glanced over she nearly choked seeing the queen cut her own into very tiny pieces. Her first instinct was to spit it back out, but managed to stop short of doing so. All she could do was chew, and despite her overwhelming wish that the floor would open up swallow her whole, it was still the best steak she'd ever tasted.

Dessert was perhaps the worst after drinking the hand wash. She'd been managing alright when the queen had suddenly turned to question her.

"Where did you learn-.." Anna looked up surprised the queen was still speaking to her. Her spoon hand came down a little harder than intended, hitting the edge of the dish, causing it to flip towards her. Landing against her chest, her hands shot up before it could fall, pressing it further to her chest. She paled when she felt the cold fruity pudding seeping into her tunic. The queen pressed a gloved hand to her mouth as a servant rushed over to take the dish and wipe the pudding from the tunic. Anna sat absolutely mortified, not for the first time that evening, but she hoped to any gods that were listening that it would be the last, and to Anna's relief her wish was granted.

A few minutes after the pudding incident Kai informed the queen that she had papers needing her immediate attention, she nodded and stood bidding Anna a good night.

Anna bowed and thanked the queen before practically bolting from the dining hall.

Back in the confines of her room Anna threw off the tunic and dove onto the bed, curling into a ball. She had made a complete and utter fool of herself! Her eyes burned as she squeezed them, trying to shut out the world.

She couldn't help but think how ashamed Lucian would be if he could see her now. That thought threw her over the edge and for the first time in nearly three years she wept, openly and loudly.

* * *

Elsa sighed in her study, papers forgotten for the moment. She was very aware of how incredibly bad dinner had gone. It was her fault. Few nobles adhered to all the manners she had been taught to follow to the letter as a child. She'd thrown a simple peasant girl into the royal family's dining room and had completely mortified her. Elsa dragged a hand down her face. Perhaps she should just have allowed Anna to take her meal in her chambers. Elsa wasn't bothered by Anna's manners in the slightest. She hadn't expected proper posture or anything from the sword-hand, but the girl was obviously very embarrassed.

It had taken every ounce of her own will not to burst into laughter when she'd started to drink the rose water. Anna was embarrassed but Elsa had found most of her…antics, to be endearing at the least. She managed to suppress her grin when she'd nearly inhaled her steak. In some countries it was a compliment to the food. The only thing Elsa inwardly winced at was the…accident halfway through dessert. She was sure her cringe was visible before she could cover her mouth when Anna had caught the dish to her chest.

She'd felt quite badly when the maid began to wipe off her tunic, Anna sat incredibly still, looking stricken. She sighed again. A light rapping on her door made her glance up.

"Enter" she called. Kai stepped inside the study, taking care to shut the door behind him.

"Forgive the interruption, your Majesty but I was hoping to speak with you a moment?" Elsa nodded. Sitting back, hands folded on her desk. "I was hoping you would allow me to…tutor Miss Anna a bit." A delicate pale brow rose in question.

"Tutor her?" He nodded.

"Yes ma'am. A...crash course, if you will, in table manners." Elsa seemed to be considering it. Kai pushed. "She tried very hard, but has obviously never had any education in the matter." Elsa tapped a finger on her desk, thinking back to the perquisites of a knighthood.

"Yes. If she would like you to teach her, than you may." He bowed with a smile.

"Thank you very much, your Majesty." She excused him and turned back to her the papers she had yet to deal with.

Paperwork for two bounties to be paid by the kingdom of Arendelle, bounties on the two bandits Anna had killed were 250 gold pieces a piece. Elsa smiled. Perhaps this would help alleviate some of her missteps from the evening.

* * *

Here ya go people. More to come!

_~ Malthazar LOS_


	4. Gold & Sapphire

Onward! Not sure if anyone has noticed the M rating with this story, but there will be lots of action/violence down the road and or maybe adult scenes. Haven't decided yet.

* * *

**Chapter 4** – **Gold & Sapphire**

* * *

Sunlight streamed in the open window, beating down on Anna's face. She squeezed her eyes shut. Willing the sun to go away and let her sleep, but no matter where she turned the sun found its way into her eyes. One droopy lid slid open, immediately squeezing shut when she was blinded by the bright rays of the sun. She groaned rolling over onto her stomach giving a great sigh into the smooth material.

She was emotionally exhausted from the night before. It had been some time since she'd given into her urge to bawl her eyes out. Usually she felt better after a long hard cry, but she only felt drained after the tears refused to continue. She'd managed to kick off her boots before falling into a deep dreamless sleep. For which she was grateful. Dreamless was preferable to nightmares. After several minutes of lying face down on the bed she sat up and yawned, stretching her arms over her head till she felt the popping of her back. She threw back the sheets and rolled out of the bed. She had things to do. She needed to go to the blacksmith today. The first official day of spring was the day after next, even if it was still chilly with the occasional light snow. She needed to go sign her name to the tournament roster, clean her armor. Maybe visit the tavern if she still felt like this by evening.

She dug through the pile of her things quickly finding her money pouch dumping what little she had left into her hand, counting them carefully. Twenty, She had 20 gold coins left. That should be enough to have her sword serviced. She hoped. She dropped them back into the bag, making sure each one made it inside. She was suddenly regretting all the pints she'd had at the tavern the week prior. It was a tradition. She and all the other competitors would have a pint together. A show of no hard feelings, but for Anna and most of them, one often turned into six or more.

She rubbed her head, memories of the next morning much stronger than of the night. It had been like someone was playing a song on her helm, which was how she had lost it in the first place. She was sure it had fallen off in her drunken stupor at the tavern, but she was never able to locate it. It was probably already long sold by one of those thrice damned mercs she'd been with that night.

She pulled on her boots and chainmail, trying to decide if she really needed her armor to walk around the town when there was a light rapping on her door.

"It's open" She called, pulling on the mostly clean tunic and strapping her belt around her waist. She wasn't surprised to see it was Kai, a tray of food in hand.

"Good morning, Miss Anna." He smiled setting the tray down on a small table by the door. She nodded as she strapped her sword to her right hip.

"Good morning, Kai." She beamed at him. Although her smile died away, noticing the tray of food.

"I offended the queen last night didn't I?" The words left her mouth before she could think them through. Kai looked surprised but shook his head.

"No miss, her Majesty noticed you we're…" He selected his words carefully. "..A bit uncomfortable last night. She thought you might be more at ease taking meals in your room for now." Anna gave a small smile, not sure if she believed him, but she wanted to. So she would, till it was proven otherwise.

"Thank you, please tell her Majesty thank you for me as well, please." Kai nodded happy to do so. His queen was acting a bit out of character since she'd returned, a tad bit less reserved than she usually was. He wholly believed it had something to do with the young woman before him.

Anna pulled a the lid off the silver dish and felt saliva pool in her mouth, half a loaf of warm fresh baked bread eggs and some meat she didn't right off recognize. Ignoring the fork on the dish she picked it up and tore off a chunk. She moaned in delight. Ham.

Kai couldn't help the low chuckle at her deliriously happy face as she shoved eggs into it. "May I inquire about your agenda for the day, Miss?" She chewed and swallowed. Enough sense to know not to speak with her mouth full since she found it quite a disgusting sight herself.

"Just Anna, please." He smiled and nodded. "I need to go to town to sign up for the tourney and hopefully have my sword serviced." She patted the small sack of coins at her hip with a frown, before shoving the rest of the eggs into her mouth. Kai couldn't help but grin.

"I don't think that will be a problem at all." She looked at him questioningly as he opened the door and motioned for a guard in the hall to step inside. He carried decently large sack in both arms, a scroll upon it. Kai took the scroll and unrolled it as the guard sat the sack down on the table beside Anna's breakfast. It made a heavy thump making the table creak. Its contents jingling together, her ears pricked. Anna knew that sound. Money.

"By order of Queen Elsa of Arendelle, the amount of 500 gold coins is to be paid in full to one: Anna of Arendelle for the outstanding dead or alive bounties on Jack and Nico Norguston." He eyed Anna with a smirk, hidden by the scroll.

Anna's jaw dusted the floor. Hands limp at her sides. Kai nodded and the guard left.

"F-f-f-fa-fi-five- hundred?!" Anna ripped open the bag, the sunlight in the room causing the golden coins to wink and shine up at her. She stumbled backwards falling onto her bed, staring shocked into space. For the second time in her entire life, Anna found herself speechless. Again, caused by the queen.

"Would you like to see for yourself?" He held the scroll out to her. She was vaguely aware of herself waving it away.

"I can't read." She mumbled, still trying to absorb that the large sum of money in her line of sight, was hers. The prize for most tourneys was 100 at the most, and with two tourneys a yea, two and a half years of prize money had just been handed to her.

Kai quirked a brow at this but remained silent, filing the information away for later use. After a few more minutes he cleared his throat, catching her attention, though it would wander over to glance at the sack of gold on her table occasionally.

"I inquired about your afternoon, Anna as I would like to instruct you." Her eyes widened at this.

"Instruct me on…what?" She looked quite puzzled. For her there was a long list of things.

"Proper etiquette, so that you may for instance, dine with the queen again without fear of blunder." The notion was quite daunting to Anna. Last night had been quite enough _blunder_ for one lifetime.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready for another night like last night." She grimaced, the cold feeling of phantom pudding spread in her chest. Kai patted her shoulder.

"Worry not, Anna. A few lessons in proper etiquette and you'll have nothing to fear." She looked at him, uncertainty flashing in her eyes before she nodded. He clapped his hands together.

"Splendid. Meet me in the dining hall after the midday meal." She nodded and gave a shaky smile as he left. She gave a huff before standing and grabbing a few handfuls of coins from the bag on her table, dropping them in her pouch before tying off the large bag and stuffing it under her bed. She threw on her fur shawl and gloves, grabbing her bread before running from the room. It was going to be a good day. She could feel it in her bones, and her bones were never wrong.

She munched happily on the bread as she dashed through the courtyard and out the front gates. Guards nodding to her as she passed, she nodded in turn. She didn't recognize them from the previous day but assumed that by now everyone had heard of the peasant staying in the castle.

She hopped and skipped down the cobblestone streets, greeting townsfolk who returned them in kind. The blacksmith shop was the same as she remembered. An unassuming wooden building with dark soot stained windows, and a wordless sign depicting an anvil and hammer. This itself being the only clue to its purpose.

Stepping inside Anna was greeted by the smell of molten metal and fire. In the corner of the room, bent over an anvil was a familiar face to Anna. A large bulky, shirtless man with deeply tanned skin spotted with soot and ash inspected a dagger. Long gray back length hair messy and unclean. He ran his hand through a thick coarse beard of the same condition.

"Andre!" Anna called. He looked up and grinned as she walked up to him. He stood towering over Anna by at least a foot.

"Was wondering when I'd see you again, lass." Burly arms covered his chest. "When'd ye get to town?" He gazed down at her thick gray brows furrowed in mirth.

"Yesterday afternoon. Storms coming down were rough this year." Andre nodded.

"You're a tough lass I give ya that, but why not just stay in the kingdom, my offer still stands. I could always use a competent apprentice." He gave a deep hearty laughed. Anna smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"I appreciate it, but I don't think I could ever be an apprentice again." He nodded in understanding. A hand like a bears paw clapped her shoulder.

"Aye, I miss him to lass" He dropped back onto his seat. "So you have the usual, eh?" She nodded taking her sword from its sheath and placing it into his open hand. He looked it over for a moment.

"Ye been takin' good care of it." He commented Anna nodded though it wasn't a question. He gave a curt nod. "Good, ya know the nice thing about weapons is…"

"They never betray you." She finished with him. He laughed again and Anna grinned.

* * *

Anna left Andre to wander around the town. Not much had changed since early fall. Vendors trying to hock their wares to any passerby, happy chattering of the townsfolk and children running underfoot. It was always a nice change of pace, being in Arendelle, surrounded by common folk and not cutthroats.

She was walking along the docks when a lone cart caught her interest. An array of oddly shaped bottles filled with mysterious colorful liquids created a dazzling display when the light shined through them. The table was covered in baubles and knickknacks. But what had Anna's attention was a two foot wide and one foot tall metal box, draped with a purple cloth. Small chirping sounds drifted out of it.

"See something you like, Miss?" She looked up. The owner peered at her happily. She nodded to the box.

"What's in there?" He gave a sidelong glance at the box before they looked back at Anna.

"You wouldn't be interested in that Miss." He dismissed. Her brows furrowed.

"I'll be the judge of that." He stared at her silently, judging than gave a carefree shrug.

"If you insist. A very rare thing in these parts." He pulled away the cloth and Anna gaped. Staring up at her was a baby dragon. She pointed, mouth hung open.

"That's a dragon." He gave a nod leaning on the cage. A dragon the size of a large house cat, colored sapphire, jagged stripes of white ran down its sides and speckled the silver skin of its wings, tiny claws and stubs of horns a glossy black.

"That it is, Miss. Not just a dragon though, the rarest of the rare. An_ ice_ dragon, hatched just yesterday. Mean little bugger this thing." He stuck a finger between the bars and it chirped angrily before snapping at him with tiny but undoubtedly sharp teeth. He pulled his finger back.

"Can't give the little flying rat away at this point."

Anna crouched, face near the cage. The small beast eyed her warily. She slowly stuck a finger between the bars. It sniffed guardedly, making small gurgling noises before it allowed her to run her finger over his head. Anna's heart melted he was so adorable.

The cart keeper grunted. "Well I'll be damned. You're the first it ain't bit." Anna looked up and smiled, smitten with the small legendary beast.

"How much?" He regarded her coolly for a moment.

"At this rate imma lose money feedin' the beast as it grows. They grow damn fast. 40 gold pieces and the lizard is yours." Anna happily handed over the money and he handed the cage to her. "You must have a way with creatures of the cold, Miss." She gave him a curious glance. "I heard Ice dragons eat fish, and that's what I been feedin' him." She nodded and turned running back to the castle. Eager to study her new…pet. She was afraid he might escape her if she opened it here.

The guards barley glanced at her as she went by, she nodded to them. Back in her rooms she set the cage on the floor removing the sheet wrapped tightly around it. No one needed to know for now that she'd just bought a dragon.

She opened the door and stepped away, sitting on the floor. It looked nervously around eyeing the open cage with suspicion before taking a few slow steps out of the cage. Anna slowly lowered her hand to run her fingers over the smooth blue scales. It was stiff with apprehension but soon relaxed under her ministrations. Anna chewed on her bottom lip. He was just so adorable.

When she pulled her hand back it followed climbing up her arm. She stayed as still as possible, fascinated by this creature of legend. She'd heard her share of bawdy tales filled with dragons in the taverns but never had she laid her own eyes upon one. She knew they got big at some point, but right now it was the cutest, would be ferocious thing, she'd ever seen. Her mail protecting her from small sharp claws as it hunkered down on her shoulder, silver white speckled wings twitching as it chittered in her ear. Anna gushed, when a thought struck her.

"What am I going to call you?" She wondered aloud as it chirped at her. She hummed in thought, looking at the lizard on her shoulder from the corner of her eye, before grinning ear to ear. "I know. I'm going to call you Frost. How do you like that?" It chirped some more. Anna would take that as an affirmative.

She ran a hand down his head.

"Frost it is then."

* * *

There we go. Also anyone out there know what Andre is from?

Hope you enjoyed.

_~Malthazar LOS_


	5. Princes & Heroes

For those wondering Andre or Andre of Astora is a Blacksmith NPC from one of my favorite games. 'Dark Souls'

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Princes and Heroes**

* * *

Elsa spent her morning as she always did, in meetings, rarely important meetings at that. She suppressed the urge to rub her temple. She spent more time playing referee over the six advisors than anything else. They were winding down now, shuffling their papers together. She was about to dismiss them when the sound of a throat being cleared pulled her attention to her left. The head of her advisors, Gerard. A plump man with a thick black mustache and equally black hair, graying at the temples.

"Your Majesty, before we finish for the day I would like to bring up the matter of a rumor I have been hearing." The others looked curious, waiting for him to elaborate. Elsa nodded for him to continue. "I've heard tales that a sell sword has taken up residence in the castle." The other 5 looked surprised by this but said nothing. Elsa pursed her lips. She wasn't trying to hide Anna, knowing she couldn't have if she'd wanted to. The servants talked, sometimes too much, After how dinner the night before had gone she'd hoped to shield Anna from the limelight for as long as possible, she knew that once people learned of Anna and what she had done for the queen she would be held to a higher standard, which the simple but brave young woman wasn't ready for.

Her advisors gazed at her for confirmation or denial. She briefly entertained the idea of lying but knew that would only come back to bite her later.

"There is a young sword hand staying in the castle, but I can assure you this is no mercenary." They began to all talk at once. Elsa sighed heavily through her nose, stifling a groan of frustration. She was quick to bring their attention back to her before she began to reiterate the story to them, by the end of which they sat in contemplative silence. Elsa waited patiently for their thoughts. It was Meriana, the sole female member of the group that spoke first.

"I believe your Majesty, that I speak for all of us present when I say how happy we are that you are safe and unharmed." They all nodded with the sentiment. "I can speak only for myself however when I say that I am eternally grateful to this sword hand." Five heads nodded happily, murmurs of agreement sounded around the table. Meriana continued unperturbed "I for one would like to personally thank this sword hand for this service to the kingdom of Arendelle." Elsa bit the inside of her cheek. This was what she'd feared. She fully believed the young red head deserved the praise but Anna seemed to be uncomfortable in more…polite company, she'd call it. A dinner between Anna and herself (disastrous as it had been.) was another matter entirely than a meeting with her advisors who wouldn't turn a blind eye to any mistakes on the red heads part. Elsa did the first thing that came to mind. Stall like hell.

"That can easily be arranged. " She acquiesced. "However I believe a few days to become accustomed to the new surroundings is in order first." They were quick to agree when she added that it should only take a few days. With that the morning's business concluded and the six advisors filed out. Elsa gave a huff.

She could only hold them for so long. She hoped Kai had been able to coerce Anna into the etiquette lessons. She was going to be putting them to good use soon enough. She was just standing from her chair when the door opened. She turned to scold whoever it was for their lack of manners when a white blur flashed through the room before attaching itself to her leg. She couldn't help the small laugh from escaping as she gazed lovingly down at her little brother.

The 5 year old prince squeezed her leg mercilessly as Elsa ran her hand through his snowy white locks, pale skin nearly as white.

"Olaf, I thought you wouldn't be back till tomorrow?" She was pleasantly surprised to see the albino boy. He looked up at her and grinned, light blue eyes shining and two buck teeth on full display.

"I made them hurry." He puffed out his chest at his display of princely power. "I was afraid something bad would happen to you without me." She giggled as she reached down and hefted him onto her hip.

"Well, now that you've returned I'm sure all will be well." He nodded sagely, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She kissed his cheek in response. She'd been worried about him since she'd been attacked. They could easily have gone after Olaf as well. She inwardly relaxed now that her baby brother was safe in her arms. Her only living family in the world, Elsa didn't know what she would do without him.

He squirmed in her grip and she reluctantly set him back onto the floor where he gazed up at her, fingers tugging on her dress. "Did you have fun on your trip to Corona?" She giggled. Only Olaf would believe that you could have fun on a diplomatic trip about trade agreements. She shook her head.

"No, not really. It was pleasant enough though." She was careful about how she worded such things to him. She once made the mention of how disgusted she'd been with treatment she'd been showed out on a similar trip. Some weeks later the lord she'd spoken of had come to the castle and Olaf had 'threatened' him with war for the treatment of his older sister (and queen).

She had to scramble to contain the would be disaster. It was endearing how Olaf cared, but they'd certainly had a talk. Olaf was a prince but he was also a child. He'd been punished accordingly, though Elsa couldn't find it in herself to be too hard on him. What he did, he'd done for her sake, but she'd be better served to curb it now, least his protective streak kept on into adult hood, where such things would not be so easily over looked.

"Something exciting (she used the word lightly) did happen though on the way home through the forest." He looked up eagerly at that. "The chariot was attacked by bandits." Olaf gasped clutching his sister. "The guards we're outnumbered and I had no choice but to run from the chariot into the woods." She sat back in her chair and pulled Olaf into her lap. He leaned forward hanging on her every word.

"Two of them followed me and I ran as fast as I could, but I tripped, and fell into the snow." Olaf sat up leaning on her, a pleading look on his face, as though wishing that the 'she' in her story would make it, despite the fact that she was sitting right there with him.

"I looked over my shoulder and one of them was standing there over me, sword held high, when suddenly he fell dead in the snow." Olaf gasped leaning forward, eager to hear. "There standing over me was a warrior, dressed in armor and a black fur cloak, face hidden by a hood and a cloth mask." Olaf stared up at her in wonder. He'd had a fascination with heroes, dragons and tales of grandeur since he'd been old enough to speak.

"Than the other bandit came, sword swinging, my hero turned, blocking it with ease, than with a mighty kick the bandit was sent reeling and before one could blink he too fell." Olaf slapped his hands to his cheeks.

"Wow" Elsa laughed but nodded.

"My thoughts at the time exactly." He yanked at her dress.

"Than what happened?!" He bounced around on her lap excitedly.

"The warrior pulled me up from the snow and I asked if I may look upon the face and know the name of my hero." She decided to leave out the bits where Anna had stared at her strangely and the awkward chariot ride back to the castle.

"The hood was pulled back and the mask off and I found myself looking at bright eyes the same blue-green as the ocean, hair redder than the roses in the garden in summer and an adorable little scar…" Elsa ran the tip of her finger across the bridge of Olaf's nose. "Right across her nose." It didn't hit her till after that 'adorable' had slipped its way out of her mouth, but she took comfort in the fact that the small detail would be at the very bottom of the list of things Olaf remembered about her tale if he remembered it at all.

Olaf squealed in excitement. "Than what happened, did you kiss her as reward?' Elsa nearly choked on her spit.

"Wh-what?" His brows furrowed as he looked up at her like her question was silly and she should know.

"In the stories you read me the Princess always gives the hero a kiss for saving her." He said it matter-o-factly. A pretty rose dusted Elsa's cheeks.

"Y-yes. I suppose they do." She wracked her brain for something to placate him. "..But I'm a queen, not a princess, Olaf." He frowned

"So, it's different?" She nodded perhaps a bit too quickly.

"Yes, it's different, but that doesn't mean I don't have plans to reward her." His mouth curved into 'O' Elsa smiled. "Since your back, I'm sure Gerda will be waiting on you to continue your lessons." He pouted and Elsa gave him a look that had him sighing, climbing down from her lap and running out of the council chambers.

"Walk, Olaf!" Once he'd gone she found the image of a certain red head stuck in her mind briefly wondering about what her brother had said.

* * *

She was in a spectacular mood as she walked down the castle corridors. She was signed up for the tourney, her sword was clean and shiny, but she'd also taken some of newly acquired wealth and bought a few clothes and a new pair of boots. Not to mention her new little pet. All in all it was proving to be a great day, just as she'd felt it would be. She grinned and rounded a corner. A small body ran headlong into her knees. Anna looked down surprised. She wasn't even shaken as the small body bounced off her legs.

"Whoa! You okay?" She kneeled on the floor looking down at the small boy worriedly. At least she hadn't been wearing her armor, though the way her mail chimed seemed like he'd still hit pretty hard.

Olaf held a hand to his face, eyes screwed shut. He nodded.

"I'm okay, sorry." He began to apologize, eyes peeling back open. Elsa _had_ told him to walk. He glanced up at the lady he'd run into. He blinked slowly before his mouth fell open as he found himself staring into a pair of eyes, eyes the same blue-green as the ocean. A pair of braids fell over her shoulders, braids a red brighter than the roses in the garden in summer. His eyes zoned in on her nose and to his growing delight, there saddled across the bridge of her nose was a thin light pink scar.

Anna waved a hand in front of his face. "You sure you're okay?"

"You're the hero!" He jumped up with a delighted squeal.

Anna reared back. "Huh?"

"Oh." He straightened his clothes and gave a polite bow. "I'm Prince Olaf, of Arendelle." Anna blinked. Realization clicking, she'd remembered hearing about the queens baby brother, orphaned at the tender age of 2. She'd felt for him, and the queen then princess. The death of King Jasper and Queen Ellia had the entire continent in mourning. She'd felt for the remaining members of the royal family. Death was a pain she knew well. Only time could help lessen the sting.

She shook her thoughts away and stood back up giving a deep bow to the young prince.

"Forgive me your highness, I'm Anna." He shook his head comically.

"No, no, no. No highness, just Olaf." He smiled up at her and Anna couldn't help the giggle that passed her lips. She nodded, smiling down at the small white haired boy, his innocent sky blue eyes gazing up at her.

"Alright, Olaf." She nodded resting a hand on the pommel of her sword, the movement bringing Olaf's eyes to the blade at her hip. He gave a nervous shuffle, completely forgetting what he actually wanted to say to her.

"Can I hold your sword?" his question surprised her. She glanced at the sword than back to the small prince. Neither knew it but they we're being watched by Elsa. Olaf had a tendency to get sidetracked. She'd wanted to make sure he made it to his lessons in a timely manner.

She'd seen Anna round the corner and Olaf run straight into her. Her first instinct had been to run to his side but something held her back. She stayed where she was hidden by a column. She'd watched Anna kneel before her brother, seeing if he was okay. She sighed in relief at his affirmative. She felt her neck grow hot when he jumped up shouting that Anna was _the hero. _She listened intently to their brief conversation. A small fluttering sensation erupted in her stomach when Anna laughed and smiled easily for her brother but it was replaced quickly with dread when Olaf asked for the woman's sword. She was already in mid step coming from her hiding space, knowing that only she Kai and Gerda ever denied the young prince.

She stopped when Anna's voice reached her.

"No, I'm sorry, Olaf, but it's dangerous." Anna prepared herself for some form of royal wrath but was surprised when Olaf just gave a huff and a small nod head hung in disappointment. She gave a small smile. "Would you like to see it?" His head snapped up, a large grin plastered to his face as he nodded so hard Anna was afraid his head would snap off. She took several steps back till Olaf was a good five feet from her before drawing the blade in one fluid motion. The sound it sang filled the hall as it left its sheath. Freshly cleaned and polished Anna was happy to show it off to her young prince.

Olaf stood in quiet amazement as the light shining through the hall windows flashed and danced along the flat side of the 3-foot long blade. Anna gave a few twirls and strokes casting light against the walls in quick brilliant flashes before sheathing it. The dance ending with the same song as it had begun.

Anna look at the boy across from her, awaiting his royal verdict with a smile, pleased with herself when he squealed happily.

"That was amazing, how did you do that?" Anna gave a small smile.

"I was taught by a Knight." Olaf unaware of Anna's inner turmoil questioned further.

"Can he teach me?" Anna smiled though her face wore a clear expression of pain and shook her head.

"No, he can't. My master, Sir Lucian, he died, some years ago." Her eyes shined. Olaf now seemed quite aware of the look on the red heads face. His voice now more subdued remembering what he'd wanted to say before he'd seen the sword.

"Oh. Well. What I really wanted to say before was thanks." Anna looked at him curiously. "For saving my sister from the bandits." Realization dawned on Anna's face. She inclined her head with a smile.

"You don't have to thank me. I'm just glad to help." Anna pondered her next words for a moment. "You know, Olaf. You're very lucky." It was his turn to look curious. "You're lucky to have your sister, to have each other." Her words caught in her throat. "I know what it's like to be all alone in the world. No one you can turn to for help or comfort. You are lucky." Olaf did his best to grasp what it seemed Anna was telling him. He couldn't imagine what it was like to be all alone. There was always someone around. It was difficult to wrap his young brain around. Elsa however, still ducking in the hall bit her lip. Olaf couldn't comprehend it but Elsa could. The pain in Anna's voice was palpable.

"Where's your family?" Anna looked away and gave a shrug.

"Gone" Olaf blinked. He could tell Anna was sad but he couldn't quite understand everything.

"Where?" Elsa chose this time to come out of her nook by the wall. Her brother obviously couldn't understand and was digging himself a hole. She would need to have a talk with him later.

**"Olaf."** He jumped and spun around to see his sister strutting toward him with purpose, not her usual slow and sure walk.

Anna seeing her gave a deep bow and quiet "Your Majesty." Still embarrassed about dinner and subdued from her conversation with Olaf. Elsa nodded in greeting "Good afternoon, Anna." Then turned to her brother.

"Gerda is waiting on you." He ducked his head. Elsa gave his shoulder a pat. "Go on now." He nodded and took off down the hall but stopped and turned to look at Anna.

"Do you think you could teach me, Anna?" Anna despite herself gave a small snort of laughter.

"Maybe." she answered noncommittally. He was satisfied though and continued down the hall.

She realized the queen was still standing there and turned back to her. She was watching her closely with those arctic blue eyes. Anna shifted nervously under the gaze. Elsa realized she'd been staring intently into the other woman's teal eyes, probably making her even more uncomfortable.

"I hope he wasn't bothering you, Anna." She shook her head.

"No, he wasn't. He's too cute for that." She gave an uneasy smile, Elsa returned it.

"To cute for his own good." Anna laughed, forgetting for a moment who she was talking to. Elsa was glad to see the heart wrenching look was fast fading. The bells outside started chiming, It was lunch time.

"Would you care to join me in the dining hall for the midday meal?" Anna immediately flushed and turned awkward.

"Oh uh, I-I beg your pardon, your Majesty, but I r-really don't think I should. I'm…a…well uh…this is very awkward..." She startled at her own words. "Not that you're awkward, I am, I'm so very awkward, you're gorgeous...uh…" Anna jaw shut with a snap, teeth clicking together in an effort to shut up.

Elsa had to cover her growing smile behind her hand, cheeks tinted pink. She composed herself quickly.

"Thank you, Anna. Perhaps another time than?" She smiled. Anna nodded quickly daring to speak again.

"Of course, your Majesty" adding under her breath as Elsa walked away. "When I'm able to keep from knocking things off the table." Elsa couldn't stop the giggles. Anna turned scarlet.

"Hopefully that won't be long than, hmm?" She smiled over her shoulder before continuing down the hall. Anna wasted no time fleeing to her room.

She sat on the floor opening Frost's cage, he wasted no time crawling up her arm to rest on her shoulder. She looked over at him.

"I'm a blubbering fool aren't I?" The small creature looked back at her making small chirping sounds. Anna groaned.

She remained in her room till it was time to meet Kai in the dining hall. His lessons were simple enough. It was a matter of remembering them all at the same time. It sucked the enjoyment out of the meal. He assured her that after some time it would be second nature and not nearly so stressful. She took his word for it.

She was mentally exhausted when she returned to her room. She kicked off her boots before letting frost out of his cage. She sat on her bed as he shot from the cage, chirping crazily. She grinned pulling a bundle of cloth from her tunic.

"Can you smell this?" She asked unwrapping the fish she had Kai get her from the kitchen. Luckily he hadn't asked many questions when she shrugged and said; "Snack"

She watched in amazement as silvery wings unfurled and flapped cautiously. She held her breath every time he left the ground before dropping back to the floor. He chirped and snorted as his wings beat furiously. He was nearly two feet off the ground when his wings gave out. Her hand shot out letting him land on her arm. She squealed amazed.

"That was amazing, Frost." She held the fish out and he snatched it between his jaws. "You'll be flying in no time." She was mostly ignored as he ate.

When it was gone, bones and all, she undressed and flopped back on the bed, Frost crawling down to lay on her stomach. Minutes after she'd closed her eyes she was out like a candle.

* * *

Whoo. There ya go yall. Hope you enjoy it.

**_~Malthazar LOS_**


	6. Pretty please?

On with the next chapter eh?

* * *

**Chapter 6 – pretty please?**

* * *

Anna tried to coerce Frost back into his cage, but he was having none of it. And was it just her or was the cage suddenly a few inches smaller? Or, was Frost already getting _bigger_? She'd worry about that later. The Captain of the guard had asked her to the courtyard, for a demonstration of her skills. Those who hadn't been present during the bandit attack were finding it hard to believe that such a small young **woman** had slain two bandits without any trouble.

"Come on Frost. I have to go and I can't just let you wander." Frost gave a snort, chilled air puffed from his nostrils as he turned his long neck against the cage opening. She grunted. "Damn lizard, I don't have time for this." She might regret it later but she snatched him up nudging him to the shoulder of her armor as she ran from her room down the hall. Frost gave a (what sounded to Anna to be very smug) grunt.

She was going to have to reveal that she had a dragon at some point anyway. She huffed. This was much sooner though. Damned stubborn beast she thought as she ran through the foyer.

"Anna!" She slid to a halt, looking in the direction of the voice. Olaf was running down the stairs towards her. At least it wasn't the queen. He stopped in front of her looking up with a great big grin. Though he was a little nervous, after his lessons, Elsa had sat him down and explained to him that when people said other people we're 'gone', they'd meant they were dead and didn't want to talk about. That was the gist of it at least. He now understood a bit better. He'd upset her and that was the last thing he wanted to do. He'd started to develop a serious case of hero worship for the red head.

Anna smiled at the young albino boy. "Good morning, Olaf."

"Where are you going, Anna?" She didn't get the chance to answer as his eyes were now trained on the movement on her shoulder. His mouth hung open as he stared at Frost, who looked back at the young prince uninterestedly. "Is that…" He couldn't force the word past his lips. Anna reached a hand up to stroke the scaly head with a nod.

"Mhmm, this is Frost. He's my pet." If he'd been dazzled by her before, he now looked at her reverently, like Anna was a god in the flesh. She blinked at his starry eyed gaze than gave a small smile.

"Do you want to come with me, Olaf?" He gave a squeal as he nodded, startling Frost. It didn't matter where she was going, he would follow. She laughed and cocked her head to the front gates. He followed her now slower pace.

A group of guards stood in the middle of the court yard, waiting. The captain noticed her and gave a wave.

"Miss Anna. I hope you are ready?" Anna grinned.

"I was born ready!" He gave a small chuckle and started to turn before his head whipped back around to stare dumbly at the blue creature on her shoulder. His mouth gaped. "Oh, right." She slapped the heel of her left fist into her open right palm in realization. She held her hand up to her shoulder and Frost crawled onto her arm. "Here Olaf. Hold him for me." She held her arm near the boy's shoulders and Frost wasted no time crawling onto them. Olaf giggled happily as the beast sprawled across both his shoulders, tail and neck spilling over the small boy. He wriggled happily. The captain gaped for a while longer before leading Anna into the middle of the courtyard. The guards eyed her, some with disgust, though why she couldn't fathom. A couple with respect but most just looked on curious.

"For a simple display of your skills, Miss Anna. I thought we might have a spar. You, versus the best the Arendelle guard has to offer?" Anna nodded and the Captain smiled, before turning to the crowd of guards. "Henrick." A large man with shaggy brown hair and neat trimmed goatee of the same shade stepped up. He eyed Anna as though she weren't worth spitting on.

"Fight until one yields or I call the fight." Anna nodded and so did Henrick.

* * *

Elsa sat at her desk staring at the papers before her, not reading them so much as looking at them as her mind wandered. She'd been thinking about the things she'd heard Anna tell Olaf the afternoon before.

Sir Lucian. The name was familiar to her but she couldn't place it. She'd gone to consult her father's notes on the Knights of Arendelle, and she'd found it and realized why it had sounded so familiar to her. Sir Lucian of Arendelle was a well-respected knight of the kingdom. Knighted, by her grandfather in the last few years of his life. He'd served in two wars and been commended a hero in both, being instrumental in turning battles. He was killed 4 years ago during a tourney by his own son.

Sir Markus of Arendelle. That was why the name had been nagging at her. She'd remembered when he'd been killed. Her father had been more furious than she'd ever seen him. He'd been disgusted and horrified that a son would run his own father thru. According to the notes there had been a falling out between father and son, but nothing more was written down.

Elsa tapped her fingers against the polished wood of her desk. Anna had said that Sir Lucian was her master and she'd been traveling between the North and South for 3 years, right after Sir Lucian was killed. She must have begun her wandering after the Knights death. Something else plagued Elsa. Markus was Sir Lucians only child according to the papers. How had Anna come to be under the Knights tutelage? Usually nobles sent their sons to train under a knight. Anna displayed no mannerisms of someone from a noble house and if she was, she wouldn't have been sent to train under a knight but rather been prepped to be married into another noble house. She could just ask, but that seemed to be awfully personal, not to mention that Anna already didn't seem comfortable talking about it.

Elsa sighed. The more she learned about Anna, the more questions she had instead of answers. She shook her head. She would think on it later. She had things she was actually supposed to be doing.

She barely begun to work when there was a small commotion coming from outside. Elsa looked curiously at her window before standing up and going to look out to the courtyard below. A large group of guards and servants were gathered. She peered down curiously. A head of bright red hair stepped into view and was met by the captain of the guard. They seemed to converse shortly before Anna turned to Olaf who stood beside her. Something blue with traces of white moved from Anna's shoulder to her brothers. Elsa squinted. '_What is that?'_

She didn't have time to really contemplate it as Anna walked back to the center of the courtyard to the captain, followed by a tall man with brown hair, another guard, obvious by his green uniform. The captain's lips moved and Anna nodded. The captain stepped far back and Anna held her hand out to the tall guard with a smile. He gave a less than friendly sneer before turning to walk a few paces and turning back to Anna, hand at his hip. She frowned and lowered her arm, hand resting on the hilt of her sword. Elsa could hear the captain even from her study.

"_Begin!"_

* * *

Two swords simultaneously slid from their homes but both combatants stood stock still, sizing each other up. Anna could hear Lucians voice in the back of her mind. _'Patience girl, making the first move means nothing but that you are brash and impatient.' _She could have laughed at the memory of the gruff but tender voice in her thoughts.

Henrick leapt forward with a heavy but ungraceful swing. She was quick to sidestep, thrusting her own blade straight at his unprotected side. He dove out of the way, body turning to keep her in his sight. She kept her eyes trained on him but did not move to press her assault. She had no idea what to expect from this man. Again he lunged, blade swinging in a horizontal arc. She blocked, one hand pressed to the flat of her blade, to absorb the impact. Anna could already tell. This man, while trained with a sword was not used to actually using it. His form was sloppy and technique barbaric. She snorted. If this was the best the royal guard had to offer, they were in a sorry state indeed.

This time when he withdrew Anna followed, beginning an attack of her own.

She thrust her blade forward aiming at his unguarded middle. When he turned out of the way she spun on heel whipping her blade around, drawing its momentum into horizontal slap with the flat side of the blade, striking his side. Unharmed but jolted by the strike had him stumbling so when Anna continued her attack his blocks were weak and harried, his sword nearly being knocked from his hand. He reared back gave a furious downward strike only to be blocked, but there would be no retreat this time.

Gripping the hilt with both hands now, Anna gave a mighty shove against the blade resting atop hers, sending Henrick's sword flying up and out of his hand. He flailed, stumbled backwards falling onto his back on the hard stone. When he looked back up the tip of a sword pressed against the flesh of his neck as he peered into cold teal eyes that spoke of seen bloodshed. He gave a hard swallow at the cold metal pressed at his throat.

"I yield." He huffed. The sword was withdrawn and sheathed. Anna smiled and held her hand out to the man. He gazed at it a moment before taking it with a small smile and a begrudging respect in his eyes. Anna yanked him to his feet not realizing till now that the assembled spectators were clapping and cheering. She rubbed the back of her head ears pinking, abashed by the applause.

"A spectacular show of skill, Miss Anna, Henrick." He clapped a hand on both their shoulders.

"It was indeed, Captain." All eyes turned to the queen as she stepped into the courtyard. Immediately all heads bowed to their monarch. She nodded and they straightened. The guards and servants immediately scattered, least the queen see them shirking their duties to witness the match. Much to Anna's chagrin, her display would be the talk of the castle for the rest of the day.

"You both preformed magnificently." She praised with a smile, causing both Anna and Henrick to blush hotly as they mumbled their thanks before Henrick and the Captain both excused themselves to their duties leaving Anna. Luckily, Olaf hadn't abandoned her.

"Wasn't that amazing, Elsa!?" She nodded turning to her brother, double taking when she noticed the creature wrapped around his shoulders. Olaf noticed her stare and looked at Frost.

"Oh yea. Here you go Anna." He stepped up to her and Anna laughed holding out her hand for Frost to crawl back up her arm and settled cozily on her shoulders.

"Is…that a…?" Anna nodded sheepishly as she reached up to rub the smooth scaly blue head.

"A dragon, yes, your Majesty. Frost. He's my pet." Elsa wasn't sure what to say at first. She'd read her fair share of stories about dragons, rare elusive creatures. So rare that most believed them to be things of myth. Elsa had been among them, but here before her eyes was just such a creature.

"Anna…" she started slowly."Dragons are dangerous, this one may be small now, but it _will_ grow." Anna cringed. She hadn't thought about what the queen would say about a dragon in the castle.

"I know, your Majesty. But he's not dangerous really, he's sweet at could be, truly. Just like a dog, if you raise him sweetly he'll be as such." She was looking pleadingly at the queen who looked unconvinced. Elsa glanced down at the tugging on her dress. Olaf looked up at her eyes wide in fear and pleading.

"Please, Elsa. Frost wouldn't hurt anyone!" He relinquished his hold and ran up to Anna who knelt next to the prince and leaned in to hold the dragon who nuzzled his snout against the boys cheeks, seeming to know that his fate hinged on proving his docile nature to the woman before them as he crawled onto Olaf.

Elsa bit the inside of her cheek, no matter what Anna said this was no dog. It was fearsome creature of legend, but she felt herself waver at the pleading, desperate looks on both Olaf and Anna's faces. It did seem to be affectionate. Anna could see the hesitation on the queen's face.

"He doesn't even eat meat, only fish." She tried to sway her. Completely forgetting that Elsa was the queen, she was caught up in trying to save her little dragon. This was not missed by Elsa. Anna had been quiet and shy since they'd met, extremely humble and thankful for the tiny things she'd done for her, yet here she was pleading with her for something. Elsa exhaled noiselessly through her nose.

"Very well." Anna broke into a radiant smile. "He may stay, so long as he remains unthreatening to people." Olaf didn't look as impressed.

"Swear it." He puffed. Elsa looked at him surprised. Anna looked at the young prince equally as shocked.

"Swear it on your life and title. The way you make me do when I have to promise not to do something dangerous" Pale brows furrowed at him. Elsa voiced the question in her mind.

"Why is this dragon so important to you?" Olaf shook his head as he petted the beast on his back.

"It's not." His met his sisters' look, an unasked question in her eyes. "It's important to Anna." He smiled at the shocked red head. "If she has Frost she won't have to be alone." He thought it was obvious. Teal eyes misted. It took all of Anna's will power not to grab the young prince and crush him to her breast.

Elsa was shocked beyond words as she stared down at her brother who looked back up at her, eyes resolute.

She glanced over at Anna and felt her heart clench in her chest. She looked so...vulnerable but hopeful, a far cry from the expression of steel she'd witnessed in battle. She felt like she was seeing a new facet to the hidden gem that was Anna. She'd only seen the dirt that hid the gem at their first meeting. A hardened warrior used to the hard conditions of life, the first revealing itself to her at dinner and the conversation in the hall, to be a very shy and humble woman and then a second revealed to her through her brother, that she was lonely in a life bereft of family or home. How many more facets were there and how many would Elsa be privileged to see?

She was pulled from her thoughts by Olaf tugging at the skirt of her dress. "Swear it, Elsa!" he repeated.

She ran a hand through his white downy hair and nodded.

"I swear on my life and title as Queen of Arendelle that Frost may stay as long as Anna, so long as he does not prove to be a threat." Olaf squeezed her happily. Anna wanted to run up and hug her as well.

So she did.

Anna near crushed the young queen to her. Armor and sword jingling merrily when her arms wrapped around the older woman. She only remembered herself when she heard the queen's sharp intake of breath and quickly jolted back.

* * *

Elsa had never been more shocked in all her 22 years of life than at the moment the happy red head had wrapped her arms around her and held her firmly, her nose falling into the nook between the other woman's neck and shoulder. She inhaled sharply in surprise as an unfamiliar but pleasant scent filled her senses.

A strange mix of leather and jasmine, she felt an odd sense of loss when Anna quickly pulled back redder than Elsa had ever seen her, which was something, and dropped to a knee, apologies streaming nonstop from her mouth. Elsa took a moment to pull all her lost thoughts back into order she felt a little dizzy.

"It's…alright, Anna." Still feeling a little out of sorts her smile must have looked strained as Anna hunkered her shoulder up to her ears, face hot. Her own felt a little warm.

They were saved from further embarrassment by the sound of the bells chiming. It was lunch time.

"Come eat lunch with us Anna." Olaf tugged on her hand as she stood, allowing frost to crawl back up his masters arm and rest comfortably on her larger shoulders. Anna gave him a small strained smile.

"Maybe another time, Olaf. I have some things I have to…take care of." She was still feeling so embarrassed by what she had done she couldn't bear to go and eat with them right now.

"Tomorrow?" He asked pleadingly. She shook her head.

"I'll be at the tourney for the better part of tomorrow." She couldn't stand the heart broken look on his face as his head hung, especially after what he had done for her.

"Dinner"

His head shot up, eyes filled with hope. "You can expect me at dinner this evening…if that's alright with her Majesty…" Anna ventured a timid look at the queen. Who though still a bit flustered gave a small smile and nod.

"You're always welcome at our table, Anna" Olaf squeezed her armor clad legs before running up to the queen as she walked back into the castle.

Anna sighed heavily when they'd gone and slapped a palm against her face,

"That had to be the worst thing I've done yet." She grumbled to Frost who merely gazed at her.

"You're very unhelpful." She grunted.

Frost just chirped in reply.

* * *

Next chapter for yall great readers. I appreciate the reviews. They spur me to keep writing.

_**~Malthazar LOS**_


	7. Winters Long Past

**Chapter 7 – Winters long past**

* * *

Anna did manage to get Frost back in his cage before she had to meet Kai for her lessons. She paid close attention to everything, willing herself to master the art of fine dining before dinner with the royal family. Kai remarked on her diligence for which she could only grin. She had a powerful motivator, Dinner with the adorable young prince and a beautiful queen that smelled of winter. Not that Anna would ever admit that she had _smelled_ the queen in their brief contact. Nor could she say exactly what winter smelled like, but the queen did. A cold, clean, crisp smell laced with mint. The lingering memory made gooseflesh rise on her arms. Kai dismissed her and she breathed a sigh of relief. She had to go back to town and see Andre she'd forgotten that she needed a new helmet.

She ran out of the castle and down the cobblestone streets to his shop. He was, as he always was, leaned over an anvil hammering on a long red hot piece of metal, completely absorbed and unaware of her presence.

"Hey Andre, you got any helms?" The bearded man looked up and grinned.

"Back again so soon, Lass?" He stood without waiting for an answer. "What kind of question is that?" He gruffed. "Aye I got helms, more than ye can shake an axe at." He walked into the back of the shop Anna followed.

The walls were lined with weapons and armor of every shape and size. Razor edged axes, swords, spears and maces gleamed dangerously from their places. She followed Andre past an assortment of long bows, crossbows and more arrows than she'd ever seen. At the back of the shop were piles of armor pieces and shelves line with helms.

"Pick ya one, lass." Anna inspected the lines of gleaming metal. Some were the ordinary rounded helms with the pointed hinged face plate, some the more annoying tower helmets, which she hated and passed them over. They impeded her hearing and sight (and made her head sweat) too much for battle. They were all rather ordinary, till her gaze fell on one in particular. It was shaped like the roaring head of a dragon, with a leather, metal plated face mask that would cover all but her eyes. Red jeweled eyes deep set in its snarling countenance. Anna picked it up and inspected it. It was much lighter than she expected. She pulled it over her head and was pleasantly surprised to find it fit like a glove and that there was leather padding inside. She could see the long fangs and other tiny pointed metal teeth that jutted an inch from her forehead. The bottom fangs she could see jutting up on both sides around the edge of her jaw where the metal met the face mask. She slipped it off. Sharp ridges like the spikes on a dragons' neck trailed down the back of the helm. She looked back up at the gruff older blacksmith.

"How much for this one?" He eyed her with a grin.

"A fine eye you have lass. That helm is made of a new material called titane. Stronger and lighter than steel. For that helm, I'd ask 100 gold coins." Anna nearly swallowed her tongue clutching the helmet with a death grip."

"100!" She gasped. That was more than half of what she'd paid for a real _living_ dragon! Andre gave a deep throaty laugh.

"Aye, but for you lass, 45 gold pieces and it's yours. Ill charge you for the metal and gems and I'll not make an extra coin off of ya. Lucian be rollin' in his grave if he thought I was tryin' to fleece his precious girl." Anna clutched at the helmet smiling gratefully up at the grimy but kind blacksmith before digging through her money pouch and handing over they agreed upon amount.

"You just make sure ye win that tourney tomorrow and tell 'em all where you got your gear, aye?" Anna laughed and nodded. They walked back to the front of the shop but before Anna could walk out a large hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Before ya go lass, I got a word of warning for you." Her brows rose in surprise as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Watch your back girl. You're brother be in the town, I seen him myself." A growl rose unbidden from her throat as her lips peeled back over teeth in a ferocious snarl.

"He is **not** my **_brother_**." She spit the word out like bile before leaving the shop. Andre watched her go with solemn eyes.

Anna stomped back to the castle, helmet clenched under her arm, fuming and muttering darkly under breath.

"That vile, murdering, scum sucking, son of a bitch, bastard is no kin of mine." She could chew hot metal and spit nails she was so mad. The guards at the gate seemed to notice her dark mood and gave her a wide berth as she walked into the gates. She stopped in the middle of the foyer shaking her head.

"Get a grip Anna. Don't let him get under your skin, that's exactly what he would want." She took a deep calming breath. "One day. I will gut you like the cowardly bastard you are, Markus." With that happy thought she smiled to herself before continuing toward her room. Dinner would be soon, she should change out of her armor.

When she walked in Frost began to chirp and chitter in excitement. She giggled at him as she walked by and opened the latch and began throwing her pouches and fur into the chair by the wall and her sword followed. Frost prowled around her feet, small claws clicking against the wooden floor. She reached down and ran a hand down the length of his back. He leaned against her legs, enjoying her ministrations before she went back to the clasps of her armor. He gave a small huff before clicking over to the beds edge. Silver wings flapped furiously carrying him just high enough to land on the bed. Anna who'd heard the telltale noise of his wings squealed in delight.

"You did it Frost!" She rubbed his head and the dragon seemed to preen under the attention before curling up into small scaly ball. Anna giggled before working out of her armor and throwing off her under shirt and breeches.

She pulled a bag off the floor and set it on the bed, dumping out her new tunics a pair of pants and boots.

"What do you think of this one?" She held up a golden colored tunic with two dark green stripes running diagonally down it. He gave low vibrating growl. "Really? I thought it was nice, oookay." She held up a black tunic with crimson red trimming. Frost gave a huff that sounded suspiciously like a sigh. "No? Alright, this is the last one." She held up a deep blue tunic with silvery white trim. He glanced at it before his head rose and he made small chirping sounds. Anna smiled. "I like this one too…but I think being a _blue ice_ dragon keeps you from being impartial…" She giggled as he chirped angrily.

* * *

Elsa sat in her study going over a pile of documents. She'd managed to get through lunch with her brother, though her mind was still wandering back to the…hug in the courtyard. How long had it been since someone other than her brother had dared to be so…casual with her? When her parents had still been alive probably, though she hadn't allowed even them very close for many years, not until she'd been given that bracelet. Elsa's mind turned to the small blue dragon living in the castle. Elsa had never really believed in the mythical creatures. She'd loved the stories of magnificent creatures that could soar above the earth and control the elements but had chalked it up to fantasy, surprisingly considering her own personal connection to a world of magic and fantasy. She rubbed a hand over the cool metal that rested against the flesh of her wrist, hidden by the sleeve of her dress. It hummed and thrummed constantly against her skin, working to conceal what lay within.

No one had been able to explain to the King and Queen what caused their daughters affliction. Only that she had been born with it. She'd struggled to control it, to keep it at bay, but as she aged the fears and anxieties grew, her tumultuous control began to spiral further out of her reach. She feared the touch of others, unwilling to cause harm to those she cared for.

Just as she'd begun to lose herself to her mounting fears, someone, she couldn't for the life of her remember who, had come before her parents, claiming to present an ancient artifact that would solve the crown princesses problem. It was unlike anything any of the royals had ever seen. The metal was dark silvery gray, strange symbols they had never seen before circled the band, etched deep into the metal and at its center a gem, a vibrant icy blue. It shimmered seemingly with a life of its own. Her father was desperate to try anything at that point, as was Elsa. They were told that so long as Elsa held the will to keep the power at bay, the bracelet would do just that. The moment it touched her wrist a burning sensation flared through her entire body, but faded as quickly as it had come. Every nerve she had tingled but she felt wholly unchanged, though it soon became apparent that the small piece of jewelry did just as promised.

The days that followed brought relief to her heavy burdened mind and heart though years of distance was a hard habit to break, but it became much easier in her seventeenth year, when the queen gave birth to the young albino prince. Olaf took up a place in her heart she hadn't known she'd had and two years later when their parents were lost to the sea, he became her whole world. The kingdom and her brother were all that mattered.

Then Anna had walked into their lives. She'd only known the red head going on three days now, but felt so at ease in her presence…well a bit apprehensive and as Anna would say, awkward, but in the grand scheme of things at ease. The warmth of her personality was a soothing balm on the stiff frostbitten one that was Elsa's.

She could still feel the armor clad arms wrap around her back, yanking her into an equally armored chest, Anna's bare hands pressed against her back and her nose pressed against the small valley of armor bare flesh between her neck and shoulder. Elsa was just very glad she was sitting as the memory of the scent rose unbidden to her mind, leather and jasmine. She suddenly felt like something had been ripped away from her when Anna had jolted back, taking her warmth with her, but the scent lingered.

Elsa leaned her face into the palm of her hand and sighed. What was wrong with her? She'd been thinking an awful lot about Anna. She had work to do. She gazed back down at the papers on her desk, an offer of marriage, not for her, but Olaf.

She'd decided that she wouldn't marry just to produce an heir for the kingdom, she wanted the one thing that was so elusive for all royalty; love, and with Olaf she could wait her entire life if she needed. The age gap was so large between them that Elsa could be his mother, and for all intent and purposes, she was. After much intense discussion with her advisers she formally announced that Olaf was her heir, no longer a lesser prince, but the crown Prince.

In the last few years of her parents' lives they'd invited suitors of all kinds to come to Arendelle to try and impress their daughter, but all had walked away disappointed and empty handed. They'd all been charming, polite, kind and all manner of things a prince should be, but Elsa didn't want them. She hadn't felt anything for any of them. She wasn't sure what it was she wanted, but she'd yet to meet anyone who evoked anything in her other than required politeness.

She could admit it. She was a hopeless romantic at heart. She'd read more tales of romance than she had the laws of the kingdom. She'd always wished for her own knight in shining armor to come dashing in and show her that she could be more than just the queen of Arendelle. That she could mean so much more to someone, and that person be more than just her knight. Someone kind, brave, affectionate and who got along with her brother of course.

_Someone like Anna_

She went stiff as a board at the unintended thought. That was ridiculous it was…it was… Anna was a woman for the sake of the gods.

A light tapping on her study door kept her from any further mental arguing. She sighed. "Enter" Kai stepped inside and gave a quick bow.

"Dinner will be ready momentarily, your Majesty." Elsa nodded.

"Thank you, Kai. Would you please make sure a place is set for Anna?" He looked surprised but nodded.

"Of course your Majesty, but may I be so bold as to ask why?" She quickly explained that Olaf had tipped his hand, cute little bugger that he was. Kai gave a knowing smile. "I see. I'll see to that right away, your Majesty." She nodded and he left. Elsa stood stretching before heading to the dining hall.

* * *

Anna kept running her hand through her hair, very unused to her hair being down. She didn't know what had made her do it, she just felt like doing something different for the night. She blew a bang out of her face. It fell in wavy heaps onto her back, curling up at the ends. She'd hardly recognized herself in the mirror. When had the baby fat fell away from her cheeks? When had her hair grown so long? Where the hell had these come from suddenly?! She grabbed her breasts in the mirror. It was like she hadn't really seen herself in years, she had, but she'd never really _looked._

She gave a half shrug before glancing over at Frost, curled up asleep on her bed. He'd be fine she decided before leaving the rooms and walking casually down the hall to the dining room trying to psyche herself up.

"You can do this Anna. You were born to do this!" She pumped her fists and grinned to herself before pushing open the doors to the dining room. Elsa had yet to arrive, but Olaf was sitting in his chair to the right Elsa's empty chair at the head of the table. He looked up eyes clouded with curiosity before a light of realization dawned in his light blue eyes.

"Anna!" he squealed hopping out of the chair and running up to her. Anna took quick long strides and met him only a few feet from his chair. He hugged her legs mercilessly. Anna smiled at the little prince ruffling his neatly combed hair. "You came." He grinned up at her. Anna gave a quick nod.

"I said I would, and I always keep my promises, otherwise how could anyone trust me?"

He didn't get to answer as the doors were opened and the queen walked in, hands clasped together in front of her. She saw them and didn't immediately recognize Anna.

"Olaf, who is.." Teal eyes and a small smile under a lightly scarred nose greeted her. Her breath hitched. Anna untangled herself from the young prince and gave a deep bow.

"Good evening, your Majesty." Standing straight again she pushed her hair back behind her ear and blew her bangs from her face. Elsa suddenly found her heart in her throat, unable to immediately give a response. She looked, nice? No. Amazing, she swallowed thickly, the only physical sign that she was having a small crisis in her head.

"Good evening, Anna." She'd hoped the other woman hadn't noticed the slight hitch in her voice. If she did, she gave no indication as Olaf tugged on her hand, leading her to her chair. Elsa sat in her chair quietly. Olaf ran back around to his side and climbed into his chair as Dinner began.

Anna was quite pleased with herself by the meals end. She hadn't drunk the hand wash, didn't knock anything off the table, ate less like a starving vagabond and walked away pudding free. The dinner had been far less awkward than the first to boot with Olaf talking animatedly between mouths of food. The queen would throw in her own bits occasionally, but mostly it was Anna that with her mile a minute mouth gave the prince a run for his money.

She sipped quietly at the wine in her glass. She hadn't managed to make it to this part of dinner before. It was crisp and sweet. Too Anna it tasted like victory.

Elsa glanced at the red head with a small smile. This had certainly gone far better than before and Anna seemed more at ease. She knew she'd been secretly sneaking glances at the woman all evening. She started to say something when a fork clinking against a plate made her look. Olaf had dropped his fork and was rubbing tiredly at his eyes. She smiled at him.

"It seems to be time for you to be going to bed." He looked up as though to protest but was stopped short by a large yawn, than simply nodded.

"Only if Anna will read to me tonight." He said, like it was a negotiation. Anna nearly sprayed the wine in her mouth onto the table but forced herself to swallow as he looked at her pleadingly from across the table.

"What an honor, the crown prince wants you to read to him." Elsa found it hard to keep the slight teasing tone from her voice.

"Oh, uh, I don't think…" He disappeared from view before popping up between Anna's legs having run under the table.

"Please, please, Anna?" he begged crawling into her lap. Anna looked desperately over to the queen, who had a dainty gloved hand covering her mouth, but the crinkling of her eyes told Anna that no help would be forth coming.

Elsa held in her snort of laughter. Normally she would have scolded the prince for his behavior (going under the table and practically crawling up Anna's legs into her lap.) but she found the thing whole thing too funny to say anything.

Olaf wrapped his arms around her neck, hugging it fiercely. Anna bit her lip how could she say no?

"Sure." He squeezed her neck mercilessly. The queen stood and nodded toward the door, Anna stood but Olaf made no move to release her neck so she simply hefted him into her arms, following the queen out of the dining room and down the halls of a wing of the castle she hadn't really been in. Elsa pushed open a door and allowed Anna to walk in. Obviously the prince's room, as children's toys littered the floor. Anna stepped over them carefully before setting the boy in his bed. Next to the bed was a chair and a table piled high with books. This was obviously a nightly occurrence. He kicked off his shoes and coat before crawling under the blankets.

He grabbed a book and handed it to her. Anna took the book with shaky hands. She couldn't read, how was she supposed to do this? She didn't want to disappoint the young boy.

"Elsa hasn't read me this one yet." He said excitedly. An idea popped into Anna's head. If he hadn't heard this one yet he wouldn't know the difference if she made something up, would he?

She sat in the chair and opened the book. There were illustrated pictures of some winter scene but the words were a mesh of jumbled lines to her. It may as well have been written in French, she wouldn't know the difference. The picture did inspire her with the story she wanted to tell.

"Once many years ago there was a kingdom and within that kingdom lived a family, they were rich and noble, but the lord of the family had no children. He desperately yearned for a son to carry on his line. So he was ecstatic when his wife was finally with child." Olaf gazed up at her happily. It probably wouldn't last long once she got going.

"Finally his child was born, but the Lord grieved when he laid his eyes upon the child. It was not the son he had hoped for, but a small weak daughter. How could he face the dishonor? He could only try again for the son he needed, but what of his daughter? She was his first born and would come before any son that he would later beget. He waited. Knowing what he had to do." Olaf sat quietly listening intently looking curious. Anna flipped the page, using the moment to collect her thoughts.

Elsa stood near the door, gazing intently at Anna. She pre-read every book she choose for Olaf's bedtime story and knew that whatever story Anna was telling was not in that book, but she flipped the page as though she were reading from it. She'd thought to stop her once she realized this but waited, interested in the story herself.

"It was three years before the lord's wife had another child. It was the dead of winter and this time it was a son, he rejoiced. It was also finally time for him to act. That night when the house slept he crept into his daughter's room and took her from her bed. He left on his horse, daughter in hand and rode to the farthest reaches of the kingdom to an empty deserted forest, where he left her, to die." Olaf pulled the blankets up around his mouth to hide his trembling lip. Anna turned another page.

"It was dark and so very cold. The girl cried for what seemed like hours, but no one could hear her over the howling winds and falling snow, not that there was anyone around to hear. Or so she thought. Shivering, cold and scared in the dark woods, she sat and cried until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked and standing before her was something she had never seen before. A woman, though it looked like no woman the girl had ever seen. She seemed to be made of the wind and snow itself." Anna shakily turned the page. Unaware that she had both royals rapt attention.

"It was a spirit, a winter spirit. It had taken pity on the little girl. It's cold hands beckoned her along. The little girl followed the spirit and it led her to a small cave, half buried in snow. The little girl turned to look at the spirit. It reached a hand out and touched her head, and where the spirit touched her, the little girls hair turned white as snow."

Elsa felt her hands go clammy, her eyes zeroing in on the streak of white hair among the red locks. Her throat tightened, but it had nothing to do with the spirit in Anna's story.

"Then as quickly as it had come the spirit vanished in puff of wind and snow. The little girl spent the night sheltered in the cave, where she stayed until the sun was rising. She hadn't gotten far from the cave when she heard growls, ferocious and terrifying. A wolf. The little girl ran." Olaf sat wide awake, entranced, but looking scared.

"She ran over a hill and luckily down below her was a man, dressed in armor, riding a horse through the snow. He'd heard the sound of the girl running through the snow and was looking right at her. He was a Knight. He jumped from the horse and ran to her, drawing his sword, he slew the wolf and wrapped his cloak around the girl, taking her to the nearest town, where he fed her. The girl told him her story and the strong, brave knight, cried." Anna trembled. Olaf was too amazed to notice the small tremors but Elsa did.

"He decided that he would take this girl that had been cast away, unwanted as his own. He told her so, and the little girl, afraid of being once again abandoned asked him, 'How can I trust you?' The knight smiled. 'I promise that I will never abandon you, and I always keep my promises. That's how you know, you can trust me.' So the little girl believed him, and the Knight kept his word. He never abandoned her and she stayed by his side. The end." Anna closed the book with a soft thud.

"That was a great story Anna." Olaf smiled up at her. Anna returned it albeit a bit shakily. "But what happened to the girl?" He wondered at her. Anna gave a tired shrug.

"No one knows." Olaf accepted that answer. She set the book down and rose from the chair quickly walking toward the door.

"Thank you, Anna." She just grinned at him. She couldn't trust her own voice. Elsa stepped over and kissed his cheek, saying a quick 'goodnight' before blowing out the candle and walking out, shutting the door behind her. The dim candlelight in the hall illuminated Anna's hair as she stood taking deep calming breaths, unaware of the queen's eyes on her back.

"Anna." It was barely above a whisper, but it was loud and clear in the quiet empty hall. Anna jumped turning to look at her. There were so many questions burning on the end of Elsa's tongue, but the one that came out was the easiest to ask.

"Why didn't you just read the story in the book?" Anna ran a hand nervously through the loose red hair.

"Beli_eve_ me." She winced at the crack in her own voice. She cleared her throat. "I would have loved to read that story instead, if only I could read." She gave a small nervous laugh. Even she could tell it was devoid of any mirth.

Elsa was surprised by this fact but kept her face as passive as she could at the moment. Trying to force the question she really wanted to ask past her lips.

"That…" She bit her lip, how to word this? "Was that story…" Anna's head whipped away, looking anywhere but at the platinum blonde before her. That was really all the answer she needed to confirm that Anna's story had been a recount of how her life had begun.

"The Knight, it was Sir Lucian, wasn't it?" Anna's head whipped to face her, shock written in every stiff muscle and taught fiber in the other woman's body.

"How did…" The gears in Anna's head were spinning at a dizzying pace. The other day, in the hall, she realized. The queen had whipped around the corner rather quickly when Olaf began asking uncomfortable questions. Her eyes locked onto the icy blue eyes of the queen who had the decency to look abashed when Anna had realized she'd been eavesdropping. Anna's face burned with embarrassment.

"I should go." She turned and started down the hall but was stopped by a hand on her own. She looked surprised at the queen over her shoulder. Even more surprising was the bright flush spreading across the queens cheeks.

"Wait, Anna…" She groped for the words, any words…but for once words failed Elsa so instead she took a step and wrapped her arms around the shorter woman's neck. Anna's face in the crook of her neck.

"I'm sorry." She breathed into the red heads ear.

Anna stood stiff, as the queen leaned against her, but soon her eyes began to cloud. What the queen was sorry for, her awful beginnings or Lucian's death, Anna didn't know.

Elsa afraid that she had crossed a line began to pull away from the stiff woman when a strong pair of arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She could feel the gentle trembling of Anna's shoulders and the warm wetness that was beginning to seep through the shoulder of her dress, but she didn't mind. She let Anna weep silently as she ran her hand through soft ginger hair, cooing quiet soothing words into her ear.

* * *

Whoo, this one was...well yea. I quite enjoyed writing this chapter. Longest single chapter I've ever written for any story, but once I got going it just…flowed out, ya know? I hope you all Enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Till next time.

_**~Malthazar LOS **_


	8. Blades and Blood

Shall we?

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Blades and blood**

* * *

Anna rolled over in her bed, eyes blinking blearily at the blank ceiling. When had she come back to her room? She squinted searching her memories Oh. Oh yea…

She remembered crying into the queen's shoulder for a good what, twenty minutes? She'd just stood there, holding the queen and weeping. And as horrified by that as she was, she also couldn't help but remember how Elsa had let her. She'd simply let her cry as she ran her hands through her hair, whispering quiet words of comfort into her ear, Anna shivered. She could still feel it, the warm breath in her ear and the hand gliding soothingly through her hair, she could still smell her, that crisp winter and mint scent. Warmth spread through her chest. She could have sat there lost in the memory sensations all day but there was a knock on her door.

"Wake up call, Anna." Kai's voice vibrated through the door.

"Wake up call…for what?" She asked groggily. Kai seemed to hesitate on the other side of the door.

"Uhm, the tourney, Ma'am." The tourney? Anna jolted, slapping herself in the face, the tourney! "Are you alright, Anna?" he asked having heard the loud painful slap through the door.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine!" She jumped out of bed and began pulling on her breeches and white shirt. Frost stirred when she began to move around. He watched her with curious green eyes from atop his now too _small_ cage as she did her hair in its usual style. Anna began strapping her armor in place, finishing in record time. She grabbed her sword and helm, stopping only to pet and coo at her dragon who made low approving growls. She then bolted from the room with a quick 'bye'. Frost gave a snort before laying his head back down.

Anna took the stairs two and three at a time, strapping the sword to her hip as she went. She met Kai at the bottom of the steps silver tray in hand.

"Your breakfast, Anna" She took the tray as she passed shouting over her shoulder. "Thank you." Kai couldn't help the hearty laugh as she went, trying to eat and run at the same time. Anna threw food in her mouth as she ran. No time for manners this morning! She ran by a maid and handed her the empty tray.

"Please take this, thank you!" she jumbled as she continued by the surprised servant her armor clinking loudly as she went. Running through the foyer she had no choice but to stop at the call of her name.

"Anna!" Olaf bound down the stairs and latched onto her legs. The queen followed at a more reserved pace. Anna grinned and ruffled his hair with her bare hand. "Are you going to the tourney?" He looked up at her from the vicinity of her knees.

She nodded. "Yeah, on my way now." She looked up and met the queen's pools of liquid ice. She gave a bow. "Your Majesty." Surely she could see the blush on her face as much as Anna could feel it. Elsa smiled and nodded.

"Good, morning, Anna." Anna smiled back stupidly but looked back down when Olaf started patting her armor.

"You're going to win, Anna." She grinned down at the boy and shrugged.

"I'm going to try." He shook his head.

"You will win!" Anna laughed at that. It was good to know someone had so much faith in her. She knelt down and squeezed the boy gently.

"Thanks Olaf." Elsa watched them with a smile. Her brother had become quite attached to Anna, she was starting to herself.

"Good luck, Anna." The red head glanced up and gave a sheepish grin and a nod.

"Thank you, your Majesty." Anna stood and ruffled his hair again. "I need to go." She gave a quick bow before turning and running out the open gates and across the bridge before disappearing into the town.

Elsa glanced to her brother who watched her go sadly. She smiled.

"Olaf" He looked up at her blinking. "Would you like to go watch the tourney?" He gave a squeal of excitement nodding. "Go change." He took off running up the stairs. Elsa walked down the hall to the council room. This would be a good chance to introduce her advisors to Anna.

Anna ran through the town, twisting through the crowded streets to the center of town, where a raised platform sat. Men in armor milled around the platform waiting for the fighting to begin. She was well aware that as she moved through the crowd that men were whispering and poking fun about her, all first time competitors. Men from the previous years that saw her gave respectful nods and chuckles. The first timers didn't know what was going to hit them if they went up against Anna. She heard the whispers of 'the crimson fury.' She smirked. She'd earned that title in her first tourney. Her helmet had been knocked off in her first bout and lost in the crowd. None the less, she'd continued to fight the entire tournament without it, red hair flying. She hadn't been able to shake the name since.

"I was hoping that I would see you again, Anna" She turned toward the voice and grinned. A tall man with slicked back silver hair and a long braided beard of the same shade, aged hazel eyes danced in glee.

"Sir Anton." He held his arms out and Anna hugged the older man. He gave a good squeeze before stepping back.

"Look at you girl. You've grown so big since last I saw you. I remember when you barely came up to my knees." He chuckled. Anna grinned.

"It's been 5 years, I hope I've grown." He laughed nodding.

"True, true. I'd been hearing tales of a young red headed woman sword hand, and knew it just had to be little Anna." Anna scratched the back of her head sheepishly. He clapped her shoulder. "Your father would be so proud you, Anna." She bit her lip and gazed at the ground. The hand on her shoulder gave a gentle squeeze causing her look up into wise tired eyes. "I can't express how sorry I was to hear of his death." Anna nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Me too." He gave a solemn nod.

"Tell me Anna, is it true? Did your broth..." Anna cut him off with a snarl.

"Markus is **NOT** my brother. He's a murdering bastard." Anton gave a nod. His question answered.

"He will get what he deserves." Anton assured her. Anna nodded.

"He will. I'll make sure of it." He gave her shoulder a pat and a small smile.

"It was good to see you again, Anna, but I have a tourney to conduct. I wish you the best of luck." With that he turned, the crowd parting for him as he walked to the stage and stood in the center.

"Welcome Ladies and gentlemen to the annual Arendelle spring tourney!" Raucous cries rose through the crowd. "The rules are simple. If you walk or are knocked from the platform you lose the match. We fight to first touch. Once a hit is landed the match is over. I decide when the match is over. So without further delay. When your name is called, come up to the platform."

Anna shifted on her feet, psyching herself up. _'You can do this! You were born to do this! You came to kick ass!' _She was so engrossed in her pep talk that she failed to see the queen and crown prince as they were seated ringside, three royal advisors seated on each side.

Gerard turned to his queen. "Please point out to us the man that deserves our thanks, your Majesty." Elsa gave a small nod, smiling to herself. They certainly would be surprised when she pointed out Anna.

"I hope Anna wins." She turned to Olaf as he mumbled. She tapped his hand and he looked up at her as she whispered to him.

"You're the crown prince, Olaf. You have to be impartial." He made a face like he was sucking on a lemon.

"But I want Anna to _win._" Elsa stifled a laugh and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"So do I." They shared a secret smile.

Sir Anton pulled a list from his cloak. "Let us begin, for the first match would Edward of Piscola and Anna of Arendelle. Please step forward!"

"Ah, here she comes now." The group of advisors startled at that. They hadn't been expecting a woman. Much less the one they were seeing now. An assumingly petite young woman in armor walked onto the platform, bright red hair in twin braids. A soft round face sprinkled with freckles and a few thin scars.

"Her, your Majesty?" he asked surprised. Elsa nodded.

"Are both combatants ready?" They both nodded and Anna held out her arm, Edward grasped her forearm and they gave a shake before pulling on their helmets and stepping back, drawing their swords." Anton nodded.

"Begin!"

They circled slowly, eying each other. _'Look for the weaknesses in their stance.'_ Lucian's voice floated through her mind. Anna's eyes flickered over his form. He leaned heavily on his right side, like his sword was too heavy for him.

He sprinted forward and swung, Anna sidestepped. He jumped away before she could swing in turn. Anna followed, swinging her blade in a dizzying array of slashes. Edward was hard pressed to block or dodge with his much too heavy blade. She was reminding past participants just how she'd come to earn the title crimson fury.

Edward was painfully obvious in his inexperience. A final strike from Anna broke his guard sending him reeling, making it an easy task for Anna to thrust forward, blade striking him square in the chest, the force of the strike sending Edward to his ass.

"Match!" Anton called. Anna gave a satisfied huff before sheathing her sword. She held a hand out to Edward. He looked disappointed but took the proffered hand with a nod.

"Winner, Anna of Arendelle!" Cries rose up over the crowed. Anna pulled her helmet off and smiled.

"If you want some advice..." Edward regarded her curiously. "Get a lighter sword, you can't move the way you need to with that." She nodded to the large blade as he hefted it into his sheath. He gave an appreciative nod.

Olaf wiggled excitedly in his chair. "That was amazing!" He practically gushed as his personal hero left the platform. Elsa gave a nod.

"They both did very well." Olaf knew his sister well enough to know the words were for diplomatic reasons and she was just as glad as he with Anna's performance.

"I'd bet 30 gold pieces that Anna wins the whole tourney!" He said loudly. Elsa looked to her brother shocked. He'd obviously been listening to the men around them making wagers.

"I'll take that bet, your Highness" One of her advisors chuckled. Olaf shook his hand. A done deal. Elsa sighed.

They watched 5 more matches, cutting the number of participants from the original 12 to 6 before Anna was again called to the ring.

She was ready. She'd watched her opponent's earlier match. He was fast. That was for sure, but his attacks were predictable. He telegraphed all his moves.

"Anna of Arendelle and Kijan of Tobarka" Anton called them. They stepped onto the platform. Kijan was a greasy small man even in his armor. They were quick to shake hands and don their helmets before stepping back and drawing their blades. Kijan wasted no time, leaping forward, sword leading the way. Anna gave a quick step to the side, catching his blade with her own. Metal sliding on metal casting sparks into the air. Anna spun around in a back hand. She'd swung landing a hard blow to his back, sending him pitching forward to the ground.

"Match! Winner, Anna of Arendelle!" Anna merely sheathed her sword as she helped up her fallen opponent. Wondering how he had made it into the second round at all.

Anna watched the two remaining matches, one man worried her. Vladin of Rustica. He was a very large muscled man in leather armor and no helmet. He was wielding a 7 foot claymore with barbaric ferociousness, not skill but mere brute strength. She watched as he destroyed an Arendelle Knight.

When the matches finished, Anton announced that because of the uneven number of remaining participants one of them would be given a pass. He threw three stones into a bag, two black and one white. They all reached into the bag and withdrew a stone holding them in closed fists before Anton bid them to show the stones Anna's was white, and gave a silent sigh of relief. She wouldn't have to fight back to back matches. But she already knew, her opponent would be Vladin. The young blonde haired man about to face Vladin, was quite skilled. He also fought with brute strength, but his in no way compared to Vladin's.

Anna watched the match carefully she was so close. All that stood between her and her first spring tourney victory, was an extremely large brute that probably had more muscles than brains. He seemed to favor cleaving overhead strikes. Rattling slaps, with the flat of the massive blade designed to knock someone down and deliver the killing overhead blow. Even armored, Anna doubted her ability to survive the force behind such a blow.

The match ended after a brief power struggle and blow to the arm, the cracking of bones ran out. And the match was called. The blonde had to be carried off the platform.

"Finally ladies and gentlemen, the last match to decide our champion!" The crowd roared in response to Anton's declaration.

"Vladin of Rustica and Anna of Arendelle!"

They stepped onto the platform. This man would not shake her hand so Anna didn't even try, simply pulled her helmet on and drew her sword. He hefted his up in both hands glowering at her.

Elsa was worrying her lip. The man from Rustica was huge to say the least, but what worried Elsa was his savagery. Her heart clenched painfully as thoughts of what could happen to Anna filtered into her mind. If something happened to Anna...she didn't know what, she just knew that she didn't want anything to happen to the red head, she...she cared for her. More than she should, but painful tightness in her chest told her that should or shouldn't didn't matter. She cared very much for Anna.

"_Begin!"_

Vladin lunged, swinging. It was all Anna could do to jump out of his range, but she didn't have long to breath as he charged at her again swinging the flat of his blade at her. Only through some miracle was she able to stop it with her own, sliding back with the intensity of the force. She staggered back, trying to create some space between them, but he was having no part of that. He swung the large blade effortlessly it seemed. Over his shoulder in a fast diagonal slash, Anna could do nothing but dodge.

It wasn't looking good for her. She couldn't get an opening for her to attack. With his blade having more reach than her own, she couldn't make for a strike. Forced to stay at a distance as he continued to push her back, keeping her at arm's length, making it impossible to bring the fight into close quarters where she could maybe do something.

Her arms were beginning to feel heavy, they were tired and stung from the strength she had to use to cushion his blows against her blade. One was coming now. She held her sword up, her bare hand pressing against the blade to steady it, but it wasn't enough, the sharp steel bit into the palm of her hand as she was thrown off her feet. She landed in a rough heap of metal, her armor clattered loudly in her ears, amplified by her helmet.

He was coming. Sword swung behind his head to cleave her in two. This was her chance. She rolled to her knees, sword swinging where it made loud contact with his exposed side.

"Match!"

Elsa released the breath she didn't know she'd been holding, as did many others in the crowd.

"Winner, Anna of Arendelle!"

The crowd cheered, but it was short lived as a strangled roar of rage erupted from Vladin. Swinging his blade down with all the force he could muster. Anna still on her knees managed to jump away just as the sword mad contact with the earth.

Elsa jumped to her feet as did the six advisors. "The match is over, what is he doing?!" One shouted. Elsa felt her heart begin to race in undiluted fear for Anna. Anton called for the guards who rushed to the edge of the platform, but hesitated as the berserker behemoth swung his blade around madly.

Vladin followed her swinging his blade at her. The flat of his blade made solid contact and her feet left the ground entirely, sending her crashing down a good ten feet away. Her helmet flew off as she rolled. Her whole body ached with the jarring, but she didn't have time to worry about that if she wanted to keep her body in one piece. She jumped to her feet in time to dodge another mighty overhead swing. Anna snarled whipping around and gripping the hilt with both hands. Roaring she reared back for her own downward swing. The loud clashing sound of metal on metal followed by a sharp cracking sound echoed over everyone present. Vladin looked shocked at the broken hilt of the sword clutched between his hands as the cracked blade fell to the dirt. Anna reared back and with every ounce of strength she had swung the flat of her blade against the side of his head. He dropped to the ground in an unconscious heap.

It was dead silent other than the sounds of Anna's panting. Then slowly a murmur began, rolling over the crowd, growing in volume as the murmurs turned to full scale cheering and screaming. Olaf wiped at his eyes. He'd been so scared. He sniffed and smiled as Anna waved to the crowd, grinning over her huffing and puffing as she sheathed her sword.

She cringed at the pain in her right hand. She brought it to her face to find that she was bleeding at perhaps an alarming rate. She left a trail of blood as she ran off the platform to the medical station.

It was just her luck. She needed stitches. She sat there wincing as the doctor (though she preferred, torturer') ran the twine in between the rendered flesh of her palm. Her whole body ached. She landed hard, when it came to landings her armor was more of a hindrance than a help.

"Anna!"

The tent flaps burst open and Olaf came bounding up to her wrapping his arms around her waist. She was surprised. She hadn't noticed them the entire time.

"You won!" He bounced around excitedly. She chuckled and nodded. "I told you you'd win." His tone was pleasant but had a definite 'I told you so' undercurrent.

"Yes, you did." She smirked but winced as the needle made another pass through her skin.

Olaf gazed at her bloody hand. "Are you okay?" He asked as she grimaced. Elsa walked in alone.

"I've had worse." She shrugged, but sucked a breath between her teeth, legs jolting as alcohol was poured over her hand. Head whipped back to her shoulders and stomped her foot.

Her head whipped back up, eyes watering. "Are you sure you're okay, Anna?" She grunted but nodded. The doctor then excused himself to get bandages. He smiled.

"I'll be right back." He ran out of the tent without another word.

"Olaf was quite worried." She looked up as Elsa sat beside her. "As was I." Her brows rose into her hair line. Elsa did her best not to wring her clasped hands together. Finally having the knowledge that she cared for Anna was not the same thing as knowing what to do with it.

"Your Majesty.." Elsa shook her head.

"Elsa" Anna was looking more shocked and flustered by the second. "When...When no one else is around, you may call me Elsa, please." She felt her own face go hot. What was she even doing? She had no idea.

Anna cleared her throat. "Thank you, your...uh…Elsa." Olaf chose this time to run back in with a cloth bag jingling. He held it out to Anna who took it. She knew the sound of money.

She looked inside at the gold coins than back to Olaf. "What's this?"

"Money" Anna quirked a brow.

"For what?" He blinked

"For you." Her head dropped. Elsa giggled at the exchange.

"He wagered on you to win the tourney." Anna looked at her blinking in surprise than back to the Prince starring up at her.

"Here, Olaf." She emptied the back into her hand and counted them out. "We'll split it, than." She handed him half the coins.

At that time Anton walked into the tent, a large sac in hand.

"Here we are girl. Your prize, 200 gold pieces." He smiled, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Olaf leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Can I have half?"

She laughed.

* * *

Enjoy

_**~Malthazar LOS**_


	9. Friendly Skies

**Chapter 9 –** **Friendly Skies**

* * *

Despite her great aversions to mornings, the moment Anna opened her eyes and became aware her surroundings. She leapt from the bed in a jumble of limbs, running around looking for her missing boot. She was going outside today.

Anna spent seven days after the tourney confined to the castle for various bruises, aches and pains. A bruised back and ribs among them. She'd never gone so long without being outside. She thought she would go stir crazy for sure, but Olaf kept her entertained during the day. She also played with Frost who after just three days inside with him was standing at her thigh.

Much to her own surprise the qu- Elsa saw her nearly as much as Olaf, though her visits were much shorter. Save for last night. Anna had wandered into the library. The shelves upon shelves of books held no interest for her, what did however, was the chess set sitting by the bay window. Shining polished pieces, carved from black and white marble. She reached out and picked up one of the white Knights, turning it over in her hand. The carvings were deep and sharp. The cool smooth piece was heavy in her hand. She set it back on the board before sitting in one of the chairs and started playing a mock game with herself.

_She scratched her chin as she gently set a piece down. She was playing by herself, so couldn't decide if she was winning or losing._

"_A draw than, I guess." She snorted._

"_This is the last place I would expect to find you." Elsa was standing next to her, book held against her chest._

"_I just had to walk around." Anna gave a nervous shrug as she fiddled with the chess pieces._

_Elsa eyed the board "You play?" She nodded, resetting the board._

"_Lucian taught me. He said it was good for strategy, and it got me to shut up for a while." Elsa gave a loud snort of laughter before covering her face with her hand. Anna grinned up at her._

"_Wanna play?"_

_They'd sat there for at least a few hours. She thought Lucian had been tough, Elsa seemed to be a master, but Anna had given her a run for her money at every turn. It had been a while since she'd played, not since Lucian had died. It was so long ago Anna was surprised she remembered how to play._

_Not to mention she'd been a bit...distracted. She had been waiting for Elsa to make a move, watching the board. She glanced up. Elsa was staring intently at the board, her nose wrinkled and pale brow furrowed in concentration. Anna bit her lip. It was really…adorable. She was too distracted to notice she'd made her move and was now looking at her. Anna jolted as Elsa's face bloomed red under the teal gaze. Anna whipped her eyes back down to the board in forced concentration, unaware of Elsa's eyes still glued to her._

_She finally surrendered unconditionally after three loses._

"_I give up. Hail to the Queen." She sighed. Elsa Just smiled._

"_Perhaps you'd like to try again tomorrow, around the same time?" It took her a second to realize what Elsa was asking her._

"_Yes!" Elsa's eyes widened. "Uh, yea sure." She reeled back on her eagerness. Elsa smiled and nodded before bidding her goodnight._

Anna shook herself from the memory, going back to pulling on her boots followed by the black and red tunic she'd bought before grabbing her sword and the pile of leather straps strung over the back of the chair, and leaving her room on her way to the stables.

Elsa had made her move Frost to the stables when the servants complained of the giant lizard's presence in Anna's room. They were afraid of him, though he made no threatening moves of any sort. Elsa was right though. He was getting so big at a rapid pace. If they didn't move him, they'd never been able to get him back out the door of her room.

'_Oh how right she was'_ Anna thought as she walked into the stables.

Little more than a week ago he'd been a about the size of a large house cat. Now, now he was taller than a horse and twice as long from snout to tail. She already missed the little guy that rode on her shoulders.

Frost glanced over to see who'd entered the stables and upon seeing Anna immediately began to wiggle and squirm, gurgling growls of excitement came from him. Anna giggled as she hopped onto the gate, though it really couldn't contain him if he didn't want to be there. She slung the straps over her shoulder.

"Whoa, Frost." She laughed as he bumped his head against her, begging to be petted. She scratched under his chin with a grin. She'd been right. He was like a big dog. A big, blue, scaly flying…Okay nothing like a dog. "Alright Frost, were going to start working on out flying." She hopped off the gate and pushing it open.

Frost followed her out of the stables into the fields.

"Alright" She unwound the leather straps from her shoulder and looked at them, then back to the dragon in front of her. "How the hall am I going to do this?" She laid it down. A large piece of rectangular leather with to long thick straps sewed to each end of the leather on both sides.

"Okay.. Just.. Come here." She waved her arms forward beckoning him to step forward. He did so, stepping into the loops of leather. She grabbed both ends and laid them across his back.

"Alright" She smiled. "Now just lay down." Frost just stared back as his red headed mistress. Anna pursed her lips. "Lay down." She mimed lying down. He gave a snort before crouching onto the ground. Anna made a happy squeal as she climbed onto his back. She settled onto the base of his neck above his wings taking both leather reigns in her left hand, the rectangular piece of leather fitting snug against his broad chest.

"You're so smart." She cooed running a hand down the cool scales of his thick neck. He gave a pleasured growl. "Now I just need to figure out how to... Whoa!" She grabbed the reigns tightly as silver wings unfurled and began to beat lifting them off the ground. Anna clamped her thighs tightly around his neck as the ground got farther and farther away as Frost flew up and away from the stables. She looked down and found the castle was suddenly _below_ them. She gave a tug on the reigns to the left and to her immense glee he turned circling the castle.

"This is….**Amazing!**" She yelled over the wind rushing past her face. The wind whipped her hair and tunic about her she was elated. Anna had never felt so free as she did in that moment soaring above the kingdom. Frost's wings outstretched blowing out puffs of chilled air was just as happy as the red head riding atop his back. A dragon was meant to fly, and if flying was what his mistress wanted, fly was what he would do.

To a dragon, which grew so fast, a day seemed like a year, so to the icy beast, Anna had been a fixture in his life for years, a constant caring presence in his rapid physical and mental growth, like a parent. Dragons were revered for many reasons. Their strength, power and intelligence, Frost was no exception. He knew what Anna wanted and was glad to make her happy.

Anna howled with delight as the massive silvery wings spread wide, allowing them to glide effortlessly on the winds. She reached down and hugged the thick muscled neck.

"You're Amazing, Frost!" He gave a deep rumble of agreement causing Anna to laugh. They passed around the back of the castle where a lake butted up to the forest. There, a small field resting between the lake and castle.

Anna could see two people near the lakes edge. A woman in the dark green of a servant, and a bright head of white. Olaf and Gerda, his personal maid.

"Hey Olaf!" She yelled. The head looked up and though she couldn't really see his face she could see him wave excitedly, his cries muffled by the distance and wind. She grinned unaware that her mount was hungry and could see fishing jumping from the lake surface. She did notice however when he made a sharp dive toward the water.

"Oh shit!" She clutched tightly as they fell toward the water. "**No, no, no, no, no, no!**"

They hit the water with enough force to cause waves to beat against the shore all the way around. Olaf and Gerda watch in stunned silence having been able to hear Anna final cries. A minute passed before Frost broke the surface, fish hanging from the side of his mouth.

Anna gasped, spitting out water, still clutching onto his back.

"That's fucking **cold! **What the hell, ya thrice damned lizard!?" She slapped the reigns angrily as he devoured his prize before making his way to the shore. Anna jumped down with a huff holding her arms out as water dripped from her soaked form. Olaf came bounding up.

"That was amazing, Anna." He laughed as Frost nudged him with his head.

"Yea… Fan-tastic." She grumbled wiping water from her face. _'Note to self. **Feed** before flight.'_

Olaf patted and scratched Frosts large scaly head. Anna glared at him out of the corner of her eye.

She grabbed the reigns and started to lead him back to the stables. She needed to change.

"See you at dinner, Anna." Olaf called. Anna just raised a hand, waving over her shoulder as she lead her beast away.

She left Frost in his pen before heading into the castle, annoyed. It was only the first week of spring, the sun shined warmly but there was still a chill in the air. She wasn't just sopping wet, but cold.

She'd have to change, then head to town to ask Andre about making more sturdy riding equipment for her beast.

* * *

Elsa walked down the corridors to Anna's room. One of the castle physicians had made up an ointment for Anna's hand. It was healing nicely, mostly closed up but so long as it remained even slightly opened it was at risk of infection. The small wooden container had a sweet aroma from the honey in the mixture. It had been delivered to her study, and with nothing better to do at the moment she decided to drop it off in Anna's rooms. She'd seen the other woman rush outside as soon as the sun was climbing over the horizon that morning, glad to finally be out of the castle. She smiled. Not much could hold back the feisty red head. She was like a ray of sunshine personified, just being around her made you happy.

She didn't have any meetings to bother with this morning. The most pressing matter at the moment had been the party. She fully planned to Knight Anna by the weeks end. Most knights were knighted by noble lords, Anna would be knighted by the queen herself, as such would not be just a knight, but royal knight, an Arendelle Knight. A party for the occasion was being planned in secret by Kai. She made her intentions clear to her advisors who wholly supported the idea. Anna had impressed them with her victory at the spring tourney and her restraint. Gerard had said it best.

"_If it had been I, I'd not have hit him with the flat of the blade, I'd have taken his whole damned head off."_

Now standing in front of Anna's door she raised her hand to knock but stopped. She'd seen Anna leave and it was only mid-morning, no doubt she was still out. She reached for the doorknob and pushed it open.

She froze solid, mouth falling open. Anna stood facing her. Dripping wet for some reason in only her breeches and white under shirt.

A white under shirt that was completely soaked through, plastered to every inch of skin on her upper body from her soft freckled shoulders and pert round breasts to a flat line chiseled stomach. Elsa was unaware of the bowl slipping from her hands as she ogled Anna.

Anna's head snapped up from fidgeting with her belt at the crashing sound of something falling. Her eyes glued to Elsa's and she started to say something but the painful stiffness of her nipples, and the cold wet of her shirt against her skin reminded her that she was practically half naked. Her face turned impossibly red.

"Uh.." Elsa jolted, stepping back and slamming the door shut. Anna stared at the closed door, the red stretching down to her shoulders, nearly visible through the wet material.

Elsa leaned against the outside of the door. Face on fire and hands clenched. The image of Anna in the wet shirt still sizzling as it was burned forever into her memory. She chewed on her lip. She was suddenly very warm. She turned tail and in a very un-queenly matter, ran down the hall back to her study slamming the door behind her. Her hands slapped over her face.

How could she ever face Anna again? Maybe she could just live in her study? She let her head fall back, banging against the closed door, closing her eyes. As soon as she did the image of a dripping wet Anna flashed in her mind's eye. An overwhelming urge to reach out and touch flooded her senses. Her eyes popped open and Elsa groaned.

What on earth was she going to do?

* * *

Anna walked through the quiet halls to the dining hall. She had been lost in thought all day, ever since the incident in her room, the thought of which made her skin tingle and her face flush. She'd seen the red of Elsa's face. It had burned brighter than her own hair. Anna however was a master of body language. She saw more than most. She'd seen the way Elsa's hands clenched and her lips trembled, it was more than just the surprise. Not to mention the way those frigid icy blue eyes had raked over her body. It made Anna shiver and her skin hot.

She knew that look well. Desire. She'd had her fair share of…admirers she'd call them. (Though that made them sound pleasant.) She been around enough drunken and not men in taverns to recognize it, but she'd never seen it in another woman directed at her. She could have been mistaken, but deep down she knew she wasn't. It made her tingly inside that someone as beautiful as Elsa found someone like her, attractive. It also begged the question of how she felt about the platinum blonde queen. Elsa was attractive of course, drop dead gorgeous. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't had at least one less than… appropriate dream in which Elsa had appeared. There was nothing she could do about it. Though now? She still didn't know what to do, but her attraction now seemed a little less impossible, not like she wasn't trying to touch the face of the moon.

She pushed open the doors of the dining room. Olaf sat in his own chair legs kicking back and forth. Elsa's seat was empty. She walked and sat in her usual seat. Olaf smiled at her.

"Hi Anna, All dry?" She had to stop and clear her throat.

"Yea Olaf." She nodded. "Where's your sister?" He gave a shrug as Kai entered the dining hall with their dinners.

"Her Majesty is taking her meal in her study this evening. She has work to complete." He explained. Olaf frowned. He knew that was unlike Elsa. She was busy most all days but she nearly always made it to all meals just so she could spend time with him, and more recently Anna as well. There was nothing to do about it though. She did miss one every once in a while.

The meal passed as usual. Olaf chatted the entire time with Anna, his sisters dry wit was missed though and Anna seemed a little distracted. When the meal was over, Gerda took him to his room and Anna made her way to the library. She wasn't sure if Elsa was going to show up or not after what had happened in her room.

She waited about an hour before she had a rare insight, deciding that Elsa was in fact hiding from her, and that wouldn't do.

She left the library, determined. She had to stop and ask a servant where exactly Elsa's study was. She'd never been there, having had no reason to before. She now stood in front of a plain wooden door. What exactly was she going to say? _"It's okay you saw me this morning, I'm kind of really attracted to you anyway." _Anna slapped a palm against her face dragging in slowly downward. _'Ugh'_

She suddenly wished she was so much more eloquent than she really was. She'd been raised on the road and in taverns. She was as eloquent as a mute, but worse because she would just continue to let her mouth spill out words. Anna sighed. She was best at flying by the seat of her pants. So that's what she would do. What better way to go at this attraction and conversation.

She knocked on the door. No turning back.

"Enter." She took the door knob in a shaky hand and opened it. Elsa was sitting at her desk. Pen in hand but looking out her window at the moon. Anna just stared.

When who she assumed was Kai didn't say anything, Elsa turned nearly snapping the pen in her hand in half. Anna stood in the open doorway, looking at her. Elsa didn't know what to say.

"Hi." Anna spoke first, walking in and closing the door behind her. Elsa fiddled with the pen.

"Hi." She managed to get out.

"I gave up waiting for you in the library." Elsa nearly cursed herself aloud. She had completely forgotten about her chess game with Anna. She would have at least sent a servant to tell her she wasn't coming. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt the other woman's feelings.

"I'm sorry, I completely forgot." She seemed truly contrite to Anna. She really had forgotten. She let out a small chuckle. Elsa blinked at her. Anna waved a hand.

"Sorry, I figured you were still just hiding from me." Elsa looked away. She should have guessed that when she didn't show up for dinner that Anna would know. The red head had her moments, but she was truly intelligent.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled. Anna shrugged.

"I probably would have lost again any-" Elsa cut her off.

"No, no. Not for that…" She felt her blood rising to her face. "For… For this morning." Her fingers clutched around the pen.

"Oh" Anna looked out the window and shrugged. "It's not a big deal." Elsa blinked at her.

Elsa wasn't sure what to say, her words didn't seem to work right whenever Anna was around, so she was surprised to hear words coming out of her mouth.

"It was a big deal you were... were.." She floundered. "I invaded your space..." Anna couldn't help her snort.

"I didn't mind at all." Her face went red when she realized what she said. "Th- that… didn't come out right." She mumbled when she looked at Elsa's surprised face. "I mean… it's all your space… You're just letting me borrow it…" She looked anywhere but at Elsa.

"I'd give you anything." They both stared at each other, shocked as the words left Elsa's lips. She made no move to recant the words though.

Anna cleared her throat. "Elsa." Nervous icy eyes looked into her own teal ones. "Can I show you something?" She gave a hesitant nod. Anna turned and opened the door before looking back at the nervous queen who stood and followed Anna into the hall.

The silence was a little more than awkward as they walked. Anna led her out of the castle to the stables.

Anna turned to her. "Wait right here." Then she disappeared inside. Elsa fidgeted with her fingers as she stood in the dark, the full moon being the only light.

"Come on Frost, please. I need you." She pulled the slumbering dragon awake and led him outside. He huffed but could sense the desperate tone in his Mistresses voice.

Elsa gaped at the beast. She hadn't seen him in four or five days. He had grown quite big, quite quickly. Frost kneeled and Anna climbed onto his back. She looked at Elsa and held her hand out. Elsa took a hesitant step back knowing now what Anna wanted.

"Anna, I don't think..." She began quietly.

"There's nothing to worry about. Just... Let me show you." Elsa hesitated, looking up at Anna. She swallowed before slipping her hand into Anna's. She pulled her up onto Frosts back. Elsa had to hike up her dress as Anna set her onto the dragons' neck between her legs. Elsa trembled, Anna could feel it. She wrapped her arm around the queens' waist.

"Don't worry. I've got you." At that large silver wings unfurled and began to beat. Elsa gave a small gasp as Frost left the ground and began to rise. Elsa squeezed her eyes shut as they began to fly through the air and the wind whipped her face. After a few minutes the arm around her waist gave a small squeeze.

"Look" Was whispered in her ear. She slowly peeled open her eyes and gasped.

She could see the castle down below them, awash in the moonlight. The same shining white light reflected off the fjord in sparkling crystal waves. Small glowing orange red lights speckled throughout the town. She looked around in wonder. She could see the tall snowy topped mountains far to the north.

"Amazing." She murmured, her hands clutching to the arm wrapped around her. Anna smiled. They remained in the air for about a half hour before she began to shiver. Of all the times she hadn't been wearing her wool cloak. She had no choice but to take them back. They landed in the field in front of the stable. Anna slid off and held her hand out for Elsa. She reached for it but slid falling off Frost. Anna was quick to catch the falling queen.

"Whoa. You okay?" She asked as she set Elsa on her own feet. She nodded breathlessly, still amazed as she caught her breath. "I'll be right back." She led Frost back into the stables and rubbed his head, kissing the cold scaly snout. "You were perfect." She grinned at him giving him another pat before going back out where Elsa was waiting.

"What did you think?" She gave a sheepish smile. Elsa gave her a breathy smile.

"It was amazing, Anna. I've never seen anything like it." Anna grinned. "But…why…why did you show me this?" Anna looked startled, brows rising into her hair before she gave a shrug looking away.

"I just thought you'd enjoy it." She mumbled. She looked back when a cool hand closed around her own.

"I did, very much, Anna." Anna froze when a cool soft pair of lips pressed against her cheek. Anna stared mouth hung open cheeks ablaze. Elsa smiled.

"Goodnight." Anna could only stand there, watching the queen walk back inside the castle.

"Goodnight…" She mumbled quietly.

* * *

_**~Malthazar LOS**_


	10. Knights of Arendelle

I realize im not updating every day anymore but come on people. I gotta have thinkin time, and..livin..time. Anyway.

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Knights of Arendelle**

* * *

Anna sighed. Olaf had cornered her in the empty wing where the royal family lived after the midday meal.

"Please Anna. Please, please, please?" Anna stared down at the pleading prince wrapped around her knees, his bottom lip quivering as he stared up at her. Anna sighed.

"I don't know Olaf…I doubt your sister would be so keen on the idea." Olaf shook his head, gripping tighter if possible.

"Elsa doesn't have to know!"

"What do I not have to know?" They both looked up as the Elsa walked out of her study. Olaf hesitated before running to his sister to plead to her, knowing he couldn't lie so he may as well get a head start on begging.

"I want Anna to teach me." He looked up beseechingly at the queen who blinked down at him.

"Teach you?" She glanced up at Anna who gave her sword a meaningful pat. "Oh, oh I don't know about that, Olaf." His eyes glassed over with unshed tears.

Anna hummed. She really wasn't sure she could take on an apprentice. She wasn't a Knight. She wasn't even qualified to be anyone's master. Of course it wouldn't be like when she'd been with Lucian. They wouldn't be roaming the countryside or travelling from town to town, it might not be too bad… But she could see the resolute look in Elsa's eyes even in the face of the small prince's tears.

"Olaf, maybe you should let Elsa and I talk about it." He nodded vigorously and waited. Anna rolled her eyes. "Alone, Olaf." He huffed but ran off down the hall. Elsa smirked and nodded to her study.

"He's no doubt standing just around the corner." Anna laughed and followed her inside. Elsa sat at her desk with a sigh. "I don't think it's a good idea, Anna. I don't want him to get hurt." Anna leaned against the desk, arms folded across her chest.

"You know…It would be some years before he could even pick up a sword. It would be safe for me to teach him stances and conditioning." Elsa pursed her lips. "Within a few days of the training I had to go through, he won't want me to teach him anymore." Anna grinned.

"I'm sure he'd be fine with you it's just…" She fiddled with her hands before one of Anna's reached out and covered them. She tensed but was quick to relax when she looked up at the red head.

"Don't worry, Elsa. We'll stay in the courtyard. Nothing will happen to Olaf, I promise." She squeezed her hands. Elsa flushed at the new but certainly not unwelcome touch. She'd assumed breakfast would be an awfully awkward affair after last night, but Anna had been more chipper than ever, perhaps a tad more…forward as well, or maybe Elsa was just imagining it.

She nodded with a sigh.

"Alright, you may teach him." Anna grinned.

"You heard her Olaf! Go put on some old clothes and meet me in the courtyard!" a squeal came through the door, before the quick pattering of feet faded down the hall. Elsa dropped her head into her hands, shoulders shaking in silent laughter as Anna pushed herself off the desk.

"Well, I suppose that's my cue." She gave a deep mocking bow and a wink "If you'll excuse me, your Majesty." Elsa blushed brightly, head turning away but smiled, waving her hand in a shooing motion.

"Yes, yes. Go." Anna couldn't contain her face splitting smile as she exited the study making her way to the courtyard.

Olaf was waiting already when she got there, practically vibrating with excitement. Anna smirked to herself. That wouldn't last long.

"Alright, Olaf. I don't think you're going to be too excited with what we're doing today. Before you can even think about picking up a sword you have to condition your body." He nodded.

"So first off, you're going to be running." She pointed to the stone path perimeter of the courtyard.

"For how long?" He wondered aloud to her.

"Till you can't run anymore." His shoulders dropped. Anna gave a small smile as she kneeled down in front of him. "I know you want to get into all the good stuff right now, but it doesn't work like that, Olaf. I've been training my whole life, starting where you are now. Trust me, this is good for you. It will build up your stamina." He nodded resolutely before running off to do as Anna bid him. She stood like a statue watching him.

He'd grow tired and slow down to catch his breath before looking at Anna who would motion back to the path and he would continue to run. She'd estimated a few hours had gone by when he collapsed to the ground in utter exhaustion. To his credit and Anna's amazement he struggled to his feet and took a few more steps before meeting the ground again. Anna grinned proudly as she gathered the motionless prince into her arms and carried him back inside, well aware that his worried sister had intermittently been watching them from her study window that looked out over the courtyard. She wasn't watching when they finished though, which may have been for the best.

* * *

Olaf was noticeably absent from dinner. When Elsa asked her Anna grinned. "He's asleep, has been since we finished earlier." This surprised Elsa.

"He's asleep, already?" Anna nodded.

"He'll probably be absent from dinner for a while unless he decides he doesn't want to learn from me."

And she was right. Olaf was always at breakfast the next morning, eating like a ravenous wolf, but was absent from dinner for three more nights. On the fourth day at breakfast Elsa informed them that they couldn't train that day. There was a party going on that evening that Olaf had to attend.

Olaf looked up, this was news to him. Usually he had a few days warning of a party inside the castle.

"What's the party for?" Elsa glanced at him and smiled.

"I'll tell you later." Olaf frowned. He hated it when she wouldn't tell him things.

"I guess I'll hang out in the stables with Frost till the party is over then." Anna thought out loud. Elsa felt a small pang that Anna's initial reaction to a party in the castle, was to hide herself away in the stables.

"You can stay in the castle Anna." She was quick to assure. Anna smiled at her but shrugged.

"I don't think I'd really fit in, besides I'm not really of the right breeding to be attending parties in a castle." She waved her hand with a sheepish grin. Breakfast ended and Anna left for her morning ride on Frost and Olaf was shooed away to his lessons as Elsa made her way to her study.

'_Except in truth you are.' _Elsa thought. Anna was the first born of a noble house, though which house Elsa didn't know, and in secret had been looking into it. Anna had seen 19 winters come and go. Knowing her age helped Elsa narrow down where to look in her father's papers. There were still so many though, but when time allowed she would dig through the papers, looking at houses, which had born a daughter and later a son only for the daughter to disappear.

Much to her delight, she'd narrowed it down to 2 houses. House Bjorgman and house Southernisle. Both had single male heirs of 16, the right age, both had declared dead older sisters. Kristoff Bjorgman and Hans Southernisle. However it was only more complicated by the fact that both 'dead' girls were red heads. What annoyed Elsa was that neither of the girls was named 'Anna'. Of the Bjorgman house the name Maria was put down and of the other was Katrina. There were a few other descriptors; Maria Bjorgman had a dark splotchy birthmark on her left hip and Katrina Southernisle had a large burn scar on her right thigh. Elsa's hands went a little clammy as she tried to figure how one would go about seeing these descriptors.

Elsa leaned back and sighed. Either one of these houses was lying (she already knew one was, because Anna had not 'disappeared') or Anna was not her redheads birth name.

Why was she even doing this? For Anna? Or to sate her own curiosity? Surely Anna knew who her family was, but would she speak of it to Elsa if brought it up? Elsa pursed her lips, remembering the night in the hall when Anna had clung to her and wept.

"Most likely not.." She sighed aloud into the empty study. Elsa wanted to give Anna what had been taken from her, if she would accept it. A light rapping pulled her from her thoughts as it usually did.

"Enter" Kai stepped inside a pile of finely pressed dark green and gold fabric was slung over his arm.

"Your Majesty." He gave a curt bow. "Everything is ready, and guests will be arriving in a mere few hours. Would you like me to deliver the news now?" He couldn't help the smile at the last part.

Elsa smiled in turn. "Yes Kai, Please do." With a bow he was gone. Elsa glanced out the window the sun rest gently above the horizon, she'd been more absorbed than she realized.

It was time to get ready herself.

* * *

Anna was digging through her pack, looking for pastries she'd bought in town. No sense in starving while she sat with Frost in the stables.

"Come in" She yelled before there could even be a knock. She'd heard the muffling steps stop outside her door. She grinned to herself when there was a pause. Obviously she'd surprised whoever it was.

The Door opened and Kai walked in. Dark green and gold fabric, pressed to perfection was laid carefully across his arm, in his other hand a rolled up piece of parchment.

"Good evening, Anna." He smiled. Anna looked over her shoulder and grinned.

"Evening to you Kai, What can I do for you?" He laid the cloth onto the bed and turned to Anna straightening his back he unrolled the paper with a flourish, never once losing his smile.

"This Anna, is the invitation the Queen sent to the local noble and dignitaries for this evening, if you would allow me?" Anna blinked but shrugged.

"Ok?" He nodded and read from the paper.

"To all who receive this, you are hereby invited to Arendelle castle, to witness and celebrate the knighting ceremony of Anna of Arendelle." There was more but none of it relevant to Anna who stood frozen.

Her mouth hung open, arms limp at her sides from where she sat on the floor.

After a few minutes she was able to speak.

"Knight… Knighting ceremony?" She flipped over onto her knees still starring at Kai who nodded.

"And the guests will be arriving in only a short few hours. So you should really get ready… Lady Anna." He smirked before motioning a maid in the hall to enter. She quickly set about filling the metal tub.

"I will come back for you when it's time." With that both servants left. Anna still felt like she was in shock.

"A knight… I'm...going to be a knight…" She jolted and nearly threw her clothes off before jumping into the tub. She had shit to do.

Anna was again surprised. When she finally got out of the tub and inspected the clothes Kai had left her. She held up the tailed double breasted shirt coat. It was forest green and a dark gold with accents of purple, the colors of Arendelle.

Gold trimming ran around the collar and shoulders, wide cuffs the same gold topped the sleeves. Upon closer examination she found that the six gold colored buttons on the shirts front weren't just gold colored, but were made of gold. The crocus flower, that was the kingdoms symbol, was inlaid to every button.

The pants while less ornate were no less finely tailored. Dark green with a single stripe of purple, outlined in gold ran down the outside of each leg.

Anna dressed and looked herself over in the mirror. She looked pretty good. She grinned before realizing that she probably needed to do something with her hair. She pulled out the braids and ran a brush through the frenzied mane, finally able to goad it into lying straight and flat before pulling it all into a tight ponytail at the base of her neck letting the ends sway just between her shoulder blades. She gave her boots a shine, happy with her reflection in the hard black leather shining back at her.

She smiled. Quite happy, but nervousness chewed on the pit of her stomach. She turned and opened the door, startling Kai whose fist was still raised about to knock. "I see you're ready, Anna." He smiled once he'd found his voice.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She smiled nervously. He motioned for her to follow.

"Everyone is in the throne room. I trust you know what to do, having been a Knights apprentice?" Anna nodded. She'd been to a couple knighting ceremonies. There was nothing much to it. She wasn't sure she was ready though.

They stopped just out of view of the open doors to the throne room, people chattering quietly. Kai nodded.

"Well then, let us not keep them waiting." Kai walked into the room, no doubt standing just beside the door to introduce her. She bit the inside of her cheek, trying to psych herself up with her usual inner mantra.

_"You can do this Anna, you can. You we're born to do this. It's simple. Walk up to Elsa, kneel and swear the Oath."_ She sighed, than waited on baited breath for Kai to announce her. She nearly jumped when he did.

"Anna of Arendelle!" She nearly swallowed her tongue when she stepped around to the door. The room was full of people. Nobles and dignitaries… So many.

She did her best to keep a calm and neutral face as she walked down the red carpet leading to the throne.

Elsa stood waiting, dressed in a long dark teal dress with gold and purple accents, a deep, bright purple cape wrapped around her elegant neck and shoulders, clasped by a shining blue pendant. Her hair in its usual ornate do-up, crown nestled into the silvery locks. A shining sword, point on the ground between her feet, the jeweled hilt between her hands.

Olaf off to the side, for once dressed in a manner befitting a crown prince, clothes very similar to Anna's. But colored in a deep royal blue, with a dark golden cape pinned to each shoulder, his hair neatly combed and parted down the middle of his head.

A corner of Anna's lip twitched. She couldn't help but think that hair style was so not her little prince. Her eyes slid back to the queen, who to Anna's amazement was now right in front of her. She'd been so distracted with the royal siblings she'd nearly forgotten where she was.

She dropped onto her right knee, her right fist planted against the red carpet beneath her. As her left, pressed to her chest, over her rapidly beating heart. Elsa began to speak

"Do you swear to uphold the laws of the kingdom, to protect the weak and innocent from all who would do them harm and swear your undying loyalty to the kingdom of Arendelle so long as you live?" It was deathly quiet when the last of Elsa's voice faded.

Anna resisted the urge to run her tongue over her suddenly dry lips.

"I swear it." The sword in Elsa's hands shifted and then the flat of the blade touched gently to one of Anna's shoulders, than the other.

"Than by my power, I declare you now and forever more a Knight of Arendelle, Protector of the kingdom and its people." Elsa bid her to rise. She did, turning to face the crowd. Kai had maneuvered his way to the front and held his hand out.

"Lady Anna, of Arendelle" The crowd rose and cheered. Anna couldn't help the smile that split her face.

It all seemed to go by in a rush. Anna found herself in the ball room, crowded with people. Many of which had crowded around her to offer the congratulations and well wishes. She also did her best to discreetly stuff as many chocolates in her mouth as possible, along with a few drinks.

She was quite happy, and the more drunk the nobles got and such around her, the more normal she could act.

After detangling herself from conversation with a nosy sloshed lord, she began looking for Elsa whom she hadn't seen since the ceremony. She couldn't find the silver haired queen, but she did spot a bright patch of blue white and gold.

She tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up curious than grinned, but mindful of their company he didn't shout her name or wrap himself around her legs.

"Hello, Anna." He greeted her calmly and quietly. Anna fought her smirk.

"Good evening Prince Olaf." She gave a bow, her head near his so she could whisper. "Where is Elsa?" He gave an almost silent giggle.

"In her study, she had to look at something." Anna nodded and bowed again to the prince, sending him a wink before turning to make her way discreetly out of the ball room.

The halls were dark and quiet, servants and all still in the bright and merry ballroom.

The door to Elsa's study was slightly cracked a small flicker of candlelight trailed across the hall.

Anna's fingers slid through the crack pushing the door open.

"Elsa?"

Elsa looked up surprised, but smiled gently when she realized it was Anna, but then frowned.

"What are you doing here Anna, aren't you enjoying the party?' Anna smiled at the concern laced in her words as she stepped inside and closed the door behind her, also noticing for the first time since they'd met Elsa's hands were bare, gloves lying on her desk, stained with ink.

"No, the party is great, drink, chocolate and food, did I mention chocolate?" She giggled at herself. Elsa smiled.

"I'm glad. Did you need me for something?" Anna nodded and came closer till she was right in front of her, Anna in a fleeting moment of confidence took Elsa's hands in her own, cool flesh pressed into her palms.

Elsa flushed deeply, surprised by the contact of warm skin on that of her own bare hands, but she made no move to free her hands.

"Uh, yea, to…well thank you." Emotions and nervousness began to boil and turn in her stomach, especially when Elsa's cool hands squeezed hers.

"You don't have to thank me Anna. You deserve this. I'm just glad I can do this for you." Her voice was quiet and caring, blue eyes piercing.

Anna suddenly felt very warm and strange, looking into Elsa's eyes. She swallowed, unaware that she was leaning closer until with a trembling breath her eyes slid shut and her lips pressed lightly to Elsa's. They were soft and cool, but not unpleasantly so.

A few seconds ticked by before Anna pulled back, teal eyes opening to stare into stunned arctic blue ones. Her conscious mind slammed her forcefully back to reality. Anna bit her lip. How could she have been so stupid?

"I- Elsa…I'm sor-sorry."

Anna released the hands in her own taking a step back. This seemed to jerk the queen from her stunned stupor. Elsa felt a sudden jolt of fear and desperation shoot through her as Anna stepped back.

'_Don't let her go, Elsa you fool!'_

Her hands shot out taking two fistfuls of Anna's shirt, holding her in place. Before Anna could blink Elsa took one quick step, slamming her lips against Anna's.

Teeth clicked painfully but neither made any move to step back. It was sloppy and unexpected but Anna was delighted none the less, her hands immediately wrapping around Elsa's waist. Sure now, Elsa released her death grip on the material and slid her hands over Anna's shoulders to wrap around her neck. She gasped when a tongue slid against her lip before running over her own. Anna moaned, exploring every crevice of her mouth. Elsa's knees trembled, threatening to buckle but Anna kept her standing.

Finally a need for air caused them to separate, foreheads pressed together, blue and teal starring back at each other's flushed face as they panted.

Elsa's fingers weaved into the fiery red locks.

"Anna." Her breath came out thick and low. Not trusting herself just yet Anna could only 'hmm'

"We have to go back to the party." She reminded one hand pulling back to run her fingers down Anna's neck. Anna caught the hand and set about kissing every knuckle on the cool pale skin.

"Must we?" She breathed between kisses. Hazy teal eyes pierced her. A warm tingling filled the queens being, along with a blinding heat shooting into her core. She suddenly found it very hard to swallow.

"Y-yes. We must." Her voice was little more than a breathy whine. Despite being not what she wanted to hear Anna couldn't help but smile at Elsa's state of being, not that she was much better off.

Her ministrations done she dropped Elsa's hand back to her side. "Alright." Her voice a little hoarse.

They straightened there ruffled clothes and hair silently. Before Anna could walk out of the study though Elsa remembered why she had come here in the first place. Despite that Anna wouldn't wish to talk about it, curiosity was killing Elsa, she'd come to check both the girls names to be correct before she approached Anna.

"Anna, wait." She cleared her throat of any remaining…evidence. "I wanted to ask you something." Red brows quirked at her over her shoulder but Anna turned back to her and nodded.

"Sure, Elsa."

"I was wondering if the names Katrina or Maria mean anything to you?" Her brows furrowed.

"I can't say I've ever heard the name Katrina before, but Maria yea, I guess." She shrugged. "Maria is my middle name. Anna Maria" She smiled.

"Bjorgman." Elsa hadn't meant for it to slip out, but it had worked its way past her lips before she could stop it.

Anna froze solid. Shock, fear and an emotion Elsa couldn't identify flashed through her eyes.

"You're from House Bjo-" Anna cut her off.

"NO, I am not!" Elsa startled and Anna looked sorry for that but was resolute. She hurried back to Elsa and took both her shoulders, speaking much softer this time.

"No, I'm not. I don't know how you found out, but it doesn't matter. Elsa…" She breathed imploring her to understand. "They didn't want me. They didn't want me then, they won't want me now and I don't want them, so please. Please Elsa, leave this alone." She pleaded hand now pressed to Elsa's cheeks.

Elsa gave a slow nod, eyes never straying from Anna's

"I'm sorry Anna. I just…it's rightfully yours and I…" She struggled with these words more than she'd struggled not to keep kissing Anna all night. "I…just wanted you to be…happy…" Teal eyes crinkled in mirth.

Anna pressed her lips against Elsa's in a searing kiss. She pulled back and grinned at the wonderfully dazed blonde.

"I _am_ happy." She mumbled into Elsa's ear. "Now, shouldn't we be getting back to the party?" She grinned when Elsa had to physically shake her head.

"Uh, yes. Let's" Her face burned but she smiled.

* * *

There it is, Chapter 10. I hope you all enjoyed it, we're finally getting places,lol

Also a Happy Easter to all my readers.

_**~Malthazar LOS**_


	11. Setting Sail

New chapter? Why yes it is! Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Setting Sail**

* * *

Anna was still lying in bed trying to rub away her slight hangover when she bid Kai to enter her rooms. He stepped in and gave a small chuckle at the groaning redhead as she rolled over onto her back and wiped at the trail of drool on her chin.

"I'm sorry, Anna. Did I disturb you?" She shook her head and yawned.

"No, no.." She grumbled. "Just waiting for an excuse to get out of bed." She stretched her arms over her head before dropping them over her eyes in a vain attempt to block out the sun shining onto her face as Kai pulled open the curtains. She let out an almost mute growl of pain and annoyance.

"Ah, well her Majesty is requesting your presence in her study at your earliest convenience." Anna quickly popped up, teal eyes wide and no longer hazy with sleep and lingering drunkenness.

"Her Majesty?" Anna parroted. Kai nodded. "Did she say for what?" She wondered at the head servant who merely shook his head.

"She did not. I must go attend to breakfast, Lady Anna" Her lips quirked at her new title. Kai left and she was quick to leap from the bed searching for her new outfit from the night before. Still quite crisp and despite a slightly drunken stupor near the end of the night, still clean she happily found.

She dressed in the suit quickly and managed to tame her hair into its usual twin plaits. She stopped to admire the two metals pinned to the coat on the left side of her chest. Both pinned to the jacket by Elsa after the ceremony. One a gold 8 pointed star with a black enameled crocus at its center, the decoration that told all who saw her that she was a knight of the kingdom of Arendelle.

The second a triangular purple ribbon with gold stripes held a silver medal in the shape of two crossed swords to her chest, the symbol of utmost valor and loyalty, Anna was reluctant to accept it but Elsa insisted that for saving her life from the two bandits Anna had earned it.

She stood proudly in front of the mirror. Lucian would be proud of her. She grinned before slipping into her boots, strapping her sword to her waist and running from her rooms. She couldn't keep her queen waiting.

Servants gave nods and greetings of 'Lady Anna' to her as she passed. Her chest swelled in pride. She grinned widely and nodded to all as she galloped through the corridors to Elsa's study. It seemed a little strange to her that Elsa couldn't simply speak to her at breakfast as she usually did. It was either important or had to do with last night in the very room for which she was heading.

This caused Anna to come to an abrupt stop. She didn't remember everything about the party the night before but that, she remembered with precise clarity. Her lip was sporting a small cut where Elsa's tooth had caught her when she'd assaulted the redhead's lips. She hadn't noticed it until much later.

Now that the alcohol induced fog had lifted, did Elsa regret it? Did she want to speak in private just to tell her that it had been a mistake that was never to be repeated between them?

Anna wrung her hands together, nerves tingling, but not in the pleasant way they had last night after kissing the queen. She forced her feet onward to the end of the hall where Elsa's study was. She hesitated, looking at the door as though it would leap out and bite her. She took a deep breath and gave a few quick nervous knocks, unaware of the smile that flittered across the queen's face on the other side when she looked up, knowing Anna had arrived.

"Enter" filtered through the door to Anna's ears. She opened the door a few inches and poked her head inside, teal eyes roving nervously over Elsa's face.

"You needed me?" Elsa nodded. Anna slipped inside, closing the door quietly behind her, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

"I realize today is only your first as a true knight of Arendelle but already I have need of you, Anna." All the tension in her body seemed to evaporate. This didn't have anything to do with last night.

"I'm yours to command, my queen." She gave a sweeping bow that had Elsa, despite the small smile on her lips, rolling her eyes at the overly dramatic gesture.

"I'm pleased to hear it. I'll be leaving in a few hours to travel to see the Duke of Weselton, one of our trading partners." She informed Anna as she scribbled on the documents before her. Anna blinked.

"And I'm supposed to… what?" She scratched the back of her head trying to figure out why Elsa was telling her this. Elsa glanced up at the confused knight and smiled.

"I need you to come with me as my personal guard. You are of course well aware of what happened the last time I was outside the castle walls." She remembered very well, that was how all of this had begun.

"Oh, of course. I should go and gather my things than?" Elsa nodded.

"Yes. We will be gone for five or six days at the least." Anna nodded but was still curious.

"If I may ask though…" Elsa glanced up at her. "Why couldn't you just tell me about this at breakfast?" Elsa glanced out her window and pursed her lips.

"Olaf gets a bit upset when I have to leave the castle. I don't tell him I'm leaving until the last possible minute to avoid that." With that said her eyes returned back to the documents before her. Anna gave an affirmative nod and turned to return to her rooms and gather her things, she was stopped at the door.

"Anna." She looked over her shoulder at the young queen. "You seemed quite relieved when I told you what I wanted you for, were you… worried about something?" Anna ran her tongue over the barely scabbed nick on her lip before turning to face her monarch.

"Oh, um…" Elsa set the pen and paper down, showing her full attention to the woman before her. Anna cleared her throat. "I was just a little… worried that you were… regretting last night." Elsa furrowed her brows in confusion. Anna flushed running her tongue over her suddenly dry lips and glancing anywhere but the queen. Arctic blue orbs widened in sudden realization heat crawling up her own neck.

"No. No, not at all do I regret that, Anna." A small smile slid onto Anna's face. Immense relief flooded her being. "We… we do need to talk about that though." Well that didn't last long. Her stomach immediately tightened into knots at the way the words left Elsa's lips. Her face was obviously mirroring her insides as Elsa frowned deeply and stood from her desk walking up to the troubled knight.

She hesitated a moment before pulling off her right glove and cupping Anna's cheek in her palm, her warm skin hot against Elsa's cool palm.

"Don't look so stricken..." She smiled gently, thumb running over a soft freckled cheek. "I didn't mean anything negative by that. This..." She nodded to her hand on the redheads face. "Simply must be discussed before anything else." Anna gave a single nod, right hand resting over top Elsa's own. A momentary boost in confidence had her head turning to lay a quick kiss against the cool palm. Elsa's blush returned full force at the feather touch of Anna's lips against her sensitive flesh. She cleared her throat pulling back, eyes locked onto Anna's smirking face.

"You had best go and gather your things. Meet me in the dining hall when you're finished."

"As you command." Elsa gave a mock glare at the grinning knight before she left the study.

* * *

Anna sat in her chair just as breakfast was about to be served. Neither Olaf nor Elsa had yet to arrive. Some guards had already come and taken her lone bag to load onto the ship they were taking to Weselton, and she'd asked Kai for someone to feed her lizard while she was gone as well as continue Olaf's training. He was only running after all.

She propped her head up on her palm and tapped her fingers against the polished wood. She wondered how upset Olaf would be if Elsa had to employ tactics like this one.

The boy seemed far too upbeat to allow himself to feel down about anything. All Anna could do, was wait. She didn't need to wait long. A few minutes later Olaf came bounding into the dining room with his sister on his heels.

"Anna!" He ran straight to Anna, wrapping his thin arms around her waist. Anna grinned, ruffling his hair.

"Good morning to you as well, Olaf." Elsa sat in her chair and Olaf was quick to run to his seat underneath the table as their meals were place down. Breakfast went as it usually did, Olaf and Anna in verbal battle with the occasional comment from the queen. Anna wondered when Elsa would tell the young prince of their impending departure, but wondered no more when Olaf finished his breakfast and immediately looked up.

"We're going to start on my training again today right, Anna?" Said woman paused glass to her lips. Her eyes cut to Elsa, who caught her teal gaze and gave a quiet sigh before dismissing the servants from the room, no need for them to bear witness to what she had no doubt would happen.

"I'm afraid your training will have to wait a little while longer, Olaf." He looked questioningly at his sister. "I'm leaving for Weselton and I need Anna to accompany me." An oppressive quiet filled the dining hall. Anna glanced back and forth between the queen and prince who had his head bowed. The quiet finally broke with a quiet sniffle. Elsa bit her lip as the sniffling increased before being replaced with a quiet sobbing. Elsa rose to collect her brother but he jumped from his chair and ran from the dining hall sobbing.

"Why is he so upset?" Elsa glanced at her and sighed, wrapping her arms around her middle.

"He always gets that way, ever since he was able to understand what became of our parents." Anna grunted in understanding. Elsa looked quite upset by what had just transpired and Anna wanted nothing more than to comfort the rattled queen, but was unsure if she would be welcome.

"Are you... going to go after him?" Elsa shook her head sadly.

"I've tried before. He won't talk to me, not until I return." Elsa sighed and straightened up.

"I have to do a last few things before we depart. I will meet you at the gates in a half hour." She was quick to exit, leaving Anna sitting quietly alone in the dining hall. Her fingers again tapping against the wood before she made up her mind quickly exiting herself and striding quickly down the hall to Olaf's bedroom.

She could hear the muffled sobbing through the door. She gave a light knock. A quiet cracking voice filtered through the door.

"G-go a-a-away, Elsssa" Anna cringed at the sobbing and hiccupping that followed the warbling cry. She quickly opened the door and slipped inside shutting it noiselessly behind her.

"I hope since I'm not Elsa that it's okay for me to come in." She mumbled quietly. Olaf was huddled on his bed, face buried into the pillow. He looked up at her before burying his face back into the already soaked fabric, but Anna was able to get a look at his red puffy eyes welling over with tears.

He was more than upset now. The small prince felt shame burning up inside him. His hero was looking at him as he bawled his eyes out. He couldn't find the words to tell her to go away though.

Anna pursed her lips as she walked carefully over the toys strewn about the floor to sit on the bed. He flinched when the bed shifted under her weight. She wasn't really sure what to say. She'd never spent a lot of time around children.

She reached out a hand and gently patted his back.

"You're worried about your sister?" He gave a small nod as he continued to sob into the pillow. "You don't need to be worried, Olaf." He continued to cry but he turned his head, watery blue eyes looked up at her. Her heart clenched at the sight. "I'm a knight now. A Knight of Arendelle. Do you know what that means?" His cries were losing intensity. He shook his head. She smiled at him.

"It means that I live to serve and protect this kingdom, and its royal family." She picked him up and sat him on her lap wiping at his tear stained cheeks with the sleeve of her coat. He continued to sniff and hiccup but the tears ceased to fall.

"That means that no matter what, I will protect you and your sister. So long as I'm breathing nothing bad will happen to her, I swore it last night, and I'm swearing it to you right now." He gave a final sniff before burying his face into her chest his arms wrapping tightly around her neck squeezing mercilessly.

"You won't let anything bad happen to Elsa?" His voice muffled by the fabric of her uniform. He pulled back to look at her. She grinned.

"Never" He gave a small watery smile before wiping his nose on his sleeve. Anna gave a snort before standing up, setting Olaf on the floor on his feet. "Elsa was really upset too. I bet you she'd be quite happy if you came to see us off." He smiled broadly and nodded.

He followed her to the gates where a chariot and Elsa were waiting to take them to the docks. Olaf bolted past Anna and ran headlong into his sisters knees, nearly knocking her over in the process. She stared down at the white hair in utter shock as he hugged her legs and wished her well on her trip. Once she could overcome the stun she looked up questioningly at Anna who gave a sheepish grin and a shrug.

Elsa couldn't help the adoring smile on her lips in the face of the redhead's modesty. She didn't know what Anna did, but it didn't matter. Her precious baby brother was no longer holed up in his room bawling his eyes out, and for that she felt even more indebted to the woman before her.

"I'll miss you Elsa, but I know Anna will protect you." He smiled up at her. "She swore to me nothing bad would ever happen to you while she was breathing." Elsa smiled gently at the young prince.

"Then you and I both have nothing to worry about, do we? Not so long as we have Anna to protect us." Olaf nodded his head frantically. He couldn't agree more. Anna looked anywhere but at the siblings, her face growing warm, wholly unused to the praise both royals were heaping onto her.

A guard cleared his throat and Elsa glanced up before nodding. She leaned down and squeezed her brother in a quick embrace before laying a kiss on his cheek and a whispered farewell. She stepped back and gave him a smile.

"We should be leaving now, Anna." She nodded following the queen. She ruffled the princes' hair as she passed, he giggled and she grinned. "See ya in a few days, Olaf." He waved before a guard escorted him back into the castle.

A guard helped Elsa into the chariot and Anna followed. The door shut behind her and she settled herself onto the cushioned bench across from Elsa. It was only a minute or so before they began moving. The moment they did Elsa was on her feet and the next thing Anna was aware of was the overpowering scent of winter and mint. She blinked. Stunned. Elsa wrapped her arms tighter around the young knight's neck, her lips brushing her ear.

"Thank you, Anna." Her voice cracked. "I don't know what.. I.. just... just, thank you." Anna wrapped her arms around the other woman's waist.

"You don't have to thank me. I didn't really do anything." She shrugged under Elsa who gave a short barking laugh. She shook her head, pulling back to stare into bright teal eyes, her hands cupping the younger woman's cheeks.

"You've done more than you think." She smiled, eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I just didn't… want the both of you to be… upset." It sounded lame even to her own ears, but it's the truth none the less. She found herself again wishing to be more eloquent. Elsa giggled, hand pulling back to cover her mouth. The corners or Anna's mouth twitched upwards at that funny little ingrained habit she had of covering every twitch and sound of her mouth.

"That's adorable." Arctic blue eyes widened in surprise at the seemingly random comment. Anna wanted to slap herself realizing she'd voiced her thought. "That… was supposed to stay inside my head.." The queen smirked before pulling back altogether, but rather than retreat back to her seat on the other side, she deposited herself next to Anna.

"Yes well, we need to… talk about that, and now would be as good a time as any." She smoothed out the imaginary wrinkles in the skirt of her dress.

"Okay…" Anna waited for what she was going to say. The silence was tense. Anna fidgeted.

"What happened last night in my study…" She paused glancing everywhere but at Anna, speaking in what Anna would only call her authoritative voice. "It was not… unpleasant." She finally looked at Anna who was blinking slowly. Trying to comprehend the tone and words, it sounded so rehearsed and stiff. Anna slumped, maybe she had misread everything and Elsa was simply trying not to hurt her feelings.

"So…" Anna scratched her neck, frowning and desperate for something to do with her hands. Elsa panicked when she realized that she had definitely not said that right. She laid her hand on Anna's forearm, drawing the knight's attention back to her.

"I… enjoyed.." She pursed her lips looking for the right words, which were harder to find than she had hoped. "Last night was… wonderful, Anna. And should happen more often." She smiled when Anna burned a bright red.

She fidgeted in her seat as Elsa smiled as her. "I suppose it wouldn't be too far a leap than if I were to express an interest in courting you…" This time it was Elsa that rapidly changed colors. Anna sat unaware as the red reached into her hairline.

"I mean… I understand if not. I'm not like, a prince or anything… I can't offer you any fancy or elaborate courting gifts or anything… Just me…" Her confidence was fast dissipating the longer Elsa sat quietly, letting her ramble. "That was stupid of me to say, just never mind it all..." A pair of hands clapped against her cheeks forcing her to stare into icy blue eyes.

She was still quite red but managed to smile at the freckled face in her hands.

"I like 'just you', Anna. That's gift enough. Princes aren't all there cracked up to be, and there are far worse people to be courted by than a brave, noble and kind knight… I accept your pursuit." Anna grinned goofily. "This doesn't need to be a secret, but it would be best to not tell just anyone." Anna nodded in understanding.

The chariot came to a slightly jerky stop, signaling their arrival at the docks. Elsa leaned forward and pressed a kiss against the scar across Anna's nose, flashing a small smile before quickly moving herself back to her seat on the other side. A guard knocked announcing their arrival before the door opened. Anna was quick to follow Elsa out onto the dock. She stared up in wonder at the large ship. She'd travelled plenty but always by foot. She'd never been on the ocean before.

A guard led them up to the gangplank and bid his monarch and the knight a well trip.

Anna smiled excitedly. She had a feeling she was going to like the sea.

* * *

New chapter for ya great peoples. Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter much sooner than this one.

_**~Malthazar LOS.**_


	12. The Calm

Short…very. sorry

* * *

**Chapter 12 – The calm**

* * *

"I **_hate _**the sea…!" Anna gargled from her place hanging over the railing. Her stomach flopped viciously. They had already been at sea for a whole day and night. They wouldn't arrive at Weselton until the next day and it was only midmorning. The salty sea air was only making it that much worse. She gave another wet heave, depositing what remained of her breakfast into the ocean. The same fate of every morsel she'd had since the moment they'd left Arendelle.

"Ugh.." Her knees buckled and she flopped limply over the railing eyes squeezed tight, refusing to stare into the rolling, watery devil below her. "Fucking… ocean…" She moaned. She didn't so much as blink when a small hand began rubbing soothing circles across her back.

"Still feeling sick?" The concerned voice of her queen was barely audible to Anna over the swirling in her stomach and the blood rushing through her ears.

"No…I thought the fish would enjoy my breakfast as much as I did..." She snipped irritably. Elsa merely rolled her eyes. She was no longer surprised by the angry words directed at her. Her feelings had been a little hurt at first until she realized that the other woman was incredibly sea sick and was being snarky and short with everyone the moment the ship had begun to move. She simply continued to rub Anna's back in slow hopefully soothing motions.

The redhead whimpered, going even limper if possible. "I'm sorry." Elsa smiled at the small sound.

"It's all right Anna." She attempted to put the knight at ease, but she shook her head violently before dry heaving over the railing. Elsa grimaced but never stopped her ministrations. When the gagging stopped she grabbed the rag a crewman had left her and wiped her face off before turning on wobbly legs to face Elsa.

"No it's not. I'm being an unbearable lout." She whined starring down at the deck. Elsa smirked before taking Anna's hand in her own, and tugging her down the stairs into the bowels of the ship where there quarters were. She grabbed a jug of water beside the knight's cot, handing it to her. Anna took it before wobbling to the port window. She threw it open took a long swig, gargling loudly before spitting out the window and closing it with a slam as she smacked her lips, finally rid of the lingering taste of bile.

"Better?" She gave a mute nod as she plopped herself onto the cot, wrapping her arms around her angry stomach and moaned. "I believe it's safe to say you can cross 'sail around the world' off any future plans list." Anna grunted nodding.

"Never. I will never step foot on a ship unless you have to travel." She gurgled. Elsa just shook her head.

"Next time you can stay home and I'll just bring a few more guards." Anna shook her head violently.

"No, I'll go wherever you go. I swore an oath that I'd.." She doubled over for a second clutching her stomach. "Protect you... and I have to be with you to protect you." She sat back up.

"Even if it means being violently sick the entire trip?" pale brows furrowed in question. The wobbly redhead nodded.

"Even if it means throwing up over the side of the ship every day, I don't mind throwing up for you." Elsa couldn't help the laugh that escaped.

"That's touching, Anna." She cocked a brow at her knight, grinning. "I don't think it should be, but it is." Anna gave a constipated looking grin. Elsa leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to the redhead's lips.

Anna grimaced. "Don't take this the wrong way…" Before Elsa could say anything Anna jumped up slamming open the window and heaving out the side of the boat.

* * *

Anna couldn't run down the gangplank fast enough. The moment they were docked she flung herself to the ground and kissed the dirt repeatedly.

"Sweet land!" She nearly cried as she fell to her knees and scooped up handfuls of soil. Elsa grinned broadly behind her hand at Anna's antics. "I've never loved dirt so much." She wept aloud. The crew walked awkwardly around her, trying not to make eye contact with the ships Knight as she wailed about her love of dirt. Elsa bit her cheek hard enough to draw blood. Willing herself not to burst into laughter at the display. She allowed her a few more minutes to revel in the glory of solid land before sauntering down the gangplank to the ground. She stopped next to Anna, brow cocked as she looked down at her. Anna looked up and smiled sheepishly as she clutched fistfuls of dirt to her chest.

"If you're quite finished with your dirt…_ Lady_ Anna." She reminded the younger woman of her position. She flushed dropping the soil and standing back up, began to pat the dirt from her uniform. A guard wearing the colors of Weselton approached them and bowed deeply.

"Your Majesty. Welcome to Weselton. Please, follow me." He turned and began walking toward an open carriage. He helped them both up into it before hurrying to the drivers bench. The ride was quiet save for the muttering of townsfolk as they passed through. All of their eyes trained on Elsa.

Anna couldn't help but wrap her fingers around the hilt of her blade. So many people, so many potential dangers she realized. She'd sworn an oath to be the sword and shield of her kingdom, but most importantly her queen. Her muscles tensed and strained whenever someone passed by too close to the carriage. Teal eyes flickered in every direction sizing up and scrutinizing every passerby. A quiet nearly inaudible huff of air had her swiveling back to look at Elsa who sat impassively, hands folded over her lap, a look of neutral disinterest on her face, at least to anyone else.

Icy blue eyes were focused on her, shining with amusement and affection. Her cheeks dusted pink as she turned back to survey the crowds gripping the metal hilt tighter, only able to relax as the crowds thinned out the closer to the large stately manor they got. It was large for certain, not a quarter as large as Arendelle castle, but large none the less. Its light gray stonewalls hung with banners of blue and orange. Guards lined the cobblestone path that lead to the massive wooden gates, all standing at attention, swords drawn in salute as the carriage stopped at the end of the path. Not waiting for the driver, Anna jumped up quick to disembark as gracefully as possible, holding her hand out for Elsa, helping her down.

The thick wooden doors were quickly opened as a well-dressed man came waltzing out. He was far from impressing in Anna's opinion. He was very short for a man, his hair white as snow with age and a pair of tiny spectacle sat perched on his rather large nose.

"Welcome to my home, your Majesty." He stopped in front of Elsa and gave a deep bow. The rug on his head flipped over revealing his shiny bald head.

Anna slapped her hands over her mouth to muffle her snorts of laughter. Elsa obviously used to the sight made no sound but cast a warning glance to her companion. She choked down the rest of her laughter and let her hands hang back at her sides.

Elsa inclined her head when he whipped back up. "Thank you."

"Please follow me, your Majesty and I'll get you and your things settled." He turned on heel and started for the door. Anna pursed her lips. He hadn't so much as glanced at her. Was she one of Elsa's 'things'?

'_Well I feel duly ignored.' _She mentally huffed as they followed. A feather light brush against the back of her hand had her glancing at Elsa. Pouty red lips quirked upwards in a small smile when Anna looked her way, icy blue eyes shining. The message was clear.

'_Don't worry about him, you have my attention.'_

Despite the pointed cold shoulder from the tiny mustached man who called himself the Duke of Weselton, she couldn't help the goofy grin that followed her around the rest of the day.

* * *

Painfully short chapter….but no worries people. The next will make up for it I promise!

_**~Malthazar LOS**_


	13. The Storm

**Chapter 13 – The Storm**

* * *

The last two days had been so very, very long for Anna. It wasn't like when Elsa had meetings and things in Arendelle, during which Anna could do as she pleased, no need to even think about it. There were guards everywhere. No one had to worry for the Queen's safety, not in their own home. However being on foreign soil and Anna being her monarch's only protector for any stretch of distance had her standing at attention for hours behind Elsa as she and the Duke conducted business.

It was painful. She almost wished an assassin would come swinging through the plate glass window in the office just so she would have something to do.

At one point she'd attempted to stem her boredom by actually listening and maybe learning something. That had only lasted a good 15 minutes before her mind broke down. It was simpler to just let it drift than try and focus on anything the two were discussing. Anna was good at fighting. Oh and eating. She was a champion at those things, trade and economics... not so much. She'd taken to playing little games with herself. One of which she was enjoying that very moment.

Anna was well aware of the disapproving looks Elsa was sending her as she made lewd faces and gestures at the Duke behind his back. Anna had no love for the angry whelp of a man, and certainly not the way she caught him leering at Elsa when she wasn't looking. It sent her blood boiling under her skin.

If she didn't think it would cause an international incident she'd castrate him.

He bowed and Elsa nodded before he walked away and left the two of them alone in the hall in front of their room. Elsa shot her a look to which Anna could only grin as she followed the blonde into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Must you do that, Anna?" She sighed exasperated with the other woman. Anna shrugged. "We leave first thing in the morning. Can you be civil till then?" Anna snorted.

"At least he doesn't know and he's not exactly being civil to me you know. We've been here two days and I don't think he's so much as glanced my way." She huffed. "He's too busy gawking at your rear." She grumbled lowly. Elsa whipped to face her.

"Gawking at my rear?" The queen parroted. Anna's face began to flush in indignant fury at the thought the tiny weasel of a man roving his beady eyes over her queen.

"Yes!" She growled between clenched teeth. "Every time you look elsewhere he's practically groping you with his eyes." Anna stomped, shaking her fists, looking much like a child having a fit. "I just want to castrate him!" She seethed. She sucked in a breath to continue her furious rant but was stopped by something she'd never heard before. Laughter. Not just laughter of course. She'd heard Elsa laugh before, but nothing like this.

The queen was doubled over in a fit of loud unabashed laughter, clutching at her sides, tears streaming down her face. Anna pressed her lips into a tight line and crossed her arms over her chest. After a good minute Elsa stood straight, wheezing and wiping at the wet tracks on her face.

"Ah, I needed that." She chuckled. "I'm well aware that he was being… less than polite with his gazes, but really Anna, how is it any different than what you do?" Anna went ramrod straight, jaw dropping.

"I do not leer at you." She huffed. Elsa cocked a brow, smile still on her lips. "I don't!" Icy orbs rolled.

"Then why is it every time I turn around, your eyes have to come _up_ to look at my face?" Anna burned red.

"I'm admiring! The Duke is… lusting after you!" She exclaimed in exasperation. Why was it so hard to explain the difference, she was not like the Duke.

Elsa sat on the edge of the bed and crossed her arms, brow inching higher into her hairline.

"Are you saying you don't lust after me, Anna?" The second it left her mouth Elsa wanted to pull it right back, that had not been what she wanted to say at all.

Anna's mouth hung open arms falling to her sides. Her mouth went dry and heat pooled in her stomach.

After a painful moment of loaded silence, she was able to regain her motor functions. She ran her tongue over her very dry lips, trying to work her mouth to form words.

"I… I never said I didn't…" She mumbled, suddenly very aware of the position of Elsa on the bed, her dressed bunched up enough to reveal expanses of the light creamy skin of her legs. She swallowed thickly, desperate for moisture in her dry mouth.

Elsa was well aware of the sudden change in the atmosphere and her companion. The air was now oppressive and warm. Anna went deathly quiet after mumbling that single sentence.

Her bright teal eyes had become glassy and Elsa couldn't stop the shiver that ran up her spine as she look in them. A look she could only describe as hungry.

She jolted when Anna took a few quick strides toward the bed, coming face to face with her. Hazy teal pools stared back into unsure icy blues. Anna's hot breath fanned out across her face.

"Do you want me to lust after you_, Elsa_?" The inflection on her name had Goosebumps erupting across her flesh. He heart thumped faster in her chest.

Warm lips pressed firmly against her own. She gasped, allowing Anna to press, deepening the kiss and slipping her tongue into her mouth. Her arms wrapped tightly around the redheads neck, moaning when a hand dug into her hip, pulling her closer to the warm body standing over her.

They broke apart for air but before Elsa could think of something to say, it was all pushed away by the lips and tongue now roving over her neck, nipping and licking at the flesh. Her skin tingled, everything was hot. A not unpleasant tightness twisted in her gut, shooting heat lower.

She sucked air in between her teeth, desperately willing her tongue to make words.

"_Anna_" She groaned. This only spurred the other woman on to suck at the pulse on her neck. She tangled her fingers into the bright red locks, desperate for something to keep her grounded. She bit back a sharp cry, squeezing her eyes shut as teeth sunk into her skin, whimpering when a warm wet tongue immediately began to soothe the wound.

Her breath hitched when a pair of hands began to slide over her body leaving hot trails in their wake.

She tugged viciously on her red tether when a hand cupped her left breast and squeezed. She was nearly lost when the hot skin of its partner gripped the cool bare skin of her knee.

"Anna, stop." She managed to croak. Anna leapt back, haze clearing as she looked down at a heaving red faced Elsa, lust but uncertainty clear on her face.

"I... I'm sorry... Elsa, I..." She took a few steps back, heart clenching painfully in her chest. The fear and desire to bolt on her face gave Elsa the courage to speak.

"No, no don't be sorry." Her voice was husky and she cursed her body. "Don't be sorry Anna… I.. I want it to be with you.." The bold honesty of the statement alleviated most of Anna's fear. "I... I'm just not ready yet. I'm sorry." Anna shook her head holding up her hands.

"No, it's okay. I understand. I want you… when you want me." She smiled hoping it was reassuring. It must have been because Elsa relaxed and smiled back at her.

"I... should go... I'll see you in the morning." She shuffled to the door that connected their rooms. "Just yell if you need anything.." Elsa's smile turned to a smirk at Anna and her nervous shuffling.

"I will. Good night, Anna." Anna beamed.

"Goodnight Elsa."

* * *

Elsa blushed as she stared into her mirror at the rather large red and purple blemish on her neck courtesy of Anna, a love bite. Her flush darkened at the thought. Luckily all her dresses had high collars. She snapped the collar shut, effectively hiding the mark.

Her sleep had been fitful, dreams full of Anna… in much less than her usual attire. Elsa shook her head, all the blood rushing to her face was making her light headed.

A light tapping on the door brought her out of it.

"Come in, Anna." The connecting door opened and Elsa watched in the mirror as a bright red head popped inside.

"The guard is here to escort us to the docks, are you ready to leave?" She nodded tugging at the sleeves of her deep purple dress, golden floral accents looped around the edges of the skirt and bodice. She wasn't all that fond of this gift from the Duke. The sleeves stopped just below her elbows revealing her forearms. She didn't like it.

"Hey, what's that?" She turned to find Anna now beside her, pointing at the bracelet on her wrist. She tensed. The fingers of her free hand ghosting over the cool metal.

"It was just a gift..." Anna blinked at the unusual accessory..

"From whom?" Elsa shrugged.

"I received it when I was a child, I don't remember who gave it to me." The complete truth, even though it felt like she was lying.

"Oh, well I like it. It suits you." She smiled. Elsa couldn't help but smile back and mumbling a quick 'thank you' as she went back to tugging at her sleeves.

She yelped when a thin warm finger gave a small yank at her collar pulling it down. She blushed, biting her lip as Anna inspected the mark on her neck. Smile turning into a shit eating grin. Her hot breath ghosted over the shell of her ear.

"When that fades let me know, I'll renew it." She could hear the teasing smugness in the words. Her bright red cheeks puffed in annoyance.

**_Smack_**

Elsa turned on heel and sauntered out of the room dress swishing angrily, leaving Anna standing in front of the mirror, looking at the bright red hand print on her left cheek. She rubbed it tenderly.

"A simple no would have sufficed…" She mumbled before following the irate queen out into the hall where the guard was waiting for them. He merely glanced at the bright mark on her face before turning and leading them out to the waiting carriage and Duke.

He and Elsa exchanged pleasant goodbyes before her helped her into the carriage, his eyes greedily eyeing her. Anna climbed in beside her, glaring daggers at him as he walked away. Elsa rolled her eyes as Anna tried to glare a hole into the back of the Dukes head as they began to move.

Anna sat slouched in the seat arms crossed over her chest, jaw set. Today was not her day, she could already tell. She'd been slapped by Elsa, not that she probably didn't deserve it, ignored by the Duke, not that it had surprised her, and then he'd been starring at her behind again. And now, she had to get back on that accursed hell ship. She glowered into space, hand absentmindedly rubbing over her still smarting cheek. She didn't notice Elsa glancing at her from the corner of her eye, smirk on her lips.

Anna blinked when a feather light kiss was quickly pressed to her sore cheek. She turned to see Elsa looking straight ahead, pointedly not looking at her knight.

"Your cheekiness will get you in trouble." She huffed. Whether her annoyance was real or not, Anna couldn't say.

"Perhaps… but you love it." She grinned wagging her brows.

**_Smack_**

* * *

Anna lay on the cot in near agony. She was empty and tired. She couldn't even find the will to dry heave. She groaned from underneath her pillow. Their second night at sea, she couldn't wait for the sun to come up. The captain assured them that they'd reach Arendelle by morning light.

She was so ready to be home. She missed Olaf and Frost, waking up in her bed and being able to hold down food. Her stomach gave a violent twist as the ship rocked. A light rain had moved over them, beating onto the deck above them. Normally Anna found the soft pitter pattering of the rain to be soothing, but all of it was drowned out by the rocking of the boat.

"Ugh.." She clutched at her stomach. Elsa sitting on the bed on the other side of the room looked up from the leather bound tome in her hands.

"Are you going to make it till morning or should we go ahead and have a burial at sea?" Her lips quirked at the partially angry grunt she received in reply.

"Very. Funny." She sneered from under the pillow even though Elsa couldn't see it. A quiet giggle was her response. "I swear the rocking has gotten more violent." She whined pulling down the pillow to glance over at Elsa.

"The captain said we were sailing through a small cloud of storms, nothing to worry about." Anna grunted causing her to look up again from her book.

"Easy for you to say, you get to enjoy eating and not throwing up." She bemoaned.

"Fear not, freckles. By mid-morning tomorrow you will be happily stuffing yourself with your usual zeal." She assured, turning a page of her book. Anna was curiously silent. She glanced over to find teal eyes staring at her.

"Freckles?" She repeated amused, brow cocked. Elsa stared back at her book, squirming a little in her spot on the bed.

"Yes… because… of your... well.." Anna smirked, eyes narrowed.

"Freckles?" Her grin was nearly splitting her face as she sat up from the cot and wobbled over to the bed. Elsa clutched at the leather covers face reddening.

"If you don't... want me to call you that…" Anna shook her hands quickly.

"No, no. I don't mind." She was still grinning. "It does beg the question though of what I should call you."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Your Majesty." Anna's face screwed up in mock thought for a moment.

"Naw. Unoriginal." She waved it off. Her lip splitting grin returned. "Hmm… how about….?"

Whatever she was going to say was silenced as the ship rocked violently, throwing Anna onto the floor and sending Elsa falling from the bed.

"Ugh, what the hell was that?" Her stomach flipped but she did her best to ignore it as she struggled to her feet, pulling Elsa up into her arms. Thunder crashed loudly from outside, lightning flashing through the porthole window. The ship gave another violent rock, sending both of them slamming into the wall. Anna hissed as her shoulder hit a beam, her arms tightening around Elsa in hope of protecting her from any damage. The blonde was shaking uncontrollably as thunder and lightning burst around them.

Her worst fears swallowing up her conscious mind, stuck on a ship, in a storm just like her parents. Worse case scenarios buzzing through her mind.

"Come on." Anna pulled Elsa along behind her out of the room and up the stairs, keeping the shaking queen steady.

The deck was in pandemonium. Cold pounding rain was hammering the deck, beating on the crew as they ran frantically about securing things and trying to pull the sails in from the torrential wind. The captain nearly ran into them.

"I was just coming for you, Majesty!" He had to yell to be heard over the wind and rain. "We need to secure you!" A wave crashed against the ship tipping it fiercely. Anna held onto her tightly as they slid across the deck, tumbling hard into the railing using her body to shield the blonde.

"Anna!"

Anna scrambled as quickly as she could to her feet, adrenaline taking precedence over pain. Her boots finding little traction on the wet deck. Her bangs plastered to her forehead as she quickly became soaked through. "Don't worry about me!" She ran across the deck as it flattened back down. A crewman tossed her a rope and Anna quickly set about securing Elsa to the mast, wet hands fumbling.

Another wave rose up assaulting the deck and further soaking everyone, cracking lightning, roaring wind and thunder mocking them further. Anna spit out water, wiping frantically at the burning salt water in her eyes as she doubled the knot around Elsa's waist. The rain felt like needles on her skin unyieldingly assaulting her.

"What about you Anna?!" She shook her head.

"It's not long enough, you're what's important!" Elsa opened her mouth, but to say what Anna would never know.

A giant wave smashed against the hull, and the world became vertical. The ship tilted violently, the railing nearly touching the turbulent waters below.

Anna's feet flew out from under her. Her fingers gripped the rope but slipped, a hand shooting out to grab her own. She dangled above the water, the ship teetering on capsizing as it rolled on its side dangerously.

Crewman yelled and screamed as they held to anything they could to keep them from a watery grave, the thunder and wind drowning out their terrified cries for mercy from whatever deity was listening.

Elsa's wet fingers gripped Anna's arm as tightly as she could, Anna's hand wrapped around her wrist, causing her bracelet to bite into her skin, but she was slipping, and they both knew it.

A flash of lightning illuminated their faces. Clear blue eyes stared into equally shocked teal as her bracelet slipped and Anna's hand was ripped from hers, thunder drowned out Elsa's scream.

She flew across the deck, the brief moment seeming to slow as she looked at the strange sideways looking world, but her eyes were focused on frigid arctic blue ones, full of absolute terror.

'_Elsa'_

Her back cracked against the wooden railing, pain ripped through her body, stars bursting into her vision and mouth shot open but no sound came out as the wood gave way throwing her into the dark churning water.

"_ANNA!"_

Rain and hair clinging to her face blinded Elsa as she stared into the black water searching for any sign of her redhead. The ship flopped heavily back onto its bottom and she tore at the rope trying to get free. A large hand stopped her. The Captain, arm wrapped around the rope to hold himself, stopped her.

"No Majesty!" She struggled against him but he held fast, she stared into the dark water, looking for something, anything. Waves continued to crash against them.

Elsa began to pant, so many emotions welling up inside her. Too many. Her muscles went stiff as her eyes rolled back in her head, blackness closing in around her.

* * *

The End.

Kidding, just kidding..

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. More soon!

_**~Malthazar LOS **_


	14. Frozen Heart

I told you people it wasn't REALLY the end.

* * *

_**Chapter 14 – Frozen Heart**_

* * *

Bright light was shining through her eye lids. She squeezed them tighter. Her body hurt, that she was acutely aware of. Everything protested as she began to move. She groped out tentatively. Her hands brushed soft fabric.

'Bed' her brain supplied in her foggy state.

Two voices were talking in hushed whispers.

"Ugh." She moaned. The voices quieted. She blinked slowly, opening her eyes. Bright sunlight was filtering through the window of her bedroom in the castle.

"Your Majesty." Elsa blinked tiredly, eyes looking at Kai as he stood over her bed. She pulled herself up onto her elbows. He reached out quickly to help her sit up. She hissed at the soreness in her side, no doubt when she and Anna had fallen to the deck.

_'Anna'_

"What happened?" The head servant tensed looking unsure of what to do. He was saved by a deep voice.

"Your Majesty." She looked up. The Captain was standing by the door. "We made it through the storm, ships a bit beat, but you're alive and that's what's important."

"Where's Anna?" He grimaced, eyes turning to the floor. Elsa pulled herself shakily from the bed. She stumbled but brushed away Kai's hands as he tried to help her. "Where. Is. Anna?" Her hands clasped tightly to each other across her chest, willing the pounding in her chest to slow. The tired rugged looking man heaved a heavy sigh, arms crossing over his broad chest.

"It's already later afternoon, we searched all morning your Majesty, but Lady Anna, is gone." Elsa trembled shaking her head as tears welled up in her eyes.

"No… she can't, are you sure?" Her voice pitched shrilly. He gave a solemn nod.

"The current being what it was last night… Lady Anna was no doubt drug under and… drowned." Elsa made a strangled whimpering noise, which was Kai's cue to quickly usher the other man from the room. She was only vaguely aware of the door shutting before a cracking sob burst from her throat.

She fell to her knees body heaving with strangled sobbing, arms wrapping around her middle as tears spilled over her cheeks. Anna couldn't be dead… Anna wouldn't leave her. Her body convulsed violently with every cry. She paid no mind to the waning light of day outside her bedroom window, too absorbed in her grief to think of anything else. It was hours before her convulsing lessened to light trembling as her sobs quieted, too exhausted to keep on.

She sniffed wiping at her wet and puffy face. She felt so utterly empty inside, like she'd cried every tear she had, her throat too raw to cry out anymore. She ran her hands through her hair, releasing her braid, messy from the night before, letting it flop over her left shoulder. Arms dropping to her lap, letting her bangs hang in her face. She didn't have the energy to do anything, she felt so utterly drained.

A heavy silence settled around her. She didn't so much as blink when her door clicked open.

"Elsa?" It felt like someone had punched her in the stomach, all the air left her and her throat constricted. Not yet. She couldn't do this yet. She wasn't ready.

She turned her head slowly to stare sadly at the white haired head that was peeking inside the door frame.

"Olaf." His name came out raspy and low. She winced internally. He slipped the rest of the way inside, letting the door shut behind him as he trotted up to her.

"Kai said there was a storm last night and your ship almost sank, are you okay?" His small thick hands groped at her cheeks, taking in her glassy red rimmed eyes and miserable expression.

Her lip trembled as she reached up and took both his hands in hers. She shook her head. Okay was the last thing Elsa would ever be again.

"I... am unharmed and alive thanks to Anna." Her throat was dry and she was finding each word harder than the last. Olaf stared confused into her eyes.

"Anna saved you?" Elsa could only nod. Water gathered on her lashes, she wasn't as done crying as she had thought.

"Yes... Anna saved my life… but… lost her own." Her voice cracked as her tears began to fall once more against her will as realization dawned on his face.

"Anna's…" light blue eyes filled with tears as he gripped the fabric of her dress and shook his head. She pulled him in wrapping her arms around him as he began to sob into her chest, her own silently running down her cheeks.

The siblings stayed wrapped in each other's arms long into the night.

* * *

Once more she began to close herself off from the rest of the world. Shutting herself in her office and signing documents without thought. She was on auto and showed no signs of coming out of it anytime soon. Servants left meals on her desk before leaving as quickly as they had come. Only Kai had the courage to help her along, though she wanted nothing more than for everyone to leave her be.

Elsa had lost all sense of time. She didn't even realize that two days had gone by until a comment from Kai had her looking at a calendar. Two days. It had been two days already since the storm, which in Elsa's mind was just as vicious as the one that had taken the king and queen. Memories of that night were never far from the surface. The gods were mocking her. Determined to take everyone she loved.

That was something else she'd become aware of. She'd loved Anna.

Well and truly she'd fallen in love with the grinning redhead and hadn't realized it till her heart had been ripped out. Now she could never say it, never tell Anna that she was the reason the queen awoke with a smile ever since they'd met. Never expressed how much their stolen moment and meals together filled her with happiness she hadn't felt in a long time.

That morning she had caught sight of the fading bite mark on her neck and was immediately filled with an overwhelming sense of loss and regret. Her fingers brushed over the sensitive skin. Her heart ached as she tortured herself over her regret. She should have taken the chance when Anna had given it to her that night. She had been nervous and not quite ready to know her lovers full embrace, and now she never would. She cursed herself thrice over for her cowardice.

She'd hesitated and now she would spend the rest of her life wondering at what it would have been like and missing the younger woman. She would mourn the loss of her love, the rest of her life.

Elsa wasn't the only one feeling the pain of the knights' absence. Olaf taking a page from her book had holed himself up in his room. He took his meals and lessons there as well, coming out for nothing and no one. No amount of pleading or bribery could dislodge the crown prince from his room or despair.

Anna had been his hero, his idol. He loved Anna as much as Elsa. Strong, brave, loving, fair and kind, she was everything Olaf wanted to be himself, her loss had devastated him. That night in her bedroom, once he'd cried till he couldn't anymore, he'd turned angry. Blaming himself for Anna's second oath to protect the queen till her dying breath. He'd thrashed against her trying to run away, breaking into hot angry tears, but Elsa held him tight to her chest whispering in his ear that this wasn't his fault. It was no one's fault, and while that was the truth she'd be lying if she said she didn't feel the same as Olaf, like somehow she could have prevented Anna's death.

She sighed starring out her window. The sun was bright and shining, the people in the courtyard and beyond smiling and happy, unaware of the mourning inside the castle walls by the siblings and staff alike.

She could only sigh again when Kai knocked on her study door.

"Enter"

Kai stepped inside

'Your Majesty, an Arendelle knight is in the throne room, he has been requesting… Lady Anna or yourself, he claims to be Lady Anna's brother." Elsa's head whipped up with an almost audible snap. "Shall I send him away?" His brows were furrowed in agitation at the disturbance of their grieving.

"No, I shall see him, did he give his name?" The head servant nodded.

"Sir Markus of Arendelle." Elsa's jaw clenched. Sir Lucian's son, what could he possibly want?

She walked quickly down the hall to the throne room. She'd never gotten the chance to ask Anna about how Markus really was, so she really didn't know anything about him other than what she already knew. That he murdered his father during a tourney and from the few dealings her parents had, had with him, he was a bastard.

Elsa walked through the open doors, Kai announcing her to the lone man standing on the red carpet a mere five feet away from the throne. He was no different than the last time she had had the displeasure of his company.

Markus was tall, about 6 foot and decently good looking. He had a sharp strong jaw covered in a thin black beard, oily hair of the same shade pulled back into a tight ponytail at the base of his neck. He smiled at her, revealing two rows of straight white teeth and bright obnoxious green eyes. He was lean even in his dark gray armor, the metal gold and black enamel emblem of Arendelle displayed proudly on his chest.

He dropped onto a knee, fist pressed to his chest.

"Your Majesty." She nodded and he rose back to his feet.

"Sir Markus. To what do I owe this surprise?" She pointedly refused to call a meeting with him 'pleasant'.

"I had heard rumors that my adopted sister, Anna of Arendelle was knighted by you, Majesty." His voice was smooth and low, every syllable carefully pronounced. Elsa nodded.

"They are true. Lady Anna was knighted by myself and was living here in Arendelle castle for the past near month." His thick black brows scrunched up between his eyes.

"Was?" Elsa folded her hands together, letting them rest on her stomach.

"Yes, two days ago she and I were returning from a voyage when a storm set upon us… Anna, was lost." Her hands clenched together painfully, her eyes fell to the floor. The few servants milling about all looked as saddened as Elsa.

"I should have expected as much." Icy blues shot up to look into venomous greens. Markus shrugged. "Anna was never very bright, or particularly graceful, I'm more surprised it wasn't a sword that ended her." The servants were openly surprised by his declaration.

"I tried to convince her upon occasion to take up a means of money more suited to her… womanly traits. Even a whore house would have done, but she had… unnatural… sexual proclivities… if you understand my meaning, your Majesty." He sneered, showing his distaste for his adopted sister's ways, his face turning dark and ugly. "Never the less I would be more than willing to take her place for you, my queen." He gave a bow.

Elsa felt revulsion run up her spine, but it was drowned out by the unimaginable fury building inside her chest. Every second she spent looking at those eyes the fury doubled. She couldn't stop the sneer of contempt that pulled her lips back.

"I will never replace Anna. Now leave, Sir Markus." She turned stepping off the dais toward the door. Markus jolted at the abrupt and curt dismissal.

"Wait, just a moment your Majesty…" He took a few quick steps before Elsa spun on him flinging her arm violently.

"I said** leave!**"

Ice erupted through the room, climbing the ceilings and burst forth in jagged spikes across the floor toward the knight. He jolted, tripping as he backtracked. He stared wide eyed in fear at the jagged spikes of ice before jumping to his feet and fleeing.

Elsa stared down at her hands in shock. Her heart had stopped she was sure, for the first time she realized her bracelet was gone. Where? Then she realized. Anna's hand had been wrapped around the bracelet. She'd lost it to the sea along with Anna.

She ran from the room, the halls fortunately, were empty.

She didn't know where she was going. She let her feet carry her, through the long winding halls and out the castles back gate. The stables, she'd run to the stables. The last time she had been here was when Anna had… The panic momentarily gave way to her grief.

The moment she walked into the stable a large scaly blue head with bright green eyes was looking at her. Chittering noises filled the stables.

"Frost..." Her eyes watered as his large head leaned down to be petted. She clutched at him as the tears began to fall again, unaware that clouds had begun to move in, covering up the sun. Ice crawled across the ground trailing each step she took.

"I guess no one's told you about Anna." She sniffed before laughing at herself. "Like you would understand, even if I told you that Anna has been lost." The tone was punctuated with a strangled sob. Ice shot up the wooden walls in dangerous spires. Frost jerked causing Elsa to topple as he burst from the stables knocking down the gate. She could only watch in teary silence as the beast took to the sky becoming smaller and smaller until she could no longer see him.

Elsa choked on her sobs. First Anna and now she had terrified Frost and he was gone. She slammed her fists against the ground ice began lurching out into the field not stopping as she pressed her hands against the grounds.

She stared miserably down at the appendages, vaguely aware that it had begun to snow around her. It was snowing in spring, not unheard of, but she knew, knew that the hard falling snow pilling up all around her was because of her. She looked out across the land. Ice was slowly but surely engulfing the fjord and all the surrounding land. The sky now blotted out by dark angry clouds spewing snow and howling winds.

She pulled her hands tightly against her chest, tears slowing as they crystalized the moment they met the frigid air blowing against her face.

She'd not only lost Anna, but her control.

She curled in on herself as Arendelle was swallowed up in ice and snow.

* * *

So much…ANGST. Okay so their wont be half as much angsty depressing shit in the next chapter…which should be out in one or two days. SHOULD . (Don't quote me.) Enjoy and review!

_**~Malthazar LOS **_


	15. Long Way home

**Chapter 15 – Long way Home**

* * *

It was cold, very cold. Her face scrunched. Her fingers twitched, they were numb but she could feel them. She mentally combed over her body. Everything seemed in place, though it was all cold. She finally came to the most reasonable conclusion.

'_I'm dead… I'm fucking dead... There were so many things I never got to do!' _She moaned not realizing the sound had come out of her mouth.

"Hey, I think she's waking up." Waking up? Maybe she wasn't dead just yet. Her eyelids felt impossibly heavy as she tried to pry them open. Slowly they peeled back and she winced, it was damn bright. She used her arms to push herself up and fell back.

"Son of a whore!" She seethed as pain shot up through her like lightning. A hand pressed gently to her shoulder as she cursed under her breath, eyes squeezed shut. Her nerves were on fire. She sucked air between her teeth in a sharp hiss.

"You shouldn't try to move just yet, here." The cold mouth of a jug was pressed to her lips. Water dribbled past her dry cracked lips. She grabbed it eagerly, water dribbling down her chin. She hadn't realized how thirsty she was till now. She grunted in protest when it was pulled away.

"Whoa there little lady, not so fast." Anna managed to open her eyes again just to glare at whoever it was. She blinked up at a man, perhaps a few years younger than her. He had shaggy blonde hair falling over honey brown eyes. He was fairly muscular and probably tall if she had to guess by his height as he knelt by her side.

She snorted before slowly pulling herself up to a sitting position.

"Where am I?" She grunted. He pushed gently on her shoulders.

"Didn't you hear me? You shouldn't be moving yet. Your back is one giant bruise. You've been unconscious for three days!" She glared in response. She didn't know where she was or who this guy was but she did know one thing. She needed Elsa, needed to know that she was alright. Her hand went automatically to the hilt of her sword. She sighed internally in relief when her hand landed on the cool metal. The big blonde sighed loudly.

"This is the Valley of the living rock in Arendelle."

"Let her up." Anna glanced toward the voice and stopped all movement. They were _far_ from alone.

She looked around curiously at the creatures surrounding her, pitted blue-gray stone skin, and grassy green hair, blue, green and red crystals dangled from their necks. They all stared at her curiously, chattering quietly amongst themselves.

"Trolls." She mumbled amazed at the tribe of trolls around her. One in particular stood out to her as he came to stand by her side. He looked much older than the rest, soft glowing yellow crystals hung around his neck, his eyes looked old and tired, but knowing. Anna could tell already, this was a being of wisdom.

"What is your name, child?" His voice was quiet and low but the moment he began to speak the area was hushed.

Anna ran a tongue over her dry lips.

"I am Anna of Arendelle, Knight to the Queen." The trolls began to whisper again. Anna blinked as the old troll held up a hand to hush them.

"We had heard the rumors that three days ago a female knight of the queen was lost to the sea. Such a one must be you." Anna's jaw clenched. She didn't know, but that sounded like her, she remembered falling, looking up at Elsa's horrified face, than excruciating pain before the cold dark water engulfed her. After that everything had become dark.

_Wait_

"Did you say three days!?" She moved quickly to face him, face contorting in pain, but she kept her gaze on him through squinted eyes. He nodded. No doubt they all believed she was dead if three days had passed.

"Yes. You were found washed onto the shore by Kristoff." He nodded to the tall blonde. "You were injured and he brought you here, to be treated." Anna glanced up at the man and gave a nod. The only way she could express her gratitude in her moment of shock.

"Anna." She turned back to the old troll. He reached into his moss cloak and held something out to her. "You had a death grip on this when you were found. Do you know what this is?" He held out a bracelet. Teal eyes widened, Elsa's bracelet.

"That's Elsa's." He nodded.

"Yes, and you must return it to her. This artifact is her tether." Her confusion must have showed. "Listen to me well child. Queen Elsa was born with a great power over ice and snow, one she cannot control." Anna's brows disappeared into her hairline. To say she was surprised by what he was telling her was an understatement.

"Some years ago, a knight like you came to us, asking for a way for her to control it. We gave him this bracelet, and all has been well, but now…" He waved his hand out around him and Anna finally noticed that the ground all around her was covered in an unnaturally deep snow for spring. No wonder she was freezing. She clenched and unclenched her hands willing blood into the near blue digits.

"Grief and anger have caused her powers to spiral out of control. You must take the artifact back to the queen at once, less the land stay covered in eternal winter." He held it out and Anna took it from him, staring intently at the little trinket in her hand. Her fist clenched around it as she struggled to her feet, ignoring the shooting pain in her back.

"Yes. I should go now. Thank you." She took a few shaky steps before she was called.

"Hey, wait one moment." Kristoff trotted after her. "I have to return to town anyway, I can give you a ride back in my sleigh." She hesitated only a moment. She wasn't sure she'd make it back. She was injured and her uniform had seen better days. Little over a week old and it looked like she'd worn it to war. It was wrinkled and badly torn in places allowing cold air to lick at her skin, which would only get worse now that the sun was setting.

"Yea, I'd appreciate it." She grinned. Hoping he wasn't mad when she'd threatened violence by grabbing her sword. He said his goodbyes to the trolls before leading her out of the valley.

"Here we go." He jumped into a sled with a reindeer and gave him a pat. "This is Sven." Sven seemed to regard her. She gave him a small smile and a pat, of which he seemed to approve.

Anna grimaced as she pulled herself into the sled wondering just how bad her back was, or how bad it had been three days ago. He lit a lantern hanging on a hook, lighting up the quickly darkening area.

"Let's go Sven." He slapped the reigns and they were off.

It was suffocating quiet for the first ten minutes, till her stomach growled angrily. He looked at her brow cocked in amusement before digging into his bag. He pulled something out, shoving it in her face. Orange assaulted her vision. She craned her head back to see the carrot he was shoving at her.

She took it, blinking. "Uh, thanks?" He nodded. She shrugged, beggars can't be choosers she thought as she gnawed on it.

"So… hang out with trolls often?" He glanced at her questioningly. She just shrugged as she chewed a mouthful of carrot.

"You could say that. They're my family." He smiled but it dimmed. "Well, my adoptive family. I'd rather be out here with them than my father." Anna cocked a brow carrot hanging from her mouth. Kristoff sighed.

"I'm Kristoff Bjorgman." Anna choked on her mouthful. Kristoff grimaced as she began to pound on her chest before hacking up the chunk of vegetable.

"Bj-Bjorgman?!" He nodded solemnly.

"I can tell by your reaction that you've heard of my father, Tor Bjorgman …" He scowled.

Anna stared at the blonde in silent shock. If Kristoff was the son of Tor Bjorgman, than her fears were confirmed, he was her little brother. The sibling she'd been abandoned in favor of.

She must have been silent for too long because Kristoff seemed to hunker down.

"Please don't hold it against me."

That surprised her. She bit her lip contemplating what to do. She really had no desire to learn of her family, at least not her father. He had made his choice, but Kristoff? He seemed okay and he had been nothing but a newborn when she'd been thrown to the cold to die.

As much as she wanted to hate the entirety of house Bjorgman, was that really fair? Here she was a stranger, and he'd helped her. Three times now since he was apparently the one to pull her off some beach and then taken her to get help, now he was taking her back to the castle when he certainly didn't have to.

"Is… he really as bad as they say..?" She worded the question carefully. He would wonder why she'd been so surprised if she revealed she'd never heard anyone say anything about their father, but she hadn't been living in Arendelle full time until recently. And the only time she spent outside the castle in the town was when she went to Andre's or the tavern.

Though she'd only managed that a scant two times. She had a feeling Elsa wouldn't be happy if she showed up hung over to breakfast.

Kristoff went stiff as a board. After a few minutes it didn't seem like he was going to answer, she turned to watch the snowy forest fly past them.

"I've seen him beat my mother, if that answers your question." The sudden words made her jump. She looked back at him. He was staring straight ahead at the woods.

She leaned back against the wooden backrest before taking a mouthful of carrot. _Mother_. Anna hadn't thought of her mother in a long time. She had been the only bright spot in Anna's life the short time she lived there.

The woman had been a small lithe figure with the same freckles and red hair as her daughter. She had found herself hating the woman for a time. She had been quiet, timid and unwilling to challenge anything the brute she married said. Anna had stopped hating her long ago, but now. Now she pitied her.

"I won't." She could feel his questioning gaze. "I won't hold it against you." She finished off her meal.

"You're a knight right?" Anna couldn't help but puff her chest out a bit though she was feeling significantly less then knightly at the moment, injured in the middle of the woods in her crumpled, torn uniform.

"I am, the first woman in Arendelle to hold the title." Elsa had told her so. Kristoff looked suitably impressed. She grinned.

"So how did you end up half dead on the eastern shore?" She deflated a little before telling him the story of their returning trip from Weselton. "No wonder you were so messed up, I'm sure the queen will be glad to have you back." She placed a hand over the bracelet she had tucked safely inside her uniform.

"I can only hope."

"So what about you?" She shot him a curious look. "What about your family? Are you from here? How old are you?" a red brow hiked up.

'You ask a lot of questions." He shifted nervously and shrugged. "I am from Arendelle… abandoned orphan, raised by a knight and 19." It was his turn to be surprised.

"You're older than me."

"I know." Anna you idiot, she wanted to slap herself in the face. How could you possibly know that?

"What do you mean you know?" He turned to face her.

"Well I mean, I could tell. You know?" She laughed awkwardly. He frowned.

"Really? Because you're pretty small and scrawny, red." She puffed indignantly, slip up forgotten.

"Oh! Is that so? Well let me– hmph" A gloved hand slapped over her mouth.

"Quiet." She growled prying the hand off her face. He jerked to his feet, grabbing the lantern and peering into the darkness. Her eyes roamed the darkness of the woods. A low growling echoed across the snow. Anna knew that sound.

_Wolves._

"Wolves. Go Sven!" The sled yanked as he took off running. The haunting howls of the wolf pack on their heels filled the forest, snarls and growls getting ever closer. Digging into his bag Kristoff pulled out a dead torch, lighting it in the lantern.

"Try not to fall off or get eaten." He turned to face their attackers. The slicing sound of metal had him looking back at her, sword in hand.

"Don't worry about me." She smirked. "I'm a knight of Arendelle."

A loud snarl signaled the first wolf as it sprinted up along the side of the sled, snapping its slobbering jaws at Kristoff. He kicked it in the head sending it tumbling into the snow and left in the dust as they rest ran past after them.

A wolf running along her side pounced into the sled. She blocked the snapping jaws with her blade, flinging the beast into a passing tree. The muscles in her back protested this action vehemently with jolts of excruciating pain. No time for that, if she wanted her rise from the dead to stick.

Kristoff climbed over the edge of the sled thrashing his torch at a wolf coming up on Sven's side. He didn't notice the wolf pouncing into the sled.

"Duck!" He turned in time to drop as she swung her blade at the lunging wolf, flinging him into the darkness.

He popped back up and nodded. "Thanks for that." She nodded, turning to look forward. A small chasm was coming up on them quickly.

"Oh fuck me…" Kristoff jerked to look. He looked only a second before grabbing her and throwing her onto Sven's back. She struggled to sheath her sword.

"Jump Sven! He cut the straps connecting the beast to the sled. Sven flew across the gap landing safely on the other side. His jerking stopped jarring Anna painfully. Kristoff jumped from the falling sled clutching at the edge of the drop. Anna flung herself of and ran to help pull the younger man up.

They both sighed in relief as they watched the wolves across the chasm mill around before turning and disappearing into the darkness. He peered down into the chasm with a whimper. The now broken lantern had set the wood on fire.

Anna grimaced.

"I'll replace that…" She mumbled. He stood up and dusted the snow off his clothes.

"Don't worry about it. I'll make my father replace it." He shrugged. Anna felt a twinge inside but quickly brushed it away. She'd never lead a luxurious life, but Lucian had never let her go cold or hungry, even after his death his teachings had kept her from poverty.

"Well, we better get walking. You're still injured so you can ride on Sven." He picked her up and set her back on his companion. Anna winced. She had a feeling she wasn't going to be able to leave castle for a while once she got back, just like after the tourney, except she'd probably taken a few years of Elsa's life with this.

They travelled for an hour, mostly in silence to avoid any more unwanted attention. They still had a couple more hours of travel before they reached the castle.

A loud grating sound mixed with a screech filled the air. The quietness and cushion of the snow and ice around them intensified it. Trees shook gently, dusting them with snow.

"What was that?" Anna almost didn't hear him but she saw the puff of chilled air stream out of his mouth. She tilted her head, trying to pinpoint the sound. It came again, closer, but now she could hear something else. The sound of gusting wind, like the flapping… of wings...

"Go Sven." Anna clicked her heels into the reindeer's sides and he took off through the tree line.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Kristoff yelled running after them. Anna and Sven burst through the trees to the edge of a frozen lake. Anna looked around franticly when the shrieking roar came again. Her head shot up and sure enough flying overhead was her scaly blue companion.

"Frost!" The beast jerked to scan the ground. Green eyes locked onto the redhead, he turned and shot to toward the ground in a nose dive. "Anna jumped off Sven ignoring her pains and running to meet her beast on the frozen water, slipping only slightly.

Kristoff stumbled through the trees in time to see the dragon land gently on the ice and Anna run, grabbing his large scaly head in her arms, nuzzling her face against his snout and giggling like mad.

His jaw swung open.

Frost was equally as pleased as his mistress. He chittered happily as she rubbed her face against his.

"What the hell is that, Anna?!" After sufficient cooing and petting, she looked back at the blonde standing on the lakes shore with Sven, both looking stunned. She laughed.

"This is Frost. My ice dragon companion." She rubbed his chin.

"A… dragon…" Kristoff guffawed. "Wow…"

"I'm so glad you're here, Frost. I need to get back to the castle, post haste." The beast knelt down. Wincing and gritting through her pain as she had to climb onto his back. Kristoff broke out of his stupor.

"What are you doing?!" Anna pulled Frosts reigns into her hand once settled comfortably onto the base of his neck.

"Getting back home of course, I really appreciate your help Kristoff, but Frost will be faster, and my queen needs me." She grinned at her younger blonde brother. He wasn't so bad. Maybe getting to know him better wouldn't hurt.

"When all this calms down in a few days I'll send for you, I'll buy you a few or seven pints to show my appreciation." Before he could reply she was yanking on Frost's reigns. "Let's go, Frost." Large silver wings began to beat lifting them off the ground and into the sky.

Kristoff watched in amazement as the redheaded knight took off into the sky.

"Well… You don't see that everyday eh, Sven?" He turned to the reindeer.

* * *

Anna shivered hard against the frigid wind whipping past her face, cold seeping into her very bones. She'd have time to warm up in the spring sun after she got back to the castle. At the very least the freezing temperature soother her very bruised and torn back.

She pressed her hand against the bracelet resting over her heart under her uniform. It helped calm her nerves and reassure her.

She gazed down at the land. The kingdom of Arendelle was indeed in the throes of a second winter. White stretched as far as her eyes could see.

It was honestly amazing to her. Elsa held the power of winter within her grasp, Anna had never heard of such a thing. She really wanted to see it in action for herself. There would be time for that later though, when the kingdom wasn't covered in a magical winter and everyone didn't think she was dead.

"It'll take more than that to kill me, Frost." She puffed up rubbing the dragon's neck. A long trail of frozen air billowed out of his nostrils in agreement. The gods would have to try harder to knock his mistress down.

Anna smiled widely when they flew past a peak and she could see the castle far below her. "I've never been so happy to be home." She felt like she could cry. They began their decent, landing in front of the stables. She slid her numb body off his neck and patted his head happily when he leaned down and nudged her.

"As soon as I'm healed up and spring has returned you and I will go on a long flight, and I'll feed you fish till you burst." She laughed as he chittered happily. With a last pat she turned and ran toward the castle. The guards at the gate looked as though they had seen a ghost.

"Lady Anna?" Their jaws dropped open.

"It's me, I'll explain later!" She shouted as she ran past. The castle was lit with its chandeliers and candles but it was deathly silent. Like all the joy had been sucked out of the place.

Anna burst into the foyer, searching. Kai happened to be passing by glanced at her as he walked by, he stopped double taking.

"Lady Anna!?" She grinned sheepishly at the head servant as he ran up to her. "You're alive!" He shouted, which surprised Anna, though it really shouldn't have, they all thought she was dead.

He pulled her to his chest in a crushing hug. Anna laughed, squeezing him back. He jerked back

"You're freezing, Anna." She waved off his concern with a small grin.

"I imagine I am, I rode Frost here, and it seems our dear queen felt like a weather change." Kai gaped.

"How did you know…?" She shook her head again. There would be plenty of time to explain everything she'd been through later, probably over breakfast.

"Long story, which I'll be happy to tell everyone later, but we have the pressing matter of the second winter to contend with." She pulled the bracelet out of her uniform to show Kai who was looking more and more surprised by the minute. She slipped it back inside to press against her skin.

"Where is Elsa?" He was silent as he shook himself from his stupor.

"She's in her study." Anna nodded and took two strides before jerking to a halt.

"Kai, please don't let anyone disturb us?" She wasn't sure how this reunion would go. He smiled followed by a curt nod.

"Of course, Anna." With that she took off running down the halls. Her nerves were beginning to wake up and her back was killing her. She was going to have to see the physician (torturer) later.

She slid to a halt outside Elsa's study and paused, a quiet almost inaudible crying was filtering through the door into the hall. Swallowing the lump suddenly in her throat she knocked tentatively.

The cries were stifled, punctuated by a few sniffles.

"What is it Kai?" The voice was hoarse and tired. Taking a breath Anna opened the door and stepped inside.

Elsa was leaned over her desk staring down at a piece of paper; Anna could see her shoulders trembling. Anna felt her heart clench excruciatingly in her chest, dwarfing all other pain and feeling in her body. Her voice was low and quiet, but her lips quirked upwards.

"Don't cry my queen."

Elsa's head snapped up so fast Anna felt her own neck twitch. Glassy blue eyes trained on her.

"A-Anna?" The redhead grinned. Her uniform was torn, wrinkled and dirty, medals hanging crooked and half ripped off. Her hair was dirty and matted, braids half undone, dust and mud spotted her face.

She was the most beautiful thing Elsa had ever seen.

"ANNA!" She jumped up knocking her chair over, running across the room and flinging herself into the other woman's waiting open arms.

She burst into a fresh wave of tears as she buried her face into the crook of Anna's neck, her nails dug painfully into Anna's back, holding her for dear life. Anna smiled into the soft platinum blonde locks, wrapping her arms tightly around Elsa's waist.

"It's okay Elsa. I'm here." She soothed, running a hand gently through the white gold locks. This only seemed to make her cry harder. Anna just smiled pressing kisses to the blondes head.

It felt like an eternity passed before the cries died out. Anna didn't know for sure, it could have been hours or minutes. Elsa untangled herself and took a step back to look into her face, hands pressing gently against the redhead's cheeks, thumbs caressing dirty but soft freckled skin.

"You're alive." She choked. Anna smiled pressing her hands over hers.

"As alive as I've ever been." She reassured the trembling queen.

"Wh-where have you been? Are you hurt? Should I send for someone to.." Anna pressed a finger to pert red lips with a grin.

"I've been unconscious, I.. am injured…" She pressed harder when Elsa tried to speak. "But I'll live, first things first." She stepped back and reached into her uniform and pulled out the bracelet. Elsa gasped.

"I think everyone has had enough winter my queen." She took the blondes hand and slipped it back onto its place.

"How… How did you find out?" She tried to shy away, but Anna pulled her back in, pressing flush against her.

"It's a long story, which I'll tell you all about later, I promise. It doesn't change anything though." Elsa's head snapped to look at Anna but let her eyes slide shut as cracked but warm lips pressed against hers. She wrapped her arms around Anna's neck, trying to get as much of the younger woman as she could. She pulled back to stare into bright teal eyes.

Anna pressed her forehead against Elsa's staring back into the icy blues, rimmed red from crying.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She murmured. Elsa couldn't help but giggle slightly at that.

"I should be the one saying that.." Anna smirked.

"It'll take much more than that to kill me, Snowflake." She turned beat red.

"S-snowflake..?" The smirk turned into an adoring smile, eyes sparking.

"If I get to be freckles, you have to be my snowflake." She informed, nuzzling her face against Elsa's

She smiled even as her blush deepened.

"I suppose I could live with that." Anna grinned.

"Good. Because you didn't have a choice."

Any retort she had died in her throat as Anna kissed her fiercely.

* * *

There ya go people. I enjoyed writing this one quite a bit. Hope you like it to! As always your Reviews and fanart are inspiring. _Cover art by_ **Royal – Knight – Anna**

_**~Malthazar LOS**_


	16. Healing

Not the end people. Still lots of stuff to do!

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Healing**

* * *

When the sun rose up over the horizon casting bright shafts of light into her room, Anna growled attempting to roll over. But a sharp pain stopped her, jolting her out of her sleepy haze to full awake.

_Right.. My bruised spine._. She grimaced. (It was what the torturer had called it anyway). She settled for turning her head away from the window, her nose buried into soft white gold hair of the woman curled into her side.

She couldn't help but smile at the queen whose arm was draped across Anna's waist, head buried in the crook of her neck, making Anna aware of the warm breath puffing gently against her skin.

Elsa had adamantly refused to leave her side last night. The physician was brought in and determined that Anna would be alright after a week of bed rest, while telling her how lucky she was she'd hadn't broken her back. She'd scowled at the news and behind the back of the little mustached man that was the royal physician, he reminded Anna of the Duke of Weselton.

She was then dragged to her bedroom, happy to still see that everything was exactly how she'd left it, save for her things that had been on the ship, now sitting by the bed. Elsa informed her that the staff hadn't had the heart to empty the room of her belongings, for which she was grateful.

Kai brought warmed water for her bath, everyone else would be informed of her rise from the dead come morning.

She had to nearly shove Elsa out of the room while she bathed, but she insisted on staying outside the door, telling her to yell if she needed anything. Anna rolled her eyes but smiled none the less.

She made quick work of washing and dressing in her white under shirt and breeches, letting the antsy queen back in. Anna could hear her pacing around in the hall the entire time she had been in the tub.

As she lay down gently in her comfy bed with a content sigh, Elsa fidgeted at the bedside asking if she needed anything. Anna hummed in thought than nodded, crooking her finger for Elsa to come closer. She was leaning down over her she grabbed the blondes arms, yanking her off her feet into the bed with a light shriek.

Elsa put up little fight as she twisted around her, as much as her back would allow.

She closed her eyes, just glad to be clean, home and alive. She snuggled into the Elsa, a happy growling sound vibrating in her throat. A small huffing breath blew across her neck, harder than the others.

One eye slid open, glancing down to find a pair of ice blue orbs gazing up at her in a strange expression she couldn't place, something between awe and fear. Anna pressed a kiss to the blondes' forehead.

"What's wrong, Snowflake?" voice thick and hoarse with sleep. Again she felt the heavy breath on her skin.

The white under shirt she wore dipped low, skewed in sleep, exposing a smooth lightly freckled expanse of white skin and a shocking amount of cleavage. Elsa traced her cool fingers over the other woman's collar bones, down and pressing her palm flat against her chest over her heart. Anna blinked down at her questioningly.

"I was afraid it was just a dream…" She mumbled it so quietly Anna almost didn't catch it. She pulled Elsa closer and peppered kisses over her face.

"It wasn't." Elsa's eyes pricks with tears. "I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. So don't cry." She wiped at the single tear sliding down her cheek. "Smile, it's so much prettier." Anna felt her heart flutter when a small adoring smile tugged at Elsa's lips.

"Much better, Snowflake." She pressed a slow soft kiss to the smiling lips.

They laid there a while longer, before Elsa heaved a sigh into Anna's neck.

"Breakfast will start soon, and you need to see Olaf." Anna almost smacked herself. She'd nearly forgotten her prince.

"How is he?" Elsa pursed her lips.

"About as well as you'd expect for a five year old who keeps losing the ones he loves. He's been holed up in his room ever since I told him." Anna pushed up slowly, mindful of her back.

"Well I bet I can change his mood." She grinned at the queen as she slipped out of the bed and grabbed her chainmail and the gold and green striped tunic, throwing it over her head and strapping her belt and sword around her waist and pulling on her boots.

She swiped her medals from the vanity and pinned them to her tunic. Her uniform couldn't be salvaged, but Elsa assured her a new one would be made.

She caught sight of herself in the mirror and set about taming her wild mane.

Elsa popped up quickly. "You're supposed to be on bed rest, Anna. You're injured!" The queen huffed getting out of the bed.

Anna held her hands up in defense, hoping to placate the other woman.

"I know, I know. I will. I'm just going to go to breakfast, see Olaf and eat and then I'll come back and get right into bed, I promise." Elsa sighed.

"Very well, but you have to stay in this bed afterwards, Anna. I mean it." She jabbed a finger at the bed for emphasis.

"Yes, my queen." She gave a deep bow and immediately regretted it. "Ow…" She bit back a whimper, trying to straighten herself. Elsa winced but stayed where she was. She wanted nothing but to help, but knew well that Anna was a knight, and had her pride.

"I look a lot better than last night, don't you think? Anna turned to back to the mirror, questioning look on her face as she finished braiding her hair. Elsa hummed in thought.

She looked much cleaner and tidier but to Elsa the red head always looked good, even last night, when she looked like she'd just come from a tavern brawl. A frown marred her face, but her eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Something isn't right" Anna spun around looking down at herself, searching for whatever blemish Elsa saw.

"What is it?" The blonde walked up to her, eyes seeming to search. "Well, what- " Her words were choked by a small shriek as teeth bit into her neck, her hands gripped Elsa's shoulders tightly, it was a good minute before Elsa released her with an audible _'pop'._

She smirked to herself, soothing the now bright red mark on the Knights neck with a soft kiss before stepping back.

Anna gaped openly at her, smirk growing into a full grin.

"Now you're perfect." Anna whirled to the mirror, gaze trained on the large bright red love bite on the right side of her neck.

"Elsa! I can't hide this like you can!" Her voice was pitched, still in shock at what had just happened. Elsa had never before initiated anything more intimate than a kiss between them before. It surprised her greatly that she was being the cheeky one suddenly. It was… arousing to say the least, but hardly the time or place. Anna's face was burning red.

"Oh, that's right, I'm sorry." If her tone and grin were anything to go by, then the queen was far from sorry. Teal eyes narrowed, glaring into smug chilling blues. Elsa took a small step back, causing Anna to leap intercepting the blonde as she made for the door. Elsa shrieked, in delight or surprise was any ones guess.

"ANNA!" Said knight grinned at the wiggling woman in her arms, yanking down the collar of her dress to her shoulder causing Elsa to blush hotly, before sinking her teeth into the flesh between her neck and shoulders, mindful of her pressure.

Elsa sucked in a sharp breath, her wiggling coming to a halt near instantly, fingers gripping the fabric of Anna's tunic.

Anna smiled against the alabaster skin_. 'Trying to beat me at my own game? You should know better, Snowflake.'_

She finally released her prey from her grip and pressed her tongue to the inflamed skin. A shaky sigh reached her ear and she grinned before pulling away all together to see Elsa biting her lip, cheeks ablaze.

"Well, I've worked up an appetite, shall we go to breakfast?" She wagged her eyebrows, making sure to step out of the queens striking range.

Elsa huffed, pulling her dress back up with as much dignity as she could muster, eyes narrowed in a glare at the smugly grinning redhead.

"I need to change into something I didn't sleep in and get Olaf to come to the dining hall. I will meet you there." She nodded and leaned in to quickly peck the blonde's cheek before striding out of her room.

Elsa ghosted her fingers over the new mark on her neck with a small smile. Her heart felt a thousand times lighter than it had in the past three days.

She walked briskly to her own rooms changing into a deep blue long sleeve dress with golden crocus flowers embroidered at the edges of the skirt, the light blue bodice accented by gold ties. There were no meetings to attend to today so she settled for re-braiding her hair and letting the braid drape over her left shoulder, pushing the bangs back against head.

It occurred to her that Anna had never seen her with her hair down, messy but never down. She bit her lip, wondering briefly if she would like it before leaving her room for her brothers just down the hall.

She knocked and there was a grunt of acknowledgment, she opened the door. Olaf was lying on his bed buried under the blankets.

"Time to get up, Olaf. I want you to come to breakfast in the dining hall today." She sat on the bed next to the lump that was her brother.

"I don't want to." Elsa pulled the blanket back so she could see him. He grunted and turned over.

"Well you have to. We have a special guest joining us this morning that really wants to see you."

"No." He growled pulling the blanket back over his face. Elsa stood and ripped the blanket from the bed.

"Now, Olaf. This is an order. Get up and get dressed this moment." Her regal tone came out as she glared down at the pouting Prince. He threw himself from the bed, face set in angry compliance. Elsa smirked.

Within five minutes he would be the happiest child on the face of the planet.

When dressed he followed her reluctantly down the halls to the dining room. Once they were close enough that Elsa was sure the knight would be able to hear them she turned to the still pouting child.

"Do you want to know who our guest is?" She asked casually. Not that Olaf would really notice short of her skipping down the hall giggling.

He grunted. He couldn't understand why Elsa seemed to be in such a good mood today when she had been as miserable as him just last night.

"I don't care who it is." He crossed his small arms across his chest as they entered the dining room. Not noticing all the stunned servants staring at the table.

"Well, that's a fine 'how do you do' after I came all the way back for you two." Olaf froze in his tracks.

Standing next to the dining table, just as he remembered, red hair, freckles and the scar across her nose, dressed in her usual attire was Anna.

Alive and well, grinning at him. His eyes glazed over and his hands bunched into fists, lips trembling.

"I don't get a warm hug or something?"

"Anna!" With a loud sob he ran across the dining hall, jumping into her open arms. The servants all watched the scene with watery eyes of their own. Their favorite happy go lucky knight had returned from her watery grave and the royal family was smiling again.

Anna picked him up, holding him to her chest as he clutched her head, wailing at the top of his lungs. She couldn't help the light chuckle that escaped her lips despite the twinging in her back that made her wince. Elsa shot her a glance, noticing her wincing.

"You two siblings really are a lot alike." She mumbled remembering her reunion with Elsa last night. She smiled as she rubbed what she hoped were soothing circles into the princes back.

"Everyone said you were dead!" He howled, tears pouring from his light blue eyes. She pulled back and smiled at him, wiping at his tear stained face with the sleeve of her tunic.

"Do I look dead to you?" He shook his head, eyes still watering. She set him down on his feet and kneeled down to be at eye level with her young prince.

"I'm not dead yet, so don't cry, Olaf." She ran her fingers through his silky snow white hair. He nodded, hugging her neck again with all the strength he could muster. Trying to tell her how much he'd missed her.

Anna smiled down at him, the message clear, hugging him as tightly as she dared.

"I'm starved, all I've had in four days is a carrot and way to much saltwater. Let's have breakfast now." He nodded vigorously.

When she sat in her usual seat, Olaf climbed into the chair on her left rather than his spot to the right of Elsa, who simply smiled at this. A servant was quick to move his place setting to his new spot next to the Knight.

Anna smiled before turning to Elsa, finally really looking at the queen since she'd entered the dining room. Anna knew she was openly starring. She couldn't help it though. There was something provocative about her, the hair was new.

She'd admired the other woman's hair before now it was worthy of worship. Long, shiny platinum blonde locks fell over her left shoulder in a thick, neat braid, bangs slicked back over her head gave her a strange wild but controlled look, she really liked.

Those arctic depths turned and caught her in a searing gaze. A smirk slipping across the queen's face.

"Well, Anna, tell us all about where you've been." She had to shake herself out of her gawking and grinned.

Anna went on in full detail in her true babbling fashion about how she had woken up surrounded by a tribe of trolls and about the bracelet clutched in her hand when Kristoff had found her washed up on the shore.

"Kristoff?!" Elsa choked on her water. "_Kristoff_, Kristoff?" She glanced at Olaf quickly before her eyes went back to Anna, who nodded.

"Yeah, I'll tell you about that, _later_." She nodded. Olaf looked between the two of them confused for a moment before Anna jumped back into her story. His confusion about what they were talking about was quickly forgotten in his excitement for one of Anna's stories.

Both royals and many of the servants were enraptured as Anna relayed the attack on her and her temporary companions by a pack of ravenous wolves, and how she and Kristoff's fought valiantly against them. Olaf made excited noises when she told him how she flung one into a tree and smacked another over top Kristoff's head.

He nearly jumped out of his seat when she got to the part about the chasm, her leap across on Sven and Kristoff's flight from the falling sled, how it had caught on fire, burning to ashes. Elsa rubbed at her temple tiredly.

"You just can't avoid getting in to some kind of trouble can you?" Anna just grinned as the exasperated queen.

"I do my best, my queen, but trouble likes me." Olaf laughed and Anna smirked at him before finishing her story with Frost's arrival and her flight back to the castle.

"What about Kristoff?" Olaf looked over at the knight as he finished his breakfast.

"I told him I'd send word to him in a few days, buy him a drink too show my appreciation for his help." She noticed Elsa turn to look sharply at her. Anna sent her back a very clear look.

'_Later' _Elsa bit back an indignant remark. She was the queen, but it wasn't her place to speak about Anna's family with anyone but said woman. So she held her tongue, reluctantly.

She glared when the redhead chuckled, looking at her with clear amusement at her pouting shining in her bright teal eyes.

When the meal ended Olaf was ushered off to his lessons with promises that he could visit Anna in her room later.

Elsa made sure the knight went straight back to her room. She shed everything but the white undershirt, Elsa whipped around when she started peeling off the brown breeches. Anna snickered at her as she slid under the sheets.

"You can turn around now." She did and sat on the end of the bed.

"So. Kristoff?" Anna nodded face twisting up in thought.

"Yea, I didn't know he was my brother. The brother I was abandoned in favor of, until he said his name was Bjorgman. I suppose you knew though given your reaction at breakfast." Elsa nodded.

"I knew, but you made it clear that you didn't want anything to do with house Bjorgman. So I didn't think his name was important." She gave a light shrug, starring at the red heads face, trying to understand what was going on in her head.

"I didn't, it wasn't… but…" Elsa cocked a brow at her knight.

"But…" She prompted.

"He was nothing like I imagined he would be…" Elsa encouraged her to go on. "He was very kind and helped me without reason or wanting anything in return. Nothing like our father." With a laugh she told him that he'd asked her not to hold who his sire was against him. Elsa smirked.

"I think I'd like to get to know him, know the kind of man my brother is, even if he doesn't know he's my brother."

"Is there anything I can do?" Anna shook her head taking one of the other woman's hands and laying a kiss on each knuckle.

"You've done so much for me already, Elsa. I couldn't ask for more." She smiled reverently at her. Elsa pinked under the intense gaze.

"You are always free to ask for anything you desire, Anna. You know that do you not?" The knight nodded distractedly, continuing her ministrations to the queen's left hand.

"I have to get to work sometime, Anna." She smirked when she grunted with disappointment.

"Can't the kingdom run itself for just a while? I have three days to catch up on." She whined. Elsa couldn't help but giggle, the hand Anna wasn't pressing her lips to covering her mouth.

"I'm afraid not." She slipped her hand from Anna's, though she had no desire to leave yet either. "I'll send Olaf to come keep you company when his lessons are over." She leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

"I'll be by to see you when I can as well." Anna nodded and flopped back onto the bed with a heavy sigh.

* * *

She was only able to make it three days on bed rest before she started to go stir crazy. Luckily for her, her back was only mildly sore when she moved too much, nothing like the shooting pain that had been there before.

She was quick to dress after Kai came to take her emptied breakfast dishes. She peeked out of her room. The hall was clear.

First stop, the kitchen. The cooks were more than happy to do anything she asked and handed over a crate of freshly caught cod. She thanked them before leaving.

She ran down the hall toward the foyer and the open gates, her destination of course, the stables.

Guards unaware of the queens orders for her knight to be in bed nodded respectfully as she passed, which she returned with a grin.

Out of the castle and home free. She sat the crate down in the field.

She hopped over the newly repaired gate and smiled when a long scaly neck rears back so an equally scaly head can look to her. Bright green eyes light up in happiness, followed by the telltale happy chittering of her beast as it rushes to her, butting his head into her chest, mindful of his glossy black horns.

Anna laughed as she rubbed at the soft smooth scales under his chin.

"Hey, Frost. Sorry, this was the soonest I could get out. I know it's only because she cares, but that woman worries too much." Anna laughed to herself more than Frost. She stoked and cooed at the dragon for a while longer before moving to the wall where a saddle she'd had to have Andre make specifically hung from a nail.

Frost laid to the ground as Anna threw the heavy leather bridle atop his back, fitting snugly where she sat, right at the base of his neck behind his wide muscled shoulders.

She led him out of the stable to the field, where the crate was waiting. She smiled when she noticed his nostrils flaring at the smell.

"Half now, half when we get back, Got it?" She poked his snout for emphasis. He snorted, blowing icy frozen air at her through his nose. She scowled, slapping his nose away. "Don't get attitude with me, ya thrice damned lizard." He huffed in reply.

Anna stepped back and threw a fish into the air, quick jaws snapped loudly around it, swallowing it whole. This was repeated a few times before she put the lid back on the crate.

She hopped onto the saddle. Her back gave little protest to her relief. She grinned as she took up his reigns.

"Let's fly!" Further prompting was unnecessary. They took off into the sky. She howled with delight, this would never get old.

It was a perfect day for flying. The sky's brightness was only punctuated by a handful of large bright fluffy clouds blowing across the sea of blue. The sun was bright and warm, a light breeze blew below them, but the wind howled in her ears as they soared high above. Spring had returned with gusto.

Frost let out a loud rumbling roar that surprised Anna, but when he continued to fly happily she just laughed, deciding that was his own joyful howling.

She screeched happily as they dove down through a cloud, barreling towards the ground. Anna began to curse when they were headed toward the lake behind the castle they had dove head first into before.

"Frost!" At the last moment he jerked up flying just over the water. Anna let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Her thighs clenched to him as he turned, flying at an angle, one of his gliding wings tailing through the water, throwing up a wave, droplets catching the rays of the sun and casting light every which way. She reached out catching drops on her hand.

They flew up, away from the water and circled the castle a few time before making their way back to the field in front of the stables.

They came to a gentle landing, very near the crate of fish Anna noted with a roll of her eyes. She hopped down and rubbed a hand down the smooth cool neck. A rumbling of appreciation had her chuckling before opening up the crate and letting him eat out of it.

It took only a few minutes for him to empty it before plopping down in the cool grass. Anna took the crate and moved it beside the stables before making her way back to the beast.

"Anna!"

She cringed. Frost simply glanced over in the direction of the call.

Elsa was walking briskly through the field toward them, brows furrowed and mouth set in a firm frown, the skirt of her dress swishing angrily as she made her way to the knight. Anna sighed of course she would find her, though she was also a little disappointed to see the older woman's hair back in her usual ornate do up, tiara resting in the white gold strands.

"You are supposed to be resting in bed." She nearly growled. Anna cringed. Yeah, she was mad.

"I've been resting for three days, nothing but, and my back feels fine, it isn't bothering me at all anymore." A lie, but really, it wasn't bothering her _much_.

"Be that as it may, you should at least still be taking it easy. Riding a dragon is not taking it easy." She pursed her lips, glaring into Anna's teal eyes.

The red head held her hands up in hopes of keeping the mad queen at bay.

"I know, but I had to do something, and Frost needed it to." She gestured to the cold beast lying on the ground. "Now that I'm done, I'm going to rest." She untied her sword and flopped unceremoniously to the ground next to frost, setting the blade out of the way.

Elsa sighed, the anger quickly evaporating. She found it difficult to stay cross with the other woman for longer than a few minutes.

"Why don't you go back inside and rest in your bed then?"

"I'm tired of being inside Elsa. I can rest out here and enjoy the sun." Elsa gave up. She walked over and sat gently in the grass, folding her legs up under her and patted her lap.

Anna cocked a brow, blinking curiously. Her cheeks pinked.

"Edgar said you need to lie down and keep your head elevated." She patted her lap again. Anna smirked before lying back, resting her head in the queens lap.

"Who's Edgar?" She wondered aloud as she stretched out. One leg propped up.

"The royal physician." Elsa answered. Anna scrunched her face up.

"Oh, the little mustached torturer." Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Yes well… Since I have you here I should tell you, there's going to be a gala going on here in the castle next week." Anna perked up.

"Oh, what for?" Anna was always up for a good party.

"Well I suppose you could say it's for all the suitors." Anna felt her blood run cold at the word.

"S-suitors? but you… we.." Elsa who had been glancing out at the field looked back to Anna and seeing her suddenly pale face and feeling the stiffness in her body realized what Anna was thinking. She smiled down at the panicking woman in her lap.

"Not for me, Anna. Olaf. He's still much too young but it wouldn't hurt to invite these Princesses and noble born girls for him to meet, he may take an immediate liking to one." The redhead visibly relaxed.

"Oh... that makes sense. Don't do that to me…" She mumbled under her breath. Elsa smirked. "So what am I needed for?" she gazed up at her.

"General knightly duties, protection and such, it will be for two days." She smirked down at her. Anna made a face.

"So I have to babysit a hoard of princesses?" Elsa snorted.

"You don't like princesses?" She teased. Anna smiled and shrugged against the blondes lap.

"Eh, there was one I was very fond of once. She was incredibly beautiful, all grace and charm." Elsa couldn't help but frown at the dreamy look in Anna's eyes. She looked anywhere else.

"And?" The word sounded just a tad bitter. Anna gave another shrug.

'Oh you know, she got older and ended up becoming an incredibly beautiful, graceful and charming queen." Elsa blinked turning to look down into the knights grinning face. Her face burned. "So no, princesses aren't my thing."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." She mumbled. Anna chuckled.

"Are you positive, my queen, because I have more?" Elsa just shook her head.

They went quiet, enjoying the weather and company. One green eye regarded them both coolly from where his head rested at Anna's feet.

Elsa peered down at Anna, eyes closed and her right arm resting lazily across her waist. She held the redheads face gently in her hands, fingers grazing her freckled cheeks.

'_I love you, so much.'_

When Anna's eyes popped open starring wide eyed up at her, Elsa realized the words had actually left her mouth. She froze, hands still on the knights shocked face. Teal eyes stared deeply into hers for how long Elsa didn't know before her lips quirked into a smile. Her left hand reached up caressing Elsa's cheek.

"I love you, too." Elsa smiled back at her before leaning down and kissing the smiling knight with as much passion as she could muster.

When they finally had to breathe Elsa noticed the position of the sun.

"It's getting late, will you please at least go and rest in bed the remainder of the day?" Anna nodded they stood and Anna lead her beast back to the stables, removing his saddle. Elsa waited patiently for her. They walked back toward the castle in silence till Anna spoke.

"I don't really need to rest… you could always come back with me…" Elsa's brows furrowed in confusion, but one look as the less than innocent grin on her face had her skin boiling red. Anna chuckled to herself. Elsa growled. She was teasing her again.

She stopped turning to the knight. Anna jolted to a halt. Elsa smirked coyly leaning in and pressed a slow kiss to the dark love bite on the side of her neck, causing Anna's breath to hitch.

"Maybe, if you can behave." She purred into the younger woman's ear with a smirk before turning on heel and strutting through the castle gates, hips swaying more than usual.

Anna gawked speechlessly, mouth hanging open. Her turn to be the one burning red.

* * *

I actually had no intention of even starting this chapter today, but then someone had to go and make some amazing fanart that inspired me to start right away, and also put the scene in particular into this story. I hope you all enjoyed. It's 1:40 am I just finished this. Link to the awesome art is on my profile.

im off to bed. Laters

_**~Malthazar LOS **_


	17. Magic

_**Chapter 17 – Magic**_

* * *

She was having regrets already and the sun had yet to come up. She hadn't even left the bed yet.

She sighed soundlessly through her nose as she stared over at the grinning redhead with blurry eyes.

"Go back to sleep, Anna." She mumbled, burying her face back into the other woman's neck.

"You promised, Snowflake." She poked at the blonde's side, smirking when she jerked away with a groan.

"I said in the morning..." She grumbled. All she wanted to do was curl into Anna's side and go back to sleep. That obviously wasn't going to happen if said woman had any say in the matter.

"It is morning, and if we don't go now we won't have time before we have to be back for breakfast." She whined sitting up to stare down at the irate queen whom was sleepily glaring at her, which she found cute. She leaned over a laid a sloppy wet kiss on her cheek. A cold hand roughly shoved her face away.

Elsa sighed before pushing herself up, glaring at the knight through a yawn. Anna snickered.

"I'm never letting you sleep in my bed again." She grumbled slipping out of the bed and disappearing behind the privacy screen and slipping into a simple dark purple dress with a bright green bodice. She fixed her hair into her usual up do.

"Well that's a bit harsh don't you think?" She could practically hear Anna pouting from the other side of the screen. She just grumbled in reply.

Anna slid out of the bed, stretching her arms over her head, sighing contently when her back released several pops and cracks before she began the long process of strapping her armor into place. She was unaware of the blue eyes watching her movements.

It always amazed Elsa, watching the knight when she was in her element. Fighting, training in the courtyard (not that she would admit she was watching from her study window) and now, something as simple as putting on her armor, her teal eyes were focused and tense, fingers nimbly clipping metal together and tightening the red leather.

Anna was so sure and confident in her abilities, she took pride in her skills, enjoyed showing them off to people, happy to please. She admired that. By that same token the redhead didn't have to be afraid, of people's opinions, of her limits or herself. This Elsa envied.

"You ready?" She blinked coming out of her thoughts to find Anna looking at her questioningly as she wrangled her unruly red mane into a tight ponytail atop her head.

She hesitated a moment before nodding. Anna smiled and took her hand.

Elsa desperately wished some of Anna's exuberant confidence would rub off onto her as she followed the knight out of her rooms to the stables.

* * *

"I really don't think this is such a good idea, Anna." The queen wrung her gloves in her bare hands, surveying the empty field and pond around them from her spot on Frost's back. Anna dismounted and held her arms out for the queen.

"Come on, Snowflake. A little practice never hurt, besides I'm dying to see it in action." She grinned setting Elsa back on onto solid ground. Elsa grimaced as Anna took her mangled gloves from her.

"It's not a game, Anna. It's dangerous magic, as I'm sure you remember." Her fingers brushed over the cold metal of her bracelet. "I don't want to hurt anyone…."

"All the more reason you should learn to control it with your own will, and not the bracelets. If something happens to it, like what almost happened, Arendelle will stay frozen." She took the queens cool fidgeting hands in her own, rubbing her thumbs across the tops.

Elsa chewed her lip nervously. Anna made some good points. She'd spent her entire life fearing the magic rolling just beneath her skin, hiding away, avoiding people, and for what? For her worst fears to come true regardless? She took a deep breath and nodded pulling her hands free from Anna's.

With a shaky hand she unclipped the bracelet and handed it to Anna.

"Stay back." Anna didn't question the command. She didn't know anything about magic, though it seemed Elsa didn't really either.

The queen glanced at her and Anna smiled encouragingly.

Elsa took several deep calming breaths and tentatively, willed the tingling sensation of her magic to her fingertips. A soft blue light accompanied the small flurry that sprang to life in her hand, twisting and turning, but unlike previous attempts to control her powers, the small show didn't spiral out of control, she watched it pensively.

Anna gasped sharply causing Elsa's head to whip back to the knight.

Anna was gazing at her upturned hand with total awe. Frost was also looking at her intently.

The knight shifted around, antsy, she wanted to be closer, too see and touch.

Elsa felt her confidence rise at the absolute wonder in Anna's eyes. She glanced at the lake and hesitated a moment before taking a step toward the water, willing her magic through her feet. Ice creaked across the water, crystallizing under her touch. One step after the other till she was standing in the middle of the now frozen solid pond, looking around at what she'd intentionally done.

A small smile spread across her face as she looked at her hands, with a wave, glowing white tendrils of snow and ice shot from her hands. Perfect pillars of ice rose up around the bank, intricate tendrils connecting them in a web of dazzling patterns. Her confidence was soaring as she watched it do just as she wanted.

Anna crouched at the edge of the bank. She was speechless as she watched the utter joy on Elsa's face as a gazebo of ice rose up around the pond, a shining monolith of crystal, shining brightly in the glowing orange and pinks of the rising sun. She'd never seen anything like it, it was beautiful, to say the least. Elsa seemed to have forgotten her as she lost herself in her magic, which just made the knight smile.

She'd never seen the queen so… carefree or happy. Warm feelings spread through her chest as she watched the blonde gleefully twist and turn, adding details to the structure. She was well aware that she was gawking, but she couldn't hide it. Elsa's glowing happiness was infectious.

Elsa stood panting at the center of the structure, gazing around in splendor. Nothing had happened that she hadn't meant to happen. The wonderful thrum of magic in her veins felt right. It was calm and under control, no longer feeling like it was about to explode inside and all she could do was flinch back when it did.

She turned to voice her thoughts to Anna but stopped short by the look on the other woman's face. She was crouched down with her chin in the palm of her hand, eyes half lidded and the dopiest smile on her lips. She looked completely out of it. Her face pinked slightly but smiled walking over to the dazed red head and sat in the warm grass beside her, legs folded up under her.

"Still with me, Freckles?" She smirked tapping the woman's nose. Anna jerked up blinking.

"What? Oh, yeah, are you done?" Elsa nodded staring up at the shining gazebo.

"It's amazing, Elsa. Easily the second most magnificent thing I've ever seen." Anna gazed back at the structure.

"The second?" She was curious now. "What did you see that was more awe inspiring than something made of magical ice?" She laughed behind her hand. Anna leaned against the queen, her head resting on the platinum blonde hair.

"Honestly I think the caster was far more astounding." She pressed a kiss to the queen's temple.

"You're an incorrigible flirt." She huffed despite the small quirk of her lips and pink dusting her cheeks. Anna smirked.

"I mean it. I've been all over and have yet to see anything as beautiful as you." The quirk turned into a large bashful smile and the pink darkened to a bright cherry red as Anna nuzzled her nose into her hair.

Her heart thumped in her chest as she got a nose full of leather and jasmine. A scent she could describe only as 'Anna'. It was soothing, the same smell that surrounded her the two times she'd spent the night with her.

She felt the knight sigh and glanced over into teal eyes, silently asking what was wrong. Anna motioned toward the eastern horizon, the sun was now completely unhidden, shining brightly.

"We need to head back to the castle." Elsa realized. Anna stood up, the metal of her armor chinking together.

"Well it was fun while it lasted, eh?" She helped Elsa to her feet who nodded, gazing up at her creation wistfully before waving her hand and it dissolved into crystals before vanishing completely. Anna clipped the bracelet back onto the queen's wrist, but couldn't shake the notion of it feeling more like a shackle.

"It's so strange…" Anna cocked a brow curiously. "I've never been able to control my power, it's controlled by my emotions and anything other than trying to just not feel caused them to act out of my control." Her brows furrowed in thought as Anna helped her onto Frost's back.

Anna shrugged as she mounted the dragon behind Elsa, wrapping her one arm around her waist.

"Well, what's different now from five days ago?" She slapped the reigns and Frost took off into the sky, heading back to the castle.

"You mean besides you being alive? Anna just smirked. Elsa pursed her lips. What was different? She wasn't sure.

* * *

They parted ways in the foyer, Anna wanted out of her armor.

Elsa walked into the dining room just as Kai was coming out of the kitchen to fetch her.

"Ah, your Majesty, breakfast will be served shortly." Elsa nodded and thanked him before he left to wake Olaf. Elsa asked setting herself gracefully into her seat at the head of the table as Anna walked into the dining hall, in her black pants, chainmail and blue tunic.

"You're starting up Olaf's training again today, aren't you?" She nodded as she sat in her chair to the queens left.

"Yea, I decided he's had enough running for now, I'm going to move him onto some simple training exercises." Elsa's brow quirked and Anna just smiled.

"You worry too much, he'll be fine." Before she could protest the prince in question came barreling into the room, squeezing his sister who placed a kiss atop his head.

"Good morning, Elsa." He mumbled into her dress before running over and squeezing Anna as well. "Good morning, Anna" She ruffled his snowy hair with a grin before he sat in his own seat.

Anna could barely finish her meal before Olaf was trying to pull her out of her seat to the courtyard.

Anna sent an apologetic glance at the giggling queen. She just made a shooing motion before blowing a kiss that had Anna nearly tripping over her own feet.

'A_nd she calls me a flirt…' _she huffed mentally. As she followed Olaf out of the castle gates into the courtyard.

"Alright, Olaf, we're going to start on building up some muscle in you. This won't be much fun either, but one day you'll thank me." He just nodded waiting for her instructions.

"Pushups" She explained simply. He looked confused.

"What?" Anna blinked. Then it occurred to her the crown prince had definitely never done a push up in his short life, and probably hadn't ever heard of one either.

"It's an exercise, just watch me." She dropped down and began doing pushups while she explained them to him.

"So from now on, I want you to do pushups until you can do one-hundred without stopping. Or you can run. These are the two things we're going to be working on for a long time." Olaf scrunched his face up.

"How long is a long time?" Anna smirked at his suspicion. He was sharper than people gave him credit for.

"Until you're big enough to use a sword." He sighed but got down and began to do pushups. Anna sat beside him, watching and counting. He managed nineteen before his arms gave out.

"This is hard…" She laughed but nodded.

"It always is." They continued on like that for a few hours till Olaf's noodle arms couldn't move, much less push himself up.

She was about to call it for the day when a guard came trotting up to her.

"Lady Anna. I have a message for you." She took the sealed envelope curiously.

"Whose it from?" Olaf glanced over from his place lying face down in the dirt. She flipped it over. The impression of a horned animal was pressed into the hard red wax that sealed the letter.

The Bjorgman family seal.

Anna felt her palms go sweaty as a million things ran through her mind. She took a breath before flicking a nail under the seal and prying it open. An unintelligible blur of words stared back at her.

'Uh, please read it to me if you would?" She handed it back to the guard who blinked at her strangely but did so.

'_Damn you, Kristoff, scaring the hell out of me with a thrice damned official letter.' _She growled mentally but was still more relieved than anything. He wanted her to meet him at the tavern around midday. She glanced up at the sky it would be getting there soon. She'd have to leave about now. She thanked the guard and he left.

She stood up and brushed off her he pants. She smirked at the crown prince still lying motionless in the dirt.

"You going to be okay, Olaf?" He nodded. "Do you… want me to help you up?" He hesitated a moment before nodding tiredly. She smothered any laughter as she grabbed him around the waist and set him on his feet. He wobbled before smiling tiredly up at her. Anna smiled and rubbed his head.

"Good job, today. Now go rest." He nodded before dragging back inside the castle gates. She decided she didn't really need her armor to go to the tavern before leaving the courtyard, running over the bridge toward the town.

When she arrived the big blonde that was her brother was waiting outside with Sven in a short sleeved black shirt with a blue vest, black pants and some strange pointed shoes Anna had never seen before.

"Hey!" He called when he saw her. She gave a wave as she walked up to him. 'Wow, you look a lot more alive than when I last saw you." He commented. Anna gave a shrug.

'Well I just came from the castle and not a near drowning." She quipped. He chuckled.

"Right, well are you going to buy me a drink or not?" She nodded and walked into the tavern.

"I said I would didn't I?" She hopped onto a barstool and ordered two pints. Kristoff sat down beside her and took his with thanks.

They sat and drank a few more, talking about this and that for some hours.

"Now I feel silly for being nervous, got that letter from you this morning." He set down his mug and looked at her curiously.

"Nervous? What for?" Anna cursed herself.

"Oh, well… you know I'm the Queens personal knight. You never know who's trying to get to her through me." His face contorted to an offended expression. Anna was quick to amend.

"I thought your father sent it, since it had your house seal and all on it." He nodded in understanding.

"Right, no, my father is out of town on business for the next three weeks. Thankfully." He got quiet, looking thoughtful before turning to face her.

"There is something I wanted to talk to you about though, Anna." She peered at him questioningly over the top of her mug.

"My family received an invitation to a gala being thrown in the castle." Her brows jumped into her hairline. "I'm afraid of what will happen to her if my father doesn't get his way, so I was hoping you could just introduce Crown prince Olaf to my little sister." Anna spewed ale across the bar top.

"Wha-What?" He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I know the Queen is hoping to pick out some eligible potential girls for the Prince, I'm not asking you to make sure she gets in, I just want her too actually talk to the Prince, so when our father comes back and asks her she can say she did meet and spoke to him." Anna was still in shock. Kristoff was looking at her expectantly. She shook herself.

'Oh, sorry. I uh, I didn't know you had a… sister.." He nodded.

"Yea, Emma. She's six. I'm afraid of what he might do if she doesn't talk to Prince Olaf." He clutched his mug.

"Afraid?" She already had a pretty good idea of what he was referring to. He nodded.

"My father believes a woman's place is to serve her husband, cook clean and bear children, which is why no one from my house showed up at your knighting ceremony when we got the invitation." He leaned in closer, his voice quieting.

"He doesn't think much of Queen Elsa either. He thinks she's only bringing the kingdom down with no husband to be King. He thinks someone more suited should take her place. A man of course." Anna felt a flicker of fury ignite in her gut. Elsa didn't **need **a King. The people were happy and doing as well if not better than during her parents reign.

"That sounds a little like treason." Anna growled lowly, eyes narrowed dangerously. Anna was a Knight of Arendelle first and foremost before anything. Her duty was to protect the kingdom and its monarch till her dying breath.

Kristoff held his hands up in defense when he looked at the snarling knight.

"Those are his opinions, not mine, and I… think he would never act on them, besides you're missing the point." He leaned in close again. "I'm afraid for my sister because my mother told me I had an older sister once." Anna swore her heart skipped a beat.

"She was three years older than me, and my dad wanted a son. The night I was born, my sister disappeared. The rumors were that my father got rid of her so I would be the house heir. My mom is sure he did it, and I think he did to."

Anna wasn't sure what to say_. 'Oh he did it, I can prove it. I'm your sister.' _She pursed her lips.

"So can you do that?" She blinked, focusing back on Kristoff.

"Oh, uh, I can't promise anything, you understand, but I'll see what I can do." He smiled gratefully.

"That's all I ask, thanks, Anna." She nodded downing the last of her mug and laying the gold coins on the bar top.

"I need to be getting back to the castle. So I'll see you around." He nodded. She started to leave but tuned back and leaned down close to his ear.

"If your father ever says or tries anything threatening to the queen I want to know about it." He gave a slow nod, she pulled back but before she could, he poked her neck. Anna jerked back.

"Did she give you that?" He pointed to a fading purple mark on her neck. She blushed brightly. He chuckled and lifted his mug in a farewell before turning back to the bar.

Anna turned on heel and marched out of the tavern. It was dark, the sky just barely alight with the fading pinks of the sun.

There was so much on her mind. So she had another sibling, a sister, a young one.

She was lost in thought all the way back to the castle. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel. She walked through the quiet halls. Dinner was long over. Maybe talking to Elsa might help. She made her way to the study and knocked, but no answer was forth coming, after a minute she peeked her head inside to find the room cold and empty.

If Elsa wasn't in her study then she had already retired for the evening. Anna sighed. She'd have to talk to her later, and sleep by herself.

She made her way back around the castle to her own room. She was surprised when she stepped inside to find the candles already lit and Elsa, still dressed, lying in her bed, book in hand. She looked up and smiled at the knight.

"Olaf and I missed you at dinner." Anna nodded coming over to sit on the bed mumbling a 'sorry'.

"Are you okay?" She set the book down and stared intently, trying to read her face. Anna sighed and shook her head and flopped back to rest her head on the queens lap before going into detail about her conversation with Kristoff. She could smell the alcohol on Anna's breath.

"I feel…" Anna's face twisted. "Cheated." She sighed. Elsa ran her fingers through the loos hair of her ponytail.

"Do you wish that they'd kept you?" She asked genuinely curious about how Anna felt about all this. She shook he head.

"No, I loved Lucian. He was the only real parent I've ever known. She jumped up and began pacing the room.

'I just.. they, ugh." Anna couldn't form the right words to convey her feelings, but Elsa was starting to have a very good understanding of Anna.

"You're upset because they threw you away, but kept, Emma." Anna sighed but nodded.

"I don't want them, but I can't help but feel so cheated." She growled. Elsa watched her sadly before getting out of the bed and tugging on Anna's hand.

"Come on." She grabbed Anna's hand and pulled her out of the room.

"Where are we going?" She asked as Elsa pulled her through the halls.

"Trust me." She smiled back at the knight who nodded as they headed toward the stables.

* * *

"Are you going to explain to me why we came back here?" Anna glanced over the field and pond they had been at that morning, a small amount of light shined down across the water from the waning crescent moon.

She slid off Frost and helped Elsa down. He plopped to the ground watching them.

She reached up and unclasped her hair, letting the braid fall over her shoulder, slicking the bangs back against her head.

'Yes. Just be patient, Freckles." She unclipped her bracelet as she walked to the edge of the pond Anna followed watching in mute fascination as ice began to spread across the ponds surface. Once the entire pond was frozen solid Elsa stepped onto it and turned motioning for Anna.

"Oh…oh no, Snowflake, I don't skate." She held her hands up, Elsa grabbed both pulling her onto the ice.

"Oh, come on!" She laughed pulling the red head farther from the shore.

'Whoa, no, Elsa I can't skate… and I'm kinda drunk.." She admitted when the queen showed no signs of releasing her. Her feet slipped unsteadily underneath her as Elsa pulled her around giggling.

"Just relax, slide and pivot." She demonstrated slowly. Anna slowly managed to move along with the gliding blonde, though her own movements were far less graceful.

They were mostly silent, save for Anna's small grunts of frustration and Elsa's small giggles. She readjusted so her right hand rested on the queen's hip and the left intertwined with Elsa's right, dancing across the ice.

Anna finally looked up, from her feet and quirked a brow at the queen, smiling.

"So, are you going to explain or…" Elsa startled, looking down at the teal eyes of the shorter woman.

"Oh, well it's rather silly actually." Anna tilted her head, listening. "When I was little and something was bothering me, or I couldn't sleep I would sneak down to the ball room and cover the floor in ice and just skate, usually until I fell asleep." She shrugged shyly. "It was something I enjoyed that made me feel better. I hoped maybe… it would help you..." She was cut off as Anna's lips pressing against hers.

She rested her forehead against Elsa's when she pulled back, smiling at the blonde who smiled back.

"Did it help?" Anna gave a shrug.

"The skating, not really… but you did." Anna assured her. Tugging her closer, mindful of their precarious sliding. "I can only deal with this as it happens, there's no point worrying about it right now. Why did we have to come all the way out here though, why not freeze over the ballroom?" Elsa rolled her eyes.

"I can't just go around freezing parts of the castle, Freckles." Anna grinned.

"Sure you can, you're the queen and you can do whatever you want." Said queen just heaved a dramatic sigh over the redheads chuckling.

"You'd be surprised all the things I can't do or have." Anna tsked at this.

"My poor queen, well, what can you have that you want?" Elsa couldn't help but roll her eyes again.

"There is one thing." Elsa acquiesced. A red brow cocked. "You."

She pulled Anna into a searing kiss.

* * *

1:35 AM perfect timing before I have to go roll newspapers lol.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I enjoy all your reviews and comments.

_**~Malthazar LOS**_


	18. Princess Problems

**Chapter 18 – Princess Problems**

* * *

As soon as the sun had made it over the horizon two ships were sailing into the fjord. The docks were an array of activity, sailors preparing for the oncoming ships, passing citizens stopping to watch in interest.

Anna grimaced from her place on the dock in her full suit of armor. A dark green cloak hung from her shoulders, a gold crocus flower embroidered on the back. Six Arendelle guards under her command waited patiently for their orders.

A _hoard_ of whiny princess and noble born girls were all on their way to the castle for what Anna was sure would be two of the longest days of her life, even if they were leaving in the afternoon of the second day. She sighed as the first shop pulled up to the dock. Workers hurried around securing the ship.

Anna glanced up at the royal blue flag, single gold stripe running horizontally across the field of blue. A fierce white dragon lay atop both.

Anna searched her memories before it clicked. The kingdom of Castillion. The gangplank was lowered and she exhaled through her nose, her spine went ramrod straight. She was representing the royal family for the time being, she had yet to deduct Elsa's reasoning for this. Usually this was a duty more suited to Kai. Elsa assured her it was a simple task.

'_Welcome them to Arendelle, take them back to the castle and you're done.'_ The guards behind her all straightened as well.

A tall young man was making his way down the gangplank. He was dressed in a fine dark blue uniform, dark brown hair combed back against his head and brown eyes glowing. Anna deduced that he was maybe a year or so younger than her.

Walking beside him, hand in his was a young girl, no doubt somewhere around Olaf's age. Her thick honey blonde hair fell around her face in bouncing curled ringlets, the same brown eyes as the young man glancing around at everything. A ruffled lavender purple dress dusted the ground as she walked.

Anna gave both a deep bow, the guards following suit.

"Welcome to Arendelle your highnesses. I am Lady Anna of Arendelle. Her majesty Queen Elsa and his highness Prince Olaf would like to apologize for not being her to greet you personally." The young man smile and gave a nod.

"Thank you, I am Crown Prince Alistair of Castillion." He gave a slight bow. The young blonde gave a curtsy.

"I am Princess Assandra of Castillion" Anna gave another bow before gesturing to a carriage waiting at the end of the dock.

"Please this way your highnesses. The guards will escort you to Arendelle castle." She nodded to three of her six guards who quickly set about picking up the pair's things.

"Thank you very much, Lady Anna." He smiled charmingly at her before leading his younger sister to the carriage.

It was a half hour before the Castillion ship moved out into the fjord allowing the other ship to pull in. Its large half red, half green flag with a golden star billowed from the mast.

Rustica, Anna grimaced, only thing that came to mind when she thought of Rustica was that brute, Vladin.

She hoped the royals had more brain than he. The gangplank lowered and a Woman began descending. Another Anna's age, she was quite… buxom Anna couldn't help but notice. Her bloody red dress was so tight Anna was sure it was about to rip right off. Long wavy black hair fell in a curtain down her back, covering one eye. The one Anna could see was a bright hazel color. A young girl came trotting after her, identical face shape, black hair and hazel eyes but her hair was done up in ornate braids atop her head.

Anna bowed to the two royals.

"Welcome to Arendelle your highnesses." She didn't get much farther than that when the other woman cut her off.

"Yes, yes all the formalities. I am Crown Princess Seraphine of Rustica and this is my younger sister Princess Cecily." The younger girl seemed embarrassed and gave a polite curtsy to Anna.

"Now tell me, who are you?" The woman gave her a long look over that had Anna sweating in her armor.

"I am Lady Anna of Arendelle." Seraphine's hazel eye roamed her face.

"Oh." full red lips curved into an 'O' "A member of the nobility?" The princess asked. Anna fought to not take a step back when she leaned in.

"I.. I- I am a Knight, your Highness." She cleared her throat nervously. The way the princess kept looking her down and up made Anna very uncomfortable.

"Oh, you must be quite strong and brave than, _Anna._" Anna didn't know what to say to that, but Princess Seraphine made her so vastly uncomfortable and she had other things to do, chiefly, run crying to her queen. She curbed the childish desire.

"Please come this way your highnesses, we'll escort you to the castle." Seraphine latched onto her arm with a coy smile. A pungently strong fragrance filled Anna's nose, a nauseatingly rich scent that reminded her of a brothel.

"Please, lead the way good knight." Anna swallowed thickly. This could not possibly bode well. She and the remaining guards lead the two princesses to the waiting carriage.

The ride back was a long one. Seraphine clung to her arm the entire trip. Anna desperately wanted to rip her arm away from the other woman, but knew she couldn't, royalty and all that good shit.

She was able too untangle herself from the Princess with the excuse of a servant needing to show her to her room. Anna sighed in relief as she waited in the courtyard.

"Hey, Anna" She looked up. Kristoff was walking towards her hand raised in greeting, a smaller hand in his other leading to a certain 6 year old girl, both dressed in Bjorgman red and gold. Her hair was a red-ish blonde, freckles dotted her cheeks and her bright green eyes stared back into Anna's teal ones. She swallowed the lump now resting in her throat.

"So, this… is Emma?" Her voice cracked a little and she was quick to clear her throat. Kristoff nodded, smiling lovingly down at the little girl.

"Yup. Emma." The girl gazed up at her giant of a brother. "This is Lady Anna, Knight to the Queen." Emma gave a small hello and fumbling curtsy. Anna suddenly had the overwhelming desire to pick the girl up and snuggle her, but that would be decidedly weird for a _stranger_ to do. She settled for a bow and smile.

"Are you both staying in the castle?" Kristoff nodded his head.

"No reason to really though, when we live in town, unlike the visiting royals, her Majesty insisted. Have you met any of them yet?" Anna grimaced, eyes glancing at all the people around them in the courtyard.

"I'll tell you about it later over a pint. Or six…" Kristoff laughed but gave a nod of understanding. "I'll show you two to the sitting room. El- her Majesty should be out shortly." She cursed herself for the near slip. Though no one seemed to have noticed, save for Kristoff if the hitched eyebrow and smirk was anything to go by. He said nothing though, thankfully.

Anna left them both in the sitting room to mingle with the others. There were at least fifteen little girls and the escorts. Anna was quick to leave when she saw Seraphine. She had no interest in repeating… whatever that had been at the dock.

She knocked on Elsa bedroom door. A grunt was her reply. She stuck her head inside to see Elsa fiddling with her hair. She glanced at her knight in the mirror.

"Is everyone here?" She asked in a near growl as she tried to get the long strands of platinum blonde to do as she bid.

"Yeah. Are you having… difficulties?" Anna smirked when the queen huffed with exasperation.

"Yes." was her only response as she began trying to coerce her braid into her usual style.

"Why don't you just leave it down?" Blue eyes looked at her through the mirror. "It looks better that way. It's hot" A pale blond brow hiked at her in the mirror with a smirk. The blush crawling up Anna's neck told her that that was not what she had meant to say.

"Oh is it?" She finally turned around to look directly into the younger woman's eyes. Anna looked anywhere but at the woman in front of her. A finger on her chin brought her face back to stare into amused blue eyes. "I guess I'll just have to leave it down then." She leaned in to kiss her blushing knight but halted. Eyes widened

"What is that smell?" Her nose wrinkled. "Are you… wearing perfume?" The smell was weak but definitely there. She didn't like it. It masked the woman's pleasant natural smell.

Anna blinked, face twisting up in confusion before realization dawned on her face.

"Oh, no. Uh... One of the Princesses was… quite friendly…." Elsa giggled, folding her arms around the redhead's neck.

"Should I be worried about a little princess stealing you away?" Anna rolled her eyes, hands resting on the queens' hips.

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response." She huffed. "This Princess was far from little though, probably my age, an older sister." Icy blue eyes narrowed dangerously. A chill ran up Anna's spine.

"Oh, I see…" A knock on the door cut off anything else she was going to say.

"I'm dressing Kai, what is it?" She pulled the knight possessively closer.

"Your guests are all waiting in the sitting room, your Majesty and breakfast is ready to be served." His voice was muffled by the door.

"I'll be right out, Kai. Will you please get Olaf?"

"Of course, your Majesty." His steps faded down the hall.

"I should get back to help entertain them." Anna moved to step out of Elsa's embraced but her arms tightened. The uncertain look in the queens' eyes stopped her. Anna smiled, leaning her forehead against Elsa's.

"You worry too much." She pressed a soft kiss her lips. Elsa pressed back, deepening the kiss.

"They're the ones I'm worried about." She mumbled against Anna's lips before releasing her and stepping back.

Anna set a hand on her metal clad hip and ran the other through her hair with a devilish grin, striking a pose.

"I can't help that my dashing good looks attract all these blue blood women." She wiggled her brows. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Just try not to make any more fall in love with you." She glared playfully, shooing Anna out the door as she gave an overly dramatic sigh.

"I'll try." Elsa gave her a slight shove, causing her armor to jingle and the knight to giggle.

* * *

Introductions of all the royals and nobles to the Queen and Prince went by smoothly, except one. Elsa was a little stiff when she was introduced to Princess Seraphine. The woman's obnoxious perfume told Elsa this was the overly _friendly_ Princess Anna had mentioned.

She was pretty, Elsa hated to admit it. She also bit back a displeasing sound when Seraphine claimed the seat on the other side of Anna at the dining table. She managed to keep from outright glaring at Rustica's heir, but her restraint was put to the test every time she giggled or brushed her hand against Anna's arm. Her bracelet was working overtime to keep ice from erupting through the room.

Olaf was quite overwhelmed by all the girls that swarmed him after the meal. Anna had to hold back a snort of laughter as a hoard of little girls crowded around him, trying to talk over one another, competing for the young boy's attention.

"Ladies, ladies. Please." Anna finally took pity on her favorite albino. "One at a time." She managed to corral them into a quieter hoard before leaving Olaf with them. He looked at her pleadingly as she walked away to stand by Kristoff and Emma who stood chatting by themselves.

He glanced up and smiled when she approached. "We decided it would be better to try and talk to his Highness when he isn't so… preoccupied." Anna laughed, looking down at her sister.

"I don't blame you. It's crazy." She whispered the last bit and winked. Emma giggled and nodded enthusiastically.

Anna beamed. She hadn't decided what she was going to do about the Bjorgman's yet, but she desperately wanted Kristoff and Emma to like her. They we're her younger siblings and she couldn't fault them for what their father had done.

"Princess Cecily could use some company right now I think…" She nodded to the younger Rustica princess sitting by herself. Emma looked up at Kristoff questioningly. He smiled and bumped her with his knee sending her in the direction of the lonely little girl.

They were silent for a moment watching all the people around them.

"She likes you." She looked over at the blonde man questioningly. He nodded toward their little sister. "Emma likes you. It's strange. She usually not one for strangers." Anna shrugged and smiled.

"I guess I'm just good with kids." Kristoff hummed.

"I think it's because you look like our mother." Anna's breath hitched. "A **lot** like our mother, actually" He was looking at her with an expression Anna couldn't identify.

"I mean you could be her _daughter_." A cold sweat slid down her back. Was she looking too much into his words or… did Kristoff know? She thought quickly for something to say. She let out a dry laugh.

"Your mother has a daughter." She nodded in Emma's direction.

"She had another."

"Except she died 16 years ago."

"No, she didn't."

Anna's eyes snapped to Kristoff's. His honey colored eyes were intense as they stared back into her own. The message was quite clear to Anna now.

"This isn't the time or place to talk about this." She mumbled. He straightened up at the near admission of his veiled accusation. He gave a mute nod.

They stood silently together for the rest of the time before everyone was ushered off to prepare for the ball.

Servants busy with their foreign and noble guests, rushed past her as she warmed her own water for her bath. Once back in her own room, soaking up to her neck in the near scalding water, she attempted to push all thoughts of what had transpired out of her mind. Now was not the time, especially if a scene got made.

She would worry about everything tomorrow when their guests had gone. She stayed submerged till the water turned cold. The sun was hanging just over the horizon, slowly sinking into the west, casting bright reds and pinks across the darkening sky.

She dried up quickly, and combed through her hair, leaving it down to lay flat against her back and dressed in her new uniform. Exactly like her ruined one down to the last detail. She pinned her medals to the new coat after shining them.

She wasn't sure that Kai would come to get her when the time came, with so much to do. She strapped her sword to her waist before leaving her room, heading for the ballroom. Anna had never been in the ball room. She never had reason to.

Anna pushed open the large wooden doors. The room was big, was the only way Anna could describe it.

One entire wall was windows from floor to ceiling, allowing a grand view of the gardens and fountain outside. Tall marble columns bordered the room, reflecting off the freshly polished wood floors.

She could see why Elsa had liked to come down here and skate.

No one else had arrived yet. Anna was content to lean against the wall watching the servants bustle around hurriedly. It wasn't long before people began to file into the room.

Elsa chewed on her lip nervously as she looked at herself in the mirror. Maybe this hadn't been a good idea. She smoothed her hands over the cool icy gown.

A sudden whim to try and create something with her magic, she wanted to impress Anna. The ice blue gown fit perfectly over her body, accentuating her cures but still leaving plenty to the imagination a slit coming up to mid-thigh. She fidgeted. It wasn't particularly low cut or revealing but she'd never worn something so… open.

Her long white neck and shoulders exposed. Her hair down, fly a ways pushed back against her head. Should she really go out amongst all those nobles dressed this way? What if Anna didn't like it?

What if she did?

The stray thought clenched it for Elsa. She gathered up her nerves as she slipped on the equally icy heels.

She was going to show Seraphine and anyone else that Anna Maria Bjorgman, Knight of Arendelle, had eyes only for her.

She was hoping to prove it to herself as well.

Kai appeared shortly after to escort Olaf and herself to the ball room.

"You look so pretty, Elsa." She smiled at the young prince, bending over to place a kiss on the crown of his head.

"Thank you, Olaf. You look very handsome as well." He puffed out his chest his walk turning into a strange strut. She giggled quietly behind her bare hand.

They were announced and the guests all clapped. Elsa could see quite a few of them looking at her before whispering amongst themselves. Her confidence wavered. Her eyes scanned the room, till she caught a splash of red.

Anna was leaning against the wall not even attempting to hide her blatant starring. Eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Elsa covered her growing smile with her hand. She seemed to snap out of it and started their way, but was intercepted by Seraphine, much to Elsa's vast annoyance.

The woman was wearing another red dress, this one equally as tight as the last, with a black bodice. Ruffles of sheer ruby red fabric made up the skirt, black heels clicked loudly against the polished floor.

She took hold of Anna's arm and began to drag her to the dance floor as the band began to play an upbeat waltz. Anna glanced at her helplessly before being dragged into a dance.

The queen's fists clenched. The crown Princess of Rustica was begging to be buried in snow. Her jealous anger was forgotten as Prince Alistair bowed before her, hand outstretched. She slipped into her royal persona.

"Your Majesty. May I have this dance?" She swallowed the immediate rejection forming on her tongue and nodded.

"You may." She took the offered hand and allowed him to lead her onto the floor. Her mind was quite far from the prince in front of her. She continually glanced over to look at Anna dancing with Seraphine.

"Your Majesty?" her head whipped back to the Alistair looking at her questioningly. "Did you hear what I said?"

"I'm very sorry, I didn't." He glanced over to where she had been looking and stared at the two before turning back to her with a small smile.

"Ah, I see. I am not the one you wish to dance with." Elsa felt a light heat on her cheeks. The song ended and some left the floor as others entered. "Allow me to assist her Majesty." He bowed and walked over to where Seraphine was trying to get Anna to have another dance with her.

After a moment Seraphine was being lead onto the floor by Alistair. She silently thanked the younger Prince.

Before she could even think of making her way to the red heads side Kristoff had nabbed her. His sister at his side, they talked only for a moment before she nodded and lead the young girl across the room where her brother was standing, eating hors d'oeurves.

She watched in mild interest as Anna introduced her little sister to her little brother. Both children giggled and Olaf offered her something from his plate.

That surprised Elsa. Her brother was kind and generous, but Olaf didn't share his food. Not even with her. Anna looked up at her and smiled as she walked over.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't get away from her." She glanced at the queen's outfit appreciatively. Anna thought she was being subtle, but Anna was as subtle as the dragon she rode.

Elsa couldn't help but smirk as the blatant leering, happy to see that Anna did in fact like the dress.

The current song ended and the people clapped as the band began to play again.

She gave a low bow. "May I have the pleasure of this dance, your Majesty?" She held her upturned palm out to the queen.

She slipped her hand into Anna's with a smile. "The pleasure would be mine."

The waltz was a slower one. Anna's arm wrapped around the queens waist, adjusted her hold on the hand in hers before leading them in slow circles.

Neither one said anything for a moment, but silence was not Anna's forte.

"You look… different." A pale brow quirked upward. "It's a good different!" She was quick to assure. "I just mean... you look beautiful." Elsa leaned into the knight.

"Thank you, so do you." Anna let out a small snort.

"I like my uniform, but beautiful is the last thing I'd call it." Teal eyes full of amusement stared into Elsa's. She really was beautiful. Even in masculine clothes Anna cut a wonderful figure, especially with her hair, lying unbound across her back.

"I respectfully disagree with you, Lady Anna." Her hand on Anna's shoulder gave a light squeeze. Anna smirked at the royal tone and silent message.

"Well, who am I to argue with the queen?" When the song faded they had no choice but to release each other. It was the last time they would come into contact before the party ended.

Elsa was set upon by several lords and dignitaries, while Anna had to deal with an intoxicated countess and Seraphine who unlike some of the guests, could tell that Anna had eyes only for the queen and vice versa.

The hour had drawn late when guests began to bid everyone a good night. Seraphine grew bolder with a few glasses of wine.

"Could I convince you to join me in my room for another drink, _Anna_?" The request and the way she purred her name had Anna shivering, but not in a pleasant way at all. She'd had enough of the Rustica heir.

"No Princess, I will not." She pulled her arm free from the other woman. Luckily or perhaps not for Anna the 18 year old had, had enough that she found the statement challenging rather than offending and reached for the red head again.

"Are you sure I can't persuade you? You wouldn't regret it." She batted her eyes seductively.

'_Oh yes I would.' _It took every ounce of will power in her body not to violently jerk away and snarl at the younger woman who wouldn't take no for an answer.

"My answer is no, _Princess_." The title came out with a slight hiss. Before the tipsy royal could make another play a chilling voice reached them both.

"I've been looking for you, Lady Anna. There is something I must discuss with you immediately." They both looked to find the queen smiling sickly sweet at them both.

"I'm sorry Princess Seraphine, but this cannot wait." The woman had no choice but to acquiesce to the queen who turned and began to walk away at a brisk pace.

Anna wasted no time following the obviously irritated monarch out of the ball room. They didn't speak, the only sound being the echoing of angry heels against the empty corridors. She followed Elsa to her bedroom. As soon as the door closed the queen made a loud aggravated sound.

"You're angry at me." It wasn't a question. Elsa turned to look at her and her pointed glare softened.

"I'm not mad at you Anna." She sighed, but it had a distinct growl to it. Anna didn't believe her for a second.

"You sure sound and look mad." She pointed out. Elsa sighed again.

"I am mad." She finally bit out. "But I'm not mad at _you_." She stressed. "I'm mad at that… harlot!" She spat. Anna couldn't help but laugh, even though the blonde glared at her for it.

"If it helps you're not alone. I was working desperately to get rid of her all night." Elsa didn't comment.

"I'm also… scared." The quiet statement surprised Anna. "I didn't think about it till Seraphine was coming onto you… but if I notice how amazing you are, other will as well. I'm afraid I'll lose you." The queen held her hands together against her chest.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Surprised blue eyes looked at the red heads face as she grabbed her folded hands and pulled closer. "You're stuck with me, Elsa. I love you." She kissed the clasped hands in her own.

"Show me."

A jolt went through Anna spine.

"What?" Was the only thing she could manage. Elsa freed her hands from Anna's and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Show me that you love me." She smashed her lips against Anna's

Anna groaned when a tongue was forced passed her lips, exploring the inside of her mouth. She gripped the blondes hips, fingers digging in almost painfully as she pressed against her. When Elsa pulled away to breathe Anna latched her mouth onto the queens exposed neck, tasting the pale skin.

A hand wound into her hair tightly when she sucked hard at the skin, her pulse point, beating under her lips. The cool hand not tangled in her hair slipped under the back of Anna's uniform. She shivered when the cool fingertips trailed over her warming skin. She ran her tongue slowly up the side of Elsa's neck, feeling the low moan vibrate in her throat.

"Anna" She froze. Waiting for Elsa to tell her to stop, but smirked when a grunt of impatience was the only sound that followed. She captured the queen's lips, nipping at the pouty red lips. Her heart began to thump as she pulled at the buttons of her coat, desperate to be free of the suddenly constricting material. She finally managed to wiggle free of it and let it drop to the floor her sword followed suit.

Her breath hitched when Elsa trailed slow purposeful kisses down her jaw and neck, her hands pushing up under the white undershirt, pressing against her stomach.

Elsa squealed when a pair of hands on the back of her thighs had lifting her up. Two quick strides and she was deposited onto the bed.

She gasped when a knee pressed between her thighs. She tugged at the white shirt that separated her from the red heads skin.

"You are impatient." A wet tongue ran over the shell of her ear. She climbed onto the blondes lap, a knee on either side of her hips. Elsa chewed her bottom lip as Anna pulled back and pulled the shirt over her head, letting it fall to the floor with her jacket.

Blue eyes roamed over the completely exposed skin of Anna's torso. Freckles littered her shoulders and the chest, mostly across her collar but some dotted the tops of her breasts. Scars intermingled with them. Elsa traced them with her eyes. They were scattered across her ribs and stomach, several disappearing beneath the waist of her pants.

Anna shifted as the blondes eyes raked over her exposed skin. The hungry look sent jolts straight to her core. She hissed when a pair of hands touched her exposed flesh just above her waistline. They trailed up and down her sides slowly, brushing over her ribs. Warm lips feathered over her collar, dancing across the freckles. A pink tongue poked out to run the length of the scars that sprinkled her chest.

Anna shuddered, shaking hands pulled at Elsa braid, untangling and freeing the silky strands. She grabbed a fistful of the icy blue dress and gave a yank.

"Take it off." She breathed sliding off the bed and pulling Elsa up to slip off the dress. With a little struggle Anna helped her slip it over her head, leaving the queen in a pair of dark blue panties.

The Knight gazed appreciatively at the alabaster white skin, smooth long legs, a flat, taught stomach and full breasts had saliva pooling in her mouth.

Elsa shifted uncomfortably, crossing her arms across her bare chest. Anna took hold of both her wrists and pulled them away, ducking down to suck a nipple into her mouth making Elsa gasp wonderfully. Heat was pooling in her stomach as a hot tongue swirled around the hard bud.

Elsa squirmed, eyes clouding over. She was wet. Very. She could feel it against her inner thighs.

"A-Anna" She moaned. The redhead gazed up at her with hooded eyes as she switched to Elsa's neglected breast making her hiss.

"Please, Anna." It was breathy and pitched. She was pushed back onto the bed. Anna hovered over her, nipping at her collar bones. A hand trailed down the tight lines of her stomach and over her clothe covered core. The material was soaked through much to Anna delight.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" She husked. She didn't want to ask on the off chance she said no, but she'd hate herself if she didn't and Elsa had changed her mind.

"Yes. I've never been surer of anything." She whined bucking her hips against the hand lying across her sex. That was all Anna needed to peel the wet fabric down the queens legs.

The middle finger of her right hand slid over the slick opening, Elsa made small mewling sounds, pressing down against the hand at her opening. It slid inside and Elsa bit back a loud moan, hands fisting into the sheets as it slid in and out in a slow rhythm. Her legs instinctively parted wider.

Anna nipped and kissed from the blonde's hip, up to her stomach and chest as she pumped her finger in the begging queen.

"Ooh, F-faster." A loud moan was her reward when Anna complied. Hopefully no one was near the queens room.

She pressed another digit inside and Elsa groaned, arching up off the bed. The coils in her belly were twisting tighter and tighter with every stroke. Anna bit down fiercely on her neck, it was sure to leave a bruise. The pain was brief in the face of the pleasure building inside her.

"A-Annaaa.. Annna." The name became a mantra.

A thumb pressed against the bundle of nerves, rubbing viciously and Elsa came apart, coils springing. She screamed her name and Anna's blood was on fire.

People in the next kingdom over had probably heard the queen's release. Anna pulled her fingers out when she stopped writhing and quickly pulled at the belt of her pants. Just watching Elsa had been near enough to get her off.

She kicked off her boots and shimmied out of her pants, struggling with the wet breeches she wore underneath.

Finally getting her heart and breathing back under control, Elsa focused back in on the world and saw Anna pulling off the rest of her clothes.

Her whole body felt like a pile of goo. Anna noticed her wobbly state.

"Don't worry. This won't require much work." She guided Elsa's cool hand between her trembling thighs. Taking the initiative Elsa pressed her fingers inside the knights dripping sex. Anna moaned loudly, blood boiling in her veins as she quickly climbed toward the edge, the build fast and strong. Elsa fingers crooked inside pressing against a certain spot and Anna saw stars, muscles tightened.

She was barely aware of her calling out the blondes name as her vision went black for a minute. She panted as she came back down, slumping over Elsa. She managed to roll her limp body off the blonde to lie beside her, pulling the blanket up over them both.

"Wow, Snowflake." She huffed, voice hoarse as Elsa wrapped her arms around her waist, pressing light kisses against her jawline. "I hope I've assuaged your fears." She pulled the older woman flush against.

"Every one of them." Anna pressed a chaste kiss against her lips before letting her head fall back against the pillows.

"Good." She mumbled, drifting off.

* * *

I've written smut before. Smut a plenty. However iv'e never posted any online in my stories, so be happy!

2 in the morning but DONE! Enjoy. Leave me your feed back and all that good stuff. Sleepy time. Out people.

_**~ Malthazar LOS **_


	19. Claimed

**Chapter 19 –Claimed**

* * *

She wasn't sure what woke her up but she was. She laid there, eyes shut against the sun shining through the window. She had to get up, she knew, but desperately didn't want to. A familiar comforting scent of leather and jasmine hovered in the air around her.

Frigid blue eyes blinked open slowly. A hazy blur of red flooded her vision.

'_Wha..?' _Memories of the night before burst to the front of her mind, red flooded her cheeks. She leaned up to see over the bushy mane of red hair from her position curled into the younger woman's side.

Anna was flat on her back, mouth hanging open and a light trail of drool on her chin. Elsa snorted. At the ridiculous sight she made, till she realized the woman was only half covered by the sheets. Her receding blush was back full force. She couldn't help but stare at the unconscious knight, taking in the small details she'd missed the night before in the low candle light.

She laid there a while, lifting her hand hesitating in the air before tracing her fingertips gently over every inch of lightly tanned skin not covered by the light blue sheets, paying special attention to every freckle and little scar she found marring the flesh till her lover began to grumble and wiggle under her cool fingers.

She leaned up and pressed a kiss to the tender spot just behind her jaw below her ear. A limp hand tangled in her loose hair. She looked to find a pair of hazy teal orbs starring at her, trying to focus as she wiped away the drool on her mouth.

"Good morning" She smiled shyly at the groggy knight who slowly blinked before a grin spread across her face. She leaned forward pressing a kiss to her lips, Elsa responded in kind.

"It certainly is." She grinned wider if possible when she pulled back, pulling the blonde closer. Elsa giggled, snuggling back into Anna's side, flush against the knight. She smirked when she noticed Anna falling back into dreamland.

"We have to get up, Anna." She mumbled caressing her cheek with the back of her hand. Anna groaned.

"Do we have to?" She buried her nose into the crook of the queen's neck with a sigh. The warm air on her skin made her shiver but Elsa nodded as Anna ran her fingers through the long platinum blonde strands.

"Yes, I'm surprised Kai hasn't come for me yet." She pulled away to sit up, stretching her arms over her head. Anna watched soft white skin pull taught over toned muscle, not aware that Elsa caught her stare.

She pulled the sheets up over her chest flushing and looking anywhere but at the other woman. Anna grinned.

"I'm not. I think everyone in the castle knows what happened last night." The queen's face went impossibly red from her neck to the roots of her hair.

"What?!" She whipped to face Anna who laughed, falling back onto the bed.

"If you recall, you screamed my name pretty damn loudly." She smirked up at the blonde who pressed her hands against her face and groaned.

"Oh, gods I did." She fell back to the bed with an embarrassed groan.

"You said this wasn't a secret." The Anna reminded propping her head up on her elbow to look down at the mortified blonde with a smirk.

"That doesn't mean I wanted everyone in the castle to know we had…" Her face was practically glowing. Anna's smirk turned into a Cheshire grin.

"Sex?" She ventured, the blonde nodded, hands still covering her face.

Anna laughed and pressed quick kiss to the queen's cheek before climbing out of the bed, grabbing the discarded breeches, mumbling about washing them as she tugged them on.

Elsa pulling her hands away to yell at the red head was distracted by the muscles rippling across her back.

Anna picked up the white under shirt and glanced over her shoulder, twin blue chips of ice were watching her, they widened before turning away. Anna smirked and climbed back onto the bed, leaning on her knees over the blushing queen, a hand on either side of her head, boxing her in.

"You know you can look if you want, Snowflake" She purred nuzzling her face into Elsa's neck, kissing the large angry love bite there.

"Y-yes, thank you." She mumbled looking anywhere but at the topless knight leaning over her hands clutching the blue silk sheet to her chest.

"Elsa." The serious tone made her look up into the hovering woman's eyes. She pressed their foreheads together. "I love you." The blonde melted, embarrassment momentarily forgotten in favor of wrapping her arms around Anna's neck and kissing her breathless.

"I love you too." Was her breathy reply when she released the huffing knight who smiled before pulling away and slipping on the white under shirt and picking up the strewn articles of her uniform and putting them on, though they were slightly more rumpled then when they'd been discarded.

She needed to get up and get dressed, but didn't want to expose herself. It was silly, she was aware. Anna had already seen her naked, and much more, but she couldn't get over her inherent modesty.

"Um, Anna?" Teal looked up questioningly from fastening the belt of her pants. "Can you... turn around?" She blinked, brows furrowed before lifting.

"You know, I saw you naked already right?" The corner of her lip twitched upwards. "Nothing I haven't seen… or touched." The twitch turned into a grin. Elsa clutched the sheets closer and huffed, the red returning.

"I.. I know… just… please turn around.." her mouth screwed up and it looked like she wanted to argue but simply picked up her jacket and spun on heel facing away from the shy woman.

Elsa climbed out of the bed, making her way behind the privacy screen on the other side of the room when a long low wolf whistle sliced through the air.

"ANNA!"

She laughed.

* * *

It wasn't as bad as Elsa feared. No one really seemed to give any indication that they knew what had transpired the night before at breakfast, except Kai, though if that was the extent of the damage Elsa could deal with it. He made no outward sign of course, but Elsa knew he'd known, there was no other reason for him to break years of habit on this particular day.

Much to her chagrin however that meant Seraphine didn't know, obvious in the way she kept grazing Anna's arm with her fingertips. The queen bit back a low growl. She only had to put up with it for a few more hours, than all their guests would be returning to their homes.

On the bright side Anna looked very uncomfortable every time the Princess touched her or stared at her with bedroom eyes.

She didn't feel jealous anymore. She had nothing to fear, Anna had proven that last night. The way that freckled face had looked at her made her feel like she was the only person in the world. Thinking about it made the queen's heart flutter pleasantly, despite her body's soreness.

Breakfast couldn't end fast enough for the young queen, though she had to sit through pleasant inanities with the foreign nobles afterward while their charges made advances on her little brother under Anna's careful watch.

Seraphine sat across from her in yet another red dress though this one was a dark maroon with a plunging neckline and entirely too tight in Elsa's opinion. She sipped her tea quietly, eyes looking around, bored.

The 20 year old Prince, Alistair was pleasant enough. He was polite and kind. As the next King of the large kingdom of Castillion it would serve her well to get along with the Prince, thankfully his gentle and serene personality made it an easy task.

"I had heard rumors of a female Knight, the first in Arendelle's history and I must say that I'm surprised, she's not at all what I had envisioned." He confessed. She covered her giggles with her hand, shaking her head.

"No, Lady Anna is… unconventional... but I trust her with both my brothers and my own life. She has already saved mine twice." She picked her own tea cup off the table.

"Oh? Please, do tell your Majesty." She smiled behind the cup before taking a sip and going into the full story of the first time she'd met Anna, the first time she'd saved her life and the second time on the trip returning from Weselton, Anna's perceived death and return 3 days later. (The part about her powers and they unnatural winter omitted of course).

Alistair and even Seraphine were hooked on her words.

"Quite the Knight you have, your Majesty." Alistair commented, leaning back into the cushioned seat. "An invaluable asset to Arendelle." Elsa smiled kindly at the Prince.

"She is, but also invaluable to me." She confessed. Alistair chuckled. "So the whispering of the servants is true as well? Your Majesty has allowed good Lady Anna to court you?" Seraphine still quietly sipping her tea sputtered surprising the other two royals.

She swallowed setting the cup down and trying to preserve her dignity.

"Servants talk of everything, to do with them or not. Surely you know not to believe everything you hear, your Highness." She smiled at Alistair, a perfectly sculpted black brow twitched, as though she were trying to keep from glaring at him.

Elsa smirked internally at the irritated princess.

"It wasn't public talk yet, but yes it is true." She hesitated a moment before coming to a quick conclusion. "For all intents and purposes Lady Anna is my consort"

Elsa watched in smug satisfaction the way Seraphine's face morphed into shock and disbelief. She couldn't help but sit a little straighter, her claim staked without having to really do anything at all.

She was pulled from her gloating by Alistair.

'Well, it's not the most… traditional match." He said kindly. "So I can only assume there to be a measure of true affection and I am glad for you, you Majesty, I only hope I can be happy with my betrothed. We are to be wed by the coming weeks end." He gave a nervous chuckle.

Seraphine did her best to repress the sneer forming on her lips at the knowledge that Anna was Elsa's.

"So long as an heir is born, it hardly matters." She scoffed. Alistair frowned, turning to the pouting princess.

"That may be, but I'd much prefer to at least be able to get along with my new wife. To be happy with her would be much preferable to being stuck in a loveless or miserable arrangement." The bite in his words betrayed the calm expression on his face. "Surely you are aware of this, having your own husband from an arranged marriage waiting back in Rustica for you, your Highness."

Elsa's brows shot into her hair. The woman had practically been begging Anna into her bed and she was a married woman!?

"Yes well, he does as he pleases and I do as I please." Seraphine sniffed. It was obvious even if not in so many words what Seraphine was alluding to, their unhappily wedded bliss had them sleeping around.

"This has been very pleasant, your Majesty, your Highness. But I should be returning to my sister." She gave quick curtsey, showing no more than the required amount of difference to the senior royals before sashaying out the door.

I suppose I should allow you to begin gathering up your things and sister as well, Prince Alistair." He nodded, standing. She followed him to the waiting rooms door where he stopped.

I would like to extend an invitation of my upcoming nuptials to you, your Majesty, I would appreciate it very much if you and Lady Anna would attend as my guests." Elsa was surprised by the invitation but not unpleasantly.

"It would be an honor, Prince Alistair." He nodded with a grateful smile.

"Wonderful. Perhaps you will return the favor when you decide to make Lady Anna, Princess-Consort" He laughed when Elsa couldn't stop the blush from creeping up her face.

"It's... far too early to be entertaining such ideas..." She brushed imaginary wrinkles from her dress. Alistair smiled broadly but nodded.

"Of course, please do forgive me, your Majesty." He dipped his head to her. She nodded and let him go.

A mere hour later she was seeing off all of their guests. The local nobility were quick to take their leave, even Kristoff and Emma after some quick hushed words with Anna. The tall blonde was leading his little sister out with a quick bow and farewell to her brother and self. Olaf waved cheerfully at the little red-blonde headed girl.

"I shall see you in five days, your Majesty." Alistair flashed a bright white smile to the queen and a bow.

"I look forward to it, your Highness."

"May your reign be long and prosperous, Queen Elsa." He bowed before he turned and took his sisters hand. Princess Assandra gave shy finger wiggle to Olaf who blinked back confused but waved. A quartet of guards led the royal siblings out the gates to a waiting carriage.

Elsa bit back a sigh as Seraphine strutted down the grand staircase, Cecily trailing behind the flamboyant woman with a look of resigned embarrassment for her elder sibling.

Anna squirmed beside her and Olaf at the sight of the black haired woman.

"It was… lovely, your Majesty." She bit out the last word. Her eyes turned to Anna and her smile turned coy. "Should you ever desire a… change in scenery, you'd be welcome in the Rustica court, Lady Anna."

"Thank you, your Highness." The words were polite but had a definite edge to them. Seraphine didn't seem the least bit put out by Anna's tone. Hazel eyes swiveled back to the icy angry eyes of the queen.

"May your reign be long and prosperous, Queen Elsa." She gave a curtsy, her sister following suit before turning on heel and strutting out of the gates, followed by another group of guards.

Anna gave a loud sigh of relief. Elsa simply smiled in agreement.

"I'm going to go change." She announced as she left the foyer. Elsa turned to her brother. She hadn't gotten the chance yet to ask him his opinion about the young ladies.

"Did you meet anyone nice, Olaf?" He looked up at her and nodded smiling.

"Cecily and Emma were fun." He didn't give any her any further explanation than that, but he was only 5 so she supposed 'fun' was enough for now.

"I'm glad. Gerda is expecting you for lessons, now." He sighed but nodded before running up the grand staircase.

"I'm going to retire to my room for a time." She informed Kai, who gave a bow as she let the foyer.

She opened the door to her room and stopped in her tracks. A familiar behind in black pants was wiggling around in the air as Anna was half crawled under the bed.

"Aha!" Was the muffled call from under the bed.

"What are you doing?" Anna jerked and a loud painful thump had Elsa wincing as it was followed by loud curses.

"Fucking son of a whore." She growled as she pulled out from under the bed and pushed herself to sit back on her calves, hand pressed to the back of her head as she hissed.

"Are you alright?" Elsa was quickly by her side pressing a cool hand to the throbbing spot on Anna's head.

'Yea." She grumbled. "I lost one of my metals in here last night." She stood and held up the crossed silver swords she had just dug out from under the bed.

"And here I thought you might be here for me." She mumbled wrapping her arms around Anna's neck and kissing the scar over her nose. She watched in fascination as the knights pupils dilated and her arms wrapped around her waist. She buried her nose into the crook of Elsa's neck, inhaling the intoxicating winter and mint scent.

"I can't.." She practically whimpered. "I have to meet Kristoff." Elsa smirked, taking the opportunity to tease the knight.

"Are you sure?" She breathed into her ear, lips grazing skin.

_'Damn you, Kristoff!_' She thought angrily.

"Yes… he knows." Elsa stopped, pulling back to look into her lovers eyes.

"Knows?" She needed clarification though she was certain she knew what Anna was speaking of. She nodded.

"He knows who I am. He felt the need to drop this on me last night at the gala to of course, but I told him it wasn't the time or place to discuss it. I have to go meet him now." The queen nodded pulling back.

This was of course more important than bedding the knight again.

"Of course, you should go now." Anna made for the door but stopped and glanced at the blonde over her shoulder. Elsa bit back a laugh but smiled at the precious conflicted look on Anna's face.

She needed to talk to her brother but wanted to stay with her. Elsa shooed her.

"I'll be here when you come back." She assured.

"Damn family..." Anna grumbled as she fled the queen's chamber to meet her brother. Elsa watched her go with a smile.

Hopefully this particular conversation would go well for her loving knight.

* * *

Little shorter than I prefer my chapters to be, but I can live with it, had to get this posted. Enjoy.

_**~Malthazar LOS**_


	20. House Bjorgman

**Chapter 20 – House Bjorgman**

* * *

Anna made a stop by her room to change into her armor, she didn't like to wander the town without it. She had enemies, as did every person that carried a sword, it was valuable to thieves, who wouldn't hesitate to stab her in the neck and ransack her corpse.

She liked living, especially now that she finally had a real reason to get up every morning other than to survive. Her last disappearing act had already shortened Elsa's life by 5 years, at least that was what the queen had cried into her should the night she'd returned. If she really died she may as well kill the woman.

She sighed. Unhappy was a vast understatement of how the redheaded knight was feeling at the moment.

Rather than laying snuggled up in the arms of the beautiful queen she got to have a likely long and painful conversation about her family with her long lost brother.

Oh joy.

She sighed. What exactly would he want to talk about? There were a lot of things that he could want to talk about, but there was no way of knowing, she wasn't sure she could really answer any questions he might have anyway.

For heaven's sake she'd only been 3 years old when it had happened. She couldn't even really remember what her mother looked like, or sounded like. She grumbled to herself as she trudged out the castle gates across the bridge.

Red hair. That was the most Anna could clearly remember. Hair a bright flaming red that put Anna's to shame, an almost unnatural shade.

She didn't like to think about it because it reminded her of the time she, like Kristoff had seen their father put the woman in her 'place'.

She had only vague snippets of the occurrence, but what she did remember was blood, gushing rivers of it dripping from the older redheads nose from her place lying crumpled on the floor. The color near identical in shade to the hair of the woman it dripped from.

He was going to drop Emma off at home before meeting her at the Gilded Dagger, a more upper crust drinking establishment. They would likely need one of the private rooms the establishment boasted.

She was already feeling the need for the intoxicating brew.

Kristoff was waiting outside the tavern, having changed out of his formal attire into something more comfortable, but still obviously designated him as a noble.

He nodded toward the gilded dagger and she followed him in. A handful of gold coins from Kristoff's pocket into the bartenders hand got them a private room on the upper floor and several pints.

The room was filled with tense awkward quite. She could have cut it with her sword. She took a heavy swig of the stiff bitter drink in her mug.

"I'm surprised you showed up." Teal eyes zeroed in on him, setting the mug down with a loud thump.

"Seems it would be easier to get this done and over with rather than run away from it." His eyes narrowed slightly. They stared back at each other, finally Kristoff sighed.

"You're my sister." The simple sentence cut through the air. Her grip on the mug tightened.

"Yes" He was staring at her eyes calculating. "How did you figure it out?" Her voice was quieter. He took a drink of his own pint and shrugged.

"It was several things, but it didn't all come together till after I had drinks with you. I remembered mother telling me about you when I was little, about a sister who was three years older than me, how she'd had red coppery hair, freckles and blue-green eyes." He took another swig and Anna pursed her lips.

"There could be lots of women like that." Had he really just taken a blind stab that she was his sister with so little to go on?

"Well you also kept your birth name, _Anna_." He emphasized with a small smirk. "But what really got me was your scar." She knew which one he meant. She reached up, fingers brushing across the thin pink scar across her nose. It was the oldest scar she had and when it had occurred, had been much bigger, which was why it was still plenty visible, it had shrunk with her age, but had been a literal gaping wound across her face when it happened.

"I remembered mother telling me about how you had a scar across your nose, and it suddenly hit me. How much you look like her, your name, your age, not to mention how you said you knew you were older than me. It suddenly clicked." He smiled, feeling rather proud of his powers of deduction.

Anna sighed into her mug downing the last of her first mug.

"Yes, you found me out. I'm Anna Maria… Bjorgman..." She stared down into the empty mug and nearly spit the last name out. It always left a fowl taste in her mouth. The smile fell from her brothers lips.

"You've been alive all this time, why didn't you come home?" He made no attempt to hide his accusing tone. Her eyes shot up to his.

"Home?" The word was sharp and jagged as she shot up out of her seat. "You think I'm really so stupid as to return to a place that didn't want me in the first place?" Her voice was climbing higher and higher. Years of repressed emotions began to boil up to the surface. "A place that threw me away like trash?!" She nearly screamed. Kristoff was on his feet.

"Do you know how mother feels? Not to mention Emma and I needed you!" He yelled back at her. Anna snarled.

"Don't be fucking stupid Kristoff, he wouldn't have just thrown me away this time, he would have ended me for certain this time so that I wasn't in your way." He reared back like he'd been slapped.

"Do you... blame me?" The sad and hurt look that set upon his features had all the fury that had been burning through her sputter out. She dropped heavily into her seat, wood creaking and armor clinking.

"No, I don't blame you Kristoff, but that's how it is and you know it. He got rid of me, you know how he is. Men are better and nothing will ever change his mind about that." He deflated, eyes on the floor as flopped heavily back into his chair.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Anna." His deep booming voice was quiet and low. Anna heaved a sigh.

"It doesn't matter anymore. That was sixteen years ago." He looked up.

"It does matter, we still need you." She opened her mouth to argue. "Mother needs you, Emma needs you." He cut her off.

"What do you expect me to do Kristoff? He's the head of the family. I can't do anything to him, why don't you do something?" He flinched and his gaze fell back to the floor.

Anna watched him, his shoulders shook and his hands clenched around his mug.

"You're afraid of him." It wasn't a question. Kristoff tensed unable to look his sister in the eye.

"I don't blame you... but I really don't know what you want me to do Kristoff." She reached for another full pint.

"Kill him." She nearly dropped the mug. He was looking at her again, honey brown eyes filled with hate.

"I've done some reading on the laws that govern noble families. The royal family doesn't get involved with our disputes so long as we don't involve other citizens and families. You're the first born you can challenge him, his position as head of the family."

"I don't want to be the head of the family, Kristoff I didn't even want you or anyone else to know who I was!" She slammed her armored hand against the table with a loud thump.

"Anna please.. He's going to kill one of them… The older Emma gets the more violent he gets with her and mother can't take much more."

'Why don't you challenge him!?" She was on her feet again yelling down at her brother.

"I can't!" He roared rocketing back to his feet, face inches from hers.

"You were never declared dead! By law you're still missing and still the de facto heir. I wouldn't become the head of the family by law unless he died while you're still missing. I can't do anything. I can't help them, only you can!" Anna bit her lip fists clenched at her sides.

He was backing her into a corner. She didn't want to go back, to challenge anyone, be the head of a family that had tossed her aside, but she also didn't want her mother or sister to die because she was so adamant about not facing her past.

Her internal struggle was visible on her face. Kristoff sighed.

"I can't begin to understand what it feels like, being you, Anna. Being thrown away, unloved and unwanted." She cut him off.

"I wasn't unloved or unwanted. Lucian took me in and loved me… Elsa loves me and Olaf. Just because my father didn't want me doesn't mean no one did." She growled.

"Last time we had drinks you told me Lucian was a good, brave and loyal knight. He always did what was right." She pursed her lips and nodded unsure what he was getting at.

"Would he sit idly by, let two women suffer as he did nothing because he was scared, is that the kind of knight he was, trained you to be?" He accused.

"You'd best shut your damned mouth if you have nothing good to say about the only father I've ever known." She snarled. The words were sinking in, having the intended effect.

Lucian would be ashamed at her cowardice if he were here. She didn't wallow for long before Kristoff was speaking again.

"At least… At least come see mother. If you don't come back, she won't last much longer. At least she can die happy knowing you're alive." The comment dug into her heart painfully. She couldn't refuse knowing their father wasn't there.

She nodded mutely before gulping down all the ale in her mug and nodding to the door for Kristoff to lead her to the Bjorgman family estate.

It was early evening. The sun wasn't all that far from the horizon, the waning light cast long shadows through the streets. Neither one said anything as they walked through the town. There steps on the cobblestones and the clinking of Anna's armor being the only sound either of them made.

It was a twenty minute walk, just outside the town before they arrived at the Bjorgman estate.

Anna froze, staring up at the manor. It hadn't changed one bit in 16 years.

The two story white stone home was the same as it appeared in Anna's foggy memories, cold and unwelcoming.

The tall spiked black wrought iron fence circled the large property. Pillars lined the entrance. Ivy crawled up the walls, between the stones and in the cracks. She could see the barest hint of a roof behind the home when the hill it sat on dipped down. A stable if she remembered right, where Sven was no doubt.

"Coming?" Kristoff was looking at her curiously from his place standing just inside the open gate. She nodded slowly, following him, shutting the gate behind her.

The moment she stepped inside, she was assaulted with a barrage of distant hazy feelings, like those that accompanied memories but there was no mental image to go with them, just the ghostly sensations that sparked vague recognition in every nerve.

The walls were a dark maroon with golden accents an array of antlers, tapestries and various things lined the halls. The floors were a dark hard wood, well worn, but mostly covered by long red rugs.

Kristoff lead her down a hall to a sitting room with a long couch, several chairs and a low table.

"Wait here. I'll go get her." He then disappeared quickly. Anna walked around the room stiffly. She still had time to run.

She grimaced at the thought. Hadn't that been what she'd been doing her whole life, running? No, she'd been living with people that actually cared about her, but now, back inside the house she'd been born in it certainly felt like she'd been running.

Her fingers wound around the hilt of her sword. Suddenly very glad she'd worn her armor. The cool solid metal made her feel secure, like nothing could hurt her (quite untrue considering all the times she'd been hurt in it, but still) while she wore it.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. She was suddenly doubting the wisdom of coming here, of thinking she could get to know Kristoff and keep her distance. It was apparently all too late for that.

Her head near snapped off when the door opened again. Her breath caught. Standing in the doorway was a thin woman in a long dark red and gold house dress the same height as herself. Thin tendrils of silvery gray intertwined with long shining locks of fiery red hair at the temple. A pair of bright jade green eyes under side swept bangs stared wide eyed at her.

Madeline Bjorgman was near beside herself when Kristoff came quietly into her room and said that he had found her long missing eldest child some weeks before and had finally convinced her to at least come see her. She had to see if it was true, if Anna was alive.

She took a trembling step toward the younger woman, unsure.

"Anna…?" Her voice was little more than a whimper, but she may as well have said it at regular volume in the room's dead silence.

Anna resisted the nervous urge to run her tongue over her suddenly dry lips.

"…Hi" She managed to mumble back. A muffled sob and her mother had cleared the space between them, throwing her arms around Anna's armor clad back, her face buried into Anna's neck as she began to sob.

Anna hesitated, arms stuck out in surprise before slowly enveloping the tiny woman sobbing into her neck. Kristoff stood in the doorway, watching, another pair of jade green eyes peered into the room curiously from the vicinity of his thighs. After twenty minutes the sobbing subsided. Madeline pulled back, tears still dripping down her cheeks; she pressed her palms against the younger red heads cheeks, gazing intently at every little detail of her face.

"You're really alive." She choked. The all-encompassing relief in her voice was palpable. Anna could feel it. She could also see enormous pain in her mother's jade eyes. A burning had begun to build up behind her eyes, her chest tightened. She'd spent so long hating her father she automatically included her mother in her sphere of anger when she'd been just as much a victim as herself.

"Yeah. I'm alive." She managed as a few tears managed to squeeze past her will not to cry. She was pulled onto the couch next to the older redhead.

"There's so much I need to know… I don't know where to begin... the beginning perhaps..?" She gave a slight nod and with a deep calming breath began what was essentially her life story, well most of it. She left out large bits about Elsa and some of her… rougher drunken escapades.

Madeline barely contained the urge to burst into more tears when Anna told her of exactly what had happened the night she had disappeared.

It was funny to watch the varying faces, especially the one of surprise when Anna ghosted her hand over the medals pinned into the leather of her armor, marking her as a proud knight of Arendelle. The Queen's personal knight.

She stayed sitting on the couch in her family's house for some hours, telling stories and answering their questions. Kristoff sat across from them, Emma asleep in his lap when Anna realized how late it had become.

"I need to return to the castle." She stood and her mother followed her, face falling.

"Must you?" Anna nodded.

"I really do. I'll... see you again soon." She didn't know if it were a lie or not. Kristoff stood and handed the sleeping 6 year old over to their mother and escorted Anna out of the house. Once outside the gate Kristoff grabbed her shoulder. She regarded him quietly over her shoulder.

"Will you do it, Anna? What we talked about at the gilded dagger?" She tensed, hand gripping the hilt of her sword.

"I'll… think about it.." He opened his mouth no doubt to protest but Anna cut him off. "I can't promise anything, Kristoff. It's not that simple. I'll think about it, I will." His mouth hardened into a line.

"When will you decide, when it's too late?" He turned and walked back into the large home, leaving Anna in the pitch black darkness by herself. She sighed before following the darkened cobblestone path back into town.

Kristoff was mad at her. She couldn't blame him, but he couldn't understand. It wasn't as easy as he made it sound.

By the time she was walking through the castle gates she realized just how utterly tired she was. Emotionally exhausted was the only way to describe how empty she was feeling. She just wanted to go pass out and not think about anything that had transpired earlier.

Guards and servants nodded and greeted her as she trudged through the foyer. She nodded and waved back, barely able to return their greetings, luckily it had grown quite late and the halls were mostly deserted.

She didn't even pay attention to where her feet were going. She just let them guide her, but she was still surprised when she finally looked and to find herself standing in front of Elsa's door.

She reached up to knock but stopped. It was pretty late and Elsa was probably already asleep. She really wanted nothing more than to cuddle into her lovers side and not worry about anything even if just for the night, being by the queens side put her at ease, but she didn't want to bother her with all her family drama either. Elsa had plenty to occupy her running a kingdom without having to worry about her.

She turned to go back down the way she'd come when the door opened a few inches. An icy orb peered out before stepping back and opening the door wider, revealing Elsa in her modest blue night gown.

"I thought that was you I heard clomping around out here, freckles." She smiled at her. "Are you coming in or are you just going to stand in the hall all night?" She could only nod and followed the blonde back into her room.

"Are you alright, Anna?" She noticed quickly the normally chipper woman was being very quiet as she sat on the edge of her bed.

Anna nodded as she worked at the clasps that held the armor together.

"Yea, I'm fi-…No, I'm not alright." She sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that evening. Elsa peered worriedly at her from the bed as she placed the clinking metal into a chair and kicked off her boots, setting her sword in the pile.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She worried her hands together. Elsa was staring at her unsure of what she should do, it made the knight smile.

"No. Not tonight. My mind can't take anymore yelling or talking." She grunted as she crawled across the bed and plopped herself across the soft blue sheets with another sigh into the pillow. The bed shifted slightly as Elsa lay down beside her.

A cool hand slipped under the bottom of her white undershirt and rubbed soothing circles across the skin of her back, causing the knight to groan, eyes sliding closed.

"I'm sorry I can't be more helpful."

Her eyes slid back open to peer up at the queen, biting her lip. Anna smirked, sitting up, shaking the hand out of her shirt as she did.

She grabbed Elsa around the waist, pulling her flush against herself, pressing her nose into the blonde's neck.

"You're more helpful than you'll ever know, Snowflake." She mumbled letting herself drift off to the familiar scent of winter and mint.

* * *

Whoo, chapter 20, Enjoy.


	21. No boat!

Chapter 21 – No boat!

* * *

Anna sat under a tree in the courtyard, chin in hand. She had too many things to think about. It would be a week and a half before her bastard father returned from his trip.

She'd spent the last three days visiting with her mother and siblings. She found herself becoming quite attached to her newfound siblings, even though Kristoff made it clear he was less than happy when she left and would ask her if she had decided yet.

She hadn't made a decision yet but she knew, that if it came down to killing him or letting her mother or sister die she knew she'd draw her blade.

She couldn't blame her younger brother. He'd been raised by the tyrannical man in fear. Kristoff was big, but he was a noble, not a warrior. Anna was, and she had no fear for her sire, just deep set resentment.

All her time spent with them and thinking her situation to death had left very little time to spend with Elsa. She saw her at breakfast and a short time before bed when she came home, having slept beside the queen every night for the last five nights.

She wanted to do something for Elsa. Yea, she said she loved her, but she needed to show it more. Elsa could have anyone she wanted, she was the fucking queen, and she wanted her. A veritable nobody before she met Elsa.

But what? What could she possibly do or give that she couldn't get for herself? She'd really have to think about it some more she mused to herself as she watched Olaf continue his pushups.

It was late afternoon. She was just finishing Olaf's training when a guard came calling on Anna to go to the queen's study. She let Olaf go before making her way through the halls and bursting into the study. Elsa's head shot up in surprise.

"You summoned me, my queen?" She smiled widely at the surprised monarch. Elsa relaxed and rolled her eyes but smiled at the exaggerated accent.

"I did, Crown Prince Alistair of Castillion is getting married in two days. He was kind enough to invite me and by association you."

"No way in hell." Anna crossed her arms over her chest. The refusal surprised Elsa.

"If you don't want to go that is fine, but I must." She flipped through the documents on her desk.

"There's is no way I'm letting you go by yourself. I just don't want to get on another damn boat." The last part came out in a whine. "You remember what happened last time we were on a boat, right?"

The scratching of her pen on paper came to an abrupt halt and her muscles tensed.

"I'll never forget." She let out a shuddering breath. "I have to go though."

"What if we could get there another way?" Anna leaned across the desk pleading.

Elsa hummed, studying the woman leaning in across her desk.

"What did you have in mind?" She finally sighed, just as eager as Anna to never set foot on another ship. Anna grinned.

"I'm so glad you asked, Snowflake."

* * *

The sun had just barely peeked over the horizon, a cool spring morning. Anna in her blue and silver tunic was letting her large pet eat while she finished tying their two bags onto his back, giving the muscled scaly side a pat when she finished the knots. Elsa smoothed the wrinkles from the teal and black fabric of her dress as Kai worried over their choice of transportation and Olaf nuzzled his face into the queen's legs.

"Are you sure about this, your Majesty?" Elsa nodded. That was the third time Kai had asked her. Honestly no, she wasn't certain about riding the beast all the way to Castillion, but Anna assured her that everything would be fine and they could cut their trip down from a day and a half to a mere 6 hours with Frost.

She hadn't put up much resistance to the idea. She really didn't want to take a ship. She still wasn't sure about taking the dragon though either, too late to back out now.

"Everything will be fine, Kai. I trust Anna with my life." At that the head servant acquiesced. She was still nervous. The longest she'd been on Frost was about a half hour.

"Are you ready, your Majesty?" She glanced over at the smiling knight holding a hand out to help her onto her magnificent blue beast.

Elsa could only nod. She leaned down and kissed the drowsy prince on the cheek before allowing Anna to help her into the saddle on Frost's back, Anna grinned and tussled the boy's hair before climbing up herself. Elsa sat rigid, as far from Anna as she could in the presence of the stable keepers and Kai, despite how sure she was that he alone was aware of Anna and her relationship.

Anna reached around the waving queen to pick up the reigns.

"See you in a few days." Anna called cheerily before giving a light slap which took them into the air with a few mighty flaps.

Elsa leaned her back against Anna's chest, looking down at the town as they flew overheard and out onto the open sea. A strong salty breeze blew against her face.

"Now this is more like it." She glanced to the redhead now resting her chin on her shoulder.

"How is it that riding a dragon at dizzying heights doesn't even faze you, but ships make you violently sick?" She just smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"I guess the ocean just doesn't agree with me, obviously, it tried to kill me." She gave a snort.

Elsa frowned. She didn't find the joke half as funny as Anna. She reached over and pinched her hand. Anna yelped, pulling back her left hand.

"What was that for?" The knight pouted pulling back slightly.

"I do not find that funny, Anna." Her voice cracked. Those had been the worst three days of her life, just as awful as the days that followed her parent's deaths.

"Hey. Sorry, I'm sorry, Snowflake." She wrapped her arm not holding the reigns around the queen's waist, doing her best to snuggle into the older woman who was tucking her head under Anna's chin.

"I thought I'd lost someone else I loved to the sea…" Anna grimaced, way too soon for jokes apparently.

"Sorry, I'm sorry that was a stupid thing to say. I sometimes don't think before I speak, you know that." She chuckled nervously. The blonde nodded against her neck, it was slight and she wouldn't have noticed if she hadn't felt the movement against her skin.

They were silent for at least an hour before Anna pulled the map from inside her tunic, shifting it around the queen in her lap to see.

"You _can_ read that, right?" The amused tone from her neck piped up. She grunted face reddening.

"Yes, I can read a map. A map doesn't have words." Elsa giggled into the knight's neck.

"When we get back you can start taking lessons with Olaf, he's learning to read right now too" She snorted.

Anna's jaw clenched, biting back any remarks about not having time to learn growing up, she was too busy learning to survive.

Noticing her silence Elsa pulled back to look at the redhead who was glaring straight ahead at the seemingly endless expanse of sea occasionally glancing at the map. Copper red brows were furrowed together and her mouth was pursed so tight her lips nearly disappeared.

She was mad, and she shouldn't, but Elsa found the angry, pouting expression too cute for words.

"I was only kidding. Don't pout, Freckles." She smiled at the redhead. If anything the teasing tone in her voice only made her puff up more, pointedly ignoring the blonde, who frowned.

"Anna, I was only – "

"It makes me feel stupid, okay? I'm nearly 20 and I bet Olaf can read better than I already." She refused to look at the blonde, keeping her eyes trained on the expanse of water before them. Elsa half turned to look at her.

"You are far from stupid. You know I didn't mean that, I'm sorry, Anna." The knight sighed.

"We seem to be stepping all over each other's toes this morning." She mused. Elsa nodded and pressed a kiss to the underside of her jaw.

"You know, Gerda could teach you to read if you really wanted to learn." Anna hummed.

"I want to learn, it's just… embarrassing..." She grumbled making the queen smirk.

"I can easily arrange it so only you, Gerda and I are aware of it." She tried to convince her. "Or I could teach you. " Anna snorted.

"I'd like that, but do you honestly think you have the time to teach me to read? " Elsa hummed. She had a point. She stayed in her study fairly late most evenings. "I'm sure Gerda can teach me just as well as you." She looked up at Anna.

"So you'll let Gerda teach you then?" She nodded.

"It couldn't hurt to learn."

"Wonderful, I'll talk to Gerda when we return." She simply nodded again, spending the majority of the trip in silence, save for a brief argument over the map and directions.

Elsa was leaning back against the other woman's, eyes closed, resting when she started to wiggle.

"Be still, Freckles.." The groggy queen grumbled.

"Wake up sleeping beauty, we're here." Blue eyes blinked slowly, stifling a yawn behind her hand as she glanced down. The ocean had given way to land.

Atop every pole of the dock stood a flag of royal blue, a single golden stripe horizontally down its center with a fierce white dragon lying atop both, the flag of Castillion. A large city sprawled out along the water's edge. They would have to travel farther inland to reach the capital.

"So we are." She mumbled as they flew over the city. People who happened to be looking up stared and pointed as Frost sailed over their heads.

"I hope King Odar doesn't mind housing your beast in his stables." She glanced at the redhead behind her. Anna simply waved her off.

"Frost is a pleasure to anything not a fish." She laughed to herself. Elsa merely rolled her eyes.

Hopefully his Majesty wouldn't mind since he would get to see a real live dragon, and according to Anna the rarest of the rare, though she'd yet to see Frost produce anything other than chilled puffs of air.

"Most will see him as a dangerous legendary creature, not your snuggly pet, Freckles." She reminded.

"So you admit he is nothing if not my snuggly pet?" She grinned. Elsa sighed, giving up on arguing with the stubborn knight.

Within 20 minutes they were coming to a landing just outside Castillion castle, a reception of guards along with King Odar and Prince Alistair waiting for them, jaws unhinged as Anna bid the beast to settle softly to the ground before the other royals.

Anna jumped off and was quick to help Elsa down as the group approached cautiously, eyeing Anna big scaly pet. Bright cat like green eyes watched them back as he pressed his head against Anna's chest, begging to be pet which the red head obliged.

Odar was a large man, tall and broad shouldered with a square jaw. His dark wavy brown hair that touched his shoulders wisps of gray here and there. A dark silver crown sat in the king's hair. A few long purposeful strides, he stood in front of Elsa and gave a bow. The queen curtsied in return as they exchanged the normal royal pleasantries.

"A pleasure to see you again, Lady Anna." The knight looked up from scratching the dragons head affectionately to smile and give the Prince a deep bow.

"Thank you, your Highness." He nodded glancing at Frost, she noticed and grinned. "This is Frost, your Highness, my noble steed and companion." She grinned.

"A dragon." The prince mumbled in awe of the cold scaly beast.

"Can someone show me to the stables, your Highness?" He looked back to the knight and nodded.

"Of course." He motioned for her to follow. Alistair led her around the stone walls and through a gate, her large beast trailing behind her by his reigns. He led her to the end of the massive stable where a large stall sat empty.

"I hope this will be alright for your noble steed." He gave a small chuckle. Anna smiled gratefully.

"Perfect. Thank you, your Highness." He nodded.

"Will he require any special care for the duration of your visit?" Anna shook her head as she went about removing his saddle.

"No, he eats fish, other than that. He'll be fine by himself out here. Thank you though, your Highness. Alistair gave a nod before disappearing. Anna rubbed the lizards back where the saddle had been, thinking of what she could do for Elsa.

"What do you think I should do for her, Frost?" She looked over at the dragon eyeing her. He gave a huff. She grunted.

"Thanks." She drawled sarcastically leaning against the large scaled body, wracking her brain. Her eyes roamed over the stable, decorated in the blue and gold of the kingdom. The back stone wall was painted to look like a field in summer, bright flowers, grasses and faceless people.

An idea struck her

She gave the scaly leg next to her a light slap.

"I know exactly what I can do!" She grinned at Frost who just blinked back at her.

* * *

This chapter is a bit short and late, but I went out of town unexpectedly Thursday evening and im super tired cause I've been drunk and sleeping in a tiny armchair for 3 days. Patience please all.

_**~ Malthazar LOS **_


	22. It's in the Stars

**Chapter 22 – It's in the stars**

* * *

Elsa sat in the large beautifully furnished sitting room with the other blue blood guests, including Seraphine of Rustica. Elsa's brows twitched with annoyance when she had laid eyes on the younger woman again. She knew Anna would never betray her, but a Princess, the next in line for the throne no less had to be dealt with carefully.

She did her best to ignore Seraphine and focused instead on the woman sitting next to Alistair, the woman he would be marrying tomorrow afternoon.

Princess Amelia of Piscola was a beautiful woman. Her skin was a rich caramel color and her long black hair hung in a sleek shiny curtain around her face to the small of her back, her eyes the same inky tone as her hair. She stood out in stark contrast to pale Castillion Prince but her bright emerald green dress matched his sapphire blue uniform.

Her friendly demeanor was refreshing, it didn't take long playing these political games that one was able to deduce with ease who was being honest and who putting on airs. The difficult part was determining who was lying to not be rude or if they had a hidden agenda. Amelia's friendly overtures were obviously sincere. Anna had gotten on well with her as well when she introduced herself to the knight at dinner.

It didn't surprise her after Amelia had gone around and personally greeted the assembled royals exuberantly. Alistair seemed quite pleased with his soon to be wife as well and vice versa if they way they stayed glued to one another was any indication.

King Odar had been telling old war stories since they'd all settled into the sitting room after dinner. A glance around the room made it obvious that everyone had, had enough. Alistair intervened, clearing his throat all eyes in the room turned to him.

King Odar regarded his eldest curiously.

"I know everyone enjoys your stories, but tomorrow is a big day and I'm sure all our guests are quite tired from their perspective trips, Father." The king made a humming sound.

"Quite true, there will be much to do starting at sunrise, especially for you and your betrothed. My son is correct, I myself best be retiring for the evening." He bid them a good night before disappearing out the door.

Elsa repressed the sigh of relief when they all bid each other goodnight and began making her way back to the guest room she and Anna were staying in.

Anna had disappeared shortly after dinner and hadn't been seen since. She'd been chipper and smiley at dinner.

Her toothy grin was infectious, lifting the blondes' mood even amongst the stuffy royals and nobles present. It was one of the things she loved about the freckled knight, her natural sunny disposition.

Being with Anna was easy, natural. She didn't have to pretend to be anything other than herself around the younger woman when they were alone.

It was strange, being so close to someone emotionally and physically, it was something the young queen had never experienced before. She was still getting used to the new experiences, sex being at the top of the list despite the fact that their first time remained their only time so far. A deep seated need for the other woman had set upon her.

She couldn't put it into words, it was a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach like hunger, an overwhelming desire to touch and hold the redhead. To trace her fingers over the thin white scars that spotted her tanned flesh and kiss the mosaic of freckles that was dappled across her skin.

The thoughts had her blushing and a white hot heat shooting through her veins. She'd had every intention of acting on these feelings until the day after Anna had gone off to speak to Kristoff about being his sister.

She'd shared all that had happened, including reuniting with her mother and the ultimatum Kristoff had handed her.

She wished there was something she could do for her lover, but the laws were quite clear. So long as the house remained loyal to the throne and didn't involve other houses or citizens, she couldn't interfere with any upheaval.

Elsa sighed to herself, she wanted to have some time with the knight but Anna's plate was full with her family and duties, though mostly that meant training Olaf. She did go on rounds outside the castle making sure posted guards were doing what they were supposed to be doing.

She'd begun hearing bits and pieces of rumors that centered around the redheaded knight. Mostly grumblings from less than vigilant soldiers she'd caught messing around that she was a hard ass.

Anna hadn't realized it till the Captain of the guard brought it to her attention a few days after her knighting that as the Queen's personal royal knight she outranked him and was in direct control of the guard.

She took the responsibility very seriously, though she left the general day to day running to the Captain. She pulled no punches reprimanding or punishing those who neglected their duties, especially those outside the castle gates.

The downside to the open gates policy, was that it would be a simple task for an assassin to sneak inside the stonewalls if the guards weren't alert.

The general consensus among them was, that if you had to goof off, the last place you wanted the Royal knight to catch you doing it was the castle gates. Elsa had managed to witness one such tongue lashing from her study window.

She could tell from her window that the guard slouched against the gate was sound asleep. She'd thought to send another guard down to the courtyard to wake him when Anna had come stomping into the courtyard, looking more furious than Elsa had ever seen. Her face red as her hair and lips set in a deep angry frown.

She couldn't hear the words but could hear the knights' loud angry voice. The sleeping guard jumped awake and looked positively ill when he spotted Anna striding toward him with purpose.

The queen could hear her loud voice as she yelled at the guard, jabbing a finger in his direction and then at the gate. His head was bowed and shoulders slumped as she chewed him out before sending him off, to where Elsa didn't know and another guard took his place at the gates.

Yes, they both had romantic feelings for each other but it was because she knew how seriously Anna took her duties and responsibilities as a Knight of Arendelle, as her knight, that she and Olaf had no need to fear for their safety so long as Anna was around. Her resolve and her loyalties were unquestionable to Elsa.

The queen had her own duties to worry about as well. She sighed again. It would no doubt be some time before she saw the knight for longer than breakfast and the few minutes before she fell dead asleep right beside her physically, but so far mentally.

She walked quietly into the dim guest room turning to close the door behind her when an arm snaked around her waist. Her first instinct was to scream, her sharp intake of breath alerted her captor to her intentions and a warm calloused hand slapped over her mouth.

"Sorry, Sorry! Don't scream, Snowflake." The familiar nickname and warm breath against her ear had the queen sighing into Anna's hand in relief. The hand on her mouth and waist retreated and the sound of crinkling paper hit her ears.

"If you're trying to scare me to death, you nearly succeeded..." She turned to face the guilty looking woman rubbing the back of her head.

"Sorry, I didn't think that one through completely." She mumbled out but Elsa was distracted by the bouquet of flowers clutched in her other hand. Large ice blue petals that faded into bright white, Winter breaths. Her favorite flower.

"What are you doing with those?" Anna blinked looking down at the flowers before thrusting them out at the queen like they were about to explode.

"They're for you, your favorite right?" She fidgeted, arms outstretched, offering the flowers to Elsa.

Elsa blinked in surprise and slight confusion before a smile slid onto her face as she took the flowers from Anna, making sure her hands ran over hers as she took the flowers.

"They are. Thank you, Anna." She pressed a kiss to the knights smiling lips. When she pulled back she realized Anna wasn't dressed for sleep. She was wearing her green tunic and boots, sword strapped to her hip.

"Are you going somewhere?" Anna's smile grew.

"Well sort of, I hope." She chuckled before grabbing one of the queen's hands. "I know that all my family issues have been demanding all my attention lately and I haven't been able to spend much with you..." Elsa cut in, squeezing the hand in hers.

"Anna, you don't have to apologize or explain anything. I know that it's all very difficult for you, I will be waiting whenever you have settled your affairs." She assured. Had Anna picked up on her selfish feelings for her attention?

"I want to spend my time with you, for at least tonight and tomorrow. I don't want to worry about any of that. I wanted too… share an interest of mine with you if you'll let me." She looked pleadingly at the queen who smiled and nodded. Anna grinned.

* * *

"I don't think we should be out here, Anna." The queen whispered as she was pulled through the castles dark empty gardens, a lantern in Anna's hand the only light.

"Prince Alistair said I could come out here." She waved off the queens fears as they came to a stop in a large secluded area.

"Are you going to tell me why we're out here?" The queen cocked a brow at the excited younger woman. Anna turned to her grinning, shifting the thick leather tome and cylindrical metal object under her arm.

"What do you know about astronomy?" The question surprised her.

"Astronomy?" The queen racked her brain.

"That's… the study of the stars, isn't it?" Anna nodded enthusiastically. "Nothing really I confess, why?" Anna grinned.

"Because I want to teach you…" Elsa was even more surprised by that statement. "As you can imagine, traveling around all the time learning to fight and being coinless, I didn't have many pleasures but one thing I did have was astronomy." She shifted the objects around as she set the lamp on the ground.

"Lucian taught me how to navigate and tell seasons by the stars. I always thought it was amazing and kind of got into it. It didn't require coin and I could take it everywhere. My favorite thing was the Zodiac."

"The… Zodiac?" The word was foreign to Elsa. Anna lit up at the question and nodded, plopping to the ground beside the lantern and opening up the book in her hand. Elsa pulled the skirt of her dress out of the way as she sat next to the enthused knight.

"Yeah, the zodiac are the twelve constellations the sun moves through during the year." She was quickly flipping through the pages till she stopped at a double page illustration of twelve creatures and people aligned in a circle with twelve odd symbols. She held the book out for Elsa to inspect.

"Each one corresponds to time of the year, and your personality influenced by the sign you were born during." Elsa listened intently this was obviously something Anna was passionate about, so it surprised her that this was the first time she was hearing about it.

"The different signs represent traits and those born under them usually have them." She finished her explanation. Elsa hummed thoughtfully as she flipped through the book, glancing up at the smiling woman.

"So, what sign are you?" She wondered as she scanned the pages of the old tome, flipping back to the map of the zodiac.

"Oh, well I was born on the 3rd day of the 5th month so I'm a Taurus, the Bull." She pointed to the illustration of hulking horned beast on the paper next to a pair identical people and a ram.

"What traits does Taurus represent then?" The map book was very intriguing and Anna seemed quite knowledgeable in this subject.

"Well, they say that people born under Taurus are Generous, dependable and patient." She shrugged looking up at the starry sky through what was now obviously a spy glass.

Elsa smirked that sounded like her Anna. She flipped through the pages till she spotted the same illustrations as the full map but with lists of traits and other facts.

"You seem to be forgetting a few…" The knight looked back down curiously. "They are also possessive, self-indulgent and stubborn." The way she flushed told Elsa that she had been well aware of that fact.

"Maybe a little…" Anna huffed making the queen giggle behind her hand.

"Well I was born on the 27th day of the 12th month, so what sign was I born under?" Anna cut her eyes to the side, thinking.

"That would make you a Capricorn, the goat." Elsa flipped a few pages finding an illustration of a creature half goat, half fish it seemed. She flushed a little at the admittedly, spot on traits. Anna smirked.

"Capricorns are considered to be the most serious of the twelve signs. They're reserved, disciplined, patient and practical but they're also shy, stubborn and detached." Elsa flushed darker.

"How about Olaf?" she was enjoying Anna's little lesson as much as Anna seemed to enjoy sharing it with her. "He was born on the 6th day of the 8th month." Anna laughed.

"I should have figured. That makes him a Leo, the lion. Leos are kind-hearted, energetic, loyal and straightforward. Better watch as he gets older though, they have a tendency to be dominating, impatient and arrogant." She warned with a chuckle.

"How do you know all this?" The blonde asked amazed. Anna grinned through her blush.

"I lived for this stuff for years, it was interesting and there was always something new to learn about it. I couldn't read about it, but whenever we passed through a new place I would find astronomers and learn from them."

"Certain constellations are only visible during certain times of the year, look here." She turned the lamp down till it was mere flicker and looked back up to the sky, searching before pointing up at the myriad of shining dots in the sky.

"Do you see that really bright one there?" Blue eyes traveled down the length of Anna's hand to try and pinpoint the particular star in question. She nodded. Anna pointed out a few more before tracing them together with her finger.

"That's Lupus, the wolf, and that one over there is Draco, the dragon. There not part of the Zodiac but their big ones." She turned to the blonde smiling giddily. Elsa couldn't help but smile back before pointing to a particularly bright star.

"What about that one?" Anna looked up curiously and grinned. "Well if you connect that with those." She pointed to several more stars. "You get Virgo, the virgin. The 6th sign of the zodiac."

They sat in comfortable silence for a time, eyes scanning the heavens above them, Elsa in curious wonder and Anna simply happily.

"I'm sure there are quite a few books about astronomy in the library back home, once you learn to read you could learn so much more." Anna gave a curt nod as she gazed through the spyglass into the sky.

"Yeah, I'd like to. It would go a long way to proving to people that just because I swing a sword around to make my living, doesn't mean I'm as stupid as they think." Elsa leaned against her, resting her head on her shoulder.

"Stop being ridiculous, you are far from stupid, Anna. I know that for fact." She wrapped an arm around the knight's back, giving in to the burning desire to touch her and hold her close.

"Thanks… you know that signs can tell how well two people work together in a romantic relationship." She glanced up at the redhead.

"Oh?" Anna nodded. "And how well do Capricorns and Taurus's work together? Though I think I know." Anna smirked pulling the blonde closer into her side.

"Very well." She pressed a kiss into the platinum blonde hair.

They sat there a while before Elsa decided that they needed to get back inside and sleep, they were guests attending a wedding after all.

Anna turned the flame of the lantern back up, leading them back inside and to their assigned room without incident. She set the thick book and spyglass down gently on the table by the door, both borrowed from the crown Prince. She would have to thank him sometime before they left.

She licked her thumb and forefinger before reaching inside the glass box to snuff out the lanterns wick, plunging the room into near total darkness, a pale light from the moon outside shining in through the window providing just enough light once their eyes had adjusted to undress.

She discarded her sword and boots unaware that Elsa was watching her in the darkness, her night vision a bit better than the knights. Her hands clasped together as she chewed on her lip. Her sudden need for the redheaded woman was choking her, burning under her skin.

Her body had already decided for her when she watched Anna pull the tunic over her head. She wrapped her arms around Anna's waist, pressing against her back, hands slipping under the white undershirt. She heard the knights breath hitch.

"Elsa" She hissed when a pair of lips latched onto her neck. She grabbed the hands roaming under her shirt.

"Normally I wouldn't complain but… do you really think this is the best time or place…?" She grunted.

"Not hardly." She breathed against her neck. Anna snorted.

"Well, so long as we're in agreement." She maneuvered the queen around her, pushing her to the bed.

"Try not to scream this time." She grinned straddling the blonde who flushed.

"I can't make any promises." She fisted her hands into the white undershirt, pulling the grinning knight down into a bruising kiss.

* * *

Enjoy people.

_**~Malthazar LOS **_


	23. A Royal affair

**Chapter 23 –A royal affair**

* * *

"Wake up, Snowflake." A kiss was pressed to her brow.

Elsa grumbled, pressing her face further into the knight's chest. Maybe if she just didn't open her eyes she wouldn't have to get up and could stay cocooned in Anna's arms forever. A chill jolted through her as a finger ran up the length of her bare spine. She flinched, cracking her eyes to look up at the grinning knight through her loose hair.

"A servant was here." Elsa shot up, clutching the sheets against her naked flesh all traces of sleepiness gone. Anna burst into laughter. "He didn't come in, but they'll be bringing breakfast to us soon and they filled the tub in the washroom." The blonde breathed a sigh of relief, falling back onto the bed and snuggling back into Anna's side.

"Are you going to get up anytime soon?" Amusement in her tone as clear as day. The queen shook her head against the warm tanned skin of Anna's shoulder, who rolled her eyes sitting up and climbing out of the bed, causing the Elsa to face plant into the mattress and give a very unqueenly whine.

"Anna" She moaned pushing herself up to demand the woman get back in the bed so she could snuggle into her. She glanced up and felt all the blood rush to her face, watching tight muscles tense and relax under the knight's skin.

"You stay there than, but I'm going to bathe while the water is hot." The naked knight declared, picking up her clothes that had been tossed about the room before turning back to look at Elsa, whose face was a bright cherry red as she openly ogled her.

Anna grinned, brow cocking.

"What?" Elsa jolted, head whipping to the other direction.

"Nothing, just... clothes..." She finished lamely. Anna laughed.

"You've seen me without clothes before, Snowflake." She reminded.

"I know... it just… takes some getting used too." She protested weakly. Anna rolled her eyes.

"Well get used to it now because I'm taking a bath and you need one too." She called running through the door that connected to the washroom.

Elsa shot up, dashing to the washroom after the nude redhead, the bed sheet grasped to her chest trailing behind her. She passed through the door just as Anna disappeared under the water.

"Anna" Her head broke the surface throwing drops off water into the air. "I command you to get out of that tub." She leaned her back against the cast iron tub with a chuckle.

"That's cute."

The queen flushed, this was the only person who had enough gall to tell the queen her command was _'cute'_, but only because this person happened to be her lover.

"I am not bathing with you, Anna." The queen crossed her arms over her ample bosom.

"Fine, don't take a bath, go to a wedding smelling like sweat and sex, see if I care." She stuck her tongue out at the reddening queen. "I'm not getting out till the waters cold." She sunk back down till only from the nose up was visible.

"Anna…" She growled. Twin red brows rose up in silent question of what the queen would do about it, teal eyes sparkling with mischief.

"You're impossible." She gave up, it was too early and she was too sore and tired to deal with Anna's usual brand of stubbornness. With some reluctance she dropped the sheet and climbed into the tub next to the no doubt smirking knight if the crinkling around her eyes was anything to go by.

She settled for rolling her eyes as she washed, ignoring her companion. It was at least 5 minutes before she could turn to face Anna, just to see a flash of red disappear below the water and soap bubbles. She rolled her eyes again at whatever childish antics Anna was doing, going back to working the soap through the long strands of white gold. She froze when she felt the light ghosting of fingers on her thighs.

"Ann-Ah!" She jolted gripping the sides of the tub when she felt the deliberate swipe of a tongue against her core. Elsa bit her lip, groaning.

"W-we don't have time for..ohhh." She groaned when the same tongue found the bundle of nerves at the top. She gripped the lip of the tub so tightly her knuckles turned white.

"Anna..." She moaned when a finger slid inside her. Her hand plunged into the water, finding the top of the knight's head and tangling her fingers in the red locks, her breath hitching.

A second digit joined the first, stretching the tight inner walls, making the queen pant and squirm.

"Your Majesty?" She nearly shrieked at the knocking on the bedroom door, yanking sharply at red hair tangled around her fingers. Anna broke the surface, giggling between gulping down air.

"Easy there, Snowflake." She grinned through the soaked curtain of red hair.

The knock came again, Anna's head whipped toward the open washroom door.

"I have breakfast for you and Lady Anna, your Majesty. Shall I come in?"

"Shut the door!" Elsa hissed. Anna flung herself out of the tub, water sloshed onto the floor as the dripping woman ran over to the door, closing it but a crack.

"Yes, please, just leave it on the table." Elsa called before Anna shut it completely. The bedroom door opened a moment after. Anna sighed silently, walking back to the tub, only to slip in a puddle she'd left in her wake and crashed to the floor.

Elsa sat up, wincing as she looked at the knight on the floor. The back of her head in her hands, trying to be silent, eyes clenched shut, silently mouthing curses.

"Are you alright, your Majesty?" The voice of the servant now right outside the door.

"Yes, yes I'm fine I just dropped something is all, thank you." She dismissed him.

"Of course, your Majesty." His steps faded and the bedroom door opened and closed.

"Are you hurt?" Elsa glanced away from the naked woman lying sprawled out on the washroom floor. She sat up rubbing the back of her sore head.

"Just my dignity…" She grumbled getting up and grabbing the nearest towel and wrapping it around herself. "I'm going to go get dressed…" She mumbled leaving the queen to finish bathing.

Elsa huffed, that had officially killed the mood. She ducked under the water, rinsing the soap out of her hair before getting out as well.

Anna, still in a towel, was leaned over the platter the servant had left on the table. Fruit, cheese and bread, there would no doubt be a grand meal after the wedding.

"Can't you dress first?" She laughed at the knight who turned to look at her, mouth full of grapes. She snorted before swallowing.

"I'm starving. Someone wore me out… three times." Elsa clutched the towel, flushing brightly, trying to glare at the redhead who just popped another grape into her mouth with a smile.

"Cheeky" The queen huffed before disappearing behind the privacy screen to finish drying and dress.

She held the dress up, inspecting the garment. It was long straight flowing green silk, a bodice a few shades darker than the skirt outlined in dark gold and a bright strip of purple along her ribs. Personally green was not her color, but as the main color of Arendelle, she often had to wear it to functions such as these. The dark forest green looked much better on someone of Anna's coloring, redheaded.

She made quick work of dressing, glad the dress had a high collar to hide the myriad of marks along her neck and chest before stepping out from behind the screen to find Anna dressing rather than picking through the food. She glanced up from tightening her belt and blinked at the dress.

"Hey, we match." She smiled, pulling on the forest green tailcoat over the white undershirt, medals already pinned to her left breast.

"Green is not my color…" Elsa smoothed her hands over the green fabric. Anna snorted.

"You look good in everything." She commented offhandedly as she buttoned the coat.

It was said so nonchalantly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, making the queen's heart flutter.

"Thank you…" She mumbled. Anna just smiled as she pulled on her boots.

Within an hour hair was dry and done up, Elsa's in her customary updo, crown settle atop her head. Anna settled for a single braid that hung down to the middle of her back between her shoulder blades, she gave a huff, tousling her bangs out of her eyes as she stared at the sword in her hands. Take it or not? Would she really need it at a wedding? No, probably not, but she liked to have it.

Elsa glanced over at her through the mirror as she finished applying a dark purple makeup over her eyelids.

"Anna, we're attending a wedding, not going to battle. You won't need your sword." Anna huffed, crossing her arms.

"Lucian used to say, it was better to be prepared than dead." Elsa just smirked.

"A wise man indeed, but I don't think he had a royal wedding in mind when he said that. Just a guess though." Anna grunted but set the sheathed blade with her armor before walking up to the queen seated before the vanity and crossed her arms, watching.

"Is there always so much fanfare at these kinds of weddings?" The queen made an affirming noise as she smoothed out the purple make up.

"What if we got married?" Elsa jerked smearing makeup across her face and her cheeks reddening, looking wide eyed at the woman in the mirror behind her who was biting her lip to keep her laughter at bay.

"Wh-what?" She quickly started to wipe off the purple smudge.

"What if we got married?" She repeated reining in her laughter. "Would it really have to be such a…" She flung out her hands in an explosive gesture.

Elsa cleared her throat willing the red to recede.

"I am the Queen, Anna. No doubt it would actually be even larger." She eyed the knight behind her who sighed slumping. Elsa smirked.

"You'll just have to get used to the idea." Anna blinked before a wide grin split her face, pressing a white gloved hand to her chest.

"Be still my beating heart. Why your Majesty, are you asking?" She chuckled when Elsa lit up brightly.

"We should get going…" She mumbled standing up and shuffling toward the door, a grinning knight following in her wake as they left the room. The halls were filled with bustling servants and guards who all bowed their heads as the queen passed them.

The throne room was slowly filling with happily chattering guests. Long wooden pews had been set up in two rows.

Anna gazed around at the sheer splendor of it all. A band in the corner, tuning their instruments, no inch of the room had gone undecorated. The amount of flowers in the room was almost overpowering. Her nose wrinkled.

"Are you sure we couldn't just... elope?" Elsa glared at her.

"We are not getting married." She hissed, making Anna snicker and grip the fabric over her heart, putting on a mock hurt expression.

"You don't want to marry me? Don't say that my queen." Elsa couldn't stop herself from reaching over and pinching the knights' side. She jerked away.

"I'm just kidding." She mumbled with a grin, rubbing her side. Elsa sighed through her nose before slipping into a pew. Anna followed, gazing at the people milling about around them, all royalty and nobles.

Elsa made a low grumbling sound. She turned to look and felt her stomach drop. Seraphine was strutting towards them with a smile.

"Queen Elsa. Lady Anna. How nice to see you again." Elsa got the feeling that was aimed more at Anna than herself.

"You as well, Princess Seraphine." The queen forced a smile onto her lips. Anna settled for a bow of her head.

"I'm not surprised you brought your consort. That certainly would make an affair such as this more… entertaining." Anna blinked was Seraphine talking about her?

Elsa couldn't keep the blood from her cheeks at what the Princess was implying, true as it was.

"That's hardly any concern of yours." She barely kept the growl out of her voice. Seraphine took a slight step back, bowing her head.

"Ah, forgive me, your Majesty." Neither woman missed the hint of petulance in the Princesses tone. Before Elsa could make any kind of retort a servant stepped to the front of the room, clearing his throat to gather the assembly's attention.

"Esteemed guests, the service is about to begin, If you would please take your seats." He bowed before disappearing. Hazel eyes turned back to them.

"Well, I do hope we can talk again after the service." She curtsied before making her way back to her seat next to a large angry looking man with dark chestnut hair and a goatee the same shade wearing the red and green of Rustica.

"That must be her husband." Elsa mumbled to the Knight. Anna blanched.

"She's married!?" Elsa snorted at the ridiculous look on Anna's face. "She was all over me like an ice dragon on fish and she's married?!"

"My thoughts at the time exactly."

The throne room doors opened, everyone quieted as Alistair came walking down aisle dressed in royal blue a sash of gold wrapped around his waist.

He walked to the front of the room, the priest joining him. He fidgeted with his jacket. The band started a slow marching tune and as one the assembled guests turned toward the back of the room.

Princess Amelia was the picture of glowing beauty, dressed in long silvery toned dress that highlighted her rich toned skin and inky black hair, done up in large ringed curls that bounced gently with every step she took. Leading her down the aisle was a tall thin man with the same dark golden skin. Jet black hair and eyes, dressed in the purple and black of Piscola, The gold crown atop his head marking him a royal. Amelia's Elder brother, King Drian of Piscola.

They walked to the end of the aisle where Drian handed his sisters hand over to her husband to be before taking his place in the front pew next to King Odar.

It went flawlessly.

* * *

Anna took a long gulp of the wine in her glass from her place at Elsa's side while she mad inane small talk with a man Anna couldn't remember the name of now. After a while every dignitary and noble looked and sounded the same to her. _'My pleasure, your Majesty. Of course, your Majesty. You look stunning, your Majesty.'_

That one usually got her attention though. She wasn't '_trying_' to glare but she did…'_stare_' intently at those being overly friendly. They didn't stick around for long once Anna locked onto them from behind Elsa's shoulder. Like now as the portly man asked the queen for a dance, only to be politely turned down and glared at by the knight.

The dignitary bowed and said farewell before disappearing into the crowed.

"Are you going to do that all night?" A slim arm slipped around the crook of her elbow. She turned to regard the queen curiously.

"Glaring at everyone who gets within three feet of me?" She clarified. Her face pinked in embarrassment of being caught but straightened up, lifting her chin.

"Three feet is close enough, and no. I'll stop when we leave." She took another swallow of wine.

"You're awfully possessive when you drink, I shouldn't be surprised, you're a Taurus…" She mumbled, squeezing the arm in hers. Anna's lips quirked upward.

"Shall we go congratulate Prince Alistair and Princess Amelia?" The Queen nodded allowing the knight to lead her across the ballroom to where the newlyweds stood conversing with a noble.

"Don't glare at him…" Elsa mumbled to her with a smirk. Anna snorted.

"He has his own, he can't have mine." Before she could respond they were standing in front of the new husband and wife.

"Ah, Queen Elsa, Lady Anna, I do hope your enjoying yourselves? Alistair asked with a large open smile. Elsa easily returned the gesture.

"Very much so, thank you for extending an invitation to Anna and myself." He gave a nod. "We simply wished to congratulate you both and wish you happiness." Amelia clutched her new husbands arm with a bright smile.

"Thank you very much, you Majesty. I do not think that will be a problem." Her thick accent slurred slightly as she gazed up adoringly at the Crown Prince. Anna wasn't sure if the Princess had been drinking as well or if it was just the accent. She smirked taking another sip of her own drink.

"Hopefully we will be invited to your wedding as well." The Princess smiled. Anna snorted nearly spitting out the mouthful of wine. She forced it down painfully as a laugh bubbled up past the drink.

She glanced at the flushing queen out of the corner of her eye with a smirk.

Elsa quickly pulled herself together.

"Yes well… if and when that happens, you will be the first to know, your Highnesses." Alistair smiled apologetically at Elsa before leading his new wife away to the dance floor.

Anna couldn't stop the giggle as soon as they'd gone. Elsa turned to her sharply, lips pursed.

"Don't pout." She smirked. "It's unbecoming, my Queen." She took hold of the hand resting on the crook of her elbow and gave it a light squeeze.

"You certainly aren't making me _want_ to marry you." Elsa sniffed airily but squeezed back. Anna grinned.

"Aw, come on, you love me and you know it." She bumped her hip against the queens, who rolled her eyes but smiled none the less.

"Only the gods know why." She leaned her shoulder against Anna's

Before she could retort a loud scream ripped through the ball room.

* * *

Hope ya enjoyed.

_**~Malthazar LOS **_


	24. Sworn Duty

**Chapter 24 – Sworn duty**

* * *

Anna jolted toward the scream. Everyone had gone quiet, turning toward the source. A female servant came running into the room in hysterics.

"The castle is under attack!" a beat had barely gone by when a loud crashing sound shook the ballroom, glasses crashed to the floor and people grabbed the walls and tables, studying themselves as the room erupted into a pandemonium of screams and shouting.

Anna grabbed the queen, pulling her along as they ran toward the windows overlooking the castle gates.

A large armed mob of angry people were streaming into the courtyard through the now broken gates, guards rushing to stop them but they were vastly outnumbered.

A fire blazed just outside the castle streaming in large flickering flames across the fields back to the nearby town, thick clouds of black smoke floated up into the air, darkening the sky. She could hear their angry shouts and screams from below their place on the second floor.

'_What the hell is going on?' _

"Anna…" She glanced at the worried blonde by her side that was squeezing her hand. Her mind clicked back into place.

She had to protect her Queen at all costs.

'Come on." She tugged the queen behind her as they fled the panic filled ball room. Guests looking out the windows began to yell out warnings and cause further hysteria in the already hysterical blue-bloods.

The halls were filled with panicking guards and servants running back and forth shouting to be heard over each other. Anna grabbed a passing guard.

"What is going on?" She demanded. He looked like he was about to run off but took a quick glance at Elsa and noticing her crown changed his mind.

"A large violent group of Castillion citizens rioting in the city in protest of his highness's marriage to the Princess have broken into the courtyard." He spat out quickly before taking off again.

"Why would they protest the marriage?" Elsa looked as puzzled as Anna felt.

"I don't know, it doesn't matter though, your safety is my only concern. Castillion can deal with their own problems." Anna's hand tightened around Elsa's "Stay close to me." She pulled the queen along behind her as they ran down the halls dodging the guards and servants running around like they'd had their heads cut off.

They seemed to be the only guests with enough sense to leave the ballroom. She wouldn't let them be sitting ducks.

"Anna, where are we going?" She panted, pulling them to a stop so she could catch her breath.

"The stables, I'm going to get you out of here. It's too dangerous to stay." Their heads whipped back the way they'd come when a loud crash echoed throughout halls followed by angry shouting and the sounds of fighting. The mob had broken into the castle.

She whipped around, wrapping her arm around the queens back, swinging the other up behind her knees, lifting the huffing blonde into her arms.

"Anna!" She squeaked, wrapping her arms around her neck as the knight took off again down the hall. Thoughts buzzing through her brain too quick to focus on any one in particular, she had to get Elsa out of here. That was the main thought pounding through her skull louder than any other.

All she had to do was get them out to the stables and they would be safe. She bit back an angry string of curses that she had left her sword and armor in their room, on the third floor. She wanted both, especially now, but it was too dangerous to try and go up to the 3rd floor and possibly get trapped their by the encroaching mob.

She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. She would have to leave the sword behind, along with the few things they had brought with them, but other than her sword and armor it was just a few changes of clothes, all easily replaceable, unlike their lives.

A loud angry shout at the end of the hall had her skidding to a halt and ducking into the closest room. The kitchen, luckily. Her eyes scanned the room, surely there was something in here she could make use of?

Her eyes settled on the rack of iron pokers sitting next to the fireplace. A couple of angry voices were nearing the door. She set the queen on her feet pushing her into the corner behind the door.

"Stay there." She rushed over grabbing one of the pokers, rushing back to Elsa, pushing her farther back into the corner, shielding her with her body. Her grip tightened on the cold metal handle.

Steps stopped just outside the door.

"Close your eyes." She whispered to the queen pressed against her back. Elsa didn't question her.

The door swung open and every muscle in her body tensed. She could hear the blood roaring in her ears as her heart beat quickened with anticipation.

A man walked past the door into Anna's line of sight, a butcher knife clasped in his right hand, scanning the room. The moment he began to turn she reared back, bringing the iron rod down hard across the back of his head. A loud sickening crunch filled the air followed by a loud thump as he crumpled to the ground dead. Blood splattered across the floor and Anna's uniform from the now split open head.

Anna grimaced. She already knew she'd be having nightmares about this day. Cracking a skull open was much different than stabbing someone. She took a deep steadying breath, adjusting her grip on the temporary weapon.

She would do whatever she had to.

The second man came rushing in, wooden club in hand. He swung down hard at her but a quick side moved her out of its path and into the perfect position to counter. She brought the bar down across the back of his skull and he fell lifeless next to the first.

She peaked her head around the wood. The doorway was empty. She grabbed the back of the men's tunics, pulling them completely inside the kitchen and shutting the door.

A small gasp was the only sound in the room as Elsa had opened her eyes to see the dead men upon the floor in an ever growing pool of blood.

She wasn't looking at her but she could see the arcs of blood splattered across the front of Anna's uniform and dripping from the end of the poker.

Anna grabbed her hand, tugging her toward the other door on the other side of the kitchen, swinging it open to find a set of stairs.

Without a word they began to quickly descend the stairs two and three at a time. Slowing only when the queen got tripped up at the speed she was trying to go in her heels.

"Any idea where this is going to come out?" She whispered to the queen, afraid to make any more noise than necessary, especially in the dead quiet stairwell.

"Uh, well if it's anything like Arendelle castle it should come out near the back entrance for when food is delivered." She whispered back. Adrenaline and fear had begun to pulse through her veins as she followed Anna, her cool hand against the now clammy hot one of her guardian.

Sure enough when they reached the bottom of the stairs and peaked out the door, they were in the courtyard. Luckily Anna had been paying attention when Prince Alistair had led her to the stables. She knew how to get where they needed to go. It was simply a matter of getting there without running into too much opposition.

Dark clouds of smoke were beginning to blot out the sky overhead. casting a dark shadows over the grounds, the choking smell of burning filled her nostrils. The sound of fighting filled the air, metal clashing and men screaming in the not so far distance.

"Come." She tugged Elsa's hand before dragging them out of the stairwell, trying to stay as close to the wall as they physically could.

They had been lucky so far that they had only run into a pair of shoddily armed men, knowing full well the castle was being overrun by a mob of them, armed with more than sticks and kitchen knives. More voices reached her ears and with a quick glance around dove into the large bushes closest to them.

The queen gave a small shriek but was quieted by the calloused palm over her mouth when Anna pulled her against her chest, holding her still and quiet.

"Shhhh., relax, Snowflake." She breathed quietly into her ear, squeezing her gently to her chest. "Nothing will happen to you so long as I'm alive." Elsa made an attempt to control her breathing. The words were comforting but also sent a spike of paralyzing fear straight down her spine. She knew Anna, knew that she would ignore any danger to herself in the face of the queens safety. Just like during the storm.

During the 3 days that followed, what she had believed to be Anna's final words had replayed in her head a thousand times.

"_You're what's important!"_

She glanced up at the knight peeking out between the leaves of the bush, jaw set, brows furrowed and bright red bangs hanging over beautiful teal eyes, narrowed into dangerous slits.

'_And you are what's important to me.' _

She couldn't say it then but she could show it now, if she must.

Anna held her breath as a pair of feet ran right by the bushes they were hidden in. They stayed perfectly still for another minute before she released the blonde, poking her head out.

"It's clear, let's go." They ducked out of the shrubs continuing along the wall. The smoke was thickening. It along with the heat from the roaring flames that were now licking over the tops of the castle walls created a thick hazy atmosphere accompanied by angry shouting and terrified screams.

The stables were close now, up just past this corner of the castle.

They rounded the corner, Anna froze, Elsa running into her back.

"Anna, wha…" Four men armed with swords and axes turned to look at them before shouting at them.

She nudged the queen back the way they'd come. "Get back in the bush." She whispered harshly.

'But yo-" The queen gasped as Anna shoved her.

"Go, Elsa!" She shouted turning back to the men closing in on them. She clutched the poker with both hands holding it in front of her like her blade. Elsa disappeared around the corner, but not to where Anna wanted her to go.

'_This…might be a little harder…' _She huffed in her head. No armor and a fire poker rather than her blade. The only upside being she was faster without the heavy suit, but she was more vulnerable as well. She didn't even have her chainmail.

All that stood between their blades and her flesh was her undershirt and tailcoat.

The first one went quick, running in screaming, sword held back over head to strike her, but Anna was quicker.

Her whole body twisted with the force of her swing hitting him in the neck. A loud crack was her reward as he fell to the ground, blood seeping out of his mouth as he twitched violently before falling still.

The other 3 slid to a stop, seeing their dead comrade and eyeing her warily. She held her weapon up by her ear, taking a long, slow, calming breath through her nose.

Teal eyes flicked back and forth as they fanned out, she took slow side steps, circling to keep them in her view, using the castle wall to keep them on one side and to keep from following her queen.

Two shot forward at once, she narrowly dodged the first one and blocked the second but the third was moving in. She shoved hard, knocking the second back, ducking down under the thirds flashing axe and swinging her poker in an upwards arc, catching him under the chin with the barb at the end.

She was vaguely aware of the sickly sound of flesh ripping and blood splattering onto her clothes and the ground. Two remained.

A bright flash in the corner of her eye had her jumping forward, a mere second too late.

She strangled the cry in her throat as a trail of fire erupted down her back. She turned swinging, nailing her assailant across the face, killing him instantly.

Her world was suddenly an explosion of stars, she was barely aware of her back hitting the ground and the warm metallic taste filling her mouth. Her face was throbbing.

A muffled scream filtered through her hazy mind.

"_ANNA!" _

It sounded far away like her head was full of cotton. She blinked. Suddenly it was cold. Very cold.

She turned. A glassy distorted reflection of herself was looking back at her. Bright red liquid was dribbling from her mouth and she could see the chilled air drifting off the glassy surface.

'_ice' _Her brain supplied. She blinked, her mind trying to focus again, working to clear the fog caused by the blow from the butt of an axe.

Cold hands gently touched her face. She blinked up at Elsa, on her knees, leaned over her. Hey eyes were glassy and her lips were moving. Anna blinked forcing her head back into focus.

"Anna…" She bit her lip, fingers ghosting across the quickly bruising left side of the knights face, an ugly black and purple splotch was forming around her left eye and stretching to her jaw, blood dripped down her chin from a large busted lip and steadily from above her left brow where the edge of the weapon had bitten into her skin.

The knight spit out a mouth full of coppery liquid, turning to look up. Their final attacker stood, slumped over the sharp spire of ice piercing the front of his chest and sticking out the back, coated red with his blood. Rivers of blood dripped down the ice in stark red contrast.

Sharp spikes of crystal cold jutted up around them in a protective layer.

"I told you to run." She slurred past her busted lip, forcing herself to her feet. Elsa helped her up then wrung her hands worriedly at her side.

"I couldn't leave you." The ice vanished and the axe wielder dropped to the ground like a lifeless doll.

Anna grabbed up one of the swords from her fallen foe giving Elsa a perfect view of her back.

Blood was oozing from the two foot long cut staining her skin crimson and slowly soaking through the back of her coat.

'Let's go" Anna grabbed her hand tugging her toward the stable that were now in view.

"Your back…" Anan shook her head. Her left eye watered, pain throbbing in several different places.

"Later." Loud shouts told them more were coming. Anna glanced over her shoulder and sure enough Four more men and two women had just rounded the corner, taking in the bloody field and the running woman they were now screaming at their retreating backs and giving chase.

"**Frost!**" Anna screamed; panic welling up in her chest. She couldn't take another six. The large beast erupted from the stables. Seeing his mistress and the queen, he galloped, meeting them half way.

Anna nearly threw Elsa up onto his back before climbing on herself; Elsa heaved her up to sit in front of her.

"Go, Frost, Go!" With a loud vicious roar that had the encroaching six stopping in their tracks large silver wings gave a mighty flap, lifting them off the ground and over the castle walls. Elsa's hands held tightly to the red heads hips, too afraid of further hurting her to cling to her as she usually would.

Anna coughed and squinted, covering her face and nose with her sleeve as they flew through the rolling black smoke. They both gasped as they broke through the choking haze. The castle grew smaller and smaller as Frost blazed across the sky, sensing the panic and desperation in his mistress.

"I'm going to look at your back..." Anna could only nod tiredly as Elsa gently parted the bloody split fabric. The green stained a near black, the white undershirt a dark crimson.

Elsa grimaced. It was still bleeding but slowly. It was a very long cut, but luckily shallow. She chewed her lip, pulling the fabric back farther pressing her hand gently to the wound, Anna hissed.

"Sorry." She mumbled. Ice spread slowly down the length of the cut, sealing it. The skin beneath her fingers twitched. "I'm sorry, does that hurt?" She asked wincing. Anna's head shook lazily.

"No. it feels good." She assured, spitting blood out of her sore mouth. The bleeding had mostly stopped. The cool hands pressed to her back soothed the pain there, reducing it to a mere ache.

Her face however was throbbing. She reached up, dragging her fingertips over the throbbing flesh.

She hissed, ripping her hand away. Hands on her shoulders gently pulled her back till she was leaning against the queens chest.

Icy blues gazed down at her, becoming glassy.

"Oh, Anna…" One of her cool hands lay gently on the bruised side of her face, an icy cold spread through her face, soothing. Anna sighed in relief, till she had a thought.

She looked away. Elsa had killed a man. To save her…used her magic, an incredible power of creation, to kill. It made her feel sick, coupled with her injuries had her vision darkening.

"Are you alright?" She looked back up at the worried blonde as her consciousness started to fade.

"I'm sorry." Platinum brows furrowed in confusion as Anna's eyes drooped closed.

* * *

Eyes fluttered open slowly; the room was dim, curtains drawn to block the sun trying to stream in through the window. Anna blinked, trying to clear away the murkiness of sleep. She pushed herself up, hissing as pain flared up her back. She leaned back gently against the head board. Now intricately aware of the throbbing pain in her face and back, her loose hair hanging in her face, not tangled in its usual mass of bedhead, no doubt from lack of movement in her sleep due to her wounds.

Her torso, from her stomach to her arm pits were wrapped in bandages. She glanced around; she was alone, in her room in Arendelle castle. Remembering all that had happened caused the knight to sigh.

Her sword and armor were no doubt gone, taken by the mob. Her armor was of no consequence, but the blade had been a gift from Lucian. It was irreplaceable. The loss weighed heavy on her heart.

She wasn't much of a knight without those things. She sneered to herself. Evidently she wasn't much of one anyway. Elsa may not have gotten hurt but her blunder had forced the queen to kill.

Her stomach knotted up painfully with shame.

She glanced up as the door to her room creaked open and said queen slipped into her room.

"Oh, you're awake." She smiled coming up to sit on the edge of the bed next to her. "How do you feel?" She took her right hand in between both of hers.

"Like I was run over by a dragon." She mumbled gently touching her bruised face. The hands around hers gave a gentle squeeze.

"Edgar said you would be alright to get out of bed in a few days, the wound on your back is long but not deep, it needs some time to close." The redhead nodded forlornly. Elsa frowned. "Is something bothering you, Anna?" She squeezed the woman's hand beseechingly.

Anna bit the inside of her cheek. So many emotions had begun welling up, the stress boiling inside. All the damned problems and drama with her family, the shame of making the gentle queen kill and on top of it all, losing her most precious possession. Her eyes burned.

She was only vaguely aware of Elsa crawling up onto the bed next to her as tears dripped silently down her cheeks. The queens arms wrapped gently around her shoulders, as everything came spilling past her lips, barely stopping to breathe between the onslaught of words.

Elsa was silent, running her fingers through the knight's hair as she spilled all the frustrations that had been building just under the surface.

Her heart clenched painfully the more Anna talked between small hiccups and tears. When she finally quieted, her frustrations spent, the queen leaned back to look at the puffy red eyes and bruised face, wiping the remaining tears away gently with her thumbs, mindful of the dark purple and black skin.

She really didn't know what she could tell her beloved redhead to do about her family problems, so she settled for easing her other worries.

"Anna. You are a magnificent knight. I never have to worry when Olaf and I leave the castle because I know that you won't let anything happen to us." The knight sniffled.

"You had to dirty your hands because of my inability…sully your magic with blood…" Her expression was obvious pain and burning shame.

"When you became a Knight you swore to lay your life on the line for Queen and country. You told Olaf you would protect me till your dying breath." Anna blinked at her confused about where she was going with this.

"I know that you would, you were ready to yesterday, I could see it on your face when you told me to run, and you nearly did. Your duty is to protect me, and you did. I…killed him because he would have killed you if I hadn't and as you protect me as is your duty as my Knight, I protected you, as is my duty as someone that loves you. You did what you had to and so did it." A hand wrapped around one of the cool ones on her face.

"I don't protect you _just_ because it's my duty" She mumbled. Elsa smiled leaning in and pressing a kiss against Anna's forehead.

"I know." She whispered back.

She leaned back, patting one of the knights legs under the sheets. "I already received word that the mob was repressed and everything is back under control."

"Do you think my sword is still there?" She asked, hopeful. Elsa frowned Not wanting to get her hopes up.

"Perhaps, I can send another letter, asking..." Anna nodded vigorously.

"Please." Elsa nodded. Anything for her.

* * *

It was a week before Elsa finally came to her with news.

She was just walking back inside the castle, having gone patrolling outside the walls, a borrowed sword from the armory at her hip and chainmail under her blue tunic when Kai had stopped her on her way to the kitchens.

"Ah, Anna. Her majesty has been looking for you." He smiled. Anna flushed. It was very obvious by the small smiles and knowing looks that Kai was definitely aware of the going ons between herself and Elsa. The woman was a screamer.

At the very least she was glad he was a loyal and discreet man.

"Oh, uh thank you, Kai." She nodded before hurrying away down the corridors to Elsa's study. Avoiding the knowing look he was shooting at her right now.

She adjusted the blade on her hip. It just felt wrong. It was shorter and light than what she was used to carrying, the hilt unfamiliar in her hand. She stopped at the study door.

She knocked quickly before letting herself in. Elsa glanced up, seeing the knight sat back, putting the pen aside.

"Kai said you were looking for me?" She nodded motioning her in.

"Yes. I'm afraid it's not the best news though..." Her brows furrowed, things running through her head.

"Alright…" She closed the door behind her walking up to the desk. 'What is it?"

"I received word back from Prince Alistair three days ago, I'm afraid your sword and armor are both gone, Anna. I'm sorry." The knight sighed, crossing her arms across her chest. She'd been preparing herself for that, so she wasn't surprised, still vastly disappointed but not surprised. She was glad her helmet at least had been left here. She still had it at least, that was something she supposed.

"I figured it would be." She mumbled. "Wait, 3 days? Why didn't you tell me 3 days ago than?"

The Queen shifted in her seat .

"I wanted to wait till it was done." A red brow cocked upwards as Elsa stood and reached for something laying on the shelves behind her. She gave a small grunt as she lifted a long cloth wrapped bundle, holding it out for Anna to take.

"I was afraid your sword would be lost, so I had this made." Anna took it curiously. It wasn't heavy, but it was far from light, it was solid. Solid to her was no doubt heavy to the petite queen though.

She pulled the cloth back and stared, mesmerized.

"Oh…"

It was a sword. A three foot broadsword, the sheath was a dark blue, the metal fittings a shining silver. What really had her attention was the guard. It too was silver, but was shaped in the form of half a snowflake pointing up towards the blade. It wasn't just a snowflake though. Anna recognized the familiar shape as Elsa's signature snowflake. A design she created often when she used her magic.

Her hand wrapped around the smooth black leather wrapped around the hilt to the silver pommel and in a quick smooth motion drew the blade from its home. The familiar song of metal hit her but the pitch was wrong. Higher and louder.

She gazed at the shining blade with awe. It was perfectly balanced, the perfect weight, smooth planes and sharp edges, all flawless, but the color was odd. It was a dark almost silvery blue. She reached to brush a finger across the flat of the blade, stopping just short. She could feel the cold emitting from it and her jaw hung open turning to the waiting queen.

"Is this…ice?" She nodded sheepishly.

"I made the blade. It's stronger and sharper than any metal and will never melt. A black smith had to do the rest." She bit her lip. Eager for the knight's opinion as Anna sheathed the blade. "I know it can never truly replace the one you lost…" She was silenced as Anna wrapped her up in a tight embrace, burying her face in the queen's neck.

"I love it, Elsa. Thank you." She leaned back enough to capture her lips in a long kiss, sliding the fingers of her empty hand into the white gold strands. When she released her she looked thoroughly kissed and as pleased as Anna felt.

"I'm glad." Elsa squeezed her. "It even has a… unintended special ability. I suppose you could call it. Drag the tip across the floor." She stepped back from the woman's embrace, drawing the blade again.

She glanced at the queen who just nodded, making a _'go on'_ motion.

She touched the sharp tip to the floor, dragging it across the wood. Her jaw fell back open a trail of ice and frost trailed after in the blades wake.

"It…" She was at a loss for words.

"It's magic." Elsa supplied with a smile. She couldn't have been happier with Anna's reaction to the sword. Anna nodded dumbly before finding her voice.

"It certainly is..." She mumbled, than lit up. "Ah, I'll have to come up with a new name." She grinned. The queen blinked.

"For…the sword?" She wondered. Anna nodded.

"Yeah, all the greatest swords have names. You didn't know that? "The queen shook her head.

"So, your last sword had a name then, I take it?" Anna smirked nodding.

"Of course. Not long after Lucian gave it to me we were attacked by a pack of wolves, we killed them of course, and I decided to call it, Wolf's bane." She shrugged but was smiling.

"So, what are you going to call this one?" She asked curiously. Anna eyed sword in her hand, thinking. It looked more like a work of art than a weapon.

Small wisps of chilled air wafted off the sharp, shining silver-blue blade, light bounced off the highly polished silver fittings and exquisite snowflake guard. She glanced back up at the even more beautiful creator of the art piece in her hand and inspiration struck her.

She smiled at the queen, holding the blade straight up, ready to christen it.

"_Winter's Sting_"

* * *

Hope yall enjoyed this one!

_**~Malthazar LOS **_


	25. Guests

**Chapter 25 – Guests**

* * *

The day after receiving her new blade Anna thought for a moment that she might already have need of it, as she jumped on one of the stables horses, sending a pointed look at a disappointed Frost before riding away.

She was no longer allowed to ride Frost into town after an accident with a fish monger for which Anna had to hand over a decent chunk of her stored gold.

She flew through the gates, eight guards on horses of their own following her break neck pace galloping across the bridge.

A guard had come tearing into the dining hall as she and the royal siblings had been eating breakfast. An unexpected ship, barring no flag was sailing into the fjord.

He was panting but gave a quick bow to the monarch.

"Your majesty, Lady Anna, an unknown vessel is sailing into the fjord, expected to dock within the next half hour." They glanced at each other before Elsa gave a nod. She stood throwing her napkin onto the table.

"Send 8 guards to meet me at the stables this moment." The guard left without a word.

'Can I come?" Olaf looked piped up, excited at by the mystery. He loved going to town with the knight as well.

"Sorry Olaf, but not this time." She ruffled his hair before dashing from the room.

People ran to get out of her way as she flew over the cobblestone streets, an octet of armed guards and snorting horses trailing behind her towards the docks.

She could see it pulling up. A large galleon, but rather than the flag symbolizing a nation it bore a stark white one. A flag of surrender? They certainly weren't at war that she knew of. She yanked back on the reins, the white spotted black stallion beneath her rose up on its back legs at the curt stop, dropping back down with a snort and shake of its head.

The men behind her slid to a stop as well, following the royal knight as she dismounted hand to the hilt of her blade as they walked down the dock to where the ship now sat, dropping anchor and preparing to lower the gangplank.

"Halt! State your business in Arendelle!" She yelled up at the sailors. They looked over the railing at her before lowering the gangplank anyway. Anna growled, pulling winter's sting from its home.

The sound of metal sliding from scabbards echoed behind her.

'Wait, wait, there is no need for that!" A man came running toward the ramp, stopping at it's top.

Anna blinked, lowering the blade.

"Prince Alistair?" He was joined a moment later by his new bride, Princess Amelia, wrapping her arm through the crook of his elbow.

"Forgive me, your highnesses, we weren't expecting you." Anna sheathed the icy blade and gave a bow, 8 heads following suit.

"No, please, forgive us. We thought it better to simply come than send word ahead." They walked down the plank to the dock a tall bulky man in armor followed, sword strapped to his hip, a royal blue cloak hung from his shoulders. A knight, gruff and angry looking, with a stringy mop of dark brown hair and equally brown eyes. A patchy thin mustache spotted his thin upper lip. He was eyeing Anna with a look she could only describe as contempt. She ignored him. Alistair noticed the looks.

"Forgive me, Lady Anna. Our guardian for the trip, this is Sir Jorg." He introduced. They shared a curt nod.

"I hope her majesty doesn't terribly mind the intrusion." Amelia worried the fabric of Alistair's suit.

Anna grinned at the couple. She quite liked them both and was glad to see them both unharmed after the incident the week before.

"I'm sure her majesty will be glad just to see you both. We'll escort you to the castle." A pair of guards gave up their horses to the couple and their guardian. The royal couple thanked them and the knight grunted with a nod, following Anna back towards the castle, the 6 remaining guards trailing the royals.

They took their time returning, no need to run all the way back now that they knew there was no danger. No doubt Elsa would be waiting for them to return with word one way or another. She'd probably already gone to her morning meetings and told her advisers. Anna snorted to herself. They were probably chomping at the bit to know what was going on.

The citizens all glanced at the foreign blue bloods riding through town flanked by guards and the royal knight. Soon enough they were crossing the bridge, trotting through the gates. Anna gave a discreet wave. She couldn't see her, but she knew Elsa was watching the courtyard from her study window. A gut feeling.

Any minute she'd be hurrying down the grand staircase as quickly as she could without breaking her queenly persona to meet them in the foyer.

She hopped off the mount, handing the reins over to one of the men. They took the horses away and Anna led them inside and sure enough dressed in her purple dress with the green bodice was Elsa, making her way gracefully down the stairs, a mask of calm firmly in place, though the natural surprise was shining through.

"Prince Alistair and Princess Amelia, your majesty." Anna smiled gesturing to the couple, who bowed and curtsied. The rough looking knight gave a bow as well.

"So I see...please come this way..." Elsa led them to a plush sitting room. Elsa sat and the couple followed suit sitting in a loveseat across from the queen. Jorg stood behind his Prince. The queen looked up at Anna, standing by the door. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, patting the spot beside her which caused her to blush as the prince and his wife looked at her. She sat next to her monarch.

"I'm sorry, Prince Alistair, Princess Amelia, I wasn't aware that you were coming." She clasped her hands in front of her.

"Please, do not apologize, your majesty. It is we who have come to apologize to you and Lady Anna." His head bowed and Amelia nodded looking just as contrite. Elsa nodded, allowing them to go on, really she felt they didn't have to apologize but they had made the trip.

"Please accept out most sincere apologies for the civil unrest you had to witness and regretfully become entangled in at our wedding party." Amelia bowed her head to the queen, dark locks hiding her face picking up where her husband had left off.

"We were relieved to hear that you were unhurt, but equally dismayed that your consort was not as fortunate." Anna blushed.

She'd been hearing that word with increasing frequency lately, ever since Seraphine had said something. Anna wasn't completely sure what it meant. She'd had to ask Kai, who with great amusement(too much) explained it was basically what a monarch called their lover/significant other who wasn't necessarily their spouse.

"We were able to apologize to our other guests in person, but Lady Anna whisked you away quite quickly when the trouble began." She sounded almost disgruntled by the fact. Alistair cleared his throat.

"I don't blame her one bit." He defended the knight's action. "Alone in foreign land, the sole protector of your Queen, you acted quite quickly and commendably I believe, Lady Anna, even sustaining injury." He smiled at Anna, who gave a nod thanking him before he continued.

"However you should not have had to escape with her majesty, nor should you have sustained injury, for that, the fault lies with us, for not being prepared." He was frowning, hands clasped upon his knees as he and the princess gazed at the redhead, or more accurately the large light purple and yellowing bruise that took up half her face.

"You believed that something like that could happen?" Elsa couldn't keep the slight accusatory tone from her voice. Ire ignited in her belly. She could have been killed, and Anna nearly had been. She could still hear it. See it. The raggedy man, impaled on her ice, his hot blood dripping down to the ground. She wouldn't feel bad for taking his life, not when he had been about to take Anna's. She would never forget the feeling that had seized her chest when he'd swung the axe back to deliver the final stroke to the fallen knight, just as she would never forget the sight of all the blood, blood she had spilled.

Alistair grimaced.

"No, we didn't think anything such as this would happen. You may not be aware of this Queen Elsa, but Piscola and Castillion were once traditionally enemies. Since our kingdoms were founded they have been at odds with each other, however the last true conflict was more than fifteen years ago." Amelia nodded cutting in.

"That was why we were betrothed, to complete the peace…it seems however the people of Castillion would rather burn their kingdom to the ground than accept a Piscollian as their future Queen." Alistair wrapped an arm around his wife's back before turning back to them.

"That was why the castle was attacked…my citizens were less then pleased, those that attacked were the extremists though, most of which have been imprisoned, the rebellions leaders were executed two days after." Anna glanced at the blonde, she seemed placated, but not entirely happy. She hesitated a moment before reaching out and laying her hand over top the queens crossed ones. They never really expressed affections in front of others.

Cold blues locked onto her own teals, searching, before turning back to their guests, shoulders losing some of their previous tension.

"Thank you both, I assure you I hold no ill will for you or your country." She assured them. They smiled, looking to Anna. She jolted.

"Oh, uh, ditto." She smiled sheepishly. Elsa bit her tongue, holding back the snort of laughter that bubbled up in her throat.

Alistair did chuckle.

"I'm glad, I believe we can all be good friends."

* * *

Anna tried to escape when the three blue-bloods began to talk politics. Talk of increasing trade between the two kingdoms was about as interesting to her as watching ice melt, though she had to admit a few tidbits had been interesting. She didn't know Arendelle cornered the market on red wood and precious gems. All of which came from the northern mountains and apparently Castillion was quite known for its gourmet chocolates. She'd have to talk to Alistair about that before they left in the morning.

She managed to get away just after lunch, stealing Olaf with her. She had some special training in mind for the young Prince.

"What are we doing?" He bounced around excitedly, eyeing the poles leaning against her shoulder. She grinned down at him as they walked through the field toward the lake behind the castle. Frost meandered after them slowly.

"I'm going to teach you how to fish." She nodded toward the lake.

He ran ahead with a squeal. The word fish had Frost clopping after the boy, excited by the prospect of a meal.

"Wait for me!" She giggled, jogging after the boys.

Olaf was waving for her to hurry up from the lakes shore. She untied the sword from her belt setting it down as she plopped onto the grass, the prince sitting down beside her. Frost dropped into a heap, curled half way around them.

It took twenty minutes longer than she thought it would to explain the concept to Olaf and teach him how. He only hooked himself twice before managing to get his line into the water.

They settled into a peaceful quiet, leaning against Frost's large scaly body. A light breeze made their corks bob. It wouldn't last long, Anna knew.

"When will I catch one?" She smirked, turning to the prince.

"When one decides it's hungry."

"How is this going to teach me how to be a knight?" He blinked up at her, not watching his line in the slightest.

"Fishing is all about patience. You have to learn to be patient, not just go running headlong into things." She kept her eyes trained on the little piece of bobbing cork.

"But that's what you do…" She whipped to face the prince.

"It is not." He nodded.

"Elsa said you do. She said you don't always think and love to get into trouble." The knight pursed her lips, cheeks pink.

"Of course she did." She mumbled. She had to restrain from making comments of her own about the blonde queen. Olaf would no doubt repeat them and _then_ she would be in trouble.

"Yes…well, fishing will teach you patience. It will come in handy, trust me. Especially for you, you'll be the King someday, and nothing tests your patience like people…" When the boy remained silent she glanced out the corner of her eye. He was hunched over looking solemn.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She nudged the prince. He looked up at her, face contorted in a what Anna would call 'pre-cry'.

"I don't want to be the king…" He mumbled. Copper brows hiked up.

"What? Why not?" She turned to face him.

His eyes began to glaze over, his bottom lip trembled.

"M-Marshall said that for me to be king E-Elsa has to die..." He sniffed, tears welling up behind his lashes, small hands clenched in his lap. "I don't want Elsa to die, I don't want to be king."

"Hey, hey. Don't cry, Olaf." She pulled the albino into her lap, running a hand through the soft whit mop of hair on his head. He balled his small fists into the fabric of her tunic, pressing his face into her chest.

"Olaf, someday your sister will...die." The word got caught in her throat. She swallowed. "We all will, because all things that live, must one day die, but not for a long, long time. So long I don't know why you're even thinking about it." Sky blue eyes peeked up at her from her chest. "Besides, lots of Kings and Queens step down, they don't have to die for the next person in line to take the throne." He pulled back to look at her better, sniffing.

"So...Elsa doesn't have to die?" Anna shook her head. He wiped at his eyes, smiling back up at her. She grinned back and leaned down to place a kiss on the boys forehead. His giggled, climbing off her lap and picking the discarded pole back up.

Olaf was like a little brother to her, well not like her real little brother, she wished. Maybe all her family problems would be a little easier to deal with if she didn't have Kristoff practically breathing down her neck every day.

She breathed a silent sigh. He wasn't wrong for doing it though. He just wanted to protect their mother and sister, and in his mind only she could fix all of this.

A small hand patted her leg. She blinked glancing over at Olaf, who was looking up at her curiously. His small near invisible brows crunched up in the center of his face. She wanted to laugh at the ridiculous serious face on the 5 year old.

"What's wrong?" She blinked, was she that transparent? She shrugged.

"Just some…stuff…" He wasn't deterred.

"What kind of stuff?" She sighed through her nose.

"I have to make a decision soon, though really I've already decided. I just...don't want to do it…" She flicked around the pole in her hands. Olaf made a loud humming sound, like he was thinking really hard. Anna smirked at him.

"Is it the right thing?" He finally asked. She cocked a brow at him. "Is the thing you have to do the right thing? You told me a knight always does the right thing, even if their scared, because you have to be scared to be brave."

She thought about it. She couldn't say challenging her sire to a fight to the death and killing him was the 'right thing' but it was when compared to letting her mother and sister suffer and or die. A knight swore to protect the innocent.

Olaf was right, throwing her own words back in her face, throwing Lucian's words in her face. She'd taken an oath and they _were_ her family, no matter how far removed she'd been from them. She was knight. She was brave because she could go on despite her fears where others couldn't

"Yes, it is."

"Then you have to do it, even if you're scared…I know you're not though." He whispered the last bit. She laughed.

The pole in his hand jerked. Olaf squealed as it nearly flew from his hand. He was jerked from his spot, sliding down the grass into the water on his belly. Anna jumped up, running into the shallows, grabbing the prince around the waist with one arm

"Oh shit!" She grabbed the pole with her free hand as they were dragged deeper into the water. Ann dug the heels of her boots into the mud as the water rose up to her knees. Frost sat up, watching them intently, he chirped excitedly. Hopeful of a meal.

"The hell did you catch?!" She grunted taking a slow step back, the line was tight, straining against the opposing forces. Olaf made a growling sound, trying to hold onto the pole with all his might.

Anna took another step back, slipping in the mud and falling onto her but in the water. She held Olaf up over the water.

"Frost!" The dragon jumped up, trotting into the water. Anna looped her arm around his rein. "Go!" He backed out of the water, pulling them out of the water. Once firmly on land she let go of the prince and grabbed the pole with both hands, yanking viciously.

"Get it, Anna!" The sopping wet Prince cheered. Frost grunted.

They could see it now, flopping wildly as Anna drug it into the shallows and finally onto the bank, falling onto her butt with a gasp.

"We got it!" Olaf jumped over to the large green fish, as long as he was tall. Anna pumped her first tiredly, falling onto her back with a grunt.

Olaf screeched and she bolted up in time to see the tail end of their catch slid down Frost's gullet. Anna sighed while Olaf screamed at the beast to give it back.

She stood, brushing the grass from her soaked pants and tunic.

"Come on, Olaf. Let's go back and change." They left the smug dragon in his stall in the stables.

They met Elsa in the foyer as they walked inside.

"You two are soaked!" The queen near shouted at them as they dripped all over the foyer floor.

Anna grinned nervously and shrugged.

"We were training." Olaf piped up. A thin white brow rose up in silent question.

"I can explain." Anna offered. Elsa just held up her hands, stopping her.

"I don't want to know…Just go dry off for dinner…" She rubbed her temple before turning and leaving them.

They both laughed at the exasperated queen.

* * *

Not much to say bout this chap in particular. Kinda a breather and some explanation

_**~Malthazar LOS**_


	26. The Talk

So this was gonna be really long but I decided to leave the events I actually wanted to write about for the next chapter..

* * *

Chapter 26 – The Talk

* * *

Breakfast was loud and lively with Olaf retelling the tale of their fishing adventure to anyone who would listen, pouting about dragons stealing fish. Anna managed to have a hushed conversation with the Prince about maybe sending her a box or two of the chocolates they were apparently famous for.

He gave a slight nod, so as not to draw their respective partner's attention. Assuring her they would be on the next cargo ship to Arendelle after he returned home.

After breakfast the royal family and Anna were escorting Alistair and Amelia back to their ship in the fjord along with Sir Jorg. A quintet of guards waited near the carriage at the other end of the docks.

Elsa made small talk with the exotic princess, inviting them back for the festival to be held at the beginning of summer in a fortnight.

"Perhaps you would like to participate in the summer tourney, Prince Alistair?" Amelia perked at that, squeezing her husband's arm.

"Oh, you should Aly." Anna couldn't stop the snort. Elsa managed to keep a straight face, though Anna would swear she saw the older woman's lips twitch.

Sir Jorg grinned from behind his Prince. Alistair squared his shoulders, a tint of red coming to his cheeks.

"Yes, I think I might. Will you be participating Lady Anna?" Anna grinned.

"I do every year, spring and summer." Elsa threw in her own two cents.

"Our dear royal Knight won the last spring tourney." Alistair smiled.

"That doesn't surprise me. I imagine Lady Anna is the best Arendelle has to offer." He praised. She waved away the compliment.

"Not hardly, your highness." Elsa smirked.

"She is far too modest. I cannot in good consciousness say she is the best, but she is certainly one of them." The knight just scratched the back of her head, abashed.

"I look forward to appraising your skills with my own eyes than. I'm no slouch when it comes to blade skills, perhaps you and I will face each other." He grinned good naturally.

Olaf standing at the knights side piped up instantly.

"I bet 40 gold pieces on Anna." All eyes turned to the young prince. Anna snorted.

"Only if you promise not to behead me, if I win." Alistair laughed loudly. Anna grinned at him, catching Elsa rolling her eyes in the corner of her eye.

"Of course. I can't speak for my wife, though." Amelia swatted him.

"Your highnesses, we're ready to set sail." They glanced up at the captain, standing at the top of the gangplank.

"Well that's us. Thank you for your hospitality, your majesty. We look forward to returning. May your reign be long and prosperous, Queen Elsa." He gave a bow, his wife curtsied before they turned to walk up the gangplank.

Within a few minutes the anchor was pulled up and the Castillion ship was sailing out of the fjord, out to sea.

"Let's return to the castle." Olaf took off running down the dock back to the carriage. She and Anna following at a slower pace. "What do you think about possibly facing Alistair in the tourney?" Anna shrugged.

"I don't know, he walks like someone who knows how to handle a sword. I'd have to see though." The queen looked at her curiously. She smiled and shrugged.

"It's a warrior thing, don't worry about it." She assured.

"Come oooon!" The prince whined from the carriage.

"He's in a hurry to run laps." The knight grinned.

"Well he'll have to do them without you." She sent the queen a questioning look. "You start your own lessons today." She continued to stare blankly. "Gerda is going to start teaching you to read when we return."

"Oh."

"Did you change your mind?" She stopped a good ten feet from the carriage, away from the guards and Olaf.

"No, no. I just…forgot. So much other stuff has been going on it slipped my mind." She nodded continuing on.

"Well If you haven't changed your mind, we should get back. She'll be waiting on you." The ride back was quiet between the two adults but Olaf managed to fill any quiet space left by Anna and Elsa with his constant wonder and questions about one thing or another. Asking Anna when they could go fishing again(without Frost).

Both women could only smile and answer his questions to the best of their ability, till he was peeking out the window and spotted a passing woman, looking like she was about to burst. He suddenly remembered that one of his favorite maids, Arnena had been in the same state and then she'd been back to normal. She said she'd had a baby.

"Elsa?" The queen looked down at her baby brother.

"Yes Olaf?" She could see the curiousness in his eyes.

"Where do babies come from?" All noise in the carriage died. It was eerily silent, Elsa starring wide-eyed down at the boy, cheeks turning red and mouth hanging open. It was just too much for the knight.

Anna threw her head back, howling with laughter. Olaf looked at her confused and Elsa turned glaring and red faced at her love who completely ignored her, laughing like a loon, wiggling around on the seat in a fit.

Ignoring the loud knight Elsa turned back to the boy who looked at her questioningly.

"Uh, well…babies…come from…" She had no idea what to do. Tell her brother the truth, or make something up? She bit her lip. She hadn't thought about this at all. Her parents had passed the duty onto Gerda when she was a child. She could always do that. An idea sparked.

Blue eyes cut to the giggling knight, gripping her stomach and trying to breathe.

"You should ask Anna, Olaf. She has far more worldly experience than i." The knight choked violently on air, laughter dying out. She gasped, sputtering, while glaring at the smug queen across from her. Olaf swiveled toward the knight, the same questioning look now directed at her.

Getting her breathing back under control she looked at the boy. She supposed he was old enough, and If Elsa thought she was clever she had another thing coming.

"Well, to make a baby..." The carriage was deathly silent save for Anna, explaining in full detail the process of reproduction to the prince, the same way Lucian had told her when she was 7. The more she talked the redder Elsa got, where Olaf just looked mildly curious and fascinated.

"Then after 9 months growing inside the baby is born." She finished, crossing her arms. Elsa leaned her head in her hand with a sigh, slouching against the wall and Olaf just blinked at her owlishly, mouth twisting up in thought.

"So it comes out of the.."

"That's enough for one day!" The queen near shrieked, jolting up as the carriage pulled to a stop. Olaf jumped out and took off through the open gates into the courtyard.

'_Longest ride of my entire life...' _She sighed as a guard helped her out_. _Anna followed and dismissed the guards to their normal duties.

"I can't believe you did that…" She mumbled once they were alone outside the gates.

"You said he should ask me, so I told him." She smirked. The queen sighed, pressing both hands to her face and groaning. Anna chuckled.

"I didn't think you were actually going to tell him!" She huffed through her hands

"Well now he knows and you didn't have to do it." Elsa peeked over the tops of her fingers, glaring at the laughing redhead.

"I still had to sit through it." She hissed as they walked through the courtyard. Anna crossed her arms over her chest, brow quirking at the pink faced queen.

"And what? No one ever told you how babies are made?" She snickered.

"Of course they did." The indignant queen gave her a shove.

Surprised she stumbled, but quickly righted herself, turning to the blonde.

"Just making sure, of course now you would know anyway." She danced out of reach as Elsa reached out to smack her.

"Don't you have a lesson to get to?" She huffed, hands on her hips.

"Oh, right. We'll recap the lesson later tonight." She grinned running up the stairs, away from the blushing queen.

Gerda was waiting patiently in the library, when Anna stuck her head inside. The older woman glanced up and smiled.

"I've been waiting for you, Lady Anna. Shall we begin?" She gestured to an empty chair at the table. Paper and fountain pen waiting for her.

"Sure, why not." She situated herself into the chair. Gerda nodded.

"I assume that since you cannot read, you also cannot write?" The Knight shook her head guiltily.

"My name, but that's about it." The older woman nodded sagely.

"That's quite alright dear. We'll start from the beginning than. The alphabet."

* * *

Anna trudged out of the library by early evening. No doubt dinner had already ended, Gerda was a true task master. Refusing to let the knight leave till she had completed her tasks, her brain hurt. She'd written the alphabet at least thirty times. Memorizing the sounds and vowels, and which were consonants. It got even more confusing with C's that sounded like K's and silent letters. She rubbed her temples.

She stopped a servant asking if they'd warm water to take to the queens' room. With an affirmative the maid scampered away.

She could get something to eat out of the kitchen later. All she wanted right now was a relaxing bath. She stepped inside Elsa's room to find it empty. It had kind of become an unspoken thing that Elsa's room was now her room as well. All her things had been moved into the queens' chambers little at a time over the past month as she had needed it, till everything was there.

It suddenly dawned on her that every servant in the castle must be aware that she was sleeping with the queen. A maid came in everyday to straighten her chambers and make the bed. No doubt they noticed her old room was empty and all her things were here.

She ran a hand down her face. She hadn't thought about it till now. She snorted. Either her skills of perception were dulling or the queen was a hell of a drug. Probably the latter.

A knock alerted her to the servant outside the door. She let her in and the tub was filled quickly before the young girl excused herself. Anna wasted no time stripping down and undoing her braids before sliding into the water up to her nose.

This was going to be a pain, she could already tell. Why the hell hadn't Lucian taught her to read? She searched back through her memories.

Oh, right. Between training her, traveling and working there had never really been any time for learning or teaching skills that weren't instrumental in surviving. Like navigating by the stars, or how to start a fire or tell if water was safe to drink.

She was immersed in her memories. Growing up on the road with Lucian, and Markus. She growled. He wasn't any different now(or last she saw him 3 years ago) than he had been as a child. A pompous ass that had to be center of attention, all the time.

Still as much a bastard as he was, even she didn't know what had caused his and Lucians fall out. Lucian wouldn't speak of it and Markus had gone out on his own, all coming to a head and end during that tourney.

She grunted, banishing the thoughts from her head. She had plenty of other things to worry about at the moment. Markus would get his. She'd sworn it on Lucians grave. Just not this day. She also had family to worry about.

"You look rather tense." She jumped, sloshing water onto the floor as she turned to the washroom door. Elsa stood in the doorway. She obviously had just changed out of her dress and was wearing a silky ice blue robe, edges falling open at the top revealing smooth collar bones and a growing expanse of milky white skin, loose platinum blonde hair laid flat against her back.

She sunk back down to her neck, mouth going dry with the way those icy blue eyes were looking at her.

"I was just thinking." She mumbled.

"I know, I could see the smoke from the hall." The queen smirked. Red brows bunched up between her eyes.

"Har har." She growled. Elsa giggled walking over to the iron tub, leaning on her knees, elbows on the lip of the tub.

"I think we could both stand to relax…" The sultry tone had Goosebumps erupting across the redheads skin.

"Well, I am already naked." Her face fell and blue eyes rolled.

"How romantic…" She drawled reaching out and running a hand through the copper red hair.

Anna just smirked, leaning over to kiss the blonde. Not noticing the digit dipping into the water until the cold was biting at her.

"Holy hell that's cold!" She flew out of the tub as a fresh coat of rime began to coat the metal.

She grabbed her towel, wrapping it around her shivering body, glaring at the giggling queen.

"Yes, I have frost bite, very funny." She sniffed, turning away from the blonde, drying off best she could with her shaky hands.

Normally cool arms, warm against her chilled skin wrapped around her waist.

"You do not have frostbite." She mumbled planting slow deliberate kisses from the knights shoulder to her neck. Hands ghosting up the cool tight skin of her stomach making her shiver harder despite her quickly heating skin.

"Are you a physician now?" She breathed, becoming intimately aware of Elsa's thinly covered breasts pressing against her back.

"No, but I do know a bit about the cold." A cold sensation followed the blondes' fingers as they ran over the skin of her ribs.

"O-oh." Anna swallowed thickly.

Then they were gone. All contact broken. She whimpered at the loss, looking over her shoulder at the smirk plastered on the queen's face as she backed out of the washroom and into her chambers.

"When you're dry, I'll be in here." She disappeared through the open door.

"That sounds counterproductive…"She quickly wiped the excess water from her body before following through the door. "Dry off just to get wet again." The seductive blonde sitting on the bed blushed brightly at the bluntness.

"Anna…" She barely got out before the knights lips were attached to her neck, a hand slipping between the robes opening. Warm fingers digging into the cool skin over Elsa's hip. The other pulling the collar down, lips following the newly revealed skin. Her fingers tangled in the copper strands when the robe slipped off her shoulders, polling around her hips. Both hands moved to grope her heaving breasts, her gasp muffled by the lips moving against hers and the tongue running over her own. She tugged sharply at the hair wrapped around her fingers.

Anna's lips left hers, but stayed close enough that her hot breath fanned the queen's face.

"Easy, Snowflake, that's attached." She breathed, plastering her lips to the skin of her chest before the blonde can even thing to reply.

The redhead hummed, nipping at the queens collar bones and fingers pinching and twisting the hard pink buds. The queens breath hitched, moan catching in her throat.

"Anna…" She gasps, a hot tongue running up the side of her neck. Her skin was on fire, burning with every touch of the knights mouth and hands. She released the other woman's hair just to drag her nails down her back, leaving bright red tracks in their wake.

Anna broke away, kneeling in front of the queen, pulling her to the edge of the bed, her hands on the queen's thighs.

Elsa bit her lip, legs parting instinctively for the redhead.

"Anna, what are you…" Her words died out, replaced by a moan when the knights tongue dipped inside her wet core. "Oh, gods...Anna…" her heart was thundering in her ears, nerves on fire with every long deliberate swipe of the younger woman's tongue.

She leaned back, one hand bunching into the sheets, keeping her halfway upright. The other fisted into Anna's hair as a calloused finger ran along the inside of her lips, getting coated in the hot juices there before sliding inside. Her hips bucked, pressing further against Anna's face. Her inner muscles squeezing around the foreign digit sliding around inside her.

She panted, back arching. When Anna's lips wrapped around the swollen, sensitive bundle of nerves at her center a loud cry reverberated off the walls, electricity shooting through her. The coils inside her were twisting tighter and tighter with every flick of Anna's tongue and stroke of her finger.

Sweat began beading up along her forehead, heart threatening to beat right out of her chest. The muscles in his legs quivered.

"A-Anna, gods, f-faster." She whimpered. Thighs tightening around her head, squeezing. Teal eyes had been locked onto the queen's trembling body the entire time, she smirked against the hot, wet flesh. A second finger slipping inside making the blonde whine and mewl. The sounds sent a shiver up the knights spine.

The knowledge that she alone could reduce the poised elegant queen to a panting and moaning mess of trembling ecstasy sent shocks of heat through her own body without having to even be touched.

She was so close, she could feel the slick muscles tightening around her fingers and the jumping of the muscles in the woman's thighs.

A bite to the tender bud rewarded her with a scream as Elsa came undone in her mouth, body quaking and twitching, muscles locking up as the coils sprung, unwinding.

Lights flashed behind Elsa's eyes, breath coming out in strangled gasps. The arm holding her up buckled sending her flopping onto her back on the bed.

A grinning red head slid into view, looking down at her and licking her lips, chin shiny and wet. Elsa would blush if her face wasn't already red hot from all the panting and writhing.

"Well I'd say you enjoyed that if the screaming was anything to go by." She wiped the back of her hand across her mouth.

The queen nodded weakly. Working to steady her pounding heart and ragged breathing.

Anna grinned smugly down at the blonde, who reached up, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Your turn." She yanked her down.

* * *

It's late. Im tired. I'll start workin on next chapter tomarra. Enjoy you smut fiends and everyone else.

_**~Malthazar LOS**_


	27. Upheaval

**Chapter 27 – Upheaval**

* * *

The incessant knocking wouldn't stop.

Anna groaned, burying her face into her pillow.

"Your majesty, Lady Anna?" Kai's voice muffled through the thick wood.

Elsa was forcing herself up, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. Knowing what probably lay behind the door, Kai wouldn't come to her unless it was important.

"One moment, please, Kai." She yawned, combing her fingers through her tussled white gold mane.

"No one's home." Anna yelled through the pillow. Turning over and puling the sheets up over her head with a growl. Elsa rolled her eyes, picking up her discarded robe and slipping it on. Glancing over her shoulder to make sure her bedmate was equally covered before cracking open the door to the head servant.

"Forgive the intrusion, your majesty, but this came for Lady Anna early this morning. I felt it best to deliver it to her as soon as possible and breakfast will be ready shortly." He handed over a letter, the impression of a reindeer pressed into the red wax.

Elsa pursed her lips. The Bjorgman house seal. She took it from the mans outstretched hand.

"Thank you Kai. It is no doubt an urgent matter." With a dip of his head he was gone, off down the hall. Elsa closed the door once he'd gone.

"What's an 'urgent matter'?" Anna grumbled turning her head out of the pillow so one tired teal eye could stare lazily up at the queen, a tangled bush of red hair looking like it was going to swallow her head.

"I think your brother sent you something." She walked over to the bed. Anna pushed herself up onto her elbows, sleep forgotten. She handed the drowsy knight the letter. Anna scowled at the wax seal before flicking it open, staring intently at the contents.

Elsa was silent watching red brows furrow in concentration…

"Do you want me to read it to you?" She asked after a minute, the corner of her mouth twitched. She simple held the paper out for the queen to take.

Elsa's eyes scanned the words quickly.

"It's from your mother." Anna looked surprised by that. "She's asking you too come to lunch and that…" She paused reading over the words several times.

"What?" She sat up, worried by the pensive look in the queens eyes. "Kristoff let it slip that you have a…special someone… and she insists you bring him as well." Anna dropped her head back into the pillow. Scream muffled by the downy filled fabric.

"My brother is a fucking idiot." She sat up grabbing her clean folded breeches from the table by the bed, pulling them and her undershirt on quickly followed by her chainmail and the red and black tunic.

'Where are you going?" The blonde's head tilted questioningly as Anna pulled on her boots.

"Isn't it obvious?" She growled strapping winter's sting to her belt. "I'm going to go kill him." Elsa sat the letter on the bedside table.

"I'll go." Anna froze mid stride toward the door, turning wide teal eyes back to the blonde, eyebrows disappearing into the lumpy mess of red hair.

"What?" Elsa couldn't stop the smile working its way onto her mouth in the face of Anna's adorable stupefied expression.

"I'll go with you. Honestly I've been quite intrigued by this woman since she reentered your life." She walked up to the still stunned knight, running long pale fingers through the tangled nest of auburn.

"Do you really think that's wise?" The queen simply quirked a pale brow, continuing to comb her fingers through the younger woman's hair. "You…you're the Queen Elsa.." Said woman smirked.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Anna frowned, looking wholly unamused with the queen's sarcasm.

"You know what I mean. You hardly need to ingratiate yourself to my mother." She rolled her eyes at the ridiculous thought as the blonde reached over and picked a brush off the nearby vanity, running it through the knights' resistant hair.

"I was invited to a meal by one of my kingdoms noble houses, I can't refuse or ignore it." She mumbled. Working out the knots.

"You weren't invited by name. I'm…fairly certain that Kristoff didn't mention you specifically..." The brush stopped halfway through a lock of hair.

"Does he know it's me?" There blondes tone was neutral but curious. Anna couldn't tell how she was feeling.

"He does…apparently he's very perceptive…when he wants to be…" She growled under her breath. The brush continued through her mess of a head of hair till it was a smooth shiny curtain of copper.

"Regardless, I'll go, unless you don't want me to meet your mother?" the inflection of questioning uncertainty obvious.

"No, no. It's not that I don't want you to meet her!" She tripped all over her words to assure the queen that was not it at all. Elsa just smiled, twisting half the knights' hair into one of her signature braids.

"It's just…Kristoff made some mention of things our _father_ said" The word dripped with distaste. "Things that could definitely be considered treason, I'm worried about your safety." Elsa dropped one completed braid to hang over the younger woman's shoulder as she started on the other, long deft fingers weaving the red hair.

"Do you think your mother or siblings are traitors as well?" She glanced up from the task at hand to stare into Anna's teal eyes.

'Of course not!" blue eyes turned back the braid in her hands.

"Lord Bjorgman is still away is he not?" She asked. Anna nodded.

"I imagine, otherwise she wouldn't have invited us." Elsa nodded. Completing the second braid, dropping it to caress Anna's cheek, the fading yellow bruise under her fingers no longer sensitive to the touch.

"Then there is nothing to worry about, besides, I never fear when you are with me. You've never let me down." Anna felt the need to argue. She had nearly died the last time they'd run into trouble. A cool finger pressed to her lips. A light, near invisible frost spread across her lips.

Elsa could see the protest welling up in the knights face, silencing her with a finger. A feather touch of her magic seeping out of her.

"And if I must, I will protect you as well." The message was crystal clear and the argument was done before it could even begin. Anna just pouted. "Go to breakfast, I'm going to get dressed."

She instead wrapped her arms around the queens' waist, pressing an open mouthed kiss to her neck.

"I love you." She mumbled against the perpetually cool skin. Arms wrapped around her neck, lips pressed to her ear.

"And I love you." A feather light caress of red lips brushed her temple. "Now go." She gave a push.

With a huff Anna left their room, nodding to servants and guards as she walked down the halls to the nearly empty dining room. Herself and a couple of maids being the sole occupants as they set down the three place settings.

She plopped into her own seat, arms crossed over her chest. She didn't have to wait long before Olaf came barreling into the room, attaching himself to the knights side. Anna grinned down at him, ruffling the neatly parted white hair. Olaf giggled before climbing into his own seat. Elsa joined them a few minutes later in her blue dress, hair lying over her shoulder in a thick braid. She leaned over and kissed the princes cheek before taking her own seat.

It passed as usual. Anna bickering playfully with the prince, especially after telling him that her armor was ready and she had to go to town and pick it up, so they wouldn't be able to train after breakfast. He pouted before going back to his meal.

"Hey, Anna?" Pale blue eyes were looking at her curiously from across the table.

She hummed, chewing on a hunk of bread.

"Did you and Elsa make a baby last night?"

Anna coughed loudly, bread sticking in her throat at the same time water spewed across the table, Elsa dropped her cup, quickly covered her mouth, face burning redder than they'd ever seen. Anna beat her chest painfully, hacking. She grabbed her own cup, draining it, dislodging the food from her windpipe with a sputter and gasp.

Water dribbled down her chin, jaw hanging open.

"W-wha…uh…" She looked at Elsa before turning back to the prince. "What?"

"Olaf" The queen clutched her napkin. Dabbing at her mouth. "Why…would you ask that?" She seemed to grasp for words.

"I heard weird sounds coming from your room last night." Both woman flushed red at that. "And this morning I heard some maids saying that you were doing that thing Anna told me about yesterday, about how babies are made." He blinked innocently at them.

"Olaf…" Anna started slowly. "Two women can't make a baby. I told you, you need a man and a woman." She explained.

"So, you weren't making a baby?"

"No!" both woman cut in. The prince look disappointed.

"You had best hurry off to your lessons, Olaf." The queen shooed the boy off quickly. Once he was gone she turned glaring eyes onto the knight.

'What? It's not my fault you're a screamer." The receding blush burst back to life.

"I wouldn't scream if you weren't so…" Anna grinned devilishly at the queen.

"If I wasn't…what?" She leaned in. Elsa just rolled her eyes, but the red of her cheeks betrayed her.

"I have work to do, and you have armor to pick up." She stood, throwing down the sodden napkin. "I'll meet you in the foyer at noon." She added curtly before leaving the room. Anna snorted. An embarrassed Elsa was always amusing.

She stood, leaving the empty dining hall, making her way through the halls to the foyer and out into the fresh morning air of the courtyard. The two guards on duty at the gate saw her and straightened, backs rigid.

"Good, morning Lady Anna." They chorused nervously. She cast them an inspecting glance before nodding with a near invisible twitch of her lips.

"Good morning." She returned walking out the gates and across the bridge. The people milling about smiled and waved at her she wasn't recognized as anyone important outside her uniform, but the medals and sword displayed her as a knight, a guardian of the realm.

She waved back as they passed. She rounded a corner coming up to the entrance of Andre's shop. Black smoke billowed out the forges chimney.

"Hey, Andre." A loud grunt was her response as he carefully inspected the tightness of a bows string. When he was satisfied he set it aside looking up at her, a soot smudged smile peeking out of the scraggly beard.

"I've been waitin for you, lass." He stood up, towering over the knight and motioning her to follow him into the back. To a covered stand. He pulled away the dingy cloth, grinning proudly at his work.

"What do you think, lass?" He clapped a bear paw hand on her shoulder.

The new armor was very different from her old set. The spots devoid of metal had dark green leather as opposed to red. The outside of each shoulder which had been bare now adorned a piece of dark enameled metal in the shape of a crocus flower.

The sides and back were layered , looking for all purposes to be scales. The front of the breast plate was no les thick, but it was etched with horizontal lines, patterns the same as Frosts belly. Four half inch spikes jutted out of the top of each knuckle atop the plated gauntlets. It was brightly polished and shining, a steely gray, ready for battle.

It was completed by an extra attachment. A dark green cape hung from its shoulders. The golden crocus flower of the kingdom embroidered into it.

"Is it supposed to look like…?" She trailed off, looking up at the giant of a man.

"A dragon? Aye" He gruffed. "What with that beast you ride about on and your helm, I though it most fitting. Arendelle's Dragon Knight." He laughed. "It's made of titane, the same material as yer helm so it's a bit lighter than your old suit."

She'd be lying if she said she didn't think that sounded damn impressive. 'The dragon knight of Arendelle.'

"It's perfect, your work is as impressive as always, Andre." She untied the large extra sack on her belt, handing it over. "The agreed upon amount." She set the jingling bag into his large hand.

She undid her belt setting her blade down against the wall. Andre noticed it as she pulled her tunic and chainmail over her head before beginning the process of strapping the metal into place.

"So that blade was for you, eh?" She glanced at him than the blade.

"Is that your work?" He folded thick arms across an even thicker chest.

"Aye, It is. Finest I ever did, royal commission , for the Queen. Wanted only the strongest and finest metal I could procure. Didn't know she'd give it to you. She must fancy you something awful."

The knight smiled goofily from her spot faced away from the burly blacksmith. She shrugged.

"I guess so..." She revealed nothing as she finished strapping the rest of the suit into place, completed by the cape. Her medals and sword following. She bent and twisted, testing the suits flexibility. It was certainly lighter. She'd have to take it off again when she got back to the castle, she'd have to wear something a little less metal to lunch, but it was easier to walk it there than carry it.

She grinned to herself as she bid the monster blacksmith farewell. Tunic and chainmail draped over her arm.

She garnered much more attention on the walk back to the castle. Easily more recognizable now in her armor, the cape wasn't very inconspicuous either. A few men stopped her to talk about upcoming tourney but was able to appease them and retreat back to the castle walls.

The guards looked at her questioningly, noticing that she was dressed in something other than what she'd been wearing when she left a few hours prior. She ignored their stares head held high. She felt the cape was a little much but the liked the look of the armor immensely.

She didn't mean anyone in the foyer but was halted at the top of the grand staircase.

"I take it that's your new armor?" She glanced at the queen walking down the hall toward her. She nodded.

"Yea. I think Andre out did himself…though I'm not sure about the cape…" She held up a corner of the green fabric between her fingers.

Elsa appraised the armor. It did make the redhead look even fiercer than before, the cape, while probably not the most practical in battle added a dignified air to her presence.

"I think you look quite fine." Anna hummed thoughtfully.

"Well, I'm going to go put it away and we can leave if you're ready." She nodded walking past the knight down the grand spiral staircase.

She made her way quickly back to the bedroom and changed back into her red and black tunic. Taking armor off was quicker than putting it on.

She hurried down the hall and stairs where the queen was waiting for her.

"It's outside of town if I recall correctly so we can take Frost." Elsa smiled at the now grinning knight. Following her out too the stables.

The lizard turned a lazy green eye to them when they walked through the gate, perking up immediately upon seeing the knight. Chirpy growls filled the air as he twitched and wiggled. Anna giggled when he butted his large scaly head against her chest. She rubbed and scratched his chin before moving to the wall, grabbing his saddle. He pressed a cold snout against the queen who smiled, running her hand over the smooth blue scales as Anna pulled the strap tight, securing the leather bridle to his back and climbing on.

"Shall we?" She held her hand out to the Elsa who took it, climbing onto the dragons back behind the knight. He trotted out of the stables and Anna gave a light slap of the reins, taking off to the sky.

"I get the feeling this is going to be the second most awkward meal I've ever had…" Anna broke the silence after they'd been in the air a minute.

"The second?" Elsa asked, leaning her chin on the knights shoulder. She nodded.

"Yeah, right underneath the first time I ate with you and right above what happened at breakfast this morning." Elsa snorted into the knights shoulder.

"I had almost forgotten about that disastrous meal." She laughed "This could be quite pleasant, you don't know." Anna just grunted.

When they flew over the Bjorgman estate they could see Kristoff in the field playing with Sven. At the sound of Frost's beating wings he looked up, shielding his eyes with his hand, He gave a wave as they landed near the blonde and his reindeer.

"Hey, Anna." He trotted up to them, but upon seeing the queen slid to a halt, jolting down at the waist in a deep bow. "Your majesty."

Anna jumped down before helping Elsa down as well.

Kristoff yelled for a servant you came jogging up, timidly taking the dragons reins along with Sven's, leading both mounts to the stable.

"Mom and Emma are waiting inside…" He gestured toward the large manor. They nodded following him. He held the door open for Elsa, grabbing Anna by the elbow once the queen had stepped inside.

"I can't believe you actually brought the queen!" He whispered unbelievingly. Anna growled at him.

"Well I had to since you couldn't keep your damned mouth shut. She was invited and I couldn't dissuade her." She brushed past him to catch up the waiting queen. Kristoff followed.

A servant directed them to the dining room, where Madeline was sitting, Emma in her lap.

The older redhead look up smiling at her eldest child, but it quickly turned to shock when Elsa followed her through the door. She jumped up setting Emma down frantically smoothed her long maroon dress.

"Your majesty." She curtsied. "I was unaware you would be joining us, but please welcome to our home." Her eyes flickered questioningly to her daughter. Anna suddenly wished Kristoff had told her it was Elsa, she would have had more time to digest the idea that Anna's sexual proclivities deviated a bit from the majority.

Elsa nodded with a smile.

"I was surprised myself when Anna informed me I was invited. I thank you for inviting me, Lady Bjorgman." Anna glanced between the two women. She couldn't yet tell how this would go by the upper-class social inanities.

A servant stepped inside to inform them that lunch was ready to be served.

* * *

She was wrong, this wasn't a quarter as bad as she'd imagined. Still for Anna it wasn't the most relaxed meal she'd ever had, but her overwhelming instinct that something bad was going to happen weighed on her. Waiting for Kristoff or her Emma, herself even to do or say something. The other two women were to refined and dignified. It was definitely going to be one of the three younger Bjorgman's.

Her brother seemed to be on the same page as her, honey brown eyes flickering between the rooms occupants. She caught his gaze and gave a small shrug as their mother and Elsa made polite conversation.

She couldn't yet tell if her mother had figured out how involved she was with the monarch. She occasionally glanced at one of her children or aimed a question at them, but she was focused on the blonde queen.

When the food was gone Kristoff had had enough and stood from the table. All eyes turned to him.

"I was hoping I could take Anna to see something in the field." Madeline nodded, though was looking curiously at her son.

"Why don't you go with them, Emma?" The six year old nodded vigorously jumping up to follow her elder siblings.

Anna cast a worried glance at the queen who smiled, giving the barest hint of a nod. She nodded to Kristoff standing up from the table and following him out of the dining room.

Once the door had closed behind them and they were far enough away to be heard she turned to the blonde.

"So what did you want to show me?" She crossed her arms as Emma skipped ahead of them.

"huh? Oh, nothing. I figured it was a good excuse to get us out of there, and Emma can see your 'ride'. She didn't believe me when I said you had a dragon." She laughed.

Once they were outside Emma ran ahead of them toward the stable. The older Bjorgman siblings trotted after her.

She stopped cold inside the gates when a scaly blue head reared around to gaze at her with bright green eyes. She squeaked when it lowered its long neck to inspect the small strawberry-blonde. Clouds of cold air streamed from his nostrils.

Anna and Kristoff stood a few feet back, watching their sisters interaction with Frost. Kristoff fidgeted. Anna patted the his shoulder.

"Don't worry. He is totally harmless." She assured. He didn't look convinced but said nothing.

Emma giggled when Frost pressed his head into the girls chest. She smelled lightly similar to his mistress.

Kristoff relaxed when the small girl began to happily pet his large blue head.

"See, harmless." She leaned back against the stable wall with a smile. He conceded with a nod. "Hey, Emma. You wanna ride him?" The girl whipped around to face the knight, face set in ecstatic joy.

"Whoa, wait a second, Anna." Kristoff protested, but Anna ignored him, grabbing Emma under the arms and lifting her onto the dragons back before climbing on herself behind the smaller body.

"Don't worry." She tugged the reins and Frost rotted out of the stable and taking off into the air.

Emma squealed loudly as they flew up over the stables. Kristoff watched them nervously from the ground as they circled.

"Relax, Kristoff." Anna shouted down at him. He crossed his arms across his chest, frowning. After a few minutes she reluctantly landed. Grabbing the six year old and hopping down.

"That was so much fun." She gushed to the older girl. Anna grinned. Leading Frost back inside. Listening to Emma chatter to Kristoff when suddenly she went quiet.

She stepped out of the stable to see what the problem was. Emma and Kristoff both were starring over at the gates. A large man on horseback was riding toward them.

Anna's blood froze like ice in her veins.

"He's early." She wasn't sure if he was talking to her or himself but Anna couldn't move, couldn't take her eyes off the man. "Go, Emma." Kristoff whispered.

She wasted no time running in the opposite direction, going around the entire estate to avoid the man coming their way.

"Anna" She wasn't even aware of Kristoff looking at her. Her focus was entirely on the blonde man with dark brown eyes. Her hands trembled with what Kristoff couldn't tell, but he was rapidly losing hope that Anna would challenge the man if the look in her eyes was anything to go by.

Tor Bjorgman gazed down at his son through narrowed eyes.

"What are you doing out here, boy?" Kristoff shifted.

"Her majesty Queen Elsa came to discuss some matters." A nasty sneer pulled at Tor's lips at the mention of the queen. Dark eyes glanced at Anna than Kristoff before his whole head whipped to stare at the knight.

Recognition sparked in his eyes as she stared back. Kristoff looked worriedly between her and their sire.

The ice that had filled her veins was quickly replaced by boiling. One look at his face now snapped all her old fuzzy memories into sharp clarity. Her father looking at her distastefully every time he saw her, glaring at her, sneering at her, grumbling under his breath about his useless wife who could not give him a son.

The time he'd shoved her away, her face slamming into the edge of the staircase, causing the gash that had healed into the scar that saddled her nose.

The night she'd woken up as he snatched her from her bed, riding out into a blizzard to the middle of nowhere, throwing her off the horse and disappearing back the way they'd come.

The resentment that had for years burned deep inside her was surfacing like magma in an eruption. All the hesitance she had felt in the past weeks vanished at the sight of his face.

"And you are?" Anna sneered in turn.

"You know who I am, you old bastard." She snarled. Kristoff turned to her so fast she head his neck crack, his jaw hanging open. Despite his shock his hope was rising. Every taught muscle and hard line in his sisters figure screamed rage.

A dark look passed over Tor's face, as he glared down at her from atop his horse. He wasn't about to admit to anything.

"You're mistaken, _girl_." The word dripped acid.

"I'm not, I am Anna Maria Bjorgman. Everyone here, including the Queen recognize this." She threw in Elsa's backing for good measure. She couldn't interfere with whatever was going to take place between Tor and her, but it was within her power to recognize or ignore claims of heritage.

With a growl he jumped from his horse and began stalking toward her. Anna didn't hesitate to draw her sword, glaring daggers down its edge at him, stopping as she pressed the tip against his throat.

This was the scene Elsa and Madeline rushed out to. They stood silently a few yards away. Tor wholly ignored his sovereign, a fact that did not go unnoticed by anyone and served to only infuriate Anna more.

"I'm the heir to the Bjorgman house and old enough to be its head. I'm challenging you, Tor Bjorgman for the position of head of the house. Accept or step-down now." He took a reluctant step back to draw the blade at his own waste. Face dark and twisted with rage and disgust.

"I accept your challenge." Kristoff jumped back

"Here? Right now? But you…" Tor cut him off sharply.

"Hold your tongue, boy." He sneered at his son, eyes barely flickering away from Anna. "You should be grateful I'm going to kill her, this girl is trying to take your birth right." Kristoff couldn't stop the scowl marring his otherwise handsome face. He snarled

"It's her birthright and I can only hope she slits your throat." He would have rounded harshly on the younger blonde but Anna surged forward, swinging her blade.

He managed to block but she was jumping back, swinging again at his exposed side. He spun away nearly tripping over his own feet. Anna pressed her advantage. Hard powerful strokes that jarred both their arms, both to engrossed to notice the slight chill that was slowly seeping into the air.

Though she was sure she had nothing to fear from Madeline Bjorgman, without Anna to protect her Elsa had discreetly slipped her bracelet into the pocket of her dress. Nervousness was clawing at the edge of her mind as she watched her redhead duel the older Bjorgman.

Managing to place his feet both steadily on the ground again he began pushing back with short thrusts. She sidestepped, bringing her blade down, catching his in the snowflake guard of her own. They leaned heavily on the locked blades, trying to overpower the other.

Teal and brown glaring hatefully into each other. Frost slowly began creeping up his blade,

"I'm going to finish what I started 20 years ago." He breathed, trying to force her back. "I should have killed you before I dumped you." Anna snarled, viciously twisting her blade. Tor's, still caught in the snowflake shaped guard bent, twisting his wrist painfully and forcing him to drop the blade.

It dropped to the ground, momentum plowed her forward, shoving her shoulder into his chest and sending him crashing onto his back into the dirt. She stomped one booted foot onto his chest making him wheeze as she pressed her sword against his neck, drawing a trickle of blood.

Everyone else held their breath waiting for the finishing blow. It didn't come.

Sneering down at the defeated man, tiny droplets of blood dripping down his skin where her blade bit into his flesh, before stepping back entirely.

"You lose. I'm the head of House Bjorgman now and you are banished from it." He stared hatefully up at her, teeth bared. She started to turn when his sudden movements had her instincts screaming at her to move.

He grabbed the blade in the dirt beside him, jumping up, sword swinging downward in hopes of cleaving her in two, but Anna was quicker, jumping sideways, winters sting sliced through the air and Tor screamed.

His blade dropped to the ground, hand still wrapped tightly around the hilt.

Tor dropped to his knees screaming bloody murder, left hand clutched around the wrist of his right stump. Blood seeped between his fingers, splattering the ground. A kick in the head for good measure sent him the rest of the way to the ground, where he rolled around on the bloody dirt, screaming.

So caught up in the pain that he didn't notice the blood was slowing, dark red frost crusting over the bleeding stump. The shock finally causing him to black out.

Anna was suddenly swept up into a bone crushing hug. Kristoff spun her around, laughing loudly in her ear.

"You did it! You really did it!" He squeezed her. When he finally let her go she was engulfed in another, much softer hug.

Madeline Bjorgman buried her face into the younger redheads shoulder, doing her best to stifle the tears that threatened to fall. Anna patted her back gently. Kristoff was grinning broadly at them.

She caught Elsa's stare over her mother's shoulder. She was smiling as well, though the way she was rubbing her hands together told the knight just how nervous she had been only moments ago.

She smiled reassuringly at the queen, giving a wave with icy blade in her grip. When her mother finally pulled back and Elsa stayed rooted to her spot and took matters into her own hands, taking two long strides before sweeping the queen up in her arms, ignoring her mother who was no doubt watching.

"I did it." She mumbled into the queens' neck, inhaling the calming winter and mint scent.

She felt rather than saw Elsa nod.

"You did." She mumbled back.

They parted and Anna turned back to her family, Kristoff was standing over the unconscious man, giving him a swift kick in the side.

'So what do we do with him now?" Anna sheathed her blade and gave a shrug,

"Toss him out by the side of the road somewhere. I don't care." She grunted, folding her arms across her chest.

He nodded, turning to their mother.

"Why don't you go throw all his clothes in a sack and we'll dump them with him." Madeline hesitated glancing at the still man then at her children before nodding, scurrying into the manor.

"I guess this makes _you_ Lady Bjorgman now?" Elsa asked her as they watched Kristoff call over Sven and lift the unconscious man onto his back. Anna snorted.

"What do I look like? My mother?" A pale brow cocked upwards.

"Yes, actually, quite a lot." She smirked. Anna grunted.

The queen leaned in and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Anna smiled.

"I've never been better." And it was true. She had never felt lighter, like the weight of the world had lifted off her shoulders. So many past pains and unresolved issues had vanished like a puff of smoke.

She was relieved.

* * *

Ha, done! I was feeling so unmotivated this took a day longer to write than I had planned. Anyway. Enjoy people. Also No this is NOT the end. Also I didn't mention this in the chapter I gave her the helmet but "Titane" is French for titanium. That sounded to...modern though.

_**~Malthazar LOS**_


	28. Would you?

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 28 – Would you?**

* * *

Kristoff panted, hands on his knees. Anna twirled her blade in her grip.

"Well your endurance is improving. Slowly, but it is." She complimented. He nodded between huffs before standing straight and brandishing his own blade. Ready to go again.

She smirked, holding out her own, the cold air drifting off the blade filled Kristoff with a cold dread. It was menacing, as it should be.

Their blades clashed again. Sharp clanging sounds filling the air.

"I was thinking.." He grunted as he ducked under blade. "Of entering the tourney tomorrow" He stumbled and Anna shoving her blade against his, causing him to fall on his butt. He grunted.

"You should be thinking about keeping your balance and trying not to let me stab you." She chastised. He sighed but nodded.

"Right, what do you think though?" He hauled himself to his feet with his blade.

"I think…you'd get you rear end beat like a drum..." He frowned.

"I'm not that bad!" He protested. Anna just crossed her arms.

"No, you're not, but those guys are much better. This is all they do. You've only been at this for two weeks; most combatants will be people like me, who've been at this for years. You can sign up if you'd like, just don't get your hopes up, especially if you face me." She grinned.

"That would be my luck, wouldn't it?" He grumbled. Anna chuckled sheathing her sword. "Its going to be dark soon, shouldn't you be getting back to the castle, Lady Bjorgman?" All the laughter died as she glared at him.

"Mostly I just don't want mother to ask me again when I'm going to marry Elsa." She crossed her arms. Kristoff let out a gut busting laugh. She just glared at him.

"Yeah, when are you going to make an honest woman out of our queen?" He demanded with a laugh. Her face flushed, but something about the look on her face had him sobering.

"Wait, are you marrying her!?"

"No, I mean. Not that I wouldn't…I'm…thinking about asking…" He stared at her open mouthed.

"You. Are really going to ask her to marry you?" He blinked at her.

"I said I was thinking about it! I don't know what I'm going to do yet, I mean…she says she loves me but I don't know if she would say yes or not." She scratched the back of her head.

"Why wouldn't she say yes if she loves you?" Anna snorted.

"Love and marriage often have very little to do with each other."

"Fair enough. Have you talked about it at all?" He dusted off his pants.

"Ugh…sort of yea and no…we've talked about jokingly but not seriously." She shrugged.

"Well why don't you talk to her about it tonight?"

"Yeah…I'll think about it…Alright, I'm heading out. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. You better get to town early if you want to sign up." She reminded him as she walked over to Frost laying in the grass and climbed onto his back. He gave a stretch before standing, wings spreading.

Kristoff gave a wave as they left the ground and rose up over the iron fence and into the sky.

"Do you think I should ask her? Honestly I'm terrified she'll turn me down." She asked the dragon. Frost gave a frosty snort. An answer that didn't help her in the slightest.

"You are so unhelpful sometimes…" She grumbled rubbing her temple. Another frosty snort of air was her response, though she imagined it was amusement.

"Laugh it up you frosty lizard." She smacked his blue hide. "You'll want something…" She grumbled. As he flew over the castle walls and into the field where the stables were.

She made quick work of feeding him and removing his saddle before walking back through the field into the castle. Servants were bustling around, cleaning and dusting.

Alistair and Amelia would be here in the morning. The summer tourney was always her favorite, it had a huge festival to go along with it. Vendors selling food and assorted goods and knick knacks, several days of different competitions from archery to jousting.

She might sign up for the jousting this year. She sucked at archery, she'd be better off chunking her blade at the targets. Which she had done once. In her defense they'd been at the tavern all day.

She nodded the cleaning staff as she strolled through the halls to the dining hall. She walked in just as food was being set down in front of the royal siblings.

"I didn't think you were going to make it in time." Elsa saw her walk in and smiled.

"Sorry. I would have been here sooner but I got caught up talking to Kristoff about…some things." She saw one finely shaped brow twitch upwards but she said nothing, just nodded.

"training stuff?" She smirked at the prince across the table from her.

"Yea, training things." He pouted.

"Am I ever going to get a sword?" He whined. She glanced at Elsa. The look on the queen's face screamed 'not if I can help it.'

"Someday, when you're taller than the sword." He sighed but nodded. Going back to his meal.

When the meal ended Anna went straight to their room. She had some time before Elsa finished whatever work she had left to do in her study. She kicked off her boots and laid her swords next to the bed, shedding her tunic and pants before flopping onto the bed.

Questions had been churning over in Anna's gut for three days. She'd woken up before Elsa for a change, and had just stared down at the queen for at least a half hour, taking in every little detail and line of her face, down to the light near invisible freckles on her cheeks.

Unlike Anna's own that seemed a splash across her face, interweaving and bumping together, the few that dotted Elsa's fair skin were single dots, placed so carefully and purposefully as though just to highlight her beauty.

She was running a thumb over the soft white skin of her cheeks when it hit her like a runaway horse.

She never wanted to be anywhere but here, with her. Holding her, kissing her, teasing her till she actually got mad, embarrassing her, that was all Anna wanted out of life.

To love Elsa.

It had hit her so hard she was positive her heart had stopped, if only for a second, her breathing had at least. All she could do was stare at her, mouth ajar. Her realization was slowly sinking in.

It was then that those icy blue eyes had begun to flutter open, starring at her tiredly.

"good morning." She'd mumbled, pressing her lips to the knights open mouth. "What's wrong?" Anna blinked out of her stupor.

"Nothing, Snowflake. Not a damn thing." She'd pressed kisses to every inch of skin she could fit her lips against.

Needless to say neither one of them got out of bed till early afternoon, and most work went undone.

Her skin tingled pleasurably at the memory. She slapped herself.

"Get it together, Anna. You need to think about how you're going to bring it up." She sighed.

"Bring what up?" Anna shrieked, falling of the bed.

"Ow" She hissed sitting up and rubbing her sore behind as she looked up at Elsa stepping in the doorway and shutting it behind her.

"Are you alright?" The tugging at her lips made the knight grumble.

"Yes...no, thanks to you." She lifted herself back up onto the bed. The queen smothered her laughter.

"Was there something you wanted to talk about." She walked over to the vanity, taking her hair down. It wasn't even a question. She knew very well something was on Anna's mind now.

"Hmm…sort of, really I wanted to ask you something…" She played with the hem of her undershirt nervously. Elsa shook out her long blonde mane, looking over at the knight sitting on the bed, playing with her shirt. She walked over and sat next to her, taking one of her fiddling hands in her own, causing the redhead to jump, surprised eyes locking onto Elsa's.

"Anna. What is it?" She rubbed her thumbs over the back of the calloused hand in between hers.

Starring into those caring blue eyes gave Anna hope, but her stomach still flipped uncontrollably.

"I…ugh.." her brows rose up, saying 'go on'.

"Would you…will you…" Her mouth shut with a click and she closed her eyes taking a deep calming breath before opening them again and starring into the Queens curious gaze.

"Elsa, will you marry me?" It looked like the blonde had stopped breathing. After a minute of no movement she turned her hands over to hold the blondes. Elsa blinked, jolting out of her stupor.

"Wh-What?" She asked breathless.

"Marry me, Elsa." She squeezed the blondes hands. "I love you, more than anything, and I realized there is nowhere else in this world I'd rather be than with you, if you'll let me. "

Elsa jumped up beginning to pace around the room. Anna's stomach dropped as she stood from the bed.

"Anna this is…so sudden and i.." She ran her hands through her silver blonde hair.

"I was hoping you'd say yes because you said loved me." The unintended crack had the queen rushing back to her side, palms pressed to her cheeks.

"You know I love you, Anna, more than anything." Her voice climbed an octave, begging the woman to understand "I'm not just anyone though…I'm the Queen…the people…"

"No, You have to do what's best for the kingdom, I understand, really Elsa, I do." She managed to get the words past her lips, the burning sensation behind her eyes was building.

"But you don't agree..."Her voice was hushed. It wasn't a question. Elsa's thumbs rubbed her cheeks.

"..I.." Anna swallowed. "It's not my place to question you…you're the queen." She stepped back out of Elsa's touch, eyes downcast. "I can't make you marry me, and I wouldn't want to."

Elsa clasped her hands together, wringing them mercilessly.

"I haven't said no…" Watery teal eyes tentatively glanced up at hers. She could see the tears threatening to fall and knowing she was the cause of Anna's pain broke her heart. " I love you more than I can express. Please, Anna. Just give me a little time to think, I'll have an answer for you tomorrow evening, by the festival's end. I promise." Anna felt herself nodding and reached down to grab her clothes, hurriedly putting them on. Elsa's heart jumped.

"Where are you going?" Her voice pitched. Anna pulled her tunic over her head and grabbed her sword.

"I think I should probably go sleep in my old room tonight." She fiddled with the blade.

Elsa took cautious step forward, cupping a freckled cheek.

"You're upset with me." Anna cupped the hand over hers and turned to lay a kiss on the smooth soft palm.

"No, not with you. Just…the situation … I just need to be alone and you need to think…" She stepped back before striding to the door. She was stopped by the queens quiet voice.

"If…if my answer is no?" She didn't want to ask, but the words were moving past her lips before she could stop them.

Anna's heart clenched painfully. He grip on the doorknob tightened.

"Nothing could ever make me not love you Elsa…but I…don't know. Goodnight." And she was gone, the door closing behind her. Elsa wanted to stop her, call after her, but knew she shouldn't. She could hardly expect the redhead to wrap her in her arms when she'd nearly broken her heart.

Elsa was unaware of the tears tracking down her face. She collapsed onto the bed, head in her hands.

Anna flat out ran down the hall to her old room. The sting of tears already burning down her cheeks, she didn't want anyone else to see.

Neither one slept well that night

* * *

After she was sure Elsa would be in the dining hall already she snuck back into their room and dressed in her armor, cape included. She would be far from the only one wearing one. The snarling dragon helm draped over the hilt of her sword to hold it.

If she wasn't competing in a tournament that afternoon she would have skipped breakfast all together. Her heart was still feeling pretty raw after the night before.

She wasn't upset with Elsa. She understood very well that Elsa had huge responsibilities she couldn't take lightly. She was upset, just not with Elsa. She was just upset in general that Elsa couldn't just say yes.

She sighed. It was going to be a very long day. The festival would be less enjoyable than she'd hoped with Elsa's decision hanging over her head all day.

She shook her head in an effort to clear it. She would not worry. She had to accept whatever Elsa decided and try to have a good time. Rather than try to sit through breakfast she stopped at the kitchens and ate it there. The cooks looked at her strangely. No doubt all wondering why she would eat here rather than with Elsa and Olaf.

She ignored their looks before walking out back toward the foyer.

"Are you heading into town now?" She stopped and turned slowly and sure enough there was Elsa, coming down the staircase. And stopping less than a foot away. Anna couldn't help but note that she looked tired.

"I am, Kristoff was talking about signing up, I'll probably meet him…" The silence was thick between them. "You look tired…" She stuck her hand out but hastily drew it back. Itching to touch the queen, but knowing she probably shouldn't. Elsa noticed the movement and her frown depended.

She wanted Anna to touch her, to take her hand. She'd settle for the woman's infuriatingly smug grin. Anything other than the dour expression on her lips not and the listlessness of her normally bright jovial eyes.

She reached out and grabbed a gauntlet covered hand, holding it against her chest.

"Good luck, Anna, and… please be careful." She want to say she loved her, but if she decided she couldn't marry Anna, that would only make it that much worse.

She smiled, though they both knew the gesture was false.

"I'll do my best…" She pulled away and left out the open gates. Elsa clasped her hands together over her chest, worrying her lip between her teeth.

She had a lot to think about in such a short time, but she would have her answer for Anna. She knew the one the knight desired was the same as herself, she seriously had to weigh the consequences.

* * *

A little short. But I decided to break this chapter from the next one. Which you can be sure I already have in the works. Cause well..this cliffhanger of course,lol. Hope ya enjoyed. ~ _**Malthazar LOS**_


End file.
